La Joya de Shikon
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Todo se ha revelado, las verdades se han dicho y el mazo de la justicia ha caído tan pesadamente que nadie sabe para que lado apunto... ¿Bueno o malo? Aún no lo saben pero todo ha acabado, finalmente... todo termino. ¡Capítulo Final arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta inspirada, NO ADAPTADA, en los fic adaptados de Mikoto.Akari me fascina ese tipo de historia así que haber que tal me va con este, espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Era increíble como había tenido la osadía de acostarse con él y después con Naraku, la odiaba no quería creer que ella hubiese sido capaz de eso; le había dicho infinidad de veces cuanto la amaba, era cierto que esa palabra en boca de un chico de diecinueve años no abarcaba mucho pero él sabía que no era así_

_La vio acercarse tan hermosa como siempre pero no podía olvidar lo que había echo, era inaceptable que la perdonara, intentaba odiarla por jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma pero en cuanto la vio todo aquello simplemente parecía no tener importancia, su cabello plateado se mecía con suavidad y sus ojos dorados reprimían la cólera que se albergaba en el fondo de ser hacía aquella persona en la que ciegamente había confiado_

_- Hola amor – aquello le cayó como un balde de agua helada, como podía ser tan cínica de aparecer como si nada, vaya que era ingenua si creía que podía seguir jugando con él _

– _Feh – fue lo único que atinó a responder pues su cólera era tan grande que sabía que si hablaba podía incluso hablar de más _

– _¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confuso por el extraña comportamiento de su novio _

– _No lo sé, dímelo tú – contestó de forma grosera hacía la chica que lo veía más confusa aún _

– _¿A qué te refieres? no entiendo – musitó suave intentando abrazar al chico que en un acto de reflejo se apartó de ella, haciendo que los ojos chocolates de la chica se pusieran vidriosos por el comportamiento que estaba tomando_

_- Inuyasha que tienes – la tristeza la embargaba, algo no andaba bien y temía que esto fuera a destruir la relación que tenían _

– _Ahora parece que tienes amnesia o ya se te olvido – vociferó sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros _

– _Suéltame, me lastimas – pidió en un murmullo _

– _Dime que se siente hacerlo con él – le espetó sin delicadeza _

– _¿Qué? – preguntó sin comprender las palabras, pensó detalladamente a que podría referirse pero nada _

– _Hazme el favor y desaparece de mi vista, no quiero volver a verte nunca más – exclamó dolido, la chica tembló ligeramente ante su petición, no podía ser posible que él le pidiera aquello después de lo que habían vivido juntos_

_Acaso todo aquello no le había importado y solo había jugado con ella, no, eso no era cierto él también la amaba pues en repetidas ocasiones se lo recordaba, pero no entendía su actitud _

– _¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he estado con nadie que no seas tú – le espetó molesta, ahora entendía a que se refería pero como era posible que él creyera semejante disparate_

_- Si claro, ahora niégalo – estaba furioso y la razón no estaba con él _

– _No me importa lo que tengas, que decir más claro que el agua no puede ser, lárgate, vete, no quiero volver a verte, no importa las explicaciones que quieras darme, créeme no tienen validez alguna para mí – explotó furioso, aquellas palabras le dolieron más que cien latigazos _

– _Por favor escúchame Inuyasha, yo jamás estaría con alguien más, sabes perfectamente que te amo – insistía desesperada ante la actitud del chico _

– _Pero yo no, así que como quieres que te lo repita – la ira era incontrolable, solo deseaba que se fuera y lo dejará _

– _Está bien, si así lo deseas así será, pero tengo algo en mente Inuyasha Taisho, te odio desde el fondo de mi ser, tú tampoco me vuelvas a buscar – volteo la mirada hacia la chica frente suyo y no pudo reprimir la gran tristeza que le dio al verla como estaba, sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, deseo con todo su alma reconfortarla pedirle perdón pero sus actitudes eran condenables, lo que le dijo lo dejo helado jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de ella, intentó abrazarla y pedirle perdón pero ella lo eludió _

– _No me toques Taisho, cumpliré mi palabra pero tú cumplirás la tuya – sentenció dándose vuelta y perdiéndose ente los árboles que unían su rancho con el de ella…._

Unos golpes secos en la puerta de la sala lo trajeron de vuelta al presente, el golpeteo continuo haciéndose insoportable, dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta, la abrió fuertemente encontrándose con la imagen de una persona de corpulento cuerpo, baja estatura y arrugas por todos lados

– ¿Qué sucede Tottossai? – inquirió viendo como el susodicho tomaba aire después de una exhausta carrera

– Inuyasha las ovejas del rancho Higurashi se han pasado al nuestro y rompieron la cerca – musitó lentamente mientras entre cada palabra tomaba una bocanada de aire

– Aún no ha venido el encargado del rancho ¿cierto? – pregunto sereno intentando no enfurecerse y rematar con el primero que viera, en este caso Tottossai

- Si ya vino, según las lenguas llegó desde hace una semana – ante aquello Inuyasha no pudo reprimir un gruñido ante la falta de atención de sus hombres para informarle

– ¿Y por qué no me lo habían dicho? – bufó molesto

– Lo siento, pero por si no recuerdas regresaste ayer, así que no me riñas – le restregó arrogante, entrecerró los ojos y guardó silencio era inútil entablar un diálogo civilizado

Salió rápidamente hasta el sitio que le indicaba el anciano, fue entonces que se encontró con dos caras conocidas viendo el desastre causado por el ganado contiguo

– Es increíble la fuerza de esas ovejas – rió divertido ante el furioso rostro de su amigo

– Cállate Kouga – soltó divertido, observaron como la maya estaba destrozada y no podía diferenciar entre su ganado y el de los vecinos

– Creo que al fin conoceremos al heredero de tan legendario rancho – concluyó el tercero

– Tienes razón Bankotzu, al fin tendremos los honores de conocerlo - cada quien imaginaba a la persona ahora dueña de esas tierras, de pronto las pisadas los sacaron de sus pensamientos

– Joven Inuyasha, le pido disculpas por lo que ha ocurrido – solicitó uno de los peones del rancho

– No te preocupes Myoga, todo está bien, solo deseo hablar con tu patrón para ver como lo arreglaremos – contestó al tiempo que volvía la vista hacía sus tierras

– Claro joven, permítame un momento – saco el radio que llevaba en la cintura, habló por un corto tiempo con al parecer el dueño y luego una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro

– Si no le molesta, me gustaría que lo esperará aquí, dentro de un momento viene – confirmó haciendo que los chicos se vieran cómplicemente

Al cabo de unos minutos el galope de un caballo los distrajo hasta la hermosa figura del caballo y sus jinetes, el caballero era negro como la noche con una pequeña mancha blanca en la frente, uno de sus jinetes era una dama de cabellera negra y rizos ondulados, ojos chocolates lo cual llamó la atención enormemente de Inuyasha, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa vaquera ceñida a su cuerpo de color blanco y botas negras especiales para ese tipo de terrenos, el segundo jinete vestía un overol y una pequeña playera blanca, zapatillas blancas, su cabello era negro con reflejos plateados y ojos color miel y chocolate

El último de estos fue quien llamo finalmente la atención de todos, parecía una pequeña réplica de Inuyasha pero con rasgos extrañamente de la mujer acompañante

– Tenemos mucho de que hablar bestia – susurró Kouga al notar la forma en que la mujer lo veía desafiante. Aquello le congeló el alma y la respiración se le cortó, no podía ser ella o sí, por años creyó verla regresar pero todo terminaba en una triste realidad

- Buen día joven Wolf, Shinigami y por supuesto Taisho – esto último con un tono frío al igual que la mirada que le dirigía

– Buenos días – contestaron al unísono, su mente divagaba entre el recuerdo de la niña de dieciséis que había visto y lo que ahora veía una mujer echa y derecha pero posiblemente existía la posibilidad de que no fuera ella

– Con lo de la cerca no te preocupes, yo la arregló – concluyó satisfecha por la impresión que dejase en él

– Myoga encárgate que el cercado sea de madera y de un metro cuarenta como mínimo – aquella forma tan rápida de arreglar el problema los impacto, para ser una mujer no estaba nada mal

– ¿Mami puedo llamar a las ovejitas? – cuestionó inocentemente el infante que acompañaba a la chica, la primera palabras es la que atrajo la atención de los reunidos

– Claro mi cielo – ante aquella respuesta los tres hombres rieron silenciosamente pues entre el revoltijo nadie sabia que oveja era de quien

El niño emitió un sonido parecido al silbido dejando atónitos a los espectadores que veían como las ovejas regresaban tranquilamente hasta su rancho

– Increíble – farfulló Bankotzu

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – la curiosidad lo estaba matando y debía despejar aquella incógnita, la chica rió brevemente y con tono dulce

– Aome, Inuyasha, mi nombre es Aome – aquello lo dejó mudo y estático

Jamás pensó que la volvería a ver y menos saber que tenía un hijo

– Aome – fue lo único coherente que dijo mientras la chica se alejaba junto al infante

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Pues espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con esta entrada, igual si tiene algún comentario no duden es enviármelo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Sus ojos se posaron por el camino que había tomado la chica, su mente vagaba en el recuerdo de su adorada niña, era increíble como a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo hermosa, se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Kouga en su hombro

–Así que Aome ha vuelto - Después de seis años al fin volvía a verla pero la mirada que le había dado no era la que veía en sus visiones, jamás pensó que su bocota pudiera crear aquel gran lío

–Lo mejor es que arreglemos esto rápido - Se encaminó hasta la maya tirada y la recogió, al menos con eso podría mantener la distancia entre ella y él o al menos eso quería creer

Era increíble sabía que cuando su abuelo le heredó el rancho significaría volverlo a ver, pero jamás pensó que sería de esa forma, aún así estaba tranquila al saber que su actuación de parecer fría y distante aún con su corazón latiendo desbocado había funcionado

Aún no comprendía como es que había cambiado tanto, ahora era todo un hombre y si antes lo deseaba con todo su ser, ahora la situación era peor, lo mejor sería estar lo más alejadamente posible de él, pero le preocupaba, no quería volver a tener alguna relación con él

-¿Mami? - Preguntó inquieto el pequeño pues su madre no había emitido sonido alguno desde que se alejaron de aquel lugar

-¿Quiénes eres ellos? - Inquirió fascinado por el lugar, el pequeño poseía la curiosidad innata de su madre así como el amor al campo

-Son nuestros vecinos, amor - Contestó finalmente, saliendo de su ensoñación pues no debía darle su tiempo a él, el ser que la despreció como nunca alguien lo había hecho, sintiéndose completamente humillada

-Suoten me comentó que haría pastelillos para la cena - Relató el pequeño felizmente mientras continuaban cabalgando por el rancho

-Así que eso te contó - Miró entretenida como su pequeño afirmaba mientras intentaba atrapar a una mariposa que revoloteaba a su alrededor

-Pero me dijo que si quería uno tendría que ayudarla - Ante el recuerdo frunció su seño y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho recostándose sobre su madre

-Es cierto, deberás ayudarla para que tengas derecho a comer uno - Pero aquella idea no pareció del agrado del pequeño, quien solo asintió emitiendo un pequeño gruñido

-Recuerda que ella tiene razón no porque eres hombre se te dará todo - Comentó divertida al ver que sus comentarios no le agradaban al pequeño

-Bien, le ayudare pero por ello quiero ración doble – decía el pequeño mientras veía desde lejos su nuevo hogar

Observó distraídamente el cielo sin prestar mucha atención a los comentarios que hacían sus amigos, se encontraban sentados en unas sillas de madera para descanso en la parte trasera de la casa, el tejado que caía exactamente por sobre aquel sitio les brindaba la sombra necesaria para resguardarse del calor de aquel verano, Kouga y Bankotzu hablaban animadamente de lo hermosa que se había puesto Aome

-¿Quién crees que sea el padre de ese niño? - Preguntó el joven de ojos azules y coleta negra al chico frente a él

-La verdad no tengo idea, recuerda que Aome se fue hace seis años y jamás supimos nada de ella hasta ahora - Comentó descuidadamente, sin percatarse de que cierto personaje oía con atención aquella conversación

Era cierto, ¿Quién podría ser el padre de aquella criatura, fue entonces que la ira que había sentido desde aquel día volvía fuertemente a su cuerpo, resopló desganado pues sus ideas lo estaban volviendo loco como todos los días desde que se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un error, pero la presencia del niño solo venía a confirmarle lo que alguna vez le hubiera dicho Naraku, ella era una aprovechada y lo único que quería era el dinero, pero él sabía que eso jamás sería cierto, siempre se había distinguido por ser una persona muy sociable y amable, demasiado en ciertas ocasiones, pero sabía que si todo aquella hubiera sido falso entonces lo hubiera notado en sus ojos; más sin embargo estos reflejaban amor y tranquilidad

Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos y bebió de un trago la limonada que amablemente Kaede les había llevado para que se refrescarán

–Increíble - Susurró para que sus acompañantes no lo oyeran

–Una mujer conduce uno de los ranchos más famosos y antiguos de Tonkeda - Rió bajó ante lo irónico que se oía, desde hacía más de dos siglos que una mujer no manejaba un rancho

–Todo cabe en lo posible amigo - Contestó Bankotzu ante lo cual Inuyasha lo observó pues podía jurar que lo había dicho en voz baja, entendiendo lo que su mirada decía continuó

–No lo has dicho bajo Inuyasha - Ante aquella declaración se sorprendió era increíble que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta

–Lo siento, pero me preguntó como alguien como ella que no ha pisado un lugar como este en seis años podrá llevar las riendas del rancho - Comentó indiferente ante sus amigos que solo atinaron a afirmar pues era bien sabido que se había ido a vivir a Inglaterra donde no había lugares como ese

–No lo se, pero creo que pronto lo averiguaremos - Soltó sin más Kouga terminando su vaso mientras con su mirada le suplicaba a Kaede por otra ronda

Dirigió su miraba ámbar hacía el cielo azul, las risillas que se agolpaban en sus oídos lo obligaron a regentar su vista hacia los dueños de estas, se quedó impresionado ante lo que veía, aquella hermosa sonrisa que alguna vez extraño estaba de vuelta, notó como ella parecía ir comentando algo gracioso pues el pequeño no paraba de reír, intento enfocar más para ver quien era la persona que salía a recibirlos, era una muchacha que no pasaría de los dieciocho, tenía su cabello negro agarrado en dos conchitas una a cada lado de su rostro sostenidas por dos cintillas de color rojo de esbelta figura, claro que no tanto como su pequeña Aome

Observó como la chica le tendía las manos para poder ayudarle a bajar al niño, giró su vista cuando oyó que la puerta se abría dejando ver la figura de un hombre talvez de al menos veinticinco años, de cabello blanco y cuerpo atlético hasta donde su camisa blanca arremangada y su pantalón de tela negro dejaban ver, se notaba que era un hombre sofisticado y con clase, una sensación que creyó muerto en él volvía a surgir

Volvió de su ensueño cuando notó como aquel hombre ayudaba a Aome a bajar del caballo, deseo por unos instantes partirle el rostro pero recordó que entre él y ella ya no había nada, vio fijamente al pequeño ahora en brazos de la chica y al hombre

–Así que él es el padre - Musitó triste, pero no podía evitar sentir que ella era solamente de él hasta hace seis largos años y que no siguieron juntos por decisión propia, aquello era lo que más le dolía

Habían estado cabalgando durante un largo tiempo, Aome le había mostrado todo cuanto crecía en aquel rancho que le traía recuerdos tanto tristes como alegres, no podía olvidar que ese lugar había sido testigo de todo cuanto ocurriese en su relación con Inuyasha Taisho

–Mami tengo hambre - Su estómago rugía fuertemente para un niño de cinco años, volvió sus casi dorados ojos hasta su madre que sonrió afirmando con la cabeza hacia la silenciosa petición de su hijo

–Bien entonces volvamos - Haló las cuerdas del caballo haciéndole entender el nuevo camino que debía seguir, no fue mucho el tiempo que les tomó volver a la casa (esas no son casas, son mansiones) le relataba todas las historias divertidas que había vivido junto a Kikyo y Souta en aquel lugar y como cada vez que hacían una travesura corrían a esconderse al establo, el caballo se detuvo frente al pequeño vestíbulo trasero que poseía la mansión, fue en ese momento que la niñera del pequeño salió a recibirlos

-Veo que todo salió bien - Comentó alegre la joven, bajó rápidamente las gradas para ayudar a bajar a Aome y el infante

-Suoten, ni te imaginas todo lo que me venía contando mi mamá - Comento alegre el pequeño

-Cuéntame - Interrogó al tiempo que regresaba a la casa para arreglarlo y prepararlo para la cena

-Veo que no tardaron mucho - Comentó el joven saliendo de su escondite tras la puerta

–No Hakudoshi, la verdad no – comentó divertida, sabía que su hijo poseía un apetito voraz y esta no había sido la excepción

– Te ayudare – le aseguró acercándose hasta el animal

– Creí que eso arruinaría tu traje de doscientos dólares – imitó burlonamente mientras tomaba su mano y bajaba del caballo

–Ciento cincuenta dólares – corrigió riendo abiertamente contagiando a la chica a su lado

– ¿Saldrás esta noche? – escudriñó intrigada, no es que le gustará meterse en la vida de los demás pero la curiosidad le carcomía el alma

– ¿Cuando dejarás de ser tan curiosa? – lanzó fingiendo molestia

–Cuando los cerdos vuelen – refutó como si fuese la respuesta más lógica

–Para entonces me vuelvo santo - Contrarrestó, iniciando con eso una divertida pelea por ver quien descolocaba primero a quien, entraron a la casa sin percatarse de ciertos ojos dorados que habían visto todo con sumo detenimiento

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando observó que un Ferrari negro salía de la casa de Aome y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche, movió lentamente la copa en sus gruesas y bronceadas manos, sentía la sangre hervir al parecer ella había echo su vida con otro hombre tan rápidamente que ahora volvía a creer en las palabras de Naraku – no – se contradijo, Aome no era así, él lo sabía perfectamente pero le molestaba pensar que por culpa de Naraku, ella no estaba con él, apretó con fuerza el vaso hasta que lo oyó crujir y al instante todo el líquido que se encontraba en él se esparció por todo el suelo; maldijo por lo bajo y jaló un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero, lo amarró bruscamente en su mano y se dirigió al comedor donde Kaede le tendría preparada la cena

Aome se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca leyendo tranquilamente un libro cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hakudoshi vistiendo elegantemente un traje negro y una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro

–Wow no creí que te pudieras ver bien – aquel comentario distrajo completamente al chico que bufó divertido

–Creo que al menos algo me sienta bien - continuó el juego

–Pero recuerda que no debes volver tarde – pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase él se le adelanto

–Si lo se, si no regreso antes de las dos entonces mi carro se convertirá en calabaza y mis ropas en harapos – aquella frase la consterno y rió, confundiendo al chico frente suyo

–No, yo iba a decir que si no regresas antes de las dos tendrás que arreglártelas para dormir en el auto – aquello no se lo esperaba, en definitiva Aome le salía con cada cosa

–Y por favor Haku, ganas tan bien que dudo mucho que tus ropas se conviertan en trapos – comentó observando como había desecho su intentó de chiste

–Si tú lo dices – sus hombros se elevaron un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza

–Si quieres conservar tu empleo como mi asistente te advierto que no me tientes – presionó divertida, ante tales palabras decidió que lo mejor era irse ya

–Como usted ordene mi señora – se despidió con un beso en su mejilla y cerró con cuidado la puerta

Escucho como el Ferrari salió y se perdió en la oscuridad, volvió su vista hacia el libro que aún tenía en las manos cuando la manija de la puerta se abrió fuertemente y su pequeño corrió hasta ella, escondiéndose en su regazo, desvió su mirada a la puerta donde encontró a la niñera de su hijo, intentado recuperar el aliento –Ese niño corre rápido, lo siento señorita pero no se deja peinar – musito cansadamente

–Ian– susurró levemente viendo a su hijo enroscado en sus brazos, el aludido asomó su cabeza con lentitud y sonrió nerviosamente

–Dime – aparentó como si no supiera nada, aunque por la mirada reprobatoria de su madre dedujo que no era bueno hacerla enfadar

–Bien iré con ella, pero quiero que tu me duermas – pidió tiernamente logrando que su progenitora asintiera

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, me alegra saber que la historia este gustando, también me di cuenta de que en el primer cap no se entiende muy bien cuantos hijos son y que sexo son, pues bien, con esto creo que deje resueltas todas las dudas habidas y por haber


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Se movía de un lado a otro en su espaciosa cama pero al parecer el sueño no deseaba acudir a él, suspiró cansado y perezosamente se sentó dejando ver su torso, recorrió la habitación con cuidado recordando un acontecimiento que jamás olvidaría, la primera vez que Aome entregó había sido en su habitación, una tarde en que los padres de ambos habían decidido salir a una venta de ganado en Serkan, una ciudad a tres horas de distancia

"_Sus madres habían quedado de tomar el té en la casa de ella y su hermano había salido a pasear con Kagura, quedando la casa de él completamente sola pues Kaede no era una persona muy activa así que en eso estaba cubierto, salieron con la excusa de pasear por los terrenos, caminaron entre el bosque para que nadie sospechará_

_Al verse lejos de todos sonrieron cómplicemente y se encaminaron agarrados de la mano hasta el hogar de él, Aome iba nerviosa sería su primera vez y temía lo que fuese a suceder pero Inuyasha la abrazo transmitiéndola confianza, caminaron lentamente hasta su habitación pues no tenían prisa"_

El sonido del viento meciendo las cortinas de su habitación lo sacaron de su recuerdo, se levanto para cerrar las puertas pero se detuvo al observar que la luz de la antigua habitación de Aome estaba prendida, se preguntaba si ella ya estaría dormida o al igual que él aún no conseguía pernoctarse, no podía sacarla de su mente durante todo ese tiempo sin verse, ninguna otra mujer la había podido reemplazar, aunque lo intentó no logro olvidarla y ahora que estaba de vuelta no estaba seguro de si debía intentar disculparse e intentarlo nuevamente o hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido; sin embargo la imagen del pequeño que la acompañaba y el joven que la había ayudado en la tarde a bajar del caballo no se borraban de su mente

Frunció el seño molesto, no, no estaba dispuesto a perderla nuevamente por su desconfianza, ella siempre le había dicho la verdad y de eso se había dado cuenta después de que ella se hubiera marchado y vaya si no lamentaba aquello

-Creo que ya se durmió – musitó Soten, entrando cuidadosamente a la habitación del chico que hacía tiempo había ocupado ella

-Si creo que sí – acostó levemente al pequeño procurando no moverlo mucho pues no deseaba despertarlo, lo tapo con las colchas y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

-Que tengas dulces sueños, mi ángel – susurró, se levantó delicadamente y con paso suave se acercó hasta la puerta que era sostenida por Soten, lo observó nuevamente y sonrió cerrando la puerta

-¿Desea algo más? – preguntó alegremente la niñera, Aome detuvo su caminata y pensó detenidamente y con una rápida sonrisa negó, haciéndole señas de que podía retirarse a dormir

Entró cansada en la habitación que alguna vez ocuparán sus ahora difuntos abuelos, sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo, sacó del armario su ropa de dormir la cual consistía en un camisón crema semitransparente, cepilló su largo cabello negro mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, por mucho que intentará no podía dejar de pensar en él y en como había terminado aquella mágica noche

"_Realmente sentía atravesársele un nudo en la garganta pero gracias al abrazo que le había brindado ya no temía, oyó como cerró con llave la habitación, sonrió al observar de que a pesar de que era un hombre mantenía en orden la habitación, sintió como la giraban, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y los labios de él se posesionaron de los suyos, al principio el beso fue lento pero poco a poco se torno apasionado, sus manos terminaron enredándose en el cuello del chico, no supo en que momento Inuyasha la había recostado en la cama pero tampoco le importaba_

_La amaba y nada lo cambiaría, ella se veía tan frágil y dócil que incluso dudo en si era correcto hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero todo aquello fue disipado cuando sintió que apresaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, haciéndole sentir que no había nada de que dudar. Se alejo un poco para poder observar ese brillo tan hermoso en sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la situación y sus labios rojos y entreabiertos por la intensidad de los besos, cautivándolo a probarlos nuevamente, cosa que no tardo en hacer_

_Sentía como los dedos de él buscaban el cierre de su vestido hasta hallarlo, un escalofríos que lejos de ser desagradable le recorrió el cuerpo provocando que un gemido escapara de su garganta y arqueará levemente la espalda, permitiéndole terminar más rápido con su tarea, ella por su parte comenzó a soltar cada uno de los botones de su camisa, el roce de sus cuerpos desnudándose le hacía sentir diferentes sensaciones en su cuerpo, Inuyasha poseía todo lo que ella quería, su torso ahora desprovisto de prendas era increíblemente sensual, lo recorrió con la palma de sus manos oyéndolo gemir ante su toque, sonrió para sus adentros mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado sin permitir que sus manos dejasen de recorrer el cuerpo del otro_

_De un tirón retiro el vestido que Aome llevaba, para dejar a la vista su cuerpo cubierto únicamente con las prendas íntimas, sonrió embelesado y posó sus dorados sobre los chocolates, las caricias continuaron subiendo poco a poco de tono, las manos de Aome recorrían peligrosamente todo su cuerpo, quito el cinturón y poco a poco el cierre del pantalón cedía, rozando levemente con sus manos su virilidad, aquello provocaba diversas reacciones en él, no podía ahogar los gemidos que le provocaba aquel contacto, notó como ella lo veía divertido ante lo que hacía – eres una bribona – comentó quedamente pues al parecer ella ya había encontrado una forma entretenida y tentadora de excitarlo_

_Le agradaba que sus caricias hicieron lo que deseaba, pero la reacción de él la sorprendió, sus manos recorrieron lentamente todo su cuerpo haciéndola gemir; no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y sentir el placer solamente ella, así que rápidamente se deshizo del pantalón y masajeo sensualmente el cuerpo de Inuyasha, las varoniles manos de él, la recorrían por completo, un gemido más sonoro se escapo de sus labios al sentir como él se había deshecho del sujetador y ahora masajeaba uno de sus pechos logrando que respondiera en el acto_

_Aprisionó con su mano uno de sus pechos mientras que la otra jugaba con su pezón erecto, reía arrogante y seductoramente al saber que podía seguir llevando las riendas de la situación, no es que fuera machista pero no quería que ella se sintiera mejor que él; pronto sus manos fueron reemplazadas por su boca, primero lamió el cúmulo rosado, luego lo mordisqueó y por último lo succionó suavemente, al tiempo que su mano jugaba con el otro, sus gemidos eran una hermosa melodía que despertaba sus instintos más ocultos_

_Una embriagadora sensación la lleno al sentir la húmeda lengua de él acariciar su pecho, era increíble, no comprendía como es que ese simple acto podía hacerla sentir de esa manera, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a despertar y se sentía inquieta, deseaba sentirlo más, de otra forma que jamás se hubiera imaginado, la sangre le hervía y el cuerpo le quemaba, arqueo su espalda hacia él, dándole mejor forma para continuar su labor, levantó la vista confundida cuando dejó de sentir su boca en su cuerpo pero lo que vio fue la sonrisa lujuriosa de Inuyasha, de pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sentir que la había despojado de la última prenda que cubría su desnudez, intentó hacer algo para detener esa situación pero él le beso suavemente, se sentía tan bien con esa mirada tierna y dulce sobre ella que no dudo en que únicamente con él debía ser_

_Era increíble lo hermosa que era, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, sonrió al saber que él sería el primero y se encargaría de ser el único que pudiera disfrutar de ella de esa manera, guió sus ojos hasta su rostro y fue entonces cuando notó el rubor en sus mejillas y no resistió el deseo de besarla nuevamente, las manos de ella comenzaron a jugar por su cuerpo, no supieron en que momento se habían desnudado por completo pero no les importaba lo único que querían era mostrarse cuanto se amaban, sus besos descendieron por su blanco cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo por el lugar donde pasaba, se detuvo en la unión de su cuello y su hombro derecho y se mantuvo ahí por un tiempo, sentía como el cuerpo de ella se movía inquieto bajo el de él, se estaba desesperando y él disfrutaba de aquello aunque se encontrará en las mismas condiciones, dejó su cuello luego de dejar una pequeña pero visible marca en aquel sitio para continuar su recorrido por su pecho, haciendo lo que minutos atrás había hecho_

_Estaba desesperada, su cuerpo le pedía a gritar sentirlo dentro pero él parecía querer disfrutar poco a poco de todo eso, intento relajarse y no parecer tan deseosa pero nada podía amortiguar aquella sensación que comenzaba a agolparse en su vientre, sintió una leve succión en su cuello pero no le dio importancia, sus manos jugaban con la ancha espalda de Inuyasha al tiempo que el bajaba nuevamente y repetía una vez más aquella acción que le había logrado arrancar algunos gemidos como ahora, lo sintió abandonar aquel lugar y dirigirse al vientre dejando suaves besos, pero se tenso al sentir que bajaba más, las fuertes manos de él tomaron sus piernas con firmeza y las separaron, presa del pánico intentó detenerlo pero la oleada de placer que sintió fue suficiente para ya no hacerlo, su cuerpo comenzó a responder al sentir el intruso en ella, sentía como aquel húmedo órgano se paseaba por su intimidad sin recato, sus caderas se comenzaron a mover para poder sentir más de aquella sensación_

_Sabía que se había tensado al conocer sus intenciones pero él no se haría para atrás, recorrió lentamente aquel lugar sagrado con su lengua, probando su sabor a mujer y oliendo su excitación, ella intentaba huir pero al parecer las sensaciones la estaban haciendo responder a su roce, introdujo su lengua un poco más dentro de ella al sentir como sus manos se entrelazaban en su cabello y lo empujaban más hacia ella, detuvo su labor al sentir que el orgasmo estaba próximo y su virilidad ya le quemaba debido al movimiento que Aome realizaba, subió su mirada y la vio divertido, Aome había puesto una cara de reproche al ya no sentirlo dentro de ella, se acerco y depósito un fogoso beso incrementando el deseo en ambos_

_La fricción entre sus cuerpos y el roce de la virilidad de Inuyasha con su intimidad la estaba matando, lo deseaba sentir así que lo provocó, llevo su mano y comenzó a palpar suavemente la tela que cubría su miembro, se asombró por el gemido ronco que Inuyasha soltó y continuó con su tarea, lo masajeo suavemente, sintió la sangre agolparse en aquel lugar y los gemidos de él aumentaban conforme pasaba el tiempo, estaba fascinada, de pronto la mano de Inuyasha la detuvo y lo observó entendiendo que ya no había marcha atrás, lo sintió acomodarse entre ella, colocó sus brazos a su lado y dejó caer suavemente su cuerpo contra el de ella_

_El deseo por sentirla lo estaba matando y Aome no contribuía con aquello, todos sus sentidos se cerraron al sentir su tibia mano sobre su miembro, todo en él respondió casi al instante dejándose llevar pero fue entonces que la detuvo, se acomodo para poder hacer suavemente, sabía que era su primera vez y debía ser sutil con ella, la vio por un tiempo y percibió que había cerrado los ojos cuando entró en ella, los movimientos fueron lentos para no provocar mayor dolor, sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda pero no le dio importancia, continuó aumentando pausadamente el ritmo del vaivén, pero se detuvo al sentir la barrera que temía dañara a su amada Aome, la observó pidiendo permiso y ella atinó a afirmar con la cabeza, prosiguió, debía hacerlo de un solo movimiento y así lo hizo, la escucho sollozar y sintió un pequeño dolor en su ser, se detuvo dejando que el cuerpo de Aome se acostumbrará a él_

_Sintió un agudo dolor cuando entro en ella y se aferró a su cuerpo, pero lo hacía tan dócilmente que ahogo todo dolor que hubiera querido hacerse presente, los movimientos de sus caderas eran armónicos, parecía como si sus cuerpos se entendieran, un dolor más fuerte se hizo presente y no pudo evitar que un quejido saliera, fue entonces que notó la mirada dorada sobre ella, lo imitó y le confirmo lo que preguntaba silenciosamente, Inuyasha rompió aquella barrera de un solo movimiento, sintió como si su piel hubiera sido desgarrada y no pudo evitar que el sollozo se escuchará, Inuyasha había detenido sus movimientos y sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sentir su virilidad dentro de ella, fueron unos segundos antes de que él retomará los movimientos y fue entonces que el dolor desapareció dando lugar al placer, un placer que jamás imaginó pudiese existir, sentirlo dentro de ella era una de las cosas que más deseaba en este mundo, pero jamás se imagino que se sintiera de esa manera_

_Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes provocando mayor placer en ambos, los gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, le agradaba oír su nombre en los suaves labios de ella, pero por más que intentará jamás podía terminar su nombre, eso lo hacía excitarse aún más, Aome entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para darle mayor espacio y entrar aún más en ella – Aome… te… amo – repetía constantemente sin dejar su labor, ella por su parte no podía mantener una idea coherente, solamente el nombre de su amado – Inu… ya…sha – no podía ordenar bien sus pensamientos por el placer que le provocaba – yo… tam… bien – le costaba pero había logrado responder ante la confesión que él le había echo_

_Aome comenzó a sentir un calor apremiante en su vientre algo le decía que un placer mayor estaba a punto de aparecer, la sangre se agolpaba en él y sentía como ella estaba cerca del clímax, las arremetidas aumentaron gradualmente más y fue entonces que Aome sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo por completo, provocando un grito y se sacudió de placer, la sintió temblar y supo que había llegado, un líquido caliente le cubrió su virilidad haciéndolo incrementar las embestidas hasta que sintió que el también descargaba toda su semilla dentro de ella_

_Se dejo caer pesadamente y sus respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse, Aome le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza mientras él aún seguía dentro de ella, Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de su niña – te amo – fue lo único que pudo articular, eran tantas las emociones que sentía que no podía exteriorizarlos – yo también – confesó mientras su boca era apresada por la de él"_

Un trueno los sacó de sus recuerdos, el rayo ilumino parcialmente sus habitaciones, Aome se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta el balcón, observó como las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer y los truenos confirmaban que una fuerte lluvia se cernía sobre ellos, Aome tembló levemente al sentir una corriente de frío pasar por su cuerpo, el camisón no era muy confortable así que se abrazó a si misma intentando con esto entrar en calor, no quería apartarse de aquel lugar, pero su cuerpo pedía entrar

A pesar de que Inuyasha no quería pensar en ella, en su cabeza era lo único que había, bufó molesto consigo mismo por eso y se levantó, salió para poder observar el cielo y comprendió que al menos por esa noche su habitación volvería a estar fría, guió sus ojos hasta la casa contigua y la vio tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello se mecía con la brisa nocturna y fue entonces que la vio temblar, sus ojos se encontraron, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, estaba inmóvil no sabía que hacer y fue entonces que la contempló nuevamente y supo que jamás por más que intentará la olvidaría, pero acaso ¿ella se había olvidado de él?

Aome se giró y entró a su habitación nuevamente siendo imitada por Inuyasha – esta será una larga noche – soltaron al mismo tiempo, intentando dormir sin mayores resultados…


	4. Chapter 4

La noche paso tranquilamente para la mayoría de los pobladores pero para dos personas fue la noche más larga que pudieran pasar. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse en una de las grandes habitaciones del rancho Higurashi iluminando levemente un esbelto cuerpo cubierto por la ligera sábana blanca, la chica se movía inquieta mientras que ligeros suspiros emanaban de su rosada boca, casi como un resorte Aome se levanto respirando agitadamente y el cabello levemente alborotado

Se frotó su sien al tiempo que intentaba concentrarse en la realidad, al parecer aquel sueño había vuelto y ahora con mayor fuerza, las primeras dos semanas luego de que se hubiera marchado de Tonkade se la había pasado llorando y soñando en como él la buscaba y se amaban eternamente pero con el paso del tiempo se obligo a comprender que él jamás haría eso, las palabras que le había dicho habían calado hondo y por eso mismo se había prometido que no volvería a pensar en él, que así como Inuyasha había borrado todo aquel amor que juraba tenerle, ella haría lo mismo

Bufó molesta al notar que apenas pasaban de las seis y media y para un día domingo no era exactamente la mejor hora para despertar, principalmente porque había tardado eternidades para poder dormirse luego de que se encontrará visualmente con el dueño de su insomnio, talvez una buena ducha y una vuelta por el rancho la ayudarían a despejar su ya confundida mente

Algunos minutos más tarde se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba – MAMI – la peliazul enarcó una ceja y continuó bebiendo su café, posiblemente era Ian que no se dejaba bañar, tendría que hacerlo ella aunque eso implicará retardar un poco más su itinerario, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y a paso lento se dirigió hacia el segundo nivel esperando y rogando porque no se la fuera a poner difícil, conforme avanzaba podía comprender claramente como Suoten intentaba hacer que el pequeño se vistiera, era increíble que tuviera el mismo carácter tan terco y arrogante que él – Inuyasha – susurró nostálgica

Camino sigilosamente hasta que tomo la perilla y la giró, su expresión no podía ser mejor, estaba anonadada, desde cuando esas cosas ocurrían y en especial en su casa, la pobre de Suoten suplicaba con la mirada que la ayudará mientras se encontraba amordazada a una silla y su hijo reía maniáticamente por su hazaña, sentía como la ira se acumulaba en su ser, pero decidió que contaría mentalmente para no tener que mandar a su hijo a cuidados intensivos – _vamos Aome tu puedes, solamente contrólate, es un niño, recuerda, NIÑO_ – bien, ahora si, respiró hondo y observó a su hijo seriamente – te doy hasta tres para que la desates y te quites la bermuda de la cabeza – sugirió amablemente

El pequeño que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de nada se tensó y sonrió nerviosamente, su mamá era la viva reencarnación del enojo cuando sucedía, así que decidió que le haría caso, no deseaba ser el blanco de desquite, en cuestión de segundos liberó a su niñera y se coloco la bermuda como debía – así te ves más bonito – sugirió Aome regalándole una sincera sonrisa, ante semejante gesto el chico dejo escapar el aire que inconcientemente había retenido, sonrió y corrió alegremente hasta su madre – hola mami – saludo el pequeño mientras era cargado por Aome – hola – contestó de igual manera y con esto se dirigieron al comedor dejando a una chica totalmente confundida, esos dos eran tan idénticos pero tan diferentes

Luego de algunas horas Aome e Ian se encontraban observando como terminaban de darles la limpieza semanal a sus muy bien criadas Jerseys – mira mami – señalaba alegremente el pequeño al tiempo que le tendía un poco de pasto a una vaca y ésta la recibía gustosa, Aome no dejaba de sonreírle al pequeño – señora, no me imagine verla acá – comentó alegremente Myoga al tiempo que terminaba de dar algunas instrucciones para comenzar la extradición de la leche – lo sé, pero quería traer a Ian – contestó mientras que el pequeño continuaba su marcha alegremente – es una buena copia de ustedes dos – murmuró el anciano algo distraído – ya lo creo – observó largamente al pequeño que corría alegremente junto al labrador que los acompañaba

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que podía hablar abiertamente del tema con alguien, realmente nadie sabía quien era el padre del niño y de eso estaba muy segura, en su familia las únicas personas que lo sabían eran Kikyo y Souta, mientras que en el rancho era Myoga, nisiquiera sus padres sabían quien era el padre de su nieto, pero debido a que Ian comenzó a crecer el parecido se hizo más fuerte lo que inició varios problemas entre la familia, por eso había decidido regresar al rancho, al menos ahí dejaría de oír todo el sermón de sus padres

El anciano giró su arrugado rostro hasta la niña que había conocido y que ahora era todo una mujer - ¿Ya se lo has dicho? – Preguntó directamente lo que obligó a Aome a tensarse, sabía que debía hacerlo, era por el bien de Ian, pero era difícil – no, aún no – dicho esto un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar, salieron calladamente del sitio y se dirigieron hacia los establos – deberías de hacerlo – continuó Myoga intentado hacer que al agitar su sombrero el calor desapareciera, era verano y era realmente asesino con nosotros, se quedo callada ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?, ¿Él le creería?, lo dudaba mucho – no puedo – fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de correr para alcanzar a Ian

Myoga suspiró largamente y elevo la mirada hasta donde se encontraba la puerta del establo donde minutos antes Aome e Ian habían entrado – _dale fuerzas y fe_ – pidió mentalmente al tiempo que se colocaba nuevamente el sombrero, al estar dentro los encontró ensillando una yegua muy peculiar, era extraño pero porque habría elegido esa yegua precisamente – Luna – murmuró curioso al estar al lado de la peliazul – si – contesto rápidamente al tiempo que terminaba de ajustar el cinturón y elevaba a su hijo hasta la silla - ¿Estás segura? – Cuestionó un tanto preocupado – si, no te preocupes – dicho esto se montó en la yegua y sonrió al anciano que había sido como su ángel guardián y que aún lo seguía siendo

El trote era constante y agradable, Ian comentaba todo cuanto veía pero Aome solo contestaba por inercia, no podía olvidar aquella mirada ambarina que había jurado odiaría, pero en cuanto lo vio el día anterior se dio cuenta de que no era así, solamente lo había logrado esconder durante el tiempo que no lo había visto pero ahora todo era confuso, no quería salir herida nuevamente – mami, no me estas escuchando – le acusó el pequeño – lo siento amor – respondió avergonzada, ella no tenía porque perder el tiempo en él, debía de dedicarse de lleno al rancho y a su hijo, se detuvieron en la orilla del río, bajaron lentamente del animal y decidieron disfrutar un poco de aquella maravilla natural, además para el agobiante calor que comenzaba a hacer, ese lugar era sumamente refrescante

No supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron en ese lugar hasta que el ruido de unas pisadas les llamó la atención – veo que aún te gusta venir aquí – comentó indiferente la silueta frente a ellos, Aome intento pasar imperturbable pero su corazón parecía querer desbocarse – si – logró contestar sonando como si no le importase, ante este comentario Inuyasha comenzó a molestarse, pero se tranquilizó, en la noche anterior lo había decidido, después de haberla visto tan hermosa con poca luz de la luna sobre ella, la iba a recuperar. No le importaba como lo haría, la recuperaría, algo en su interior le decía que debía luchar por ello – hola señor – Inuyasha giró sus dorados hasta los del chico y un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar lo embargo – hola – contestó con una sonrisa, ese chico tenía algo que se le hacía sumamente familiar pero ¿Qué era?

El silencio que le siguió fue el más incómodo en el que alguna vez se habían visto envueltos - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – Inquirió inoportunamente Inuyasha, la respiración de la chica se entrecortó y de un rápido movimiento se dirigió hasta el pequeño – mi nombre es Ian H… - pero una mano impidió que terminará o al menos diera indicios de cual era su apellido, Inuyasha enarcó una ceja ante la extraña reacción de Aome, que era lo que iba a decir el pequeño como para que ella hiciera eso, no lo sabía pero estaba seguro de que ella no deseaba que el lo supiera, una sonrisa arrogante surco su rostro y Aome enarcó una ceja observándolo impávidamente

Ambos se veían intentando descifrar lo que el otro ocultaba, ajeno a esta situación el pequeño Ian veían aburridísimo la escena, no entendía a los adultos y parecía que no los entendería en mucho tiempo – mami – llamó, atrayendo la atención de los adultos – quiero volver a casa, tengo sueño – decía mientras se restregaba un ojo en señal de cansancio, la chica suavizo sus facciones y cargó al pequeño a media forma de acunarlo – adiós – dicho esto dio media vuelta y en un hábil salto subió sobre el equino, acomodando a Ian sobre su regazo, halo las riendas y se perdió entre el bosque

La silueta llevaba algún tiempo que había desaparecido pero Inuyasha no se había movido del lugar, sonrió arrogante y dirigió su vista hacia el afluente a su lado – no se que escondes pero lo voy a descubrir – que era lo que ella no quería que supiera, no lo sabía, posiblemente fuera el apellido puesto que había sido eso exactamente lo que no había dejado que dijera el infante, porque tenía que temerle a que él supiera el apellido, no lo sabía y por el momento no le importaba, la iba a reconquistar no importando si con eso se tendría que pelear con medio mundo, en especial con el padre del niño, con estos pensamientos giró sobre sus pasos y regresó a su rancho, dispuesto a comenzar una larga batalla por ganar de nuevo el corazón de la chica

Llevaban un buen tiempo que habían regresado pero la imagen tan sexy, varonil y turbadora de Inuyasha se encontraba alojada en la mente de la chica, se supone que se había propuesto no volver a pensar en él, pero parecía que su corazón no quería olvidarlo, debía hacerlo era por su bien y en especial no podía dejar que él supiera que él niño solamente contaba con su apellido, de hacerlo le daría rienda suelta a las disparatadas ideas de Inuyasha y ya estaba hasta el borde con todo lo que tenía que haber sufrido años atrás, eso sumándole que ahora el estar en la casa de sus padres era todo un reto, solamente llegaba cuando era necesario o cuando el pequeño deseaba ver a sus abuelos

Froto su sien al tiempo que bebía nuevamente el té que gentilmente Suoten le había dado, no podía seguir pensando en el, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que atender como por ejemplo la pelea que ahora estaba disputando contra Naraku – Naraku – ese nombre, la rabia se acumulaba incontrolablemente en ella y no podía evitar soltar blasfemias contra él, por ahora no mezclaría el pasado con el presente, debía defender el rancho y hacer que él no logrará echarlo a bajo, su ganado junto con el de los Taisho eran los mejores de todo el condado, pero igual forma no podía permitir que Naraku los hiciera quedar mal frente a los compradores. Por el momento se dedicaría a él y luego ya pensaría en Inuyasha, estaba segura que al menos las próximas semanas las tendría muy ocupadas en especial porque también tenía que mantenerse al tanto de la empresa de tecnología que manejaban ella y sus hermanos en la ciudad de Tokyo

La verdad es que todo se le estaba juntando y le estaba creando demasiado caos, talvez después de que todo se solucionará ella junto a Ian podrían pasar unas semanas en algún lugar del mundo, la imagen de ella, Ian e Inuyasha riendo alegremente por las hermosas calles de Sydney la hicieron que se atragantara con el líquido – esto será más difícil de lo que me imagine – murmuró dubitativa al tiempo que se dirigía al despacho para ponerse al corriente con todo cuanto ocurría en la ciudad


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Aome marco el número de su oficina y la gentil voz de Kikyo le atendió, la peliazul sonrió al notar que había sido una persona familiar y comenzó a preguntar de todo para estar al día, la pobre de Kikyo no atina a responder una cuando Aome le decía la otra

- _Detente Aome, no soy máquina_ – murmuró algo cansada

- Lo siento, me deje llevar – comentó inocentemente la chica

- _Bien, por cierto ¿Cómo está Ian? ¿Ya viste a Inuyasha?_ – Aome entorno los ojos y dejo escapar una sonrisa

- Él esta muy bien, ahorita esta durmiendo, tuvimos una tarde muy agitada en cua…

- ¿_Quieres decir que Inuyasha esta en el rancho?_ – Aome casi hubiera jurado que su cara explotaría por el sonrojo, ¿Qué diablos era lo que su hermana estaba imaginando?, decidió ignorar su comentario y centrarse en el motivo de su llamada

- Yo estaba hablando de Ian – pero justo cuando iba a proseguir Kikyo la interrumpió

- _Por cierto, por la empresa no te preocupes, Souta y yo nos haremos cargo, lo que realmente me interesa es que vigiles a Naraku_ – estaba de más decir que toda la familia Higurashi estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría y el motivo por el cual la menor de los Higurashi se encontraba ahí

Justamente durante el velorio de sus abuelos Naraku había vuelto a aparecer con la intención de comprar el rancho y poder hacerse de las ganancias que podría acumular pero dado que en el testamento la heredera a seguir era Aome fue más que obvio que se negó

Aquello molesto grandemente a Naraku, el hecho de que pudiera conseguir la propiedad lo convertiría en el finquero más poderoso del distrito, haciendo que todos los demás tuvieran que buscarlo para mantener su competencia y eso incluía a los Taisho

- Fue un estúpido si creyó que los Taisho cederían su lugar como los líderes – comentó distraídamente Aome a lo cual Kikyo enarco una ceja, al parecer su hermanita estaba pensando nuevamente en él y al parecer no era por motivos amorosos o talvez si, la verdad, muchas veces no estaba segura

- _Supongo que tenía la esperanza de que tú pudieras vender el rancho y entonces poder ver a Taisho doblegarse –_ Aome dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se sorprendió de la respuesta de la pelinegra, despego su oído del auricular y lo observo extrañada, coloco nuevamente el teléfono para escuchar y espero paciente que siguiera

Kikyo por su parte, logro comprender el inhabitual silencio que se había formado, intentó no reír fuertemente y tomo aire para poder hablar

- _Si Aome, hablaste en voz alta –_ respondió ante la pregunta silenciosa de su hermana, la chica se avergonzó levemente y coloco una mano en su rostro, debería de aprender a no ser tan expresiva en cuanto a sus pensamientos, estaba de más que siempre le traían problemas

- Bueno, el hecho es que intentare levantar nuevamente el rancho – Kikyo le dio algunas indicaciones más antes de colgar y Aome agradeció la ayuda

Colgó y se quedo mirando a la nada, mientras maquinaba miles de formas para poder solucionar el problema, prontamente una idea se le vino a la cabeza, la mejor manera para poder promover nuevamente la compra hacia los Higurashi era esa, al menos por ahora la pondría en marcha

Se levanto de su mullida silla y se encamino hacia la sala de visitas, muy posiblemente podría contactar a la persona que quería…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de su pequeño encuentro en el río, Inuyasha estaba más que seguro de recuperarla, no le importaba nada, había sido un tonto por haberla dejado ir años atrás, ahora estaba dispuesto a recuperarla

Estaba seguro que ella no accedería a nada y menos que lo aceptaría pero si había una forma de llegar a ella era por medio del pequeño Ian, sonrió arrogante y meneo suavemente la copa de whisky que mantenía en sus manos, veía el ocaso y con él varios de sus recuerdos

Escucho que el teléfono sonaba pero no contestó, lo escuchó algunas veces más hasta que el silencio se adueño nuevamente del lugar, la suave brisa de la tarde mecía las copas de los árboles que parecían querer viajar a tierras lejanas

El sonido de los pajarillos y los hielos deshaciéndose dentro del líquido era como la sinfonía que lo arrullaba dentro de una marea de sentimientos encontrados que alguna vez hubiera creído olvidados, se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a su despacho

Prendió su portátil y observó sus correos, tenía bastantes y al parecer de suma importancia, empezó a leerlos y a darse cuenta de que tendría que salir del Tonkeda para resolver algunos asuntos en las centrales de la bolsa de valores

Envió un correo y espero la contestación, que no tarde mucho en llegar, al parecer dentro de unos minutos le llegaría la información sobre su vuelo y la hora de salida, se levanto del escritorio y sonrió al observar la fotografía que aún se mantenía tan finamente decorada como hacía años

La tomo entre sus fuertes manos y delineó suavemente la delicada figura que posaba feliz para la fotografía, se podía notar el brillo especial que se mantenía en sus ojos chocolates, Inuyasha recordó melancólicamente el día en que se la había tomado, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y dio la orden para que entrara

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de hermosos rasgos, poseedora de una elegancia innata, Inuyasha giró su rostro para toparse con las orbes azules de ella, se vieron por largo rato hasta que Inuyasha la invitó a tomar asiento

- Veo que he venido en un momento oportuno – comento la chica mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, la máscara de frialdad e indiferencias que Inuyasha portaba era algo que jamás podría desquebrajar y era eso precisamente lo que no le permitía conocer al verdadero Inuyasha Taisho

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Kaguya? – Preguntó sin atisbo de emoción el plateado mientras sorbía su copa lentamente

- Pues el viernes por la noche habrá una exhibición de arte clásico en el museo de Kyoto y me gustaría que me acompañarás – se levanto y se encamino hacia él, el chico rodó los ojos y prefirió no darse cuenta de sus intenciones

- Me temo que eso no podrá ser Kaguya – sentenció, logrando que se detuviera a mitad de la habitación

- Precisamente mañana por la mañana tengo que ir a Tokyo a resolver algunos asuntos de urgencia y luego de eso viajare a Nara para poder cerrar algunos contratos – Inuyasha pudo notar como la molestia y la indignación se hicieron presa de la chica

Hacia mucho tiempo que ellos dos habían sido amantes, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero estaba claro para todos en el pueblo que Inuyasha jamás tomaría a alguien en serio, para él, el casamiento no era uno de sus planes

La peliverde- jugó con unos de sus mechones y se acercó por detrás de él, lo abrazo y recostó su cabeza en su fuerte espalda, el chico no pudo evitar bufar molesto por su actitud, algunas veces Kaguya podía ser realmente patética

Se soltó del abrazo y deposito el vaso en la mesita de bar y salió de la habitación, escuchó como Kaguya decía algunas maldiciones sobre él y su forma de ser que realmente no le interesa, subió a su cuarto y saco una maleta tamaño mediana, metió un par de vestimentas y la cerró

Justo en ese momento el recuerdo de Aome a sus 16 años le vino a la mente, precisamente cuando la vio partir hacia Inglaterra, de donde pensó jamás regresaría, la tristeza que su rostro reflejaba era inmensa y aunque en aquel momento no había sentido remordimiento alguno, con el pasar del tiempo supo que era estar sin ella

Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió rostro con las manos, debía despejarse un poco, no podía mezclar el pasado con el presente si realmente quería poder tener una oportunidad con ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naraku se movía sigiloso entre su oficina mientras una aburrida Kanna lo observaba, a veces no comprendía porque su hermano era tan dramático para hacer entender las cosas

- Quieres dejar el misterio y decir por que me llamaste – acotó visiblemente molesta por la actitud del pelinegro

- Pues bien sabido tienes de que el nuevo dueño del rancho Higurashi es la nieta menor de todos – la chica asintió fastidiada, parecía ser la historia favorita de su hermano, si no se la había dicho o preguntado mil veces, entonces no lo había hecho

- Bien, pues ahora me entere que las ventas bajaron increíblemente y que necesitan de un milagro para poder recuperar su reputación – indicó mientras le entrega el informe que sus investigadores habían logrado reunir

Kanna leía interesada cada párrafo del texto, al parecer su hermano hablaba en serio cuando decidió adueñarse del rancho, el problema que su hermano aún no había tomado en cuanto era que la nueva dueña no era tonta y ella lo tenía comprobado pero no le diría nada, él tendría que aprender esa lección por su propia cuenta

- Pero eso no significa que no puedan lograrlo – comentó desinteresada mientras se sentaba frente al ordenador a jugar, Naraku la observó altivo y luego sonrió, gesto que llamó intensamente la atención de la chica

- Cierto, pero recuerda que nuestro padre ya se encargo de que su reputación declinara en cuanto a la confianza de los compradores – Kanna entornó los ojos y se frotó la sien, agradecía no haber heredado ese "don" de creer que con esas artimañas las personas podían conseguir lo que quisieran

- Los únicos capaces de convencer a los clientes de su rentabilidad ganadera y productora somos nosotros y los Taisho pero… - la chica ya lo veía venir, aquella mentira que había separado definitivamente a las familias más poderosas del pueblo

En aquel entonces ella era aún muy pequeña pero en cuanto hubo crecido un poco más supo que su hermano había creado el peor de los malos, la rivalidad de los Taisho y los Higurashi, jamás le contaría a su hermano de lo que había hecho

Ella creía que no era necesario que supiera que Inuyasha ya estaba al tanto de la realidad y que era muy seguro que si él se enteraba de la situación del rancho se decidiera por ayudarla, consiguiéndole los mejores postores del mercado, sonrió para sus adentros y decidió seguir jugando, aunque fingiera interés en todo cuanto su hermano planeaba

Hacia dos años, ella se había hecho muy amiga de Inuyasha y le había comentado todo, actualmente también lo mantenía al tanto, al menos en las cosas que lo involucraban a él directa o indirectamente, así que ahora tampoco sería la excepción, en especial porque estaba segura de que Aome Higurashi estaba de nuevo en el pueblo

Los rumores volaban rápido en el pueblo, debido a que todos allí se conocían perfectamente y el regreso inminente de la chica era algo que sus habitantes no podían eludir

- Bien esta decidido – Naraku tomo su celular y llamo a su representante para que prepara todo para uno de los eventos más importantes de Japón

Kanna escucho atentamente la conversación y supo que tendría que interferir más de lo que se había imaginado, su hermano estaba realmente obsesionado con la sola idea e independientemente de todo, ella tenía una duda que deseaba despejar, pero eso estaba claro que sería únicamente cuando los tres se juntaran nuevamente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome se encontraba revisando su agenda cuando un presentimiento la embargo, algo le decía que talvez ir al rancho no había sido tan buena idea como suponía, observó como Ian jugaba alegremente con la estación de trenes y sonrió

- Talvez solo sea mi imaginación – volvió su vista a la agenda y dígito un número ya sabido, debía actuar rápidamente porque los eventos estaban próximos…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Muy tarde, lo sé, no me culpen, no tenía inspiración, pero creo que poco a poco esta volviendo, hay ciertos detalles de la historia que creo, he aclarado, al menos esa era la idea, igual me comentan….**

**Pido disculpas por la espera, se que no es largo pero prometo que el siguiente si lo será, ahora que ya los tres están en la espera de la convención ya sabrán más o menos los motivos de todos**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y de dejarme reviews**

**Meryinustar**

**Serena tsukino chiba**

**Sonia estrada**

**Ponihina-chan**

**Ahome23**

**Se que los deje en corto pero es mejor dejar con la duda, intentare por todos los medios tratar de mantener actualizados mis fics, aclaro que NO pienso abandonarlos, simplemente que a veces no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para ello**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, Matta ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Alguien al otro lado del teléfono contesto suavemente ante la felicidad de Aome

- _Hola_ – la pelinegra sonrió para sí misma y observo de reojo a su pequeño

- Hola Ayame quisiera pedirte un favor

- _Tú dirás_

- La convención semestral de ganado esta cerca y necesito que vengas para acá inmediatamente, necesito una mano para poder preparar el ganado y estar concientes de quienes son los que se mueven actualmente en ello

- _Tu no te preocupes, ahorita voy para allá, prepárame algo rico para comer_

- De acuerdo, le diré a Souten – la pelinegra colgó el auricular y se levanto, talvez dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad no fuese tan mala idea, además si su memoria no fallaba cerca de la plaza existía un parque infantil que encantaría a su hijo

Se levanto con agilidad gatuna y tomo al pequeño desprevenido entre sus brazos y sonrió maternalmente, aquellos momentos de tristeza vividos años atrás parecían no tener importancia cuando veía a su hijo sonreír como lo hacía en ese momento, lo abrazo efusivamente y deposito un delicado beso en su frente, de pronto su expresión se volvió sombría y con tristeza reflejada aparto la vista lentamente

- Ve a traer un suéter, iremos al pueblo – indicó mientras lo depositaba en el suelo y el pequeño asentía al tiempo que corría escalera arriba para poder ir cuanto antes a jugar pues estaba seguro que a eso irían

Involuntariamente el recuerdo de Inuyasha se conjuro en su mente y Aome no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos a los labios, su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente volver a sentirlo, saborearlo pero no lo haría, debía ser fuerte, no volvería a caer en eso nuevamente

Se acerco a la puerta y salió para poder sentir el aire fresco y despejar su ya confusa mente, sintió que alguien jaloneaba su pantalón, bajo su vista y se encontró con dos orbes doradas que la veía divertidos, el dueño legítimo de esa mirada era la única persona capaz de desnudarla sin siquiera tocarla

Suspiro pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello, tomo al pequeño de la mano y se dirigió hasta el Avalanch 4x4 doble cabina color verde oscuro que tenía estacionado frente a la casa, se subieron y se alejaron a velocidad moderada, no tenía porque informarle a nadie de a donde iba a ir porque no había nadie

Lo que Aome no notó fue que dos perlas doradas siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos y en cuanto hubo tomado una distancia prudente, el ruido de un segundo motor hizo resonancia en el lugar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A pesar del tiempo, el lugar no había cambiado, los comerciales, las casas, la tiendas, todo estaba igual a como cuando ella se había ido, se giro y observo como Ian jugaba alegremente en el resbaladero, cerca de ahí había un pequeño lago, la vista era increíble.

- Mira mami, una ardillita – Aome sonrió y el pequeño corrió tras el asustado animalito, aún después de varios minutos ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder, la ardilla se encontraba en una rama no muy alta y el pequeño Ian veía a todas partes buscando la manera de alcanzarla

De pronto la sonrisa arrogante heredada de su padre se hizo traslucir trayendo viejos recuerdos a la mente de Aome, el pequeño rodeo el árbol y lo analizó con cuidado, no sería difícil pero le tomaría algo de tiempo, coloco sus dos manitas alrededor del tronco y comenzó a subir con rapidez, la ardilla al verse acorralada se dejo caer al suelo y se alejo del árbol

Justo en ese momento el celular de Aome sonó y tuvo que contestar, dejando de prestar atención a Ian que parecía querer llamar su atención, Aome apenas podía escuchar lo que le decían debido a que Ian insistía en que le pusiera atención

- Dame un minuto Ian por favor – pidió amablemente el pequeño, una vez hubo terminado la llamada Aome giró para hacerle entender porque no le podía poner atención y en ese momento se puso pálida, al parecer la altura había motivado al peliplateado a escalar aún más alto y ahora no podía bajar y no era que Aome no pudiera subirse pero llevaba falda y estaban en un lugar público

- Vamos Aome piensa – se decía la chica mientras buscaba la manera de ayudar al pequeño atrapado en una de las ramas más altas del árbol

- Mami – llamo entrecortadamente el pequeño que comenzaba a sollozar

- Tranquilo amor, ahorita te bajo – observo que no hubiera nadie y se decidió por subir, al menos el lugar estaba solitario y le daría más libertad para sus movimientos, se acerco al árbol y cuando iba a subir una fuerte mano la detuvo por el hombro

Ella no podía equivocarse, su aroma y su presencia eran inconfundibles, debía ser él, no había nadie más, trago delicadamente y se puso tensa inmediatamente al sentir como él bajaba lentamente su mano mientras delineaba su brazo; debía de aceptar que la sensación era realmente agradable, no podía evitar sentirse así y se odio por ello, ambos parecían perdidos en su mundo

- Mami – la voz del pequeño los trajo abruptamente a la realidad y Aome se aparto como si quemara, se acerco nuevamente al tronco y subió su mirada para analizar como subir sin que tuviera que demostrarle mucho al invitado no invitado

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo – aquella manera tan autoritaria de decirlo la molesto enormemente, se giró sobre sus talones y lo desafió con la mirada

- Nunca me ganaras cielo – dicho esto paso a su lado y Aome sintió que sus piernas le temblaban pero logró disimularlo bien, notó que Inuyasha ponía una mano en el tronco y con una dulce sonrisa miro al pequeño que le veía interrogante

Aome estaba casi segura de que fuera lo que fuera que hiciera no serviría de nada, Ian era demasiado desconfiado de las personas y solamente la obedecía a ella, tenía un temperamento bastante fuerte y por dicha razón chocaba con todos aquellos que deseaban dominarle

- Como su padre – murmuró por lo bajo Aome pero Inuyasha pudo escuchar un ligero murmullo

- ¿Qué dijiste? – solicito mientras la veía intensamente haciendo que el cuerpo de Aome vibrara con violencia, giro el rostro y deseo que la tierra se la tragara

- No importa lo que hagas no funcionara – el pequeño Ian estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír la conversación que los adultos mantenían abajo

- Dilo – pidió sin dejar de sonreír como lo hacían todos los Taisho al igual que su pequeño

- Ian solamente me obedece a mí, dudo mucho que logres hacerlo bajar – comentó mientras movía las manos en señal de restarle importancia

- Ya lo veremos – se giro nuevamente y Aome pudo admirar su ancha espalda, el jersey caqui que llevaba hacia juego con los vaqueros y las botas de color marrón, el sombrero era de color café y el contraste con su cabello plateado lo hacía ver realmente atractivo

- Escúchame bien Ian, quiero que cuando yo te lo indique, saltes – le informó Inuyasha mientras se separaba dos pasos del árbol

- ¿Qué te pasa? Se va a lastimar – le acusó molesta Aome por la forma en que quería bajarlo

- Tranquila cariño, no le va a pasar nada – aquel apelativo amoroso logro una reacción como nunca antes en la pelinegra que se sonrojo furiosamente, Inuyasha rió por lo bajo y subió nuevamente la mirada, el pequeño lo veía con miedo

- Prometo agarrarte, solo hazlo – Aome tuvo que contener el aliento al ver que Ian obedecía lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, él se giró con el pequeño en brazos y se encamino hasta donde estaba Aome, la imagen de ver a padre e hijo juntos la hizo sentir un cálido sentimiento

Era una lastima que ella no pudiera decirle la verdad y entonces formar una familia, vaya pensamiento, años atrás lo hubiera creído, ahora ya no, las cosas habían cambiado mucho y ella ya no era la misma, además no podía llegar seis años después con una sonrisa y decirle a Inuyasha que tenía un hijo de él

- Absurdo – se auto contestó al comprender lo tonto que se oía, Inuyasha jamás le creería que Ian fuese su hijo, en especial por la manera en que todo termino, su mirada reflejo inmediatamente una profunda tristeza que no paso desapercibida por Inuyasha, coloco al pequeño en el suelo y ambos la vieron fijamente, parecía cohibida en sus pensamientos

Se vieron entre ellos e Inuyasha pudo verse reflejado en él, Ian poseía muchos rasgos que solamente los Taisho tenían pero antes de sacar conclusiones tendría que averiguarlo, quería hacer las cosas bien, sintió que Ian lo tomaba de la mano y bostezaba inocentemente

La tarde ya estaba cayendo y tanto juego parecía estar haciendo efecto en el pequeño, Inuyasha lo cargo en brazos y lo acuno, nunca en su vida había estado con un niño pero parecía que todo lo que hacía con Ian estaba intrínseco en él, observo a Aome que aún parecía perdida y sonrió

Se acercó hasta ella y le robó un rápido beso, la chica se sobresaltó ante el contacto y retrocedió involuntariamente, Inuyasha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la reacción de Aome, le pelinegra entornó los ojos y bufó molesta, aunque si Inuyasha hubiera visto su rostro hubiera notado la sonrisa que se encontraba en el rostro de ella

- Vamos cielo, creo que Ian necesita su cama – fue en ese momento cuando la realidad golpeó fuertemente a Aome, los observó unos segundos y se acercó hasta Inuyasha para poder tomar al pequeño pero él no se lo permitió

Contrario a todo, la tomo de la mano y así se encaminaron hasta el carro, Aome no quería discutir por el simple hecho de que Ian estaba profundamente dormido pero ya después arreglaría cuentas con él o talvez no

- Se ve que no pierdes tiempo – conjuro en tono acusador

- Tú no has hecho mucho que digamos para soltarte

- Porque Ian esta durmiendo

- Mientes, eso no le afectaría – y tenía razón pero el contacto era deliciosamente odioso, intento retirar su mano pero la de Inuyasha la apretó nuevamente y la halo aún más hacia él, de pronto la expresión de su rostro se endureció haciéndolo lucir aún más intimidante pero para Aome era eso precisamente lo que la excitaba como nunca

- Tenemos que hablar – musitó mientras mantenía la vista fija en el camino

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – sentenció intentando no gritar

- Oh claro que si cariño y mucho

- Que yo recuerde fuiste tú quien me pidió que no te dijera nada y lo haré Taisho

- Antes era Inu – le hizo recordar

- Antes, tu lo has dicho – le recalco sin mirarlo, los segundos que le siguieron fueron en completo silencio

- Hace seis años... – comenzó Inuyasha quien de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Aome quien parecía haberse puesto tensa por las palabras

- Hace seis años me dejaste claro que solo jugabas conmigo, por favor – dijo mientras se soltaba finalmente de su agarre

- No quiero saber nada de ti y mucho menos de lo que ocurrió en el pasado – tomó al pequeño tan rápido que Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, camino tan rápido como sus piernas podían pero obviamente Inuyasha fue más rápido y logro acorralarla entre la puerta y él cuando ella dejaba el pequeño Ian en el asiento trasero

- ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas hablar? – Inquirió molesto por la actitud que Aome mantenía con él

- Porque ya escuche suficiente de ti y no deseo seguirte oyendo – se movió para poder escapar de él pero eso solo hizo que sus cuerpos se pegarán aún más, Aome podía sentir la respiración de él sobre su cuello y él podía oler la fragancia a lirios que tanto recordaba, la tibieza del frágil cuerpo de ella fue el detonante para su gran control, la tomo de la barbilla y se posicionó de sus labios

Aome intento forcejear pero la fuerza que hacía sobre ella era sofocante, no en cuanto que la estuviera lastimando sino porque su cuerpo parecía quemarle más conforme más la besaba, sin darse cuenta comenzó a corresponderle y le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, el beso era apasionado y salvaje, sus lenguas batallaban por el control y el dulce sabor de sus labios los hundía en un placer retenido

Aome jugaba con el sedoso cabello de Inuyasha mientras sus bocas exploraban al otro, Inuyasha la levanto y Aome instintivamente rodeo las caderas de él con sus piernas, el mundo había desaparecido para ambos, ya no existía en el antes o el mañana, solamente ellos, por la mente de Inuyasha pasaban miles de recuerdos y sensaciones, Aome podía sentir como si todo estuviera bien, que nada había sido real y fue entonces cuando reaccionó

Se separo de él y se bajo rápidamente, se aliso la falda y se cruzó de brazos sin siquiera mirarlo mientras su respiración se normalizaba, Inuyasha mantenía los ojos entrecerrados intentando comprender el súbito cambio de ella, la imagen frente a él era inmemorable, se veía realmente encantadora con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas arreboladas y sus labios hinchados por la intensidad del beso

- Adiós – fue lo único que atino a decir antes de prácticamente echar a correr, subirse al pick-up y desaparecer tras el camino, Inuyasha aún se mantenía en el mismo lugar, su respiración se había normalizado y fue en es momento cuando sonrió, Aome no lo odiaba, al menos no como ella quería aparentar, aún reaccionaba a sus caricias y eso aunque pequeño era la señal que estaba esperando

Bajo la vista y entonces frunció el seño, volvió la vista al camino desolado y lanzo una maldición

- Me las voy a cobrar caro Aome, ahora necesito una ducha bien fría – y con esto dicho se encamino hacia su propio vehículo

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Estoy tratando de no tardar en actualizar y creo que me estoy inclinando por terminar esta historia, espero que este cap haya sido de su total agrado y espero leerlos en la próxima.**

**Ahome23**

**Meryinustar**

**PaauLaa :D**

**Ponihina-chan**

**Aome- **

**Espero no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias. Matta ne!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO SIETE**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Aome había tenido el encuentro con Inuyasha, se mantenía a distancia del rancho y prefería circular la zona a tener que pasar frente a la vivienda de él, aún se sentía molesta por su forma de reaccionar ante las caricias que él le había proporcionado.

En silencio había agradecido al cielo el hecho de que Ian no hubiera despertado y los hubiera visto, la vergüenza hubiera sido enorme, sacudió fuertemente la cabeza ante sus propias ideas y encamino el pick-up hacia su rancho

Se odiaba a si misma por desear cada noche volver a sentir su cuerpo, su calor, las sensaciones tan placenteras que solamente él podía darle, escuchó el teléfono y supo en ese momento que Ayame estaba en el pueblo, no tardaría mucho en llegar y tenía que terminar unos informes antes de su llegada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba revisando algunos informes en su despacho, aún estaba algo cansado luego del viaje, las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles como él había pensado y había tenido que alargar más su estadía en Tokyo, no ver a Aome por dos semanas, había sido demasiado para él

Justamente en ese momento el teléfono sonó, dejo que sonara nuevamente y lo levantó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer la voz de quien lo llamaba

- Kanna tiempo sin saber de ti – comentó divertido al descubrirla

- _Lo sé Inuyasha, pero me temo que no es para algo bueno – _hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, parecía que ella quisiera decir algo pero no podía

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña? – Cuestionó intentando darle ánimos

- _Es Naraku –_ ante la sola mención de aquel nombre, la furia atenazo la tranquilidad de lugar y la opresión de todo cuanto les había hecho hizo mella en él

- No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre – rugió molesto

- _Me temo que tengo que hacerlo, ¿Recuerdas que habrá una convención dentro de dos meses?_

- Si – sería difícil no saberlo cuando él era uno de los invitados de honor que tenía aquella feria ganadera, ya que él era uno de los invitados más esperados

- _Pues al parecer tiene planes en mente para esa actividad, no puedo contártelo por teléfono, lo mejor será vernos en algún lugar poco concurrido _– el chico asintió y quedaron de acuerdo en encontrarse en un café cercano a la orillas del pueblo, sería el lugar perfecto para ello

Luego de colgar, recordó que su presencia era realmente importante, especialmente porque él se dedicaba a la reproducción de Belted Galloway, sus precios eran realmente impresionantes pero la gente que llegaba para comprarlas era de posiciones adineradas; pero lo que más destaca de ello eran sus Dutch Belted, las mejores en cuanto a la producción de leche sin incluir el rancho Higurashi que mantenía la conservación de las Jerseys

En ese sentido las mejores crianzas pástales para la leche las tenía los Higurashi pero si hablaban de distribución de alimento, sus Simmental no podían competir contra sus Belted Galloway, parecía crearse un equilibrio que solamente podía mantenerse dentro de ellos

Se giró hacia la ventana y observo como ambos ganados tascaban tranquilamente sobre los vastos pastizales, la sonrisa cambió su rostro endurecido y envejecido por lo años por uno más joven que desbordaba de felicidad

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra mientras jugaba con Ian con el tren que sus padres le habían regalado la navidad pasada, justo en ese momento Hakudoshin entro feliz al lugar y se sentó con formalidad sobre el sillón frente a ellos

- Tal parece ser que las cosas se están poniendo bastante emocionantes – inquirió al comprender el porque lo había llamado

La chica sonrió y se levantó del lugar ante las quejas de su hijo, se arrodilló a su lado y trato de tranquilizarlo pero la molestia del chico era palpable, no importaba cuantas excusas o razones intentara darles el pequeño no quería ceder, Aome suspiró pesadamente y lo tomó en brazos

- Hijo comprende, Hakudoshin y yo tenemos que hablar de asuntos importantes, después continuó jugando contigo – prometió esperando que Ian se calmara y aceptara el trato pero tal parecía que no sería así

- No quiero, tú ya no tienes tiempo para mí – le acusó mientras corría escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su habitación, la mirada preocupante de Aome distrajo a Hakudoshin

- Por mi no te preocupes, puedo esperar aquí cuanto gustes – señaló mientras se acercaba al bar y se servía un poco de whisky, la chica asintió agradecida y corrió escaleras arriba tal cual había hecho su hijo momentos antes

Se acercó hasta la puerta y la tocó suavemente, espero unos segundos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ian completamente molesto y con lágrimas en sus ojos, la veía acusadoramente y tenía razón se dijo Aome pero tenía que hacerlo entender que habían cosas que no podían esperar

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó suavemente intentando aminorar la tensión en el ambiente

- hmp – fue la única respuesta que recibió mientras el pequeño se alejaba de la puerta y se sentaba en la cama al tiempo que continuaba jugando con sus carritos, la chica entornó los ojos y sonrió, algunas veces era tan parecido a Inuyasha que sería imposible negarlo, se tocó suavemente los labios y recordó las sensaciones que había sentido cuando se besaron, sacudió su cabeza y se prometió que no debía volver a pensar en ello

Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó cerca del pequeño, lo veía hechizada, su hijo era lo mejor que la vida le podría haber dado después de tanta amargura, lo adoraba, era la luz de sus ojos y el motivo de su vida y no soportaba que se distanciaran y menos si el motivo era el trabajo

- Ven acá – pidió tiernamente mientras se palpaba sus piernas como invitación, el pequeño la veía dudosamente, primero su rostro y luego su regazo, después de algunos segundos de vacilar gateó hasta ella y se sentó en su regazo

- Ian amor, tienes que comprenderme, necesito trabajar mucho para levantar el rancho nuevamente – se detuvo algunos segundos esperando que él se quejará pero no lo hizo, caso contrario comenzó a jugar con sus manos como si estuviera examinándola

- Este lugar es mi vida, mi hogar – inquirió llamando la atención de su hijo que la veía curioso, sonrió al notar que tenía su completa atención

- Durante casi toda mi vida viví en este lugar, tus bisabuelos eran personas realmente adorables, amaba cada cosa que existía aquí, así como a ti te gustan tus automóviles de colección podríamos decir – el pequeño se quedo pensativo intentando comprender realmente las palabras de su madre

- Entiendo – dijo el pequeño después de comprender las intenciones de su madre

- No quiero que vendan el rancho, es uno de los tesoros más importantes de mi vida y luchare para sacarlo a flote nuevamente y tú pequeño me vas a ayudar ¿De acuerdo? – Incluir a su hijo dentro de la renovación del rancho no era parte de su estrategia pero si quería realmente pasar más tiempo con él y no hacer rabiar por tonterías tendría que hacerlo

- Por supuesto mami – contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa radiante, el pensar en estar más tiempo con su madre y ayudarla era algo realmente reconfortante, ella le acarició la cabeza y lo deposito sobre la cama, adoraba que fuera un chico listo y comprendiera rápidamente las situaciones

- Ahora tengo que hablar con Hakudoshin sobre algunos temas que te van a aburrir – espera que no diera objeción alguna por ello

- Son temas de adultos, aburrido – dicho esto continuó jugando sin prestarle mayor importancia a lo ocurrido anteriormente, Aome le dio un suave beso en su frente y bajo para poder platicar tranquilamente en su despacho con el albino

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un eclipse spyder color verde musgo se dirigía a una gran velocidad entre las calles del pequeño pueblo, Kouga sintonizaba en la radia alguna que le llamase la atención mientras tarareaba su canción preferida, las luces del semáforo marcaron el amarillo pero el dueño del automóvil no se percato de aquello

El silencio que había reinado en aquellas calles durante el transcurso de la mañana había sido roto por el estruendoso choque de dos automóviles, las personas que caminaban por la acera se detuvieron y se acercaron a los automóviles para poder ver si había alguien lastimado

Del Jaguar plateado se bajo una chica de cabellera roja recogida en dos coletas, con el rostro desencajada por la furia mientras que del eclipse se bajaba un Kouga completamente desorbitado, no comprendía como es que aquello había ocurrido, se acerco hasta donde ambos carros habían impactado y luego dirigió su vista hasta el semáforo que marcaba completamente el color rojo

Inmediatamente comprendió que había tenido la culpa al no percatarse del semáforo, observo como la parte de la llanta delantera del otro automóvil estaba casi desecha mientras que el suyo únicamente tenía el parachoques destruido, giró su vista hasta la chica que mantenía las manos en las caderas y la visión lo hizo sonrojarse

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? – Inquirió completamente furiosa la dueña del automóvil, Kouga no podía emitir palabra, no por el hecho de que no pudiera sino porque la imagen de aquella chica era espectacular, sonrió de manera sensual y se acerco hasta ella, muchas veces sus encantos lograban sacarlo de aprietos fuertes

- Lo siento, cielo, no vi el semáforo – aceptó mientras la estudiaba de arriba abajo, vestía un pantalón de lona y una blusa formal sin mangas, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón y los anteojos los tenía sobre la cabeza

En una situación normal, cualquier chica hubiese caído rendida ante sus miradas y hubiera olvidado lo ocurrido pero la sorpresa que vendría para Kouga sería grande

- De eso ya me di cuenta – acotó sarcásticamente

- Bueno… - comenzó intentando disuadirla por la seducción pero ya la chica parecía no mostrar reacción alguna

- Ni te creas que con tus tontos juegos harás que te libres de esto – señalo con arrogancia al notar el rostro de sorpresa que mantenía el pelinegro

- Pero…

- Tu automóvil tiene que estar asegurado, así que hazme un favor y llama a tu aseguradora – indicó mientras ella sacaba su celular y telefoneaba a la suya, Kouga estaba en completo shock, nadie se resistía a sus encantos y ella no sería la primera

- Vamos cowboy, apresúrate, no tengo tu tiempo, tengo una reunión importante y ya voy retrasada – el chico se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre su carro, la veía fijamente y sin expresión el rostro

- Mi nombre es Kouga Wolf y el tuyo es…. – hizo un ligero silencio esperando el nombre de la chica

- Srita. Ayame Kan para ti – escupió con veneno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él, ella no sabía que sus acciones estaban siendo analizadas rápidamente por Kouga quien al notar la cercanía de la chica, la halo hasta sus brazos y la besó profundamente

Ayame no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus ojos se encendieron ante la indignación y se separo rápidamente de él, lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y la cólera creció enormemente al notar la sonrisa de satisfacción del chico

- _Come voi sfida? Siete un idiot_ – le vociferó al tiempo que su palma chocaba fuertemente contra la mejilla de él, la mente de Kouga se puso en blanco y se giró lentamente hacia ella

- Nunca antes me habían pegado y mucho menos por un beso – masculló con el orgullo herido, sus ojos relampagueaban por la irritación de aquel acto

- Y yo nunca había tenido que conocer a alguien tan detestable como tú, olvida lo del automóvil, no quiero tener más contacto contigo del que he tenido – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se montó nuevamente en el automóvil, sujeto fuertemente el timón y encendió el carro, las llantas rechinaron y desapareció tras cruzar una calle

Kouga aún seguía de pie junto al automóvil con la vista fija en el asfalto, jamás nadie, había rechazado a un Wolf y ella no sería la primera, haría que cayera rendida a sus pies, la haría suplicar por sus caricias, oh si, ya vería Ayame Kan quien era Kouga Wolf

Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzó su bronceado rostro y se subió a su automóvil, ya pensaría la manera de encontrarla y hacerla sucumbir ante él, eso era una promesa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El ruido de un motor obligo a Aome a levantar el rostro de la pila de papeles que estaba revisando, Hakudoshin por su parte parecía estar demasiado concentrado como para notarlo, se levanto de su sillón y se acercó hasta la ventana pudo observó como el automóvil de Inuyasha salía velozmente y desaparecía en la lejanía

Decidió no prestarle atención y se sentó nuevamente mientras continuaba con su trabajo, releía una y otra vez sobre los compradores de la feria, eran los mismos de siempre pero gracias a los Kumo era casi imposible que confiaran en ella para comprar su ganado

Debía pensar en una forma de recuperar la reputación de su familia y su ganado, el ruido de un motor nuevamente la distrajo, tal parecía que Inuyasha había regresado, volvió su vista hasta su portátil y comenzó a redactar un mail para una persona de confianza que podría ayudarla a recuperar su ganado

El ruido de la entrada distrajo a ambos de sus actividades y esperaron pacientes a que todo el alboroto terminara pero parecía que se movía y se dirigía hacia ellos, se vieron entre sí y observaron como la puerta se abría de golpe dejando ver a una furiosa Ayame

- _Odio gli oumini – _espetó molesta, dejándose caer sobre el sillón al lado de Hakudoshin

- No generalices – le apuntó herido en su orgullo, la chica lo miró secamente y luego hacia Aome sin dejar de mantener sus brazos en jarras

- _Come lo sostenete?_ – Aome rió por lo bajo ante la pregunta de su amiga y observó a Hakudoshin que se mantenía completamente molesto

- Se italiano ¿Recuerdas? – giró su vista y continuó con su labor

- Lo sé, lo siento, pero es que me he encontrado con el peor de los hombres – respondió molesta, movía su pie insistentemente ante los recuerdos, tenía un ligero rubor y Aome prefirió no preguntar por su origen, al menos no frente al chico

- ¿Qué te hizo? – Preguntó con aparente indiferencia el albino mientras tomaba una nueva carpeta

- Me choco el automóvil y apenas si pude llegar hasta aquí – se levantó y se sentó frente a la pelinegra con cara de borrega hacia el matadero

- Préstame uno de los autos mientras mando a reparar el mió por favor – pidió esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa, Aome suspiro divertida y asintió, logrando que el estado de ánimo de la pelirroja cambiará radicalmente

- Bien _tesoro_ dime que tengo que hacer para ayudarte – la chica sonrió y le comentó todo cuanto deseaba, no sería difícil según había logrado comprender, los dos meses que tenían serían suficientes para hacer que todo estuviera en orden para la feria

- Bien, Myoga estuvo de acuerdo con respecto al ganado, solo falta que Houyo envié su respuesta y entonces podremos ponernos en marcha para revindicar el lugar – indicó Ayame mientras tomaba un poco de su limonada

- Excelente, con todo esto, será suficiente para recuperar la credibilidad del apellido de mi familia y darle en el rostro a Naraku – sentenció mordazmente Aome mientras se estiraba perezosamente en su silla

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El pequeño Ian se encontraba jugando en la parte de atrás de la casa con Suoten cuando el sonido de varias voces y el mugido de los vacas y los borregos atrajo su atención, observaron como varios de los trabajadores corrían de un lado a otro para poder tranquilizarlos

Se acercaron un poco más y pudieron contemplar la escena, tal parecía que uno de los cabritos del rancho Taisho había logrado penetrar dentro de los terrenos de su señora y estaba asustado, logrando la exaltación del resto de los animales por el intruso

Justo en ese momento el cabrito corrió desesperadamente hacia ellos y todo el color abandono el rostro de Suoten, se agacho para poder proteger al pequeño Ian y espero el momento, el silencio que reino durante algunos segundos la hacía sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo

Levanto el rostro asustado para comprender que había ocurrido y observó como un joven de cabellera castaña estaba acariciando suavemente al asustado animal y luego de algunos segundos hizo una señal a otro de los trabajadores que rápidamente coloco una soga a su cuello y lo encamino nuevamente al rancho

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa, se agacho a su lado y acarició la cabeza del pequeño

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Cuestionó, al notar la sonrisa del pequeño comprobó que nada les había ocurrido, posiblemente solo hubieran llevado el susto, Suoten estaba completamente embelesada con la belleza del chico, aún para su corta edad tenía un cuerpo que nada tendría que envidiar a los modelos que salían en las revistas que leía

Suoten parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos, Ian la veía interrogante y luego un ligero brillo apareció en sus ojos

- Vas a manchar el suelo si sigues viéndolo de esa manera – soltó el pequeño, acto seguido las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron y giró el rostro al lado contrario

- Gracias – musitó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba de la mano al pequeño

- Está bien – contestó el chico con una sonrisa y se despidió de ellos, saltó la barda y se encamino hasta el resto, tanto Suoten como Ian decidieron que debían volver a casa, eran demasiadas emociones para un día

En ese momento el automóvil de Inuyasha se estacionó frente a la barda donde Ian estaba pasando, lo observó por unos segundos hasta que Ian sintió su mirada y lo encaró, ambas miradas ambarinas parecían repelerse y al mismo tiempo aceptarse, Inuyasha lo saludo con un gesto de la mano y el pequeño respondió de igual manera

Los observó entrar a la casa y suspiró, como deseaba fervientemente que ese hijo fuera realmente suyo y no simples suposiciones, además el cabello blanco parecía no ser una característica distintiva de su familia pero el color de sus ojos y su mirada retadora si lo eran

Se bajo del auto y se encamino hasta su casa, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, especialmente después de lo que le dijera Kanna, no permitiría que por las artimañas de Naraku todo por cuanto estaba luchando Aome se fuera a la basura

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ahora si no me tarde casi nada, me agrada saber que la historia esta gustando, estaba empezando a preocuparme por si seguiría gustando después de meses sin actualizar**

**Quiero aclarar algo fervientemente porque no quiero problemas, esta historia NO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, es de mi propia imaginación, en cada capítulo me quemo las pestañas pensando en alguna forma de continuar la trama**

**No quiero tener problemas por si alguien lee esto y piensa de esa manera, espero con esto dejar despejadas varias dudas que me habían planteado con anterioridad**

**La cantidad de capítulos que vaya a tener no se los podría decir con exactitud, por el mismo motivo que mi cabeza introduce miles de ideas para la historia. Quiero agradecer infinitamente sus reviews, me animan a continuar con el fic.**

**Lorena (aunque yo te conocía con otro nick)**

**Ponihina-chan**

**Meryinustar**

**Setsuna17**

**PaauLaa :D**

**Fernanda**

**Aome**

**Ahome23**

**Espero poder leernos pronto y no olviden dejar sus reviews, Sayonara, Matta ne!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi gran amigota del alma Ahome23, compita éste esta dedicado para ti porque no estoy segura de si tendré uno listo para tu cumpleaños jajaja, gomen pero no prometo, mejor aprovecho….**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO OCHO**

Dos largos y enteros meses habían absorbido el tiempo de una Aome que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda, el trabajo había sido realmente exhaustivo y tanto ella como Hakudoshin y Ayame estaban agotados, los tres se dejaron caer pesadamente en el sillón y resoplaron con desgano

- Creo que ahora si ya podemos descansar – murmuró Hakudoshin más dormido que despierto, Ayame asintió con lentitud y Aome ni siquiera respondió pues ya estaba completamente dormida, los chicos la observaron casi con envidia y decidieron imitar su acción

Suoten e Ian entraron al recinto y rieron por lo bajo al ver la escena, se silenciaron entre sí y con cautela salieron de la habitación, Myoga entró a la cocina y dejo su ya desgastado sombrero sobre la pulcra mesa, se sirvió un vaso de agua para refrescarse y observó por la ventana al rancho, una sonrisa surcó su rostro y miles de recuerdos hermosos cruzaron su mente

- Es hermoso cierto – asintió y sonrió aún más, no necesitaba girarse para saber quien era la persona que le hablaba, se encamino hasta la salida trasera y se sentó sobre las escaleras de la pérgola que cubría todo el rededor de la casa, Suoten e Ian lo imitaron y observaron embelesados la belleza del lugar

- La señora realmente ama este lugar – indicó hechizada Suoten a lo cual el anciano consintió, sus ojos recorrieron todo el sitio y su corazón se lleno de un orgullo que hacia años había perdido, la pequeña Aome había regresado no solo para salvar al rancho, lo había hecho para salvar a los trabajadores y a su corazón destrozado

- Inuyasha – musitó por lo bajo mientras su vista se posaba sobre la inmensa edificación del rancho de los Taisho, Aome no creería tan fácilmente lo que había ocurrido y muchos menos cedería si Inuyasha intentaba algo, además había otro obstáculo de por medio que el menor de los Taisho tendría que tomar muy en cuanto

- Quiero dar una vuelta – Ian era un chico realmente encantador aunque de temperamento tan fuerte como sus padres, era una exacta mezcla de ambos, cualquiera que los conociese opinaría igual que él, pero la presencia de Hakudoshin no ayudaba mucho a las suposiciones que ya imaginaba poseía el platinado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha le entregó algunos reportes a Sango y se sentó cansinamente sobre su silla, la castaña sonrió divertida y con una reverencia abandono la oficina, la tarde ya casi estaba cayendo y los rayos naranja del sol bañaban el pueblo, Tonkeda no sería precisamente una gran urbe pero no tenía que envidiar a las grandes ciudades, poseía todo lo necesario para la supervivencia de sus pobladores

- Buenas tardes – la imperante voz hizo eco en el sitio y Sango levanto su mirada para toparse con dos ojos ambarinos que la veían seriamente, tragó calladamente y contesto rápidamente, disco un número y luego de algunas palabras con su interlocutor, le indicó al visitante que pasara

- Gracias – dicho esto, se encamino hasta la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha y entró con paso firme y elegante, el mismo que siempre lo había caracterizado, el platinado se giró sobre su silla y se sorprendió de ver quien lo visitaba

- Vaya, tiempo sin verte – ambas miradas se cruzaron por algunos segundos y luego de un tiempo Inuyasha lo invitó a tomar asiento frente suyo, el chico obedeció sin quejarse y lo observó detalladamente

- ¿Qué harás con la feria de mañana? – Inuyasha le entrego algunos informes con fotografías y el chico sonrió complacido al comprender la estrategia, devolvió los papeles y se acomodó aún más en el sillón

- No creo que solamente por eso vinieras o sí, Sesshoumaru – el aludido negó y se levantó casi como resorte de su lugar para colocarse frente al ventanal siendo imitado por su hermano, ambos Taisho veían el atardecer y relajaron sus rostros casi imperceptiblemente, la diferencia de altura entre ambos era mínima

- Necesito que asistas a la feria – soltó sin delicadeza el menor mientras el mayor viraban lentamente para verlo, aquella solicitud era un tanto extraño tomando en cuenta que Inuyasha conocía perfectamente la apretada agenda de Sesshoumaru

- Hay algo que quiero que veas y me digas si son supersticiones mías o no – el albino enarcó una ceja y volvió su vista hacia el paisaje, pocas veces su hermano le solicitaba ayuda y esta era una de las más extrañas

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas comprobar? – Inuyasha rió por lo bajo, Sesshoumaru siempre sabía conocer el punto escondido entre sus palabras, no por algo era el presidente de una de las compañías más importante de Japón

- Quiero que veas al hijo de Aome – Sesshoumaru giró violentamente su rostro hasta el de Inuyasha y lo observó inquisitoriamente, algo no concordaba en su frase, Aome tenía un hijo, eso era absurdo, se suponía que ella estaba en Inglaterra y según fuentes de buena calidad ella seguía soltera

- Lo sigue estando y tengo las ligeras sospechas de que ese hijo sea mío – Sesshoumaru casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, se encamino hasta la silla más cercana y se dejo caer con pesadez, se frotó la sien y observó fulminante a su hermano

- Debes estar bromeando – el chico negó rotundamente y continuó con su misma postura, se giró lentamente hasta quedar recostado sobre el ventanal con los brazos cruzados y la vista puesta sobre su hermano, Sesshoumaru se desacomodó la corbata y paso una mano por sus cabellos plateados

- Eso tengo que verlo – murmuró más para sí mismo, observó de soslayo a su hermano y dejo escapar un suspiro

- Solo a ti te pueden pasar estas cosas – musitó divertido el mayor ante la mirada molesta del menor, no pudo reprimirlo más y soltó en sonoras carcajadas, provocando el malestar de Inuyasha que mantenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, jamás le había gustado parecer vulnerable frente a su hermano

- Bien, pero dime, como harás para acercarte al niño, supongo que Aome no querrá siquiera que lo saludes – el menor sonrió maliciosamente y Sesshoumaru comprendió que su hermano tenía un as bajo la manga que le serviría de mucho

- Estas dos semanas, Aome se ha mantenido demasiado ocupada con la renovación del rancho que apenas y ha podido tener tiempo de estar con él – la fiabilidad con que lo decía le daba la pauta a Sesshoumaru de que Inuyasha había aprovechado muy bien el tiempo

- Y supongo que tú cubriste el lugar de ella – el chico asintió triunfante y se encamino hasta la estantería, saco un vaso y se sirvió un poco de whisky, repitió la acción por segunda vez y le entregó un vaso a Sesshoumaru

- Se que él querrá estar conmigo si le digo que será mi invitado especial

- Vaya que saber mover tus cartas Inuyasha pero aún tengo dudas sobre si Aome querrá en algún momento volver contigo – él también las tenía pero si quería realmente estar con ella tendría primero que hacer que su hijo lo aceptase y luego hacer que indirectamente influyera sobre ella, no era tan difícil

- Tengo algunas pruebas que me han demostrado que si bien Aome ya no me ama, aún siente algo por mí – el mayor no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar aún sabiendo la respuesta que su hermano le daría, justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó y Sesshoumaru contestó

- _Joven le informo que su esposa y su hija están aquí _– la voz de Sango sonaba un tanto nerviosa e Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse ante la mirada incrédula de Sesshoumaru

- ¿Por qué me tiene miedo?

- ¿Por qué crees tú? – Respondió de igual manera Inuyasha, la puerta se abrió y dejo a la vista dos figuras bien conocidas por los Taisho; la primera era una joven alta y esbelta de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta, vestía una blusa sin mangas tipo maternal color negro con blanco, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos de tacón

La segunda era una pequeña que no pasaba de los seis años; vestía un vestido color lila pastel con blanco, sus zapatillas eran blancas al igual que sus calcetas: su cabello era negro con mechones blancos y poseía los mismos ojos ambarinos que su padre, características principales de los Taisho

- Konnichi wa Otösan – la pequeña corrió alegremente hasta Sesshoumaru y lo abrazó con fuerza, el albino correspondió el abrazo y deposito un tierno y cálido beso en su cabeza, observó a la mujer que con paso elegante se acerco hasta ellos con una sonrisa y la beso con dulzura

- Gomen si hemos interrumpido algo importante – pidió suavemente la esposa de Sesshoumaru al notar que ambos estaban reunidos

- No te preocupes Kagura, no interrumpiste nada – Inuyasha cargo en brazos a la pequeña que había corrido para saludarlo con alegría, él era su tío favorito y también el único

- Tío Inuyasha, ¿Crees que algún día podamos ir al a feria ganadera? – Cuestionó la pequeña con inocencia a lo cual Inuyasha asintió alegremente, ya imaginaba como su sobrina y su hijo jugaban alegremente por los grandes campos de los ranchos porque aunque a su hermano no le gustara, la pequeña poseía un gran amor por el campo

- Claro que si Rin, estoy seguro que si, porque no mejor le preguntas a tu padre – observó a su hermano y Sesshoumaru resopló con desgano, Kagura observó a ambos hermanos y entonces supo que había algo que su esposo no les había dicho y que debía decirles

- Musume, el día de mañana acompañaremos a tu tío a la feria – respondió entre dientes Sesshoumaru a lo cual la pequeño grito de jubilo para molestia de su padre

Luego de terminar de hablar de algunos asuntos la familia de Sesshoumaru y él, abandonaron la oficina para alivio de Sango y para diversión de Inuyasha que veía todo desde el marco de la puerta, la castaña se levanto de su escritorio y tomó su bolsa, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Inuyasha y bufó molesta mientras se encaminaba hasta el elevador

- No le encuentro la gracia – farfulló antes de que el elevador se cerrara, Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, cerró la oficina y se encamino hasta el parqueo, debía volver a casa, estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar, sabía que las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga el día de la feria y tenía que estar lúcido para poder ayudar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sonido de llantas alertó al pequeño Ian que veía emocionado la entrada del rancho Taisho, Myoga que los había estado acompañando toda la tarde se percatado de ello y frunció el seño, el automóvil de Inuyasha entró al terreno y el motor dejo de emitir su característico sonido, Ian movió las cuerdas del caballo y lo redirigió hasta la cerca

Myoga siguió el caballo y observó que Suoten se mantenía tranquila, eso no podía estar sucediendo, si Aome se enteraba de lo que se estaba imaginando, un cataclismo se desataría, apuro el paso e intento detenerlo pero no pudo

- INUYASHA – gritó emocionado el pequeño, el aludido levanto la vista y una sonrisa enmarcó su rostro, cerró el automóvil y se encamino hasta la cerca, saludo a Suoten y tomó al pequeño para colocarlo sobre su cabeza y ambos rieron divertidos

- Si Aome pregunta donde esta, dile que en mi casa – y dicho esto se encamino con el pequeño hasta la vivienda, Suoten asintió alegremente y jaló las riendas del caballo para poder volver a la morada

Detuvo su paso ante la presencia de Myoga que la veía seriamente, algo le decía a Suoten que él no estaba feliz con que Ian estuviera cerca de Inuyasha y eso la desconcertaba, Taisho no había demostrado en ningún momento sentimientos mal intencionados contra el pequeño y estaba casi segura que su señora lo conocía muy bien

- ¿Aome no esta enterada de esta nueva amistad de Ian con Inuyasha cierto? – Aseveró molesto Myoga, la pelinegra tragó sonoramente y lo miró con preocupación

- Iie señor – Myoga bufó realmente molesto y sus ojos demostraban molestia, giró la vista hasta la mansión Taisho y resopló con desgano

- Yo intente señalárselo pero ella nunca me dejo que se lo dijera – el anciano cubrió su rostro con una mano y supo entonces que eso realmente sería un grave problema, observó que Houyo se acercaba hacia ellos y decidió que sería él, el encargado de decírselo

- Bien, todo esta listo – indicó el castaño mientras desmotaba el caballo negro y lo llevaba hasta el establo, ambos asintieron y trataron hasta la puerta trasera de la mansión Higurashi

- Hazme un favor y no le comentes nada a Aome, yo me encargare de decírselo – Suoten asintió y se encamino hasta la cocina, debía de preparar la cena para antes de que ellos despertaran, Myoga tomó aire y pidió al cielo porque sus oídos y su bienestar físico quedarán intactos

Cuando el anciano entró a la casa descubrió que todos estaban despiertos viendo la televisión, Aome lo observó alegremente y buscó intensamente a los alrededores, de pronto su mirada demostró un cierto toque de preocupación y sus ojos castaños se posaron en Myoga

- Ven conmigo al despacho y te diré donde esta – la forma de actuar y el tono que había utilizado dejo paralizada a Aome, temía que Ian pudiera estar lastimado, se levanto de un solo movimiento y siguió en silencio al que podría considerar como su velador y protector

Una vez la puerta del despacho se cerró Myoga se quito el sombrero y se dedicó a contemplar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, ese lugar no cambiaba por mucho que los años pasaran, sus ojos buscaron los de Aome y dejo escapar un suspiro retenido

- Aome pequeña, Ian esta bien, no te preocupes – los músculos de Aome se relajaron al instante pero pronto se volvieron a tensionar al darse cuenta que Myoga no cambiaba su expresión

- No se como te lo vayas a tomar pero Ian en este momento esta con su padre – Aome lo observó sin comprender la situación, el anciano observó la inocencia de la chica, era demasiado ingenua para su propio bien en algunos casos, de pronto la expresión del rostro de Aome cambió drásticamente, su respiración se agitó y por inercia giró el rostro hasta la casa de los Taisho que podía apreciar perfectamente desde su ventana

- ¿QQQUUUEEE? – aquel gritó llamó la atención de todos que observaron asustados el despacho, Ayame y Hakudoshin se vieron entre ellos y sabían de sobra que aquello no terminaría en nada bueno, Suoten salió de la cocina y se quedó estática al observar como su señora salía hecha una furia desde la oficina hasta la puerta principal, azotándola mientras la cerraba

- Ella no esta pensando – comentó distraídamente Ayame al darse cuenta del rumbo de su amiga

- De haberlo hecho no hubiera ido – secundó Hakudoshin mientras tomaba nuevamente su ardua tarea de cambiar canales

Aome iba pensando en miles de maneras para asesinar a Inuyasha, él no tenía ningún derecho de llevarse a su hijo y encima de decirle que fuera a buscarlo si lo quería, refunfuñó con rabia y tocó el timbre de la vivienda, en ese momento Kaede salió a la puerta y no pudo reprimir una expresión de asombro y felicidad aunque la de Aome demostrase lo contrario

- Mi niña – llamó alegremente la anciana al tiempo que le daba un efusivo abrazo, la pelinegra olvido por unos instantes su molestia y correspondió el abrazo gustosamente, debido a tanto trabajo no había tenido tiempo de saludar a la señora Kaede

- Hola nana – saludo la chica mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, observó la sala y notó que todo, absolutamente todo, continuaba en el mismo lugar, conversó algunos minutos con la linda anciana hasta que ella recordó que tenía la cena en el fuego y salió casi corriendo hasta la cocina

Aome sonrió y se levanto para poder observar si algo había desaparecido de cómo ella lo recordaba, algunos fotos habían sido cambiadas por otras y los trofeos que los Taisho ganaban en las diferentes competencias habían aumentado, observó los marcos de las fotografías sobre la chimenea

Se acercó hasta ella y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor, todas eran de ella y de Inuyasha cuando estaban juntos, tomó una al azar y la recorrió con la yema del dedo, no podía creer que él aún conservara esas fotografías pero eso era lo extraño, si supuestamente la odiaba como se lo había dicho, ¿Entonces porque tenía fotos de ellos dos juntos?

- Mami – el llamado la hizo girarse y encarar directamente a Inuyasha, sus ojos castaños quedaron prendados de los ambarinos de él y un nerviosismo olvidado la recorrió, ver la escena de Ian tomado de la mano de Inuyasha parecía más ser una ilusión que la realidad, tomo aire y volvió a poner su rostro serio

- Vamos Ian, es hora de volver a casa – no iba a armar un alboroto frente a su hijo, no quería que él tuviese la más mínima idea de que algo sucedía entre Inuyasha y ella, él niño la observó con un puchero y se sujetó aún más a la mano del albino

- Hola Aome – la mirada arrogante de Inuyasha provocó la reacción de ira de Aome que apretó los puños con fuerza para no tener que dejar que fuera su cólera la que hablara, los recuerdos del beso la golpearon con fuerza y agradeció internamente que la pared estuviera tras ella

- Hola Taisho – contestó de forma mecánica y se acercó para poder tomar a su hijo y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, no quería tener que enfrentarse a él porque de hacerlo estaba segura que perdería, ella conocía sus limitaciones y esa era una de ellas

- Demo mami, yo quiero quedarme – el gesto suplicante de su hijo y el rostro arrogante de Inuyasha, la hizo detenerse en el acto, debía hacerlo con calma y tranquilidad, no se iba a exaltar por ello; sonrió de forma sutil y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su hijo, lo acarició maternalmente y le beso la frente con dulzura

- Hoy ya es muy tarde y supongo que el joven Taisho querrá dormir, si quieres puedes venir otro día – no era lo que realmente deseaba pero no podía negarle el hecho de que compartiera algo con Inuyasha, él era su padre aunque no lo supiera y en cierta forma sabía que se lo tenía que decir, eso sí, antes de que él formulara estúpidas ideas le explicaría que no tenía intenciones de atarlo

- Iie – el pequeño se escondió tras Inuyasha e infló sus mejillas molesto, Aome suspiró con pesadez y se levantó, debía de encontrar la manera de convencer a su hijo sin levantar sospecha alguna, rodeo a Inuyasha e intento llegar a su hijo

- Él ya hablo y no veo que tenga algo de malo que se quede – la voz tan autoritaria que había utilizado desconcentro a Aome completamente, lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y luego notó que Inuyasha mantenía suspendido su brazo frente a ella a modo de detenerla, frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos

Kaede entró en el momento indicado y comprendió que lo mejor era llevarse al pequeño de ahí, nadie dudaba sobre el parentesco entre padre e hijo y mucho menos sobre su lazo sanguíneo, el chico obedeció y la acompañó a la cocina

- Es mi hijo – acotó molesta al darse cuenta de que Ian se había ido, Inuyasha entornó los ojos y con voz firme reafirmo lo que le había dicho

- Y mío también – a Aome se le paralizó el corazón y el color abandono su piel, su respiración se hizo rápida y todo su cuerpo reacción en ligeras convulsiones de miedo, se concentró en no demostrarlo y lo encaro por primera vez desde que llegara

- ¿A qué te refieres? – el chico mofó molesto por su inocente ignorancia

- Tú sabes a que me refiero – soltó mordazmente

- No, no lo sé, explícame – terció tercamente Aome, no dejaría que él se enterara de la verdad, al menos no ahora, se planto frente a él con firmeza y lo desafió con la mirada

- Tú crees que no me daría cuenta de que la misma cantidad de tiempo que posee Ian es exactamente la misma que tú tienes desde que te fuiste a Inglaterra – por instinto Aome retrocedió un paso y sus labios se resecaron, debía de encontrar alguna forma de que él dejará de sospechar tan correctamente

- ¿Por qué creerías que es tu hijo después de todo?

- Porque él posee el rasgo distintivo de todos los Taisho – en ese momento la pelinegra supo que estaba atrapada, nadie en todo Japón poseía los ojos ambarinos en forma de línea que los Taisho y el hecho de fuese una casi replica de Inuyasha no ayudaba en mucho

- No me importa lo que pienses, yo se que es cierto y que no, ahora me llevare a Ian y has lo que quieras pero no nos molestes – sus pensamientos se cruzaban entre sí y no la dejaban pensar con claridad, algo tenía que hacer antes de que Inuyasha ejerciera la presión mental sobre ella y la obligará a decir la verdad

Aprovecho el desconcierto de él ante sus palabras y corrió hasta la cocina, Inuyasha reaccionó a tiempo y la interceptó antes de que lograra su cometido, ambas mantenían sus miradas fijas en el otro, un movimiento en falso y alguno de los dos perdería, el silencio inundó el lugar y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido

- Ya mami, podemos irnos – la voz del pequeño atrajo la atención de los mayores, Ian observó divertido la escena y tomó la mano de Aome, mientras que en la otra llevaba un plato de microondas con un gran pedazo de pastel

- Hai – contestó Aome que por inercia se movió hasta la puerta, Inuyasha observó acusadoramente a Kaede y ella simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a la cocina, Inuyasha avanzo hacia ellos y detuvo a Aome por el hombre

- Ian, quiero que mañana seas mi invitado de honor – pidió pasando la mirada fulminante de la pelinegra, se agacho hasta estar a su altura y le sonrió

- ¿Iras? – Preguntó ante la mirada emocionada del infante, el cual acepto gustosamente la invitación, Inuyasha le revolvió su cabellera albina y le coloco su propio sombrero; se coloco a la altura de Aome y la observó severamente, lucharía por estar con su hijo aunque tuviese que ganarse el odio de Aome

Él estaba seguro de que poco a poco Aome iría cediendo y entonces aprovecharía, por el momento quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuviera a su disposición para estar con Ian, él era ahora su principal motivación, la actitud de Aome había confirmado todas sus sospechas, nada, nada, podría hacerlo desistir de sus intentos

- Entonces los veo mañana – Inuyasha sostuvo la puerta hasta que ambos desaparecieron tras entrar a su respectiva casa, cerró la puerta y se recostó sensualmente en ella, la sonrisa que su rostro enmarcaba era de recordar, parecía estar sellando un objetivo que no dejaría de alcanzar, Kaede lo observó y comprendió que aunque Aome intentara alejarse de él, no podría hacerlo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome azotó la puerta de su casa y respiro moribunda, deja salir un grito de exacerbación y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, no entendía que diablos había sucedido, se suponía que ella le haría frente y en vez de ello había salido huyendo, se regaño a si mismo y dispuso que de ahora en adelante lo haría, no podía dejarse llevar por sus estúpidos sentimientos, él no la amaba, tenía que grabárselo en la cabeza antes de volver a poner un pie en su casa

- ¿Mami? – llamó el chico y la aludido lo observó, Suoten entró al recibidor alegremente y les indicó que la cena estaba lista pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver el estado de su señora

- Ian ve a ponerte tu ropa de dormir – indicó Aome en un tono que no aceptaba reclamos, el pequeño acepto y le entrego el plato a la chica antes de subir a su habitación, Suoten se acercó con cautela hasta ella

- ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha e Ian se ven? – Preguntó con molestia, la joven se tensó inmediatamente y agacho la mirada

- Desde que venimos señora, perdóneme, no sabía que aquello estaba mal – pidió con la voz casi a punto de quebrarse, Aome se relajo y comprendió que la molestia que sentía no podía desquitársela con el primero que se le cruzara, esa molestia era contra ella y nadie más

- Está bien, no te preocupes, simplemente tenía dudas – se levo de hombros restándole importancia y sonrió para poder quitarle el rostro sombrío de la chica, Suoten agradeció su actitud y se retiro para poder colocar la comida

Aome por su parte subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejo caer sobre la cama boca arriba, observo el techo por algunos minutos y luego la tristeza embargo su alma y su cuerpo

- No puedo creerlo – una parte de ella estaba contenta de que Inuyasha lo supiera, otra parte no lo estaba, temía la verdadera reacción de Inuyasha, no quería que nuevamente pensara mal de ella, suficiente con tener que lidiar con el pasado como para hacerlo con el presente

Se levanto y tomó una ducha rápida, se coloco su pijama que constaba de un pantalón y una blusa de manga corta y salió en dirección a la habitación de su hijo, tocó con delicadeza y escucho un suave adelante que la hizo caminar con cautela hasta la cama donde Ian veía televisión entretenidamente

- Amor, no quiero que pienses que no quiero que estés con Inuyasha, solamente que cuando lo hagas me avises – pidió mientras lo alzaba y lo sentaba en su regazo, el pequeño asintió alegre de que su mamá no le prohibiera estar con él y le dedicó un suave beso en la mejilla, Aome lo abrazo con fuerza y deseo que con eso, sus sentimientos se esfumaran

- _La cena esta lista_ – ambos escucharon como Hakudoshin y Ayame bajaban las escaleras y se vieron entre ellos, se bajaron de la cama y tomados de la mano se encaminaron a la cocina, Aome sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad se sabría pero por el momento era en lo que menos quería pensar

Se detuvo frente al balcón del segundo nivel y su vista se poso sobre la ventana que pertenecía según recordaba a la habitación de Inuyasha, notó que la luz estaba encendida y comprendió que él aún estaba despierto, suspiro pausadamente y tocó sus labios con ternura, sintió el jaloneo en su mano y comprendió que debían bajar o su pequeño se pondría a hacer puchero por el hambre

Inuyasha por su parte se encontraba recostado en el marco del balcón y sin que Aome lo hubiese notado, él había visto su gesto, la alegría no cabía en él, apresuro su bebida y se interno en su habitación; eso era lo único que realmente necesitaba comprobar, haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para recuperarla, aún si eso significaba pelearse con el mundo entero, lo haría, oh si que lo haría…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Me tarde pero es que andaba en los finales de la universidad y me abstuve de acercarme a la computadora, de haberlo hecho no hubiese estudiado jajajaja**

**Como ya ven, Inuyasha SI sospecha de que Ian sea su hijo pero no puede hacer medidas en extremo hasta no estar seguro, las cosas realmente complicadas comenzaran a partir del próximo capítulo, varios personajes aún faltan por aparecer así que esperan cualquier cosa**

**Por cierto, mi pareja para Sesshoumaru siempre ha sido y será Kagura, perdón para los fans del SesshxRin pero yo más bien creo que ese tipo de relación es algo así como padre-hija, espero comprendan esto**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, me dan ánimos para continuar adelante, además he decidido centrarme en esta historia y terminarla, tengo más inspiración para esta que para las demás así que lo haré**

**Ponihina-chan**

**Lorena**

**PaauLaa :D**

**Meryinustar**

**Setsuna17**

**Kaoru23**

**Ahome23**

**Espero poder leerlos en la próxima y a no desesperar jaja. Matta ne.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Este capítulo me gustaría dedicárselo a una personita muy especial, su nombre es David y estará cumpliendo años el 26, no creo subir otro cap para ese día, así que le dedico este_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

Aome se levanto temprano, más de lo acostumbrado, el día en que el rancho renacería ya había comenzado y con él debía de comenzar ella, se bajo de su cómoda cama y alisto su ropa, tomo una rápida ducha y se vistió, se sentó frente a su tocador y comenzó a cepillar su cabello

Aquel reflejo la hizo detenerse y observar con detenimiento cuanto había cambiado, la última vez que se había sentado en ese lugar había sido seis años atrás, cuando todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas

El silencio fue su acompañante por mucho tiempo y ahora parecía ser una molestia que no la dejaba nunca, escuchó el movimiento de afuera y supo que ya todos estaban despiertos, se levanto y salió de la habitación con paso decidido, hoy era el día decisivo para todos

- Ya era hora de que despertaras – Hakudoshin tuvo que esquivar un libro que había sido lanzado como proyectil contra su persona de parte de una divertida Aome, Ayame detuvo el libro en el aire y leyó el título

- _Troppo buon usarlo contro di lui (1)_ – Hakudoshin la observo con molestia y decidió ignorarlas, no estaba dispuesto a perder sus ánimos por los comentarios de ellas

- Vamos Haku, no te molestes onegai – el chico observó por el rabillo a Aome y decidió aplicarles la ley del hielo hasta que se disculparán como era debido, las chicas rieron y se encaminaron hasta el comedor donde Suoten ya les tenía servido el desayuno

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha corrió las cortinas de su despacho y abrió las ventanas, la suave caricia de la mañana le pronosticó al albino que talvez las cosas no saldrían tan mal como estaban imaginando, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta y dio permiso de entrar, la blanca cabeza de Kaede le informó que ya todo estaba listo, tomó un sombrero negro y se lo colocó, ese día sería el decisivo para los Higurashi y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Aome se fuera

- Tottossai – llamó mientras se sentaba en la silla y comenzaba a comer, el aludido llego a su lado y le dejo lo que eran los reportes de todo lo que estaría a la venta ese día y quienes serían los que lo acompañarían a dicha feria

- Ya todo esta listo – desapareció entre las puertas del comedor y dejo a Inuyasha hundido en la soledad, hasta que el sonido peculiar de su móvil comenzó a sonar, vio el número y sonrió abiertamente

- Ohayo Kanna – saludó mientras apresuraba su taza de café, dejo su servilleta sobre la mesa y con paso calmo camino hasta la puerta principal, tomo las llaves de su automóvil y termino la conversación, todo lo que había escuchado lo tenía muy presente, apretó con fuerza el timón del automóvil y frunció el seño, no permitiría que Naraku intentará siquiera algo contra ella

Pisó el acelerador y el rechinido de las llantas les indicó a todos que el dueño y señor del rancho se había ido, un ligero ambiente de tensión lleno el lugar y el cielo que anteriormente había estado despejado, mostraba señales de una posible lluvia

- Yo me encargare de eso – fue la promesa lanzada al aire del chico quien aumentó la velocidad y el tiempo comenzaba su cuenta regresiva

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome suspiró con alivio al escuchar el sonido del carro de Inuyasha, terminó su desayuno y se levantó, se observó en el espejo del pasillo y asintió convencida; escuchó pequeños pasos que se acercaban y entonces el recuerdo de la noche anterior golpeó su mente, se maldijo internamente y tomó aire consecutivamente para poder aparentar calma

- Okäsan, ¿Ya nos vamos? – Aome se mordió el labio inferior y pensó en alguna manera de persuadir al pequeño de ir, lo observa una vez más y dejo caer los hombros con resignación, sería imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea, además Ian no era un chico que pudiera hacer relaciones con alguien y el hecho de que lo logrará tan rápidamente con Inuyasha la alteraba a sobremanera

- Hai, ponte un sombrero y nos iremos – el brillo que apareció en los ojos de su pequeño la hizo sentir aún más culpable, él merecía saber quien era su padre pero ella no tenía el valor de decírselo, lo observó correr escaleras arriba y se recostó en la pared, solo pedía a Kami que aquello no le causará más problemas de los que ya tenía

Camino hasta el vestíbulo y espero pacientemente a que su hijo bajará, Ayame y Hakudoshin ya se habían adelantado para poder tenerlo todo listo, suspiró con nostalgia y recordó lo que había vivido en los seis años que había estado ausente, las cosas seguían en el mismo lugar, inclusive los trabajadores seguían siendo los mismos pero ella, ella si había cambiado

- Listo mami – tomó la mano de su pequeño y giró para encararlo pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Ian llevaba el sombrero que Inuyasha le había regalado la noche anterior, se paso una mano por la cara y reprimió un gritó de ira cuando notó la sonrisa de su hijo, se subieron al automóvil y con velocidad se dirigieron al centro de Tonkeda

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las cosas en el auditorio por el contrario parecía ser toda una guerra campal donde los insultos volaban a diestra y siniestra, Hakudoshin se cubrió el rostro y observó con pena ajena a su amiga quien parecía no querer ceder en su batalla con el chico pelinegro

- En que momento me vine yo a juntar con ella – murmuró para si mismo, definitivamente no quería ser parte directa del nuevo encuentro que disputaban así que observó todas sus escapatorias posibles

- Te invitó a una taza de café – indicó Bankotzu sin despegar la vista de su compañero y de la chica

- Sólo si esta bien cargado – el pelinegro asintió y los dos optaron por no decir más

- Hakudoshin, no seas cobarde y ven acá – gritó con exacerbación al notar la cobarde huída de su compañero, el chico alzo una mano mientras la agitaba en el aire y viraba en un pasillo para no verse más, la chica bufó con molestia y se cruzó de brazos, observó al chico frente suyo y maldijo en italiano

- Veo que no eres tan fiera cuando estás sola – la furia podía ser leída con claridad en los ojos verdes de la chica, ese bueno para nada no podía juzgarla de aquella manera, nadie le hablaba de esa manera

- Calla hombre que nada bueno tienes para defenderte

- No me hagas tener que comprobarte lo que hablas

- A mí no me intimidas, di lo que quieras, no me interesa

- Supongo, pero igualmente no comprendo como alguien… - la miró de arriba abajo con desdén y una sonrisa surcó su rostro, imitó la actitud de la chica y la miró con altivez desbordante

- ¿Como qué? – su imaginación era grande pero antes de tomar cualquier acción que pudiera tener consecuencias, quería asegurarse de sus pensamientos

- Olvídalo, demo… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pero quien se creía para simplemente restarle importancia al asunto, apretó los dientes y sus puños mientras la rabia crecía incalculablemente en su interior, ella no se rebajaría, no lo haría, dijera lo que dijera

- Veo que eres lento en el proceso de información – escupió con gesto lascivo, la sonrisa de Kouga desapareció casi inmediatamente y Ayame sintió que para ese momento tenía ganada la batalla pero estaba muy equivocada

- Lo preguntaba porque tú pareces carecer de cerebro para estas cosas – sentenció con el ego lastimado, no le importaba en más si con ello lastimaba el orgullo de ella, Ayame había iniciado primero

- _Voi, uomo del quarto(2)_ – exclamó con fiereza al tiempo que mandaba por el caño todas las clases de etiqueta y se lanzaba sobre el chico que no reaccionó a tiempo y ambos cayeron al suelo en una posición algo comprometedora, aún así Ayame no le dio importancia y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con decisión

- Te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste – masculló con la mirada fija en él, Kouga la miraba sorprendido, conocía de cambios hormonales en las mujeres pero ella se llevaba el premio

- La que se va a arrepentir eres tú – la chica se paró en seco al notar el tono de su voz y se levantó poco a poco, Kouga se logró levantar dejando el peso sobre sus antebrazos aún con Ayame encima

- O acaso creías que no se italiano – la sorpresa no pudo ser mayor en la pelirroja que entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero rápidamente los cerró, las palabras parecían no querer salir y toda su valentía estaba flaqueando

Las respiraciones de ambos era lo único que se oiga, era demasiado temprano como para que alguien, aparte de ellos cuatro, estuviera en ese lugar; se observaron por un tiempo indefinido sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Ayame aún no comprendía que tenía ese chico como para hacerla reaccionar de la manera en la que lo hacía, estaba en cierta forma asustada, ella se había prometido no enamorarse nunca más y tal parecía que su corazón deseaba romper la promesa

- Etto…Ayame – la aludida giró el rostro violentamente y se topó con la mirada confusa de Hakudoshin y Bankotzu, en ese momento fue consciente de donde estaba, con quien y como; viró el rostro y comprendió todo, soltó la camisa de Kouga como si le quemara y tal cual resorte fuera, se levanto para caminar con confusión hacia atrás hasta toparse con el albino

Subió la vista y se encontró con una Aome bastante sorprendida y un chico albino divertido con la situación, su sonrojo aumento en extremo y deseo en ese momento que la tierra se la tragara, Ian por su parte no había prestado atención y un poco de su dignidad pareció volver a ella, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se dio media vuelta para desaparecer entre los cubículos ya colocados estratégicamente

- Ohayo Inuyasha – musitó con algo de timidez el pequeño, era extraño pero le tenía bastante admiración y respeto, Inuyasha correspondió el saludo e Ian sintió de pronto que la imponente figura del chico destilaba autoridad, con una sonrisa en su rostro se escondió tras las piernas de su madre y se aferró con fuerza al pantalón negro de la pelinegra

- Buenos días Aome – saludó Inuyasha mientras que el resto se quedaba en completo silencio, el nombre emanado de los labios de él era como una revelación para todos los que la conocían, en el lugar ya se encontraban algunos de los invitados más conocidos y recordados, así como los nuevos y viejos compradores

- Buenos días Inuyasha – respondió la chica mientras la incredulidad crecía aún más ante las miradas expectantes de todos los ahí presentes, el sonido de un vaso cayendo llamo la atención de ambos y notaron a Ayame quieta y pálida, parecía haber visto un fantasma, ese tipo de situaciones siempre surtían el mismo efecto en la pelirroja

Hakudoshin logró atajar a la chica antes de que cayera fuertemente contra el frío suelo y resopló con molestia, la cargo debidamente y con una mirada le explico a Aome lo que haría, la chica asintió en silencio y el albino abandono el lugar con una inconciente Aome, Inuyasha frunció el seño al ver al chico ahí presente

El bullicio de las personas comenzó a inundar el lugar y todos decidieron irse a sus respectivos lugares para poder comenzar con la compra-venta de sus mercancías más sofisticadas, el sonido del altavoz indico a todos que el discurso de bienvenida sería emitido y una vez finalizado el evento comenzaría

- Bien, aquí vamos – susurró Aome mientras miraba a su alrededor y varias caras la hacían recordar su vida en el pueblo, sintió un ligero jaloneo y bajo la vista hasta toparse con la ambarina de Ian

- Mami ¿puedo ir con Inuyasha? – la pregunta la tomó tan de improvisto que no pudo contestar, no deseaba por ningún motivo dejar a su hijo pero tampoco podía negarle aquello que lo hiciera feliz, era un lucha constante entre su razón y su lógica maternal, el debate que siempre había mantenido y ahora parecía ser más fuerte que antaño

- Claro amor, te iré a dejar en cuanto Hakudoshin venga – el pequeño asintió y se sentó sobre una silla cercana para esperar la aparición del chico

No fue mucho el tiempo que el pequeño espero para que Hakudoshin volviera, tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y parecía estar insultando con fervor a alguien

- ¿Por qué me ven así? – Cuestionó ya que contrario a todo pronóstico la mirada de los dos Higurashi eran completamente distintas, aome lo veía con odio rotundo mientras Ian con hacía con algo parecido a la admiración

- Por nada – farfulló una irritada Aome, había pensado que probablemente el destino se pondría de su lado y el chico tendría un accidente que lo ausentaría todo el día y entonces tendría la excusa perfecta para no llevar a su hijo con Inuyasha. Tomó al chico de la mano y con paso lento se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban los Taisho

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha veía inquisitoriamente a Kouga, al igual que lo hacía Bankotzu, el chico entornó los ojos con molestia y se dejo caer en la silla sin una pizca de delicadeza

- No me dejarán en paz ¿cierto? – los otros dos negaron y el pelinegro solo atinó a dejar caer con pesadez la cabeza hacia adelante

- Son peores que las chismosas del pueblo – anunció mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. El sonido de pasos los desvió del tema y Kouga y Bankotzu se vieron entre ellos sin comprender del todo el motivo de su presencia, Inuyasha por su parte intento no reírse, de hacerlo, estaba seguro que lograría que se fuera

- Hola tío Inuyasha – la pequeña Rin corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con emoción mientras Inuyasha la levaba en sus brazos, Kagura sonrió con amabilidad y Sesshoumaru solo emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido

Ambos Taisho se dirigieron una mirada corta pero significativa y luego de ello, el mayor clavo sus ojos en las personas que concurrían la feria, definitivamente su rancho sería el que mejor postores tendría

- Espero que realmente valga la pena – había tenido que cancelar bastante compromisos importantes solo por ir a ese evento, las palabras de su hermano aún rondaba en su cabeza y quería confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que significaban

- Lo será – la firmeza de sus palabras no dejaba lugar a dudas y Sesshoumaru comprendió el mensaje, observó a Kagura tomar asiento y la imitó con la elegancia y porte que poseía

- Inuyasha – el dulce y suave llamado atrajo la atención de todos y por algunos segundos Aome se sintió realmente incómoda, la idea de salir corriendo y no volver a cruzarse en el camino con ellos se estaba volviendo realmente tentadora, en especial cuando observó al primogénito de los Taisho ahí

- ¿Qué ocurre Aome? – ahora la sorpresa se la llevo Sesshoumaru aunque por fuera pareciera inalterable por la revelación del nombre, su mirada ambarina se posaba en la pelinegra, el pequeño y luego Inuyasha, con toda seguridad solamente a su tonto hermano le podían suceder aquellas cosas

- Veo que traes a Ian – Sesshoumaru enarcó una ceja y observó con detenimiento al pequeño que yacía escondido tras la chica, intimidado por la presencia de tantas personas, aunque a simple vista se podía notar que no era un chico que se dejase intimidar por cualquier cosa

Aome sintió que todo su ser resonaba en la culpabilidad, su orgullo la obliga a hacer cosas que solamente les incumbían a Inuyasha y a ella, los demás no tenían porque sufrir lo que ella sentía, especialmente Ian quien tenía todo el derecho de estar con su familia paterna

- Sí – fue la rápida respuesta de la chica, sacó al pequeño de detrás suya con delicadeza y le tendió la pequeña mano a Inuyasha quien la tomó gustosamente, la chica posó su mirada chocolate en su "cuñado" y luego en su esposa; se alegraba internamente que hubiesen terminado juntos, Kagura había tenido que sufrir bastante, especialmente contra su enfermedad pero ahora todo parecía haberla recompensado

- Tiempo sin verte Aome – fue el delicado saludo emitido por la pelinegra, ambas eran amigas desde la infancia y estaba segura, por la mirada de Kagura, que la obligaría a que le contará todo desde que se fuera a Inglaterra hacía seis años

- Discúlpenme pero tengo que irme – informó al grupo, el cual pareció comprenderla, se dio media vuelta y camino sin ver atrás, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes o terminaría diciendo o haciendo locuras y en el peor de los casos con un agudo colapso nervioso

Inuyasha deposito a la pequeño Rin en el suelo, le quito el sombrero al chico y revolvió su cabellera plateada con una enorme sonrisa, observó a su hermano de reojo y decidió presentarlo formalmente

- Sesshoumaru, él es el hijo de Aome, Ian – ambos se vieron con fuerza, a pesar de su corta edad, el pequeño tenía todo el temple y orgullo de un Taisho, no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie y tal parecía, que al igual que todos los miembros de la familia, solamente lo hacían con un Taisho de más edad

El chico sostuvo unos segundos más la mirada hasta que la bajó con timidez, Sesshoumaru sonrió arrogante y se acomodó aún más en la silla, definitivamente, era un Taisho, eso o Aome había encontrado a alguien parecido a su familia, lo cual dudaba mucho

- No te preocupes, siempre es así – le tranquilizó Inuyasha al notar la frustración del pequeño, Sesshoumaru por su parte mostró lo que podría ser catalogado como una sonrisa de satisfacción, gesto suficiente para darle a Inuyasha la respuesta que buscaba, además las miradas inquisitorias de los demás sobre el pequeño le confirmaban aún más sus dudas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Pero señor Yomei, esos animales no están certificados y además están en pésimas condiciones – el anciano veía dubitativamente a Aome y luego al joven a su lado, hacía años que compraba las producciones lácteas a ellos para su empresa pero ahora, después de la muerte de sus viejos amigos y por los comentarios que se corrían por el pueblo, estaba comenzando a dudar de continuar haciéndolo

- Supongo que tienes razón – musitó inseguro y su interlocutor sonrió triunfante; la chica a su lado veía con preocupación la escena, no era la primera persona a la que le decía lo mismo y estaba segura que no sería la última, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a alguien en su agenda

- Solo espero que esto no se salga de control – musitó mientras veía al vacío, el día no auguraba buenos tiempos

- Hermano, dime porque te empeñas en hacer estas cosas – pidió nuevamente la chica que parecía no comprender realmente que motivos lo impulsaban a realizar aquellas tetras tan sucias, el chico rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado

- En realidad no te lo he dicho y ya te dije que tengas paciencia, con el tiempo lo descubrirás – se levantó y tomó un informe que tenía en la mesa

- Naraku, esto no traerá nada bueno – le indicó, no quería que su hermano se viera en problemas, aun por todo lo malo que había hecho, seguía siendo el único familiar vivo que tenía

- Tranquila Kanna, no pasará nada

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Bien, primero aclare las frases para que puedan comprender perfectamente la historia;_

_Troppo buon usarlo contro di lui Demasiado bueno para usarlo contra él_

_Voi, uomo del cuarto Tú, hombre de cuarta_

_Pues ya ven como van sucediendo las cosas, el próximo capítulo promete bastante créanme, pero todo va paso a paso, en cuanto a la paternidad de Inuyasha, no estará tan seguro como cree y como me lo han solicitado creare varias situaciones que lo harán dudar de la misma, ya lo verán, especialmente una que trae consigo la aparición de un personaje muy curioso jeje pero todo a su tiempo_

_Gracias por sus reviews, __**PaauLaa!, setsuna17, ponihina-chan y mi siempre amiga Ahome23**__ y por supuesto a todos los que leen la historia._

_FELIZ NAVIDAD_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO_


	10. Chapter 10

**Autor: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 26 de Enero de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: Lady Sakura Lee porque el día en que lo iba a publicar fue su cumpleaños -FELICIDADES AMIGA-, espero que te lo hayas pasado a lo grande**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

Aome esperaba impaciente que más personas se interesaran en sus reses y le hiciera ofertas, algunos cuantos parecían haberse decidido pero las compras se harían hasta la tarde según el itinerario y eso lo mantenía emocionada, escuchó el sonido de un bastón tocando con suavidad el suelo y viró curiosa. Su mirada se tornó apacible y saludó con alegría al anciano frente suyo.

-Señor Yomei, que alegría verlo.

-Más alegría me da a mí jovencita – indicó mientras le palmeaba fraternalmente el hombro, conversaron larga y amenamente mientras recordaban viejos tiempos hasta el momento en que él observó las fotografías de su ganado.

-Aome ¿Por qué intentas vender tus reses si sabes que no están bien? – la chica parpadeó confundida y sin comprender la situación lo observó con detenimiento. El afable hombre comprendió en ese momento que Aome no estaba enterada del todo y su tan repentino aparecimiento no era porque el rancho y su ganado estuvieran precisamente mal en cuanto a calidad, supo en ese momento que algo no encajaba en todo cuanto había escuchado.

-No comprendo, mi ganado esta certificado por el Ministerio de Ganadería y Salud respectivamente – sacó un fólder que traía bien guardado en un maletín y le extendió el documento para que pudiera leerlo, el anciano lo tomó con elegancia y lo leyó completamente.

-Bueno linda, tal parece ser que alguien quiere arruinar tu reputación y la de tu rancho aquí en Tonkeda – la molestia de su voz y el matiz que usaba en la implementación de palabras, indicaba que le incomodaba aquel hecho, él era una persona respetable y de renombre en el pueblo y ese tipo de actos le desagradaban, especialmente si eran contra amigos suyos.

-¿Quién? – ella creía conocer el nombre de aquella persona pero antes de tomar cartas en el asunto debía de asegurarse de ello.

-Naraku Onigumo – la sola mención de aquel nombre le hizo sentirse levemente mareada y asqueada, el recuerdo de todo su sufrimiento se resumía en dos simples y llanas palabras y precisamente ahora, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a oírlas.

-Pero me temo mi niña, que no solo a mí me lo ha dicho – el rostro de Aome era indescifrable, cuestión que preocupo grandemente al hombre ya que el conocía el carácter explosivo de la pelinegra.

-Lo voy a matar – tras esto se levanto de su asiento y caminó con furia hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El celular de Inuyasha sonó levemente, leyó el mensaje y su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante, releyó nuevamente el texto y supo que debía irse, le encargo el resto de las cosas a Sesshoumaru y los chicos, mucho antes que alguien pudiera quejarse él ya había desaparecido.

Caminaba con paso rápido, debía de llegar antes de que el caos se desatara, suficiente con todos los rumores que gracias a Naraku, circulaban por el lugar, debía de impedirlo, de cualquier forma pero lo haría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome intentaba mentalmente tranquilizarse para no armar una escena como la que realmente deseaba, se plantó con fuerza frente al sujeto, culpable de su situación, que platicaba con calma con un comprador local. Ambos hombres la vieron de pies a cabeza, uno con sorpresa y el otro con altanería.

-Pequeña Aome, que gusto verte nuevamente – saludó emocionado el comprador una vez la hubiera reconocido, la chica correspondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza indicándole con esto al hombre que algo no estaba bien, él conocía perfectamente la forma de reaccionar de la chica y decidió salir del cuadro para salvaguardar su bienestar físico.

-Aome – escupió con veneno el pelinegro, la maldad parecía salírsele por los poros y a pesar de que Aome no era una chica que amara la violencia, esta vez la veía tentadoramente.

-TÚ – exclamó con furia, todos los cercanos a la escena se giraron a ver que era lo que ocurría.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para andar diciendo todas esas cosas de mí y MI rancho – enmarcó el pronombre y sonrió con satisfacción al ver la expresión molesta de Naraku, si él quería jugar con fuego, ella lo haría y se lo aplicaría directamente a la llaga.

-¿Y por qué crees que soy yo? – interrogó disimulando su malestar, esa chica no era la misma que hacía seis años atrás y ahora tendría que moverse con cuidado.

-Porque eres el único mandril lo suficientemente cobarde como para caer en esas tetras tan sucias – cada palabra estaba pensada, talvez no lo suficiente como para comprender realmente la magnitud de sus palabras pero lo estaba, debía de cuidar su reputación y especialmente en aquel momento cuando la mirada de todos estaban sobre ellos dos.

-No solo pienses en mí cariño – aquel adjetivo provocó que la sangre le hirviera a Aome y de pronto una idea loca cruzó por su mente, era descabellada, impensable pero desde un punto de vista lógico muy pensable; talvez tuviera razón pero antes de mover sus jugadas tendría que corroborarlo y dejar en claro algunas dudas.

-Recuerda que también están los Taisho – la pelinegra tragó en seco, se negaba a creer semejante disparate, especialmente por la relación que antiguamente su familia había llevado y con especial énfasis en lo ocurrido dos meses atrás, sus pensamientos eran confusos, una parte de ella le gritaba que Naraku tenía razón y otra le decía que no le creyera; la imagen del señor Yomei la hizo disipar todas sus dudas al recordar que él lo culpaba directamente.

-Algunas personas que gran confianza me dijeron que has sido tú – la sonrisa que Naraku había mantenido desapareció instantáneamente y su mano formó un puño, ya después él se encargaría de averiguar quienes habían sido y hacerlos pagar por eso.

-No seas tonta, eso cualquiera te lo pudo haber dicho – Kanna veía con preocupación la discusión que poco a poco comenzaba a subir de tono, rogaba para sus adentros que Inuyasha apareciera pronto y arreglara el asunto o al menos calmara el ambiente.

-Y yo nací ayer, no soy estúpida Naraku, solo tú eres capaz de hacer esas cosas y lo sabes a la perfección – estaba exasperada por la continua negación de Naraku por lo acontecido pero especialmente porque deseaba que dijera toda la verdad y con eso ella librarse de una carga que jamás había sido de ella pero que había tenido que llevar.

-Inuyasha es capaz de todo y tú lo sabes muy bien – acotó mientras sus ojos brillaban por la burla. Sus dientes rechinaron y supo en ese momento que Naraku había dado en el clavo, Aome aún no perdonaba a Inuyasha por su falta de confianza y por haberla sacado de su vida cuando un acontecimiento importante se había dado.

El rostro de Aome reflejaba sorpresa y al mismo tiempo un atisbo de emociones que no dejaban duda de lo que pensaba, aquella era una buena señal para Naraku ya que con esa forma de pensar, convencerla de cualquier cosa sería realmente fácil.

-No intentes ensuciar nuestro apellido con tus idioteces Naraku – aquella frase fue recibida de diferentes maneras por los allí presentes, especialmente por dos personas que lo veían directamente.

La imponente figura de Inuyasha destilaba en furia y vibraba en la sed de venganza, aquella injuria contra su familia era imperdonable y aún más todo cuanto había hecho por separarlo de las personas que amaba. Naraku lo observó intentando mantener la calma, a pesar del paso de los años él seguía siendo temible y amenazador aunque jamás lo admitiese; Aome por su parte no sabía si agradecerle o decirle de todo cuanto se podía morir por haber interrumpido aquella discusión.

-Nadie se mete conmigo o con mi familia – observó de soslayo a Aome y ella supo que no estaba hablando precisamente de su hermano o cualquier otro miembro de la Familia Taisho.

-¡Ja! Ya veo que a pesar de todo sigues siendo el mismo tonto – Kanna se pasó una mano por la cara y supo que aquello no terminaría bien, su hermano ya no estaba pensando en sus palabras, simplemente contestando por inercia a su molestia y resentimiento hacia esas personas.

-No me busques porque me encontrarás – advirtió el albino mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Naraku, quien a pesar del miedo que le provocaba la mirada asesina de Inuyasha no se movió ni se inmuto.

-Si sigues con ella a pesar de todo cuanto ha ocurrido, entonces lo sigues siendo y no puedes molestarte – el rostro de Aome palideció y más de alguno pensó que terminaría por desmayarse de la impresión, ahora estaba completamente segura de que la persona que había influido en su partida y desconfianza de Inuyasha había sido él y nadie más.

Inuyasha no necesito de señas o clases para comprender los pensamientos de la chica y era comprensible, apretó sus puños y por unos segundos deseo matarlo pero supo que al menos por ahora no.

-Es una cualquiera y lo sabes – musitó por lo bajo el pelinegro logrando colmar la poca paciencia del albino.

Sesshoumaru llegó justo a tiempo para presenciar como Inuyasha acertaba un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Naraku y éste por la fuerza caía al suelo. Todo quedo en completo silencio y la respiración de todos se detuvo.

Kanna se acercó lentamente hasta su hermano y le ayudó a levantarse, los dos hombres se vieron inquisitoriamente, Naraku se limpió con el puño la sangre que manaba de su labio roto.

-Te juro Taisho que tanto tú como esa mujerzuela me las pagaran – escupió hartó de la situación. Aome igualmente estaba indignada pero no se rebajaría al mismo nivel que él, ella tomaría venganza a su manera, así que se calmo y se dispuso a marcharse pero al notar la mirada reprobatoria de Sesshoumaru sobre la figura de su hermano supo que debía detenerlo antes o habría problemas de gravedad.

Dio dos pasos hacia el albino al mismo tiempo que Naraku se daba media vuelta siendo seguido por Kanna.

-Tú...

-¡NO! – aquello era una orden que no aceptaba una negativa como respuesta, Inuyasha percibió la calidez de la mano de Aome posarse sobre la suya y optó por calmarse, nada ganaba con hacer teatros por alguien no valía nada, respiró profundamente y todos sus músculos se relajaron, ya llegaría el momento en el cual podría cobrarle uno a uno todos los problemas que le había ocasionado tanto a él como a Aome.

-Aome saca a Inuyasha – la petición de Sesshoumaru fue acatada al instante mientras él se encargaba de movilizar a la concurrencia y aclarar los malos entendidos; Aome de un jalón sacó al ambarino de aquel sitio infestado de gente hambrienta por el chisme, bueno, casi todos, especialmente las mujeres.

Caminaron unos pasos más hasta que Aome se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida, lo escuchó bufar y sonrió quedamente, al menos él venía detrás y no podía sus diferentes reacciones ante la situación en que se encontraban.

La chica pensaba en alguna manera de calmarlo, no podía dejar que los demás sufrieran por su humor, eso no era bueno para nadie, un recuerdo fugaz cruzó su mente y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera siquiera preguntar hacia donde se dirigían, volvió a sentir un jalón con dirección a lo que podría considerar una cafetería.

Hasta ese momento Inuyasha fue consciente de que ambos permanecían agarrados de las manos, la sensación era realmente placentera y relajante, hacía años que idealizaba eso y hasta entonces lo lograba, talvez no del modo en que lo había figurado pero lo era y sonrió agradecido a la vida, apretó su morena mano contra la de ella y se colocó a su lado.

Aome se coló hábilmente entre las personas que caminaban dentro del recinto hasta que llegó al mostrador, observó el menú pero inmediatamente por el rabillo del ojo notó la mirada tan hambrienta que la cajera le estaba dando a Inuyasha y el parecía no darse por enterado, frunció el seño y observó directamente a la chica, que al sentir su mirada, la observó confundida.

-Déme dos cafés, un capucchino y un frapucchino – indicó utilizando un tono de voz bastante molesto, la chica asintió asustada por la expresión de la pelinegra y se adentro a la cocina para prepararlos, Inuyasha la observó por detrás e intento averiguar el motivo por el cual había hablado de aquella manera, la pobre muchacha no le había hecho nada pero ella se molesta con ella, definitivamente a las mujeres nunca las entendería.

-Hombres – murmuró por lo bajo al notar que el albino no había comprendido ni un céntimo de la situación, cuando suspiro aliviada sus ojos se abrieron, aquello que Inuyasha no había comprendido eran celos, CELOS, maldita sea, estaba sintiendo celos nuevamente.

Se mentalizo que aquello no era así, que había reaccionado por inercia mas no siendo llevaba por sus sentimientos; relajo los músculos y espero pacientemente hasta que la señorita salió nuevamente con los cafés y los deposito sobre la barra, cobró lo correspondiente y Aome le entrego el suyo a Inuyasha y tomó el de ella, sonrió con arrogancia a la muchacha y con la misma agilidad salieron del lugar.

Caminaron en silencio por un largo pasillo hasta que dieron con el patio trasero de la convención, un magnífico jardín de flores se levantaba sobre sus ojos y la belleza del sitio era hechizante, se encaminaron hasta una banca cercana y aún tomados de la mano, sin decirse nada, comenzaron a beber de aquel líquido tan deliciosamente excitante para ambos.

-Creí que después de todo este tiempo lo habías olvidado – Aome por su parte no dijo nada, dio otro sorbo y observo a la nada, no podía responderle como quería porque no existían argumentos creíbles para defenderse del punto de Inuyasha, resopló con desgano y dio otro trago.

-Creo que hay cosas que no se olvidan – no podía negar nada pero tampoco suponía que la respuesta que ella le diera tendría que crearle hipótesis al chico, Inuyasha bajo su vista hasta su café y sonrió melancólico, esas palabras habían sido dichas con una llana indiferencia, misma que dolía estúpidamente hasta el fondo de su alma.

-Hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar – inquirió Inuyasha, estaba determinado a solucionarlo todo y recuperar a aquella familia que había perdido, no se daría por vencido aún así tuviera que pelearse con el mundo entero lo haría.

-Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que aclarar – no quería tener más contacto más que el necesario, alejarlo de su hijo ahora ya era imposible pero al menos ella si lo haría, decirle que Ian era su hijo era el problema, una parte le grita que lo hiciera, que él tenía todo el derecho de saberlo y estar con él pero otra parte no quería, sentía que si se lo decía entonces podría de algún modo perder el único tesoro que resguardaba con tanto recelo y que la mantenía con vida.

Era gracias a ese pequeño que ella estaba ahí, gracias a él y a sus hermanos y amigos, no quería perderlo porque estaba casi segura que lo haría, talvez no completamente pero entonces Ian partiría su corazón entre los dos, sonaba egoísta y hasta cierto extremo tonto pero no podía evitar sentirse de aquella manera.

-Ian es mi hijo ¿cierto? – calló, el silencio no negaba pero tampoco afirmaba, ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría que decírselo?, no importaba cuanto lo pensará, de sus labios no emanaba respuesta alguna y sabía que nunca ocurriría, talvez, algún día, ella reuniría el valor suficiente y se lo diría cara a cara pero al menos por ahora, no lo haría, todo era reciente y estaba agotada mental, física y emocionalmente para tener que enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su propio pasado.

-¡Mami! – ambos viraron su rostro hasta el pequeño que corría alegremente hacia ellos, se lanzo a los brazos de su maestro y sonrió como solamente él podía hacerlo, Aome le acarició el cabello y deposito un suave beso sobre su melena albina-negra, lo atrajo hacia su con un leve jalón y se mantuvieron en aquella posición por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

-Con que aquí estaban – la voz de Houyo atrajo la atención del trío que lo observó curioso, Aome sonrió agradecida el que hubiese cuidado a su hijo y el chico le contesto de igual manera, Aome viró hacia su otra manera y lentamente la separo de la de Inuyasha, no quería burlas y mucho menos menciones sobre eso, en realidad no quería nada, estaba perdida en un atisbo de sentimientos encontrados que parecían no tener salida.

-Hola – saludó Bankotzu como si no hubiese pasado algo.

-¿Dónde esta Kouga? – Cuestionó el albino al notar el brillo de su ausencia, Bankotzu roló los ojos y los gritos de dos personas bien conocidas contestaron por él, en ese momento Hakudoshin apareció entre los jardines con rostro molesto, Inuyasha sintió que la sangre le hervía al verlo ahí tan tranquilo, el otro albino se frotaba la siente y tras ellos los nombres y ausentes.

-Tonta.

-Bruto.

-Insensible.

-Animal, bestia salvaje.

-Odiosa mujer, irritante hasta el cuello.

-Estúpido – Aome tapó rápidamente los oídos del infante y frunció el seño, Ian hacía por soltarse pero parecía que su madre tenía una fuerza descomunal, el pequeño estaba impaciente, quería saber que era todo lo que su tía y su nuevo amigo se decían pero su madre no lo dejaba.

-USTEDES DOS A CALLAR – ordenó Taisho y acto seguido ambos cumplieron la petición, bajaron el rostro apenados por su infantil actuación y viraron sus rostros al lado contrario cuando comprendieron las miradas reprobatorias de los demás.

-_Sono spiacente _– se disculpó la pelirroja, Kouga por su parte hizo una ademán con la cabeza en forma de disculpa, Ian veía a todos los adultos y agitaba sus manitas con la intención de llamarles la atención pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de que estaba con ellos, infló sus mejillas y frunció los labios.

Una duda surgió en su pequeña mente cuando notó que Inuyasha y su mamá estaban sentados juntos y si no había visto mal, tomados de la mano, su mirada adquirió un brillo especial y sonrió, pero antes de formular cualquier pensamiento se hizo una nota mental de averiguar lo que estaba pensando.

Estaba casi seguro que le dirían que si, ambos tenían el cabello albino, ojos ambarinos y un carácter bastante parecidos, subió la mirada hasta el chico que lo tenía sentado en su regazo y sonrió, a pesar de su corta edad, no era tonto, había notado muchas similitudes y las había comparado, lo difícil iba a ser que alguien le dijese si era o no cierto, pero se arriesgaría haría la pregunta.

-Mami – llamó logrando atraer la atención de los adultos.

-¿Él es mi papá? – la pregunta estaba hecha y esperaba una respuesta. Aome escupió el poco café que había tomado con anterioridad y comenzó a toser, Inuyasha le golpeó levemente la espalda hasta que se hubiera tranquilizado.

El cuadro frente la Aome estaba partido, Ayame y Hakudoshin se preguntaban mentalmente si la chica sería capaz de confesar toda la verdad y no morir en el intento; Ian, Inuyasha, Kouga y Bankotzu esperaban impacientes la respuesta que parecía no querer llegar.

La pelinegra sabía que no podría esconder por mucho más el secreto así que lo mejor era decirlo, soportaría lo que vendría con la frente en alto, digna de una Higurashi, tomó aire y abrió la boca para soltar lo que por tanto tiempo había pertenecido solo a ella y a nadie más y ahora lo haría con el padre de su hijo.

-Pues……

**----------------------------------**

**¿Querían más? Esperen el siguiente capítulo jejejejej, soy mala, lo se pero esa es mi mejor cualidad ¿Será Aome capaz de contarle la verdad o se retractara en el último momento? Ya ven que Ian no es nada lento en captar información y eso les causará muchos problemas a nuestros protagonistas, Naraku ha vuelto y no traerá nada bueno para nadie ¿Su amenaza será realmente peligrosa o solo será de dientes para afuera?**

**Muchas preguntas que hacer y que tienen respuestas, pero todo a su debido tiempo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, gracias **_setsuna17, PaauLaa :D, ponihina-chan, Ahome23, soniasandria._

**N olviden dejarme sus comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Matta ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Autor: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 29 de febrero de 2008**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO ONCE**

Todos observaban atentos a la chica que parecía tener problemas para comenzar a responder, inconscientemente Aome se mordió el labio inferior y provoco en Inuyasha miles de reacciones que tuvo que desechar casi inmediatamente para no hacer locuras, quería respuestas.

-Pues...la situación es q... – pero no pudo seguir ya que Sesshoumaru junto a su familia aparecieron entre los caminos del jardín y desviaron el tema casi inmediatamente sin saberlo.

-Inuyasha hay varias personas interesadas en el ganado – observó que todos lo veían fulminantemente y resto importancia, Kagura por su parte comprendió casi al instante la situación cuando los ojos de Aome bailaron de felicidad por la interrupción, eso significaba sin lugar a dudas que la pregunta ya había sido hecha.

-Podrías atenderlos tú – sentenció entre dientes el menor mientras seguía sosteniendo a su hijo, Sesshoumaru los analizó sigilosamente a ambos y no tuvo duda alguna de que ese niño fuera un Taisho.

-No, porque preguntan por ti – la sola mención de aquello hizo que Inuyasha comprendiera que los compradores no hablarían con alguien más que no fuese él, ya que Sesshoumaru era mucho más conocido en el mundo de la tecnología y las grandes ciudades que en la ganadería, bufó molesto y cargo al pequeño.

Aome se paró casi enseguida y frunció el seño ¿A dónde creía que llevaba a su hijo? Se puso frente a él con la mirada molesta y coloco ambas manos en su cintura, todos esperaron impacientes las reacciones porque aquello era algo que de alguna manera ansiaban ver. Inuyasha enarcó una ceja y rió seductoramente, aquella pose solo hacía que sus ganas de recuperarla fueran más grandes y determinantes, camino con paso calmo hasta estar cerca de ella y la beso tan fugazmente que la pelinegra no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, así como los demás.

-Búscalo cuando termine la feria – fue lo único que se oyó decir antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, todos viraron nuevamente su vista hasta una shockeada Aome y a la puerta otra vez, se vieron entre ellos y antes de que la chica reaccionara, decidieron huir con su integridad física intacta.

-I...NU...YA...SHA! – fue el gritó que pudo escucharse por cada rincón de la feria, las personas buscaron incesantes al responsable de semejante alarido pero no pudieron encontrarla, el aludido por su parte rió nerviosamente, aún recordaba su carácter tan violento e impulsivo y agradecía estar lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para no tener que enfrentarla directamente.

-Le tienes miedo a mi mamá – aquello no era una pregunta era una gran y completa afirmación que dio en el punto más vulnerables del albino, su orgullo.

-Por supuesto que no – contestó con seguridad aunque con un ligero toque de nerviosismo, por supuesto que le temía a esa mujer, era única cuando se enojaba y no había quien se librará de ello, pero jamás lo aceptaría públicamente y menos frente a su hijo.

La tarde paso dentro de los parámetros de normalidad que puede existir cuando se conocen bien los caracteres de Inuyasha y Aome cuando están juntos, para el final del día la pelinegra pudo recuperar todo lo invertido en su rancho en los últimos dos meses e incrementarlo con creces, su ganado era uno de los mejores y los compradores sabían apreciarlo y reconocerlo. También debía de aceptar que Inuyasha sabía hacer las mejores ofertas de venta sin tener que arriesgar en el intento, lo observó desde la lejanía mientras hablaba con un amigo y sonrió, casi no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo.

¡Por favor! A quien engañaba, estaba mucho mejor que la última vez que lo había visto. Ya no tenía el cuerpo ni la mentalidad de un joven de diecinueve años, tenia un buen porte, producto de tanto trabajo físico, supuso la joven, su rostro estaba mucho mas maduro, su mirada ambarina ahora era mucho más profunda y hechizante, su nariz respingada era firme, sus cejas abundantes pero definidas, sus labios seguían siendo un mangar enviado por los dioses.

Bajo la mirada y admiro su pectoral, bastante y bien formado, su pecho fuerte, sus brazos que sabía a la perfección tenían un calor y una fuerza indescriptible, poco a poco y sin que lo fuera notando su mente comenzó a divagar en como se sentiría tener ese cuerpo arriba del suyo, sentir su respiración agitada y deseosa golpearle suavemente su cuello, escucharle pronunciar su nombre en la embriaguez de la acción, sentirlo moverse sincronizadamente dentro de ella, pero sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente cortados cuando un fuerte golpe en la mesa la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Ese idiota es un animal y sin animo de ofender a esas pobres criaturas – bufó Ayame con molestia, Aome enarco una ceja y se sonrojo al comprender sus propios pensamientos, bajo la mirada nerviosa y clamó al cielo porque Inuyasha no la hubiera visto o estaría completamente pérdida, ya que para nadie era un secreto que el menor de los Taisho nunca dejaba escapar un detalle por mínimo que fuera.

-¿De quién hablas? – Interrogó curiosa Aome, Ayame siempre vivía maltratando a medio hombre que conocía así que saber de quien precisamente hablaba era difícil. La pelirroja la observó sin comprender la pregunta y ambas se veían con confusión, arrugaron el entrecejo y esperaron a que por milagro del cielo en sus ojos pudieran leer la respuesta que estaban buscando.

-Habla de Wolf Kouga – contestó Hakudoshin mientras se tragaba de un solo bocado una galleta que Ayame llevaba en la mano, la chica lo miro fulminante y trato de quitarle el resto que aún no se había devorado pero el chico fue más rápido y las aparto de su lado, la chica se tuvo que detener con el escritorio para no caer a los pies, literalmente, del albino.

-_Li odio Hakudoshin_ – aseveró con molestia, se dio media vuelta y decidió que no se amargaría por alguien como él así que optó por conseguirse más galletas y sin más desapareció tras la puerta de la cafetería, tanto Aome como el albino suspiraron resignados y se sonrieron.

-Nunca cambiara – comentó el chico al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la chica y terminaba de comerse las galletas, Aome enarcó una ceja y se pregunto ¿Quién realmente era el que nunca cambiaría? Sonrió alegremente y se levanto para desperezarse, giró el rostro y su mirada chocó con la de Inuyasha que la veía fijamente.

Sintió como todo su interior se estremeció ante aquellos ojos tan dorados como el mismo sol y un ligero rubor recorrió su rostro, notó que frunció aún más el seño y no supo como comprender ese gesto, sintió que alguien se ponía tras ella y supo que se trataba de su amigo, con disimulo observó a ambos hombres y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al notar los celos en la mirada de Inuyasha.

-Mami – el llamado del pequeño distrajo al trío inmediatamente, Aome le acarició suavemente la cabeza despeinando en el acto y el pequeño bufó con molestia, se cruzó de brazos y optó por ponerse en una pose de arrogancia y molestia.

-Despídete cariño, es hora de irnos – comenzó a levantar todo lo que había llevado para la venta y sonrió complacida al ver los pedidos sobre su fólder, dejo escapar el aire retenido y su corazón saltó de alegría, ahora podía nuevamente regresarle la fama a su rancho y con eso el apellido de su familia. Ian corrió presuroso hasta Taisho y se despidió como era debido, Inuyasha aprovechó y le entregó una invitación que Bankotzu le había dado momentos antes.

-No olvides entregársela a tu madre y dile que quiero una respuesta hoy en la noche, mi número esta dentro del sobre – el pequeño asintió y alcanzó a su madre que hacía segundos había casi abandonado el recinto. Se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta que minutos antes recibió a centenares de personas y sin girarse observó de reojo a su hijo que ya iba a su lado.

-Feliz noche Inuyasha – no esperó respuesta, simplemente se fue, Inuyasha hizo un leve gesto de afirmación y así como Aome comenzó a quitar todo cuanto había usado. Para cuando el reloj del salón marco las ocho de la noche, el recinto se encontraba completamente en silencio y sumergido en la oscuridad.

Ayame los alcanzó un poco después ya que había decidido pasar a ver algunas edificaciones interesantes del pueblo, la cena transcurrió de lo más normal así como las peleas que se disputaban Ayame y Hakudoshin mientras que Aome e Ian veían sin interés alguno la discusión. Agradecieron la comida y en silencio abandonaron el ahora campo de batalla, logrando esquivar de milagro un plato con puré de papa.

-¿Quieres salir a caminar un poco? – interrogó Aome al tiempo que se colocaba su abrigo reversible en lana blanco, el pequeño negó con la cabeza y camino hacia las escaleras, se notaba que tenía sueño y ansiaba un buen baño para poder dormir tranquilamente, cuando iba por el tercer escalón escucho como su madre llamaba a Suoten y le daba las indicaciones pertinentes para que él pudiera descansar, metió su mano en el bolsillo y entonces recordó el recado.

-Mami, Inuyasha me pidió que te entregará esto – le dio el sobre con alegría y tomó a su niñera de la mano llevándola casi a rastras hasta su habitación, la chica sonrió ante las energías de su hijo y observó el sobre con curiosidad, lo metió entre su bolsillo y se observó en el espejo. Notó por la ventana como la nieve caía suavemente sobre las tierras de Tonkeda.

Inuyasha caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los amplios terrenos que poseía, todo era blanco, salvo las hojas de los árboles que no se dejaban cubrir completamente por la nieve, en su mente seguía aquella duda que Aome no había contestado, no quería presionarla pero realmente deseaba saberlo.

Observó en la lejanía la silueta de alguien más, a juzgar por el contorno era una persona de complexión delgada y no muy alta, su corazón palpitó increíblemente fuerte cuando el cabello negro de la chica se hizo presente, ella estaba de espaldas a él y en medio de ambos la cerca que los separaba.

Al escuchar los pasos aproximándose, Aome giró su cuerpo hasta quedar de perfil a él, se vieron lánguidamente sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera, él dio unos pasos más esperando que ella retrocediera pero no fue así, tomó más valor y dio otros tres más, la diferencia entre ambos era poca.

-Hola – saludó el albino con las manos entre los bolsillos, el lugar estaba completamente blanquecino y hacía un frío que obligaría hasta al más apto a permanecer en la protección de su hogar pero ellos no eran así.

-Hola – contestó la chica sin dejar de verle, Inuyasha la observó y supo sin lugar a dudas que ella seguía siendo tan endiabladamente angelical como siempre.

Llevaba su abrigo blanco, botas para la nieve blancas, blusa cuello de tortuga blanca, pantalón entallado blanco y guantes blancos, de no ser por su cabellera tan intensamente negra como la noche y sus ojos cafés perfectamente delineados, hubiera jurado que era un hermoso ángel que necesitaba de protección pero exactamente ese contraste era lo que la hacía ver tan perversa como para desearla.

Ella por su parte lo indagaba casi de igual forma, vestía un abrigo negro, botas de nieve negras, pantalón negro y camisa negra; realmente era todo un contraste con sus ojos ambarinos y su cabellera plateado, era como un ángel vestido de demonio y vaya que si no era ambas cosas, era eso lo que le atraía tanto de él, la versatilidad que poseía para ser ambas cosas y aún así no perder su esencia.

Inuyasha avanzó unos pasos más hasta que la cerca fue la única que lo separaba de alcanzar el cielo y el paraíso al lado de aquella tentación. Miraba la cerca e intermitentemente a la chica que no se movía, la verdad era que no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer, notó que nuevamente Aome se giraba y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar, viró hacia la cerca y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

Aome optó por retirarse o terminaría haciendo una locura, camino lentamente con la intención de regresar a su casa, no quería que Inuyasha se percatara de cómo su corazón latía desbocado por él, su cuerpo respondía a los movimientos del chico y eso no era bueno para su propia cordura.

Escucho que algo caía tras suyo y se viró pero lo único que sintió fueron los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos y las fuertes manos de él sobre su cintura la mantenían pegada a él y la encerraban en una fuerte celda que aunque no quisiera admitir deseaba volver a conocer. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico con la intención de detenerlo pero el solo éxtasis que le provocaban sus besos la hundió en un elixir prohibido.

Poco a poco cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso, dejándose llevar por la suavidad de sus labios, era increíble como a pesar de los años sus bocas encajaban perfectamente, Aome subió poco a poco sus manos hasta dejarlas tras su cuello y jugó delicadamente con su cabellera, él la apretó más contra ella y sonrió complacido por su respuesta.

Se aventuró un poco más y recorrió con sus manos la delicada espalda de la pelinegra que no evito suspirar ante el tacto, aquella respuesta logró hacer un efecto afrodisíaco con el chico que maldijo por lo bajo a sus hormonas, quería hacerlo bien con detalles y todas esas cosas que sabía le gustaban, no llevarla de primas a primera a la cama; ese no era el plan.

-¡Joven Taisho! – aquel llamado los obligo a separarse rápidamente, como si el solo roce los quemara y vaya si no era así, el anciano Tottosai llego hasta donde se encontraban y los observó de hito en hito, algo había pasado eso era seguro pero la pregunta en si era ¿Qué había pasado?.

Aome tenía el cabello ligeramente alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y el rostro lo tenía ladeado al lado contrario; Inuyasha se encontraba en las mismas condiciones pero mantenía los puños apretados, Tottosai tragó en seco cuando notó que los labios de la joven se encontraban algo hinchados y rojos, el anciano dio dos pasos hacia atrás e Inuyasha se paso una mano por la cara, tal parecía que conquistarla no sería fácil.

-Buenas noches – la pelinegra hizo una leve inclinación y casi corrió hasta su casa, no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, no podía; entró a la casa y cerró la puerta inmediatamente, se recostó en ella y coloco la mano sobre su corazón, latía a mil por hora y no era por la carrera que había emprendido ¡Por dios! Ella no podía estar respondiéndole a Inuyasha, se había prometido no caer en la tentación pero bien reza el dicho que la carne es débil y ella no era la excepción, menos si ya conocía lo que ese cuerpo era capaz de ofrecer.

Se enderezo y trato de normalizarse, metió la mano entre los bolsillos y entonces recordó la carta, la sacó y la desdoblo para leerla, un ligero tic ataco su ojo derecho y arrugó molesta el papel.

-Idiota – en un minuto era un dulce chico que la besaba con pasión y talvez con un poquito de amor y al otro un casamentero de primera, mascullo mas maldiciones y entro a su habitación, arrojo el papel sobre la cama y se despojo del abrigo. Se sentó con pesadez sobre su silla y admiro como si fuese una regleta de oro el mendigo papelito sobre su cama y luego al teléfono como si este tuviera la culpa de todo.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dio cuenta que aun tenia los guantes, se los quito y los aventó hasta la cama, se levanto y tomó el papel, lo desarrugó y tomó el teléfono, marcó el número espero a que le contestaran. Con cada timbrazo su corazón se aceleraba, se sentía como todo una adolescente, sacudió su cabeza y escuchó como una suave y delicada voz femenina le contestaba.

-Hola nana – saludo sin inmutarse, intercambio algunas palabras y luego solicito que le comunicaran con Inuyasha, aún se seguía preguntando porque lo había llamado, era cierto que aquello era importante y que no podía faltar pero igualmente no tenía por que ser con Inuyasha, podía haber elegido a cualquiera, CUALQUIERA, y acababa de elegirlo a él.

-_Diga –_ no pudo emitir palabra alguna, su garganta se hallaba terriblemente seca y su pulso le temblaba, se intento normalizar a si misma y apretó con fuerza el teléfono.

-Hola Inuyasha – sabía dios cuanto le había costado tan siquiera decir esas dos palabras, rogaba porque no hiciera preguntas y la dejara hablar de un tiro, así el martirio terminaría rápidamente y sin problemas; pero conociendo al chico supo que eso no ocurriría. Ella no pudo verlo pero Inuyasha sonrió complacido mientras veía por su balcón hacia la alcoba de la chica con perfección.

-Acerca de la invitación...

_-¿Vas a ir?_ – sutileza era lo que le faltaba a Inuyasha para hablar, ella frunció el seño y maldijo en silencio, se acomodo mejor en la cama y escucho como él se reía quedamente, observó el teléfono extrañada y luego una fugaz idea cruzo su mente, a grandes zancadas salió a su balcón y encaro al albino que seguía sin inmutarse.

-Si – masculló molesta, el chico sonrió aún más y le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-_Paso entonces por ti a las siete_ – la chica abrió los ojos cuando comprendió que eso había sido una treta sucia para hacer que aceptará salir con él, sabía que no se lo negaría primero porque era una de las fiestas más importantes de Tonkeda y si quiera recuperar su posición tendría que ir y segundo porque no había nadie que pudiera ser su acompañante más que él.

-¿Qué estas planeando Taisho? – no tenía porque ser indulgente con él, siempre había sido bastante directa y no haría la excepción ahora, el silencio inundo un rato el lugar y luego escuchó como él volvía a reírse pero esta vez sin disimulo.

-_Lo siento preciosa pero eso es algo que no puedo decirte – _el alma pareció abandonar su cuerpo por unos momentáneos segundos, ese adjetivo se lo decía cuando eran novios ¿Por qué precisamente ahora la llamaba de aquel modo¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba buscando¿Venganza? No, eso no era, su tono lo delataba, había algo más oculto en todo eso y lo averiguaría, aunque significara meterse a la cueva del lobo.

-_Pero no te preocupes, nadie saldrá herido_ – se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que había comprendido perfectamente su silencio, el chico la observo desde la lejanía y rió aún más, tenerla en esa situación tan encerrada le encantaba, porque era ahí cuando despertaba la fiera que tenía dentro.

-No se que traigas entre manos pero ten por seguro que estaré a la defensiva – oh si, adoraba su irritante carácter.

-_Preciosa no te muerdas el labio de esa manera_ – casi suplico y la chica tuvo que detener sus movimientos para comprender lo que le había dicho¡Por Dios! Había sonado adorablemente sexy y apetecible, se mordió la uña y frunció el seño, él estaba jugando con ella y la estaba provocando de mil y una forma que solamente él tenía el don de lograr.

-_Linda si sigues con eso terminaras mas brillante que la luna_ – el doble sentido de sus palabras dio en el clavo con Aome, frunció el seño, bajo la mano y abrió la boca por la ira que le recorría el cuerpo, si estaba pensando que con lindos cortejos haría que estuviera en su cama, estaba muy, bastante equivocado, sonrió socarronamente ante la confusión de Inuyasha y colgó el teléfono.

Se entro nuevamente a la recamara y aventó el aparto sobre el sillón, se dio media vuelta y lo observo furibunda, cerro las puertas y todo quedo sumergido en la oscuridad, Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua y levo los hombros, talvez en otra ocasión sería, apago el teléfono e imitó la acción de la chica, lo único malo era que ahora tendría que tomar una ducha aún más fría y el hecho de que estuviera nevando no iba a ser de gran ayuda.

Suspiro con pesadez y tomo su bata listo para un baño, maldijo por lo bajo y abrió la llave del grifo, el solo sentir la temperatura del agua intento reconsiderarlo pero su "amiguito" le indico que opciones no tenía, así que con pesar se adentro dentro de la ducha.

Aome se tiro boca arriba en la cama y observó molesta el techo, no sabía con exactitud las intenciones del albino pero tampoco se dejaría engatusar con sus artimañas, ella ya no era una adolescente enamorada, era mucho más madura y resistente a los hombres y aún cuando su propio cuerpo lo pidiera a gritos, le iba a enseñar a ese engreído que Aome Higurashi no era una chica cualquiera y menos una chica para ese tipo de cosas, con una vez le bastaba y sobraba para que no volviera a cometer el mismo error.

Por ahora tenía toda una larga semana para descansar de todo y de todos, se dedicaría a su hijo y a ella misma, al menos por una semana, no existiría el mundo o al menos eso creía.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Demasiado corto lo se pero mi mente no da para mas, los parciales de la facultad me están absorbiendo casi completamente, yo calculo que de este fic saldrán seis capítulos mas y lo termino, al menos este seria el primer proyecto que finalizo jejeje.**

**¿Quien dijo que conquistar a Aome sería fácil? Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y comentarios, no olviden dejarme el link de su profile si tienen cuenta aquí o su correo para contestarles.**

**Muchas gracias por estar a mi lado en el progreso de esta historia y nos leemos en el siguiente. Matta ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Autor: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 10 de marzo de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: a mi gran amiga y confidente de TODO, kazekage karasu, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido subirlo nunca jajaja**

**Advertencia: Lemon, bastante explícito, así que si no les gusta, simplemente no lo lean, dejare enmarcado en con un pequeño signo donde empieza y donde termina para evitarles molestias.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO DOCE**

_**En la habitación de Aome:**_

-Maldita sea – susurró nuevamente la chica mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, el sueño la había abandonado vilmente cuando las cosas subieron de tono y ahora se negaba a volver y como lo necesitaba, quería dormir y olvidarse de casi todo lo vivido en los últimos tres meses desde su regreso.

Observó su cama y luego el reloj, era imperdonable lo que le hacía, primero: la besaba con una pasión tan desenfrenada como cuando eran unos adolescentes enamorados, segundo: la invitaba obligadamente a una fiesta en una, esperadamente, larga semana y tercero: ahora no tenía sueño y todo por sus comentarios tan exactos a los de su propia mente.

Dejo caer las manos con pesadez a sus costados y suspiro con desgano, de esa manera jamás podría conciliar el sueño, salió del cuarto en silencio y bajo hasta la cocina, un buen vaso de leche caliente le podría servir para su objetivo. Entro con sigilo, como si fuese un ladrón y abrió la nevera, saco el tan preciado y vital líquido mientras tomaba un vaso y comenzaba a verterlo en el mismo.

Lo metió al microondas y espero paciente hasta que el tiempo acabo, se lo bebió de tres tragos y se encamino nuevamente a su habitación, debía intentar por lo menos dormir un poco, deseaba descansar y holgazanear toda esa semana y no la interrumpiría por él.

Se deslizó entre las sábanas y se acurrucó aún más buscando calor, fijo su vista chocolate en el otro lado de la cama y sonrió con tristeza, su sueño, en algún momento, había sido formar una familia con Inuyasha y claro que lo había logrado pero eso solo ella lo sabía, había estado a punto de decir la verdad pero ella tomó la señal de Sesshoumaru de que no debía y si ese era el caso, entonces se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

_**En la habitación de Inuyasha:**_

Inuyasha por su parte se removía inquieto entre las colchas de su cama, se levantó de golpe y salió presuroso de la misma, estaba harto de tener que dar vueltas y no conciliar el sueño; se pasó una mano por su albina cabellera y se sentó con pesadez en la cama, era increíble como un simple gesto podía desubicarlo tan prontamente.

Escuchó la melodía de su celular y enarcó una ceja, por dios eran las tres de la mañana ¿Quién sería el insano de llamar a esas horas de la madrugada? Lo tomó con molestia y arrugó el seño cuando reconoció el número; ahora que había tomado la decisión de recuperar a su familia, tendría primero que arreglar algunos asuntillos de importancia.

-Kaguya – su voz denotaba la molestia de la llamada y una fría seriedad poco usual en él, el silencio del otro lado se mantuvo considerablemente hasta que la chica decidió hablar.

-_Inuyasha ¿Cuándo nos vamos a volver a ver? Tengo frío y me haces falta –_ el chico entornó los ojos y asintió quedamente, esa mujer era toda una fiera en la cama pero solo ahí, por lo demás era la típica chica rica mimada que desde el día en que nació se le dio absolutamente de todo; contó mentalmente y optó por acortar el tema y no dar más explicaciones que las debidas.

-Kaguya, cuando comenzamos te deje claro que no sería nada serio y lo vuelvo a reiterar – la chica del otro lado rió suavemente para la confusión del ambarino que se mantuvo callado.

-_Eso lo se Inuyasha pero como yo ya te dije, cambiaras de opinión amor –_ y vaya que lo había hecho pero para desgraciada de Kaguya, no había sido por ella.

-Cierto, cambie de opinión pero tu no eres la elegida – si, tacto era lo que le faltaba cuando hablaba con las mujeres pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, si quería cortar toda relación debía de hacerlo de aquella manera, además ella estaba enterada antemano de las condiciones de la relación.

-_¿A qué te refieres? –_ su matiz enmarcaba que la situación se volvería tensa, ella era realmente celosa y porque no decirlo posesiva hasta el punto de ser hartante.

-Me refiero a que encontré lo que estaba buscando pero no eres tú, así que ahora, quiero que me dejes en paz y sigas tu vida – frío y sagaz, dos palabras perfectamente descriptibles para él.

-_¿Quién es? –_ Inuyasha dejo escapar una risa burlona que provoco el malestar del interlocutor, él no le rendía cuentas a nadie y mucho menos a alguien como ella, chasqueo la lengua y se acomodó mejor entre las sábanas de su cama.

-No te lo diré, además se suponía que solamente éramos amigos Kaguya, te dije hace un año que ya no quería nada contigo – escuchó como la chica bufaba, lanzaba un improperio poco usual en ella y le colgó de mala manera el teléfono, Inuyasha levó los hombros mientras le restaba importancia y se acomodaba mejor entre sus frondosas fundas.

Tenía una semana realmente apretada y no podía darse el lujo de malgastar un solo minuto de su tiempo para conquistar a la chica, además contaba con la ayuda de un pequeño pero importante aliado y eso era ya mucho a su favor.

_**Al día siguiente:**_

-O-ha-yo – saludó alegre el pequeño Ian que hacía ratos estaba intentado levantar a su adormilada y cansada madre, Aome se sentó en la cama y lo miró sin comprender realmente la situación; se desperezó y saludo al infante con un beso en la frente, no había sol debido a la estación pero el clima era mucho mejor que la noche anterior.

-Ohayo – respondió de igual manera, tomó nuevamente las sábanas y se acurruco en la cama sin darle mayor importancia al albino que frunció el seño e inflo las mejillas, chasqueó la lengua y giró hacia atrás con gesto acusador, el chico frente a la cama rió quedamente y se acercó sutil hasta quedar al lado de la chica, le hizo un leve gesto al niño y este sonrió.

Aome se acomodó mejor y sonrió cuando sintió que algo tibio y dulce se posaba sobre sus labios, sintió como se movían a un solo compás y tuvo la ligera sensación de corresponder cuando abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó como un resorte, miró a todos lados asustada y notó que su hijo reía fuertemente a su lado y frente a ella se encontraba Inuyasha tan guapo y rebelde como siempre, sus mejillas se cubrieron de un ligero tono rojizo y trago suavemente.

Inuyasha por su parte no dejaba de admirarla, definitivamente adoraba esa pijama, era un conjunto de short azul y blusa de tirantes, sintió que todo su cuerpo vibro cuando notó que la chica no llevaba sujetador y debido al frío de la mañana podía notar perfectamente sus erectos pezones que sobresaltaban de la tela, tragó un poco y tosió para cortar la tensión del momento o más bien a su propia erección.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – el chico se sentó en la cama y tomó a Ian entre brazos mientras el pequeño intentaba dejar de reír.

-Vine a invitarlos a pasar unos días en la cabaña de la montaña, aprovechando que hay nieve – Aome tuvo la ligera sensación de arrojarle la lámpara que tenía a su costado pero se detuvo al ver la escena, Inuyasha estaba jugando con Ian y este reía como no lo había hecho en muchos años, bajo la mirada preocupada y se pregunto si realmente estaba haciendo bien con no decirles.

-¿Por qué? – Aome tenía ligeros presentimientos y sabía que de alguna manera estaban ligados a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, bajo la mirada y notó su propia reacción, tomó la sábana con rapidez y se cubrió el pecho, más valía precaución o tendría serios problemas.

-No tengo porque tener un motivo en especial ¿o sí? – los ojos ambarinos se detuvieron fijamente en los chocolates de ella y el tiempo se detuvo, miles de recuerdos rodearon su mente y una semi-sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Anda mami, di que si – la voz del pequeño llamo la atención de ambos adultos, el infante veía a su madre ensoñadoramente y Aome no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento, por primera vez en años su hijo era feliz y estaba aún segura de que esa felicidad sería mayor si supiera la verdad pero tenía miedo.

-Bien – resoplo con desgano y observó por el rabillo como Ian saltaba emocionado en la cama e Inuyasha trataba de bajarlo para que no cayera y se golpeara, ya no sabía realmente que estaba bien o mal en su vida, se paso una mano por los cabellos cuando sintió que la levaban en brazos.

-Tienes que apresurarte, nos iremos en una hora - ¡Una hora! ¿Pero qué le pasaba? En una hora no estaría lista, tan siquiera si se lo hubieran dicho con un día de anticipación se los creía y aceptaba pero así no.

-Perdón señora per… - Suoten se quedo con las palabras atoradas en la garganta cuando vio la escena, Aome era cargada por el joven Taisho mientras Ian reía divertido por la escena, de no ser porque la pelinegra no decía nada del padre del niño, hubiera jurado que esa era la familia que Ian estaba soñando desde hace tiempo y es que él e Inuyasha tenían un enorme parecido.

Aome escondió la cara de la vergüenza entre el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha, el chico la apretó aún más contra él y le sonrió a la niñera, le hizo un gesto a Ian con la cabeza y el pequeño asintió, se bajo de la cama y camino presuroso hasta la chica, la tomo de la mano y cerro la puerta.

-Apúrate Suoten, aun me falta ropa – la pobre chica no comprendió nada de nada pero se dejo llevar.

Inuyasha rió silencioso y camino hasta el baño interior de la chica, empujo con su pie la puerta y entro sin hacer mayores movimientos, Aome levanto la cabeza y se sorprendió de ver donde estaba. Trago con algo de nerviosismo y sin darse cuenta se sujeto de la camisa del albino, se intento levantar pero el chico la sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos, le sonrió y sin soltarla, abrió el grifo de la tina.

-No vayas a pen… - pero Inuyasha la calló cuando poso sus dos dedos sobre sus labios. Se inclino suavemente hasta dejarla sentada en el borde la tina y sus ojos se cruzaron por un largo y tendido momento. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquella intimidad que se había formado era única y aunque le gustase a sobremanera tendría que romperla.

El albino coloco sus fornidos brazos a cada lado de la chica y reposo sus manos sobre el borde, se acerco lentamente hasta sentir que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban en un mágico momento. Él se acerco aún más esperando alguna reacción de parte de Aome, ya fuese buena o mala pero nada sucedió, optó por tomarlo como un permiso y continuó acortando la distancia.

El corazón de la pelinegra parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento, no podía evitar embobarse con el aroma varonil que emanaba de él, su cuerpo reaccionaba como siempre lo hacía y sus manos temblaban por recorrerlo completamente. Trago suavemente y entreabrió los labios inconscientemente.

Inuyasha se detuvo justo antes de rozar sus labios sonrió al ver el leve puchero que Aome hacía y decidió torturarla un poco, paso lentamente su lengua por su labios, cada roce, cada tacto era un arsenal de emociones complejas y sencillas que se arremolinaban en sus interiores. Besó la comisaría de sus labios con suavidad y tacto, el mismo que había manejado desde que lo conocía, no estaba segura si solo con ella lo había hecho pero le agradaba la sensación.

Se detuvo abruptamente al notar sus pensamientos, estaba comenzando a comprender algo que sabía de sobra pero que no quería aceptar. Arrugo el seño ante la mirada confusa del albino y sus ojos los retaron magistralmente, Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado al comprender su mirada y no pudo evitar reír, la chica inflo las mejillas y viró el rostro con molestia, para ellos las palabras no tenían significado, sus acciones, gestos y miradas eran más que suficiente para comprenderse plenamente.

Le tomó el mentón y la obligo a que lo observara, era increíble que a pesar de que ella no buscaba encenderlo lo lograba, su sola mirada bastaba para recordarle como era el paraíso que por oídos sordos había perdido por tanto tiempo.

-No te voy a negar que he estado con otras mujeres – aquella confirmación tan descarada logró romper definitivamente el momento creado en aquel sitio, vaya que sabía como arruinar los momentos de intimidad, un ligero tic ataco su ojo derecho e intento soltar su mentón pero él lo sostenía con fuerza.

-Aún así con ninguna he sentido lo que sentí contigo, tú eres diferente – la chica detuvo sus intentos por soltarse y lo vio asustada, él no podía estarle diciendo esas cosas, se supone que entre ellos ya no existía aquel dulce sentimiento de años atrás ¿o sí?.

-Aome solo contigo he hecho el amor y lo he vivido a plenitud – de acuerdo, la luz roja estaba encendida y eso no era bueno, Inuyasha esta aceptando que a pesar de todo ¿la seguía amando? No, eso no era posible, algo tenía que haber tras todo eso, no, se levanto como resorte en intento salir pero Inuyasha la tomó de la muñeca y con una fuerza sutil la sentó nuevamente.

Le paso una mano por la mejilla y con sus dedos delineo el contorno de aquellos finos y rosados labios que parecían pedirle a gritos que los hiciera suyos nuevamente. No lo dudo dos segundos más y cubrió aquellos dulces manjares con sus labios, comenzó a moverse lentamente esperando que le correspondiera, tardo algunos segundos pero luego comenzó a reaccionar y responder con igual ímpetu.

Coloco nuevamente sus manos a los costados y dejo que solamente sus labios fueron los conectores entre ambos, abrió un poco más la boca y succiono levemente el labio inferior de la chica mientras ella lo hacia con el labio superior de él. Con lentitud Aome subió sus manos hasta posarlas tras la cabeza de Inuyasha, sintió como la lengua de él jugaba con sus labios y rozaba con diversión sus dientes.

Él subió sus manos hasta los hombros de ella y comenzó a bajar lentamente los tirantes de su blusa, la chica no puso más resistencia más que la lengua que jugaba con la suya por recorrer de mejor manera la boca del otro. Bajo los besos poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto específico de su cuello, Aome abrió los ojos de sorpresa y placer cuando reconoció el lugar, después de tantos años él seguía recordando sus puntos vulnerables.

---------

Quiso sollozar de la emoción pero el gemido de placer fue más fuerte cuando sintió como Inuyasha deslizaba más sus tirantes y mordisqueaba suavemente su níveo cuello. Jugó con sus albinos cabellos mientras ligeros suspiros de excitación emanaban de su garganta. La tela de la blusa quedo en la cintura de la pelinegra que debido a la embriaguez no notó. Inuyasha por su parte comenzó a bajar nuevamente recorrieron un camino abandonado, poco a poco llego hasta el nacimiento del pecho de Aome, se detuvo y paso sus manos a su espalda.

Con un movimiento de su mano cerró el grifo y paso una mano por el agua tibia, sonrió con malicia y la paso paulatinamente por la espalda de la chica que no evito gemir por el gesto, observó como sus pezones se ponían erectos por el contraste de la temperatura y acercó su ágil boca hasta el pezón derecho mientras una de sus manos jugaba con el izquierdo.

Cuando Aome sintió la lengua del chico jugar con su seno, arqueo la espalda dándole una mejor posición al chico que no desaprovecho y mordisqueo levemente el pezón, pasó lentamente hasta el otro y repitió la misma acción. Aome bajo sus manos hasta la camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla, la experiencia y práctica aprendida con él no la había olvidado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya le había quitado la camisa.

El chico sonrió arrogante por su habilidad y sin dejar su pecho, llevo sus manos hasta el short, lo bajo lentamente, levantando sutilmente a Aome para hacerlo. Jalo suavemente el peso y arrugo el seño cuando comprendió que aún le quedaba una prenda por quitar, la chica bajo las manos hasta su cintura y con soltura quito el cinturón, sus delicados dedos quitaron el botón del pantalón y lentamente llevo su mano hasta el ya erecto miembro del chico.

Inuyasha tuvo que dejar su ardua faena para retener un gemido provocado por el roce de la pelinegra. La chica sonrió con arrogancia cuando comprendió que aún lo conocía a la perfección, movió ligeramente su mano e Inuyasha gruñó de placer. Ambos se levantaron lentamente y la pelinegra aprovechó para quitarle el pantalón, un ligero nerviosismo se apodero de ella pero casi inmediatamente la algarabía de la situación la hizo que lo olvidara.

El chico la abrazo nuevamente y la besó con pasión desenfrenada. Los labios del chico se deslizaban suavemente por las comisuras de los de Aome, la punta de su lengua aprovechaba para recorrer el interior terso y cálido de aquella boca dulce y embriagante, cada vez que el joven rozaba sus labios o los mordía con delicadeza, Aome se estremecía entre sus brazos y la hacía removerse un poco en su sintió. La chica acariciaba su torso con adoración, bajó un poco la cabeza y empezó a besar la clavícula de Inuyasha, de vez en cuando succionaba un poco la piel y sonreía para sus adentros cada vez que el chico era recorrido por un espasmo de placer y lo sentía entre sus brazos. Le lengua de Aome subió por el terso y moreno cuello de Inuyasha; se detuvo al sentir el lóbulo suave en la punta de su lengua, abrió un poco la boca y la sujetó con sus dientes, mordiéndolo lento y chupando un poco.

La boca de Aome ya no lo saciaba tanto, esa sensación que la chica le estaba produciendo con su lengua y dientes en su oído, hizo que su pene se excitará más y se llenara de mayor ansia. Lentamente, su boca se deslizó por los labios de la pelinegra, bajó pausadamente por su cuello y la punta de su lengua tatuaba aquel cuello que se movía levemente al compás de su faena. Inuyasha recorría su espalda con devoción hasta que se topó con la última y molesta prenda. Ambos se vieron fijamente y en muda respuesta se deshicieron de lo que los mantenía alejados de un paraíso extrañado y deseado por tantos años.

Ya no les importaba si estaba bien o mal, querían sentirse, volverse uno solo y disfrutar del otro como no lo habían hecho en seis largos y tortuosos años; creer que al menos por un día todo estaría bien. Inuyasha la empujo lentamente hasta que ambos terminaron dentro de la tina, la recostó con cuidado sin dejar de besarla mientras que con sus manos recorría su perfecto cuerpo.

Ya no era el mismo pero ahora era mucho mejor, sus caderas era un poco más anchas y sus pechos más firmes y grandes. Debía de agradecer el embarazo y el nacimiento de Ian a que su cuerpo tomara aquellas formas y curvas. La tibieza del agua era simplemente un natural afrodisíaco para ambos. Volvieron a besarse e Inuyasha aprovechó para poder recorrerla entera, detuvo sus manos en su vientre y lo acaricio con devoción.

Aome no pudo evitar recordar sus propios pensamientos cuando estaba embarazada y reprimió las ganas de llorar, aquella forma en que la acariciaba y la besaba era la misma que soñaba cada noche desde que se hubiera marchado. Inuyasha bajó sus dedos dibujando las formas de su piel hasta que llego al punto más vulnerable, se detuvo y con delicadeza abrió los labios externos de la vagina de la chica.

Aome emitió un gemido de placer retenido y se removió inquieta al sentir como los dedos de Inuyasha se resbalaban lentamente hasta encontrar aquello que buscaba con paciencia y a la vez con desesperación. Las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio, se posaron sobre el clítoris de Aome, la besó con mayor pasión al sentirle estremecerse entre el agua y entre sus brazos. Inuyasha comenzó a rozarlas con el detonador sexual de la chica, primero lo hizo lentamente y de manera circular, luego, al sentir en su boca los gemidos de la pelinegra, lo hizo con mayor velocidad y de arriba hacia abajo, presionando un poco las yemas contra el clítoris para causar mayor placer en el roce.

Aome no pudo evitarlo, e inconcientemente, trató de cerrar las piernas, aquel cosquilleo que le invadía su cuerpo la hacía removerse de un lado a otro y enterrar sus uñas delicadamente en la espalda mojada, por su sudor y agua, del chico. Con agilidad, el chico corrió su pierna para que las de Aome se juntaran y esto causara mayor presión y la excitara más. El clímax estaba a punto de llegar, el chico lo sabía por el simple hecho de sentir el lubricante de Aome recorrerle los dedos que masajeaban el clítoris ahora de manera constante, circular, de arriba hacia abajo.

Dejó de besarla, durante seis años había soñado con escucharla nuevamente gemir y expresarse por la pasión que él lograba despertarle, sonrió cuando Aome cerró sus ojos, entreabrió la boca y dejó escapar aquel excitado y embriagado suspiro.

Inuyasha fue ahora quien se dejó caer delicadamente hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda sobre el piso de la tina y abriendo un poco las piernas, sujetó a Aome por sus muñecas y la atrajo hacia él con cariño y felicidad. Le pelinegra proseguía con los ojos cerrados y bastante agitada después del orgasmo que Inuyasha le provocara solo con sus dedos. Se imaginaba lo que sentiría cuando la penetrara y poseyera. Se dejó llevar, sabía que el chico no la lastimaría ni le haría nada desagradable, tenía el presentimiento de que Inuyasha solo la haría sentir cosas gloriosas y de otro mundo.

El albino entonces la sujetó por las caderas con cuidado, Aome recorría el varonil pecho con sus manos y dejaba que sus yemas jugaran un poco con los pezones del chico, bajó lentamente sus manos por el cuerpo de este y se topó con el miembro erectísimo y palpitante. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en Inuyasha, sonrió, deslizó sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por el pene del joven. Sonrió satisfecha al sentirlo erectarse más y más entre sus manos, Inuyasha se movía de un lado a otro y se arqueaba cada vez que su cuerpo era recorrido por aquel escalofrío repleto de placer y excitación. Aome prosiguió con sus manos masturbando a Inuyasha, la respiración de este se agitó y, apretando un poco su estómago, dejó escapar aquel gemido de placer, mientras las manos de Aome eran cubiertas por aquel líquido caliente y algo pegajoso.

La mano derecha de Inuyasha se escabulló por entre sus muslos y los glúteos de Aome, la levantó un poco y con su mano izquierda, sostuvo su pene. La pelinegra, comprendió lo que el chico intentaba hacer, así que abrió un poco más sus piernas y con la ayuda de Inuyasha, se acomodó sobre las caderas del chico. Se movió un poco y al fin, ambos cuerpos quedaron encajados, Aome se mordió el labio inferior llena de emoción al sentir el miembro duro de Inuyasha dentro de su cuerpo. Por su parte, el joven comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, mientras sus manos se acomodaban en los glúteos de la pelinegra y comenzó a subirla y bajar. El roce del pene masculino y las paredes de su vagina, hicieron que Aome se removiera un poco y arqueara su espalda hacia atrás, posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Inuyasha y a la orden de este, contrajo su vientre y su vagina, Inuyasha le dio otra orden y la chica dejó de contraer.

El movimiento se fue tornando más y más apresurado y entre suspiros, gemidos, contracciones y relajamientos, llegó el tan esperado orgasmo, el semen de Inuyasha cayó dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que la sensación fuera más placentera, el chico la apretó contra sus caderas y ambos cuerpos se estremecieron con delicia.

Inuyasha la jaló hacia él, no le permitió levantarse, quería quedarse en esa posición con ella, la rodeó con ternura y la besó con besos cortos y dulces en la frente. Aome se acomodó en su pecho, cerró los ojos y sonrió como desde hacía seis años no lo hacía.

---------

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, el vapor y aroma que manaba de la tina los mantenía completamente embriagados en el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Aome salió de su ensoñación cuando subió la vista hacia la ventana y comprendió que Ian los estaría esperando para el viaje, abrió los ojos completamente y sin levantarse se mordió el labio. ¡Por Dios! Acababa de hacer el amor con Inuyasha aún cuando se había prometido no dejarse llevar por él, dirigió sus orbes café hasta Inuyasha, quien reposaba y dormía tranquilamente tras ella y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio.

Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que situaciones como esas se volvieran a dar, no iba a negar que se había sentido en el séptimo cielo pero no podía al menos hasta aclarar su situación con él, volver a dejar que ocurriera; tenía que averiguar primero si Inuyasha solamente la quería para satisfacer el placer y el deseo que le nacía cuando la miraba. Se levantó con suavidad y para cuando intento sacar el miembro de Inuyasha de su cuerpo el chico la sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, provocando que su pene se introdujera nuevamente y le provocara una nueva oleada de placer.

-No creo que le moleste si nos quedamos un poco más – Aome frunció el seño y lo encaró con molestia, Inuyasha rió divertido ante las muecas que la pelinegra hacía y la beso con dulzura, se sentó con ella en brazos y con delicadeza salió de ella, se levanto y le extendió una mano para que lo acompañara, la chica entornó los ojos y se maldijo mentalmente, ya no podía hacer nada ahora así que sujeto la mano del chico y se levantó.

Inuyasha le pasó una toalla mientras tomaba otra y ambos se cubrieron, la tomo de la mano y caminaron a la habitación, llegaron hasta la cama e Inuyasha se sentó como si fuese el dueño de la casa, la chica lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y optó por vestirse rápidamente para evitar que otra vez se diera lo que había ocurrido en el baño, que aunque ella catalogara como amor bien podría haber sido solo sexo.

El albino observó sus movimientos y no pudo evitar embobarse con su cuerpo, en realidad, no solo era su cuerpo, era toda ella, sus gestos, sus muecas, sus pucheros, berrinches, gemidos, gritos, en resumen ELLA. Notó que sacaba un conjunto de ropa y entonces comprendió que había un ligero problemilla, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, espero a que le contestarán y una vez lo hubieron hecho solicito que le trajesen ropa limpia.

Aome detuvo su tarea cuando escucho lo que Inuyasha estaba hablando, lo observó de reojo y sonrió, era realmente guapo y sensual, clavo su mirada en el pantalón caqui que acababa de tomar y meditó realmente la situación, analizo sus propios sentimientos y una inigualable tristeza la embargó; acababa de darse cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, de todo cuanto había sufrido, lo seguía amando como la primera vez que lo vio.

Sintió que la abrazaban por detrás y no evitó el sobresaltarse, Inuyasha la tenía sujeta con delicadeza y al mismo tiempo con firmeza, la beso dulcemente en el cuello y le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, la chica no lo detuvo ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando se había dado cuenta que seguía amándolo con locura palpable? Mas le hubiera valido quedarse en Inglaterra y no haber vuelto a pisar Tonkeda pero definitivamente las cosas ocurrían por algo, solo esperaba que esta vez no le tocara sufrir como antes.

Para pronto se escuchó que el timbre de la casa sonaba y algunas voces se podían oír en la planta baja, Suoten asintió y corrió escaleras arriba con la bolsa que le habían encargado, se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó con delicadeza. Oyó que el pestillo era retirado y la miles de respuestas a el porque estaba con seguro la habitación la hicieron sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

Notó que la puerta se abría y no tuvo el valor de subir el rostro, extendió el paquete y espero paciente a que la persona lo tomara, la pelinegra frente a ella enarcó una ceja ante la extraña conducta de la chica.

-Suoten – llamó poco convencida, la pelinegra subió poco a poco la vista y cuando notó la situación la observó confusa, su señora vestía un pantalón caqui, botas para nieve de igual color y una blusa blanca formal de tres cuartos. Ambas se vieron en silencio sin realmente comprender la actitud de la otra, el silencio inundo el lugar y nadie decía nada; la mayor porque no comprendió nada de nada y la segunda porque ya no sabía ni que pensar de tantos pensamientos que acababan de atrofiar su mente.

-Si siguen así se quedaran ciegas – la voz de Hakudoshin sacó a ambas de su estado de sumersión y las obligó a verlo sin realmente comprender, el chico se detuvo frente a las dos y sonrió divertido, Inuyasha estaba observando algunas fotografías cuando escuchó la voz de aquel albino que le quitaba el sueño, arrugó el entrecejo y se giró para ver a una Aome parada en la puerta sin moverse, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo por detrás mientras colocaba su mentón sobre el hombro de la chica.

La sorpresa para los presentes no pudo ser mayor y el rostro de satisfacción de Inuyasha se incremento así como el sonrojo de la pelinegra, como reflejo tomó la bolsa y cerró la puerta frente a los sorprendidos chicos. Se giró molesta sobre el abrazo y fulminó a Inuyasha con la mirada, el albino estaba acostumbrado a sus reacciones así que no le importó en lo más mínimo, le puso la bolsa entre los dos y lo empujo para que se vistiera.

Se sentó en la cama y espero algo molesta a que lo hiciera, el chico sonrió y sacó la ropa, se vistió ante una Aome que rayaba en el autocontrol por no lanzársele encima. Para cuando termino, Inuyasha vestía un jeans negro, una camisa blanca arremangada y botas de nieve negras. Se cepillo el cabello y se lo sujeto suavemente en una coleta baja, se acerco a ella y tomó el peine, la chica enarcó las cejas y no evito sorprenderse al sentir como se sentaba tras ella.

Sus piernas quedaron al lado de las de ella y pudo de alguna manera sentirlo respirar tranquilamente tras suyo, no tenía nada de morbo la situación pero después de seis años de abstinencia cualquier movimiento era el detonante perfecto para excitarla, sintió sus manos recorrerle el cuello y jalarle lentamente el cabello, cepillo con cuidado su cabello negro y cuando termino no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos y aspirar el aroma que manaba de ella.

Aome se mantuvo en el mismo lugar y titubeo entre si corresponder o no, colocó sus manos sobre las de él y se recostó en su fuerte pecho, un día no le haría daño a nadie, ambos suspiraron aliviados y el silencio no fue incomodo como se imaginaban.

La temperatura afuera no era agradable pero era reconfortante sentir que ambos podían proveerse del calor necesario para mantenerse estables, Inuyasha la estrecho un poco más fuerte y el sonido de un motor interrumpió el silencio, se escucho que tocaban nuevamente el timbre y unas voces para escuchar un grito que Ian que sobresaltó a ambos, corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al primer nivel donde vieron al pequeño brincar feliz en la sala.

Aome se detuvo de súbito y la sorpresa se dibujaba por todo su cuerpo Inuyasha se detuvo tras ella y observó hacia delante, frente a ellos se encontraba un joven de cabellera negra sujeta en una coleta baja pequeña, ojos azules que sujetaba las manos del pequeño que seguía inmerso en su felicidad, vestía un traje formal negro con camisa blanca, ambos hombres chocaron sus miradas y luego las redirigieron hacia la pelinegra que no decía absolutamente nada.

-Mami, mira, mira, papi pudo venir – aquellas palabras hicieron que todos, absolutamente todos, detuvieran sus pasos y posaran sus miradas sobre el cuarteto en el salón.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Jajajajaja muchos me pidieron que pusiera esta escena, así que lo he cumplido, las cosas no serán tan fáciles para Inuyasha y menos con la aparición de este nuevo personaje que vendrá a crear mil y un situación a nuestra pareja.**

**Muchos ya sabrán de quien se trata y el porque de que Ian le llame papá lo sabrán dentro de poco; no soy de la idea de plantear la escena de romanticismos y reconciliación rápidamente así que ya sabrán que eso ocurrirá hasta el penúltimo capítulo...talvez uno antes pero todo dependerá de mi mente.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y especialmente a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios en un review, si tienen profile en esta pagina les pido dejen el link y si no, pues que me dejen su correo para poderles contestar.**

**Arigatou por estar conmigo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Matta ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Autor: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 17 de marzo de 2008**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO TRECE**

El pelinegro se acerco sonriente hasta la pareja y estiro una mano en forma de saludo hacia Inuyasha, el albino estudio rápidamente la situación y correspondió el gesto con un poco mas de fuerza, intentando demostrar que no cedería, el chico observó su mano algo absorto y luego volvió a sonreír para molestia de Inuyasha.

-Buenos días linda – aquel saludó aumento la tensión que ya se sentía en el sitio, Aome dio unos pasos hacia delante y para sorpresa de todos se lanzo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo, mismo que fue correspondido por igual sentimiento. La pelinegra se separo un poco de él y golpe suavemente su brazo.

-Baka, habías dicho que no vendrías – la enorme sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Aome fueron un detonante decisivo para el albino, apretó los puños y masculló una maldición observó a Ian que parecía bailar de la alegría y entonces los celos lo cegaron, camino sin siquiera despedirse hasta la puerta y la cerro de un solo golpe.

Tanto Aome como Ian arrugaron el ceño y fijaron su vista en la puerta, se vieron entre si y supusieron que talvez no deberían de haber mostrado toda aquella alegría, Aome se soltó del abrazo del chico y le volvió a sonreír para que no notase su preocupación.

-Ve – inquirió nuevamente el pelinegro al ver la mirada de ambos, les acarició el cabello respectivamente y paso a la cocina junto a Suoten que hizo una leve inclinación en señal de respeto.

-Okareinasai joven Miroku – saludo la chica y el joven asintió, se dirigieron a la cocina donde para pronto Suoten le sirvió un plato de comida y lo dejo solo para que pudiera descansar lo suficiente después de tan largo viaje.

Aome e Ian se vieron y el segundo pego carrera hasta la puerta pero se detuvo de súbito al ver que su madre no se movía, la chica no estaba segura de si debía de arreglar o no las cosas, es decir, en cierto modo Ian tenía padre más tanto él como ella sabían que no era el verdadero, aún así, eso no le restaba importancia y cariño. Notó que el pequeño la veía insistente mientras mantenía sujeto el pomo de la puerta, suspiro derrotada y tomo los dos abrigos con dirección al rancho Taisho.

El pequeño caminaba con paso tranquilo mientras tarareaba una canción, Aome por su parte iba sumergida en un abismo profundo y confuso de sentimientos que aunque intentara ordenarlos no podía. Detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta de cedro y por algunos segundos su único pensamiento era ¡correr! Lo más rápido que le fuera posible pero la mano de Ian se aferró a la suya e inconscientemente la condeno a quedarse en ese lugar y afrontar sus miedos nuevamente.

El sonido del timbre, resonó en toda la edificación y unos calmados pasos hicieron presencia, dándoles la bienvenida; ambos agradecieron en silencio y llegaron hasta el salón de invitados, se sentaron en los cómodos sofás y esperaron a que el aludido de sus deseos, alegrías, penas y confusiones apareciera.

El ruido de nuevos pasos pero toscos y seguros les indico a los auto-invitados que Inuyasha esta recostado en el marco de la puerta, los veía de hito en hito para luego enarcar una perfecta ceja en forma de muda pregunta a su presencia en su hogar. El pequeño bajo la mirada y jugo con sus dedos, Aome simplemente lo encaro más sin embargo no emitió comentario que le diera resolución a la interrogante del albino.

-Bueno….pues….nosotros – Ian observó a su madre y esperó al menos un gesto que le diera el valor de seguir, Aome le sonrió y el pequeño lo hizo de igual manera, tomo aire y encaro débilmente al chico frente a el, sentía que si hubiera estado de pie, ahora estaría en el frío suelo por la pena.

-Nosotros queremos aceptar tu invitación – Aome casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, estaba segura que diría eso pero una parte de ella aún había tenido la esperanza de que solo fuese una disculpa por la descortesía. Inuyasha sonrió y con paso decidido se planto frente al pequeño que al ver tan imponente figura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Esta tu madre de acuerdo? – sabía que de Ian podía creerlo pero de la pelinegra….aún tenía que comprobarlo y pues no desaprovecharía nada para averiguar que tan ciertas eran las palabras del infante. Ambos chicos giraron hacia la única mujer en el recinto y callaron por la respuesta.

Aome mantuvo su postura, realmente no podía contestar, no estaba segura ya de nada, es decir, todo se había complicado y la mentirita ahora era una telaraña de mentiras y enredos, de sentimientos y pensamientos que ninguno tenía que ver con el otro, creando caos en su ya confundida mente.

Trago en seco y observo sus manos, había que haber algo que le diera la respuesta que debía de decir, la que ayudará a desenredar todo ese rollo que desde hacía seis años se había enredado. Escucho el tic tac del reloj de la pared y el crepitar de la leña en la chimenea del salón, las respiraciones acompasadas de sus dos únicos amores y entonces la sincronización del suyo con el de ellos le dio la respuesta.

-Hai – ambos chicos respiraron aliviados, la tensión desapareció inmediatamente y entonces Inuyasha sonrió, se giró hacia el pequeño y le desordeno el cabello al tiempo que Ian peleaba para que no continuara en su labor. Viró hacia Aome y dio dos pasos, se arrodillo frente a ella y en un rápido movimiento atrapo sus labios con los de él, hubiese correspondido como era debido pero estaba Ian y eso la hizo separarse casi inmediatamente para molestia del chico que lo tomo por otro sentido.

-Los espero aquí dentro de media hora – inquirió, levantándose rudamente del sitio y alejándose a zancadas. La pelinegra no comprendió la acción y arrugo el seño, torció ligeramente la boca y giró los ojos. Se sentía confusa pero al menos por el momento no podía demostrárselo, tenía que comprobar que las suposiciones que acababa de conjeturar fueran las correctas.

-Inuyasha – llamó el pequeño, el albino se giró y lo encaro tiernamente, el niño le termino de comentar algo a su madre en el oído y él instintivamente tuvo la sensación de que le dijera no le iba a gustar por la mueca torcida que Aome le acababa de dar al pequeño, la pelinegra lo quiso detener pero este ya había corrido hasta llegar al lado del menor de los Taisho.

-Ian no – casi ordenó Aome mientras caminaba hacia él con la intención de no dejarlo hablar, la loca idea de su hijo no era buena y menos conociendo el carácter de Inuyasha, eso sería como desatar la tercera guerra mundial y suficiente con el caos ya existente entre ellos dos. Inuyasha la detuvo delicadamente y le sonrió al pequeño dándole la confianza necesaria para hablar pero la mirada reprobatoria de su madre hacía que dudara en si decirlo o no.

Inuyasha comprendió la incertidumbre del pequeño y con su mano, tomo a Aome de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, con la otra mano la obligo a poner su cabeza sobre su hombro, ella coloco una de sus manos sobre el pecho y la otra sobre su brazo con la clara intención de soltarse pero el agarra de Inuyasha era fuerte y determinado, suspiro cansada e hizo un mohín con la boca.

-Luego no te arrepientas – susurró en el oído del chico que no evito sonreír ante el recuerdo de esa mañana, ella relajo el cuerpo y no se movió ni insistió en hacerlo.

-Habla – pidió Inuyasha al infante que los veía divertido, ver aquella imagen de su madre con el chico le hacía pensar en que se veían muy bien, talvez si ayudaba al albino entonces su madre volvería a ser feliz y él tendría un verdadero padre, todo cabía en lo posible.

-Yo quería saber si más personas nos podían acompañar – Inuyasha lo medito algunos segundos y supo que con la presencia de alguien más entonces le proveería de tiempo para estar con Aome e intentar reconquistarla sin ningún problema, asintió quedamente y los ojos del niño brillaron con intensidad.

-¿A quienes planeas llevar? – el pequeño lo medito algunos segundos y Aome sonrió perversamente, podía escuchar y sentir perfectamente las palpitaciones del corazón de Inuyasha y estaba segura que cuando el chico escuchara los nombres todo su ser se alteraría, sería una sensación que disfrutaría lentamente.

-A Suoten, Ayame, Hakudoshin y a mi papá – aquello último detono la adrenalina del cuerpo de Inuyasha, su sangre se calentó rápidamente, su pulso se aceleró y las palpitaciones de su corazón se incrementaron rápidamente, la pelinegro no pudo evitar reír, Inuyasha enarcó una ceja y observó de soslayo a la chica entre sus brazos, su furia y enojo era casi palpable.

-Seguro – murmuró entre dientes y soltó poco a poco a una divertida Aome, la chica le sonrió con altanería y se separo de él, tomo a Ian de la mano y se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse, camino hasta la puerta seguida de Inuyasha y cuando hubo estado afuera se viró con el mismo gesto socarrón para molestia del albino.

-Yo que tu preparaba un automóvil grande – agregó burlonamente mientras bajo los escalones al lado de su hijo y salió de los terrenos Taisho, el chico exclamó varias maldiciones que hubieran dejado azorado hasta el peor de los marineros, entro a su residencia hecho una furia y azoto la puerta intentando alejar toda la ira que sentía y que deseaba descargar sobre el idiota pelinegro que acababa llegar a complicar sus planes.

Aome entro carcajeándose a la casa, llamando la atención de todos, Ayame y Hakudoshin dejaron sus peleas matutinas y tanto Miroku como Suoten los recibieron.

-Veo que estás de buen humor preciosa – Aome no pudo contestarle algo coherente por lo que fue tomado como un sí, Ian no comprendía donde estaba lo gracioso como para que su madre se riera de aquella manera pero tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno por preguntarle, se dirigió a su niñera y esta se lo llevo al comedor para su desayuno.

-Por kami, esto es bueno – la chica se sentó en el sofá y detuvo el nuevo oleaje de risa que se aproximaba. El pelinegro se sentó a su lado y ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro, esa había sido la situación más cómica en la que se había visto ella involucrada. El chico le tomo la mano y la enredo entre la suya.

-Si he de serte sincero, yo creo que todavía te ama – la chica suspiro desganada y negó rotundamente.

-Talvez me desea pero no me ama – el chico sonrió y recostó su cabeza en la de ella, apretó su mano suavemente y observó la ventana, al parecer la nieve seguiría cayendo esporádicamente en aquella zona por algún tiempo.

-Cierto – Aome se levantó como resorte y observó a todos que seguían en sus actividades, carraspeó ligeramente y todos viraron a verla.

-Inuyasha nos ha invitado a todos a pasar esta semana en su cabaña en la montaña, así que muévanse y alisten todo, tenemos... – observó su reloj y una risa macabra apareció en su rostro, sabía que Inuyasha odiaba la tardanza, especialmente cuando se trataba de hacer viajes de recorrido largo.

-Bueno, tenemos una hora, así que apúrense – todos asintieron y subieron a sus habitaciones con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ian tragó ligeramente al notar las intenciones de su madre puesto que él si había escuchado cuando Inuyasha les había dicho que les daba media hora, Aome no pudo evitar reír. Aquella imagen sería para recordar.

_**Una hora después**_

Inuyasha movía impaciente su pie, estaba de brazos cruzados y recostado sobre la puerta del piloto de su TrailBlazer negra, veía inquisitivamente la casa cercana y luego gruñía con molestia, tras del automóvil habían dos vehículos más, una Pathfinder verde musgo y un Jeep Grand Cherokee azul cromado.

-Inuyasha, ya vienen – aquella afirmación hizo que la sonrió de Inuyasha cubriera su rostro y se mantuviera en la misma posición, ese era un juego de dos e Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a perder, bien si quería llevar invitados, él también lo había hecho y ahora la balanza se equilibraba nuevamente.

Aome no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver los tres automóviles, observó a Inuyasha y luego a los invitados, se detuvo frente a él y el silencio inundo el lugar, Miroku estuvo a punto de moverse pero el pellizco que Ayame le metiera en el costado lo hizo detenerse.

-No vayas a empezar – le amenazó la pelirrojo al notar sus intenciones, el chico se hizo el desentendido y disimulo poner atención a lo que ocurría entre la pelinegra y el albino. Ambos se veían fijamente y ninguno parecía querer romper aquel contacto visual, Bankotzu tosió algunas veces y todos fijaron su atención en él, lo cual lo obligo a sonrojarse y virar el rostro, no era del tipo que gustaba de ser el centro de atención como Kouga.

-Veo que decidiste venir – aquella delicada forma de saludar hizo que Ayame apretara los dientes con fuerza, nadie le había dicho que ese antipático también iría, de haberlo sabido desde un principio hubiera dicho que no iba.

-_Per il vostro misfortune_, _si_ – fue la respuesta que le diera mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera, para Kouga esa pose y esa mirada eran una invitación directa al paraíso pero al mismo tiempo una advertencia de un riesgo que él estaba dispuesto a correr, ya no era por deseo o por orgullo, era algo más, lo sabía, no solo admiraba su cuerpo y rostro, también su temperamento, su forma de pensar y la manera en que defendía tan fieramente sus puntos de vista y a las personas que quería.

-Inuyasha – llamó una voz femenina que logró distraer a ambos, la castaña entornó los ojos y sonrió.

-Es hora de irnos – el albino asintió y observó al grupo que viajaría, tenía que organizarlos a modo de que Aome e Ian quedara con él.

-Bien, nos dividiremos en tres grupos – observó a Aome y con un gesto les indicó a sus compañeros, la chica captó el mensaje y asintió.

-Ellos son Ayame, Hakudoshin, Suoten y Miroku – el último nombre causó una sensación de vació en el estómago de Inuyasha que no evitó mostrar su molestia. Miroku por su parte solo sonrió con su alegría de siempre y le guiñó un ojo a Aome la cual correspondió con una enorme sonrisa. Inuyasha tuvo miles de pensamientos sobre como borrarle esta estúpida sonrisa del rostro al chico pero prefirió guardar sus instintos para medidas extremas.

-Entonces Ayame, Kouga y Bankotzu se irán en la verde – la pelirroja estaba que destazaba al albino pero Hakudoshin la detuvo a tiempo, le hizo ver que no era lo correcto y la chica solo bufo molesta mientras Kouga le agradecía con la mirada a su amigo. Bankotzu por su parte solo pidió llegar vivo y completito a la cabaña, ya preveía el todo cuanto ocurriría y estaba casi seguro que él sería la línea que los dividiría.

-Aome, Ian y yo iremos en la negra y resto en la azul – los aludidos se vieron entre sí sin poder creer lo que habían oído, Miroku le hizo un gesto a una preocupada Aome y esta le negó, le hizo una nueva seña y ella suspiro derrotada, cada gesto o mirada que se hacían era notada por el albino que no perdía detalle alguno.

Tomaron sus respectivas maletas y las depositaron en las partes traseras de lo carros, pasarían por el pueblo para comprar los víveres necesarios y entonces emprenderían el viaje de tres horas y medias hasta las cabañas, oh si, LAS CABAÑAS, porque él no estaba dispuesto a compartir la edificación con el resto de los invitados.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora sobre la autopista hasta que las primeras casas del pueblo comenzaron a divisarse, el pequeño veía emocionado todo desde la ventana, la vista y el paisaje que Tonkeda ofrecía era único, al menos ahora cuando regresará a su colegio tendría una nueva aventura que contarle a su amiga.

Llegaron al pueblo y se parquearon frente al supermercado, se bajaron y rápidamente hicieron una lista de lo que necesitaban, la dividieron entre los tres grupos y entraron a la tienda, Ian tomo una mano de Inuyasha y la otra de Aome y se dispusieron a buscar todo lo enlatado, sería una larga semana y tendrían que llevar lo suficiente para prevenir cualquier situación.

Todas las personas, especialmente las mujeres veían a la singular familia. El pequeño corría divertido por la tienda mientras Aome intentaba dejarlo quieto e Inuyasha reía divertido ante las ocurrencias del pequeño. La pelinegra pudo sentir las miradas de odio y celo que le enviaban, se sintió acorralada y no evito bajar la mirada, sintió que le rodeaban la cintura y la respiración de Inuyasha topo en su cuello creándole miles de sensaciones.

-No les hagas caso – susurró en su oído al tiempo que las mejillas se agolpaban en sus mejillas. La pelinegra ya no sabía que era peor, el cuerpo de Inuyasha rodeando su cuerpo o las miradas asesinas de las mujeres del supermercado, la vergüenza la embargo y solo atino a pasarse una mano por la cara.

-¿Dónde esta Ian? – el tono de voz usado por Inuyasha le indicó a Aome que había problemas, se separaron y comenzaron a buscarlo, la tienda era algo extensa así que aprovecharon para informarles a todos de lo ocurrido, cada uno comenzó a buscarlo casi inmediatamente hasta que Aome comenzó a casi correr al divisarlo en el pasillo central y no precisamente solo, el temor podía leerse perfectamente en su rostro e Inuyasha lo percibió, dirigió su ambarina mirada hasta donde corría la chica y sintió que todo se le paralizaba, su hijo estaba con Naraku.

Inuyasha camino a grandes zancadas, tenía que alejarlo de él, sabía de muy buena fuente que Naraku cumplía sus promesas y estaba empezando a temer que la venganza la llevara a cabo sobre su hijo y él no lo permitiría, primero muerto.

Aome se detuvo frente a ambos y endureció su mirada al notar que el pelinegro la veía y le sonreía, Ian sostenía una caja de galletas que al parecer Naraku acababa de regalarle; observó a su hijo y suspiro aliviada al ver que le sonreía como le caracterizaba, le hizo una seña con la mano e Ian inmediatamente se fue con ella, Aome se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y lo abrazo con miedo y alivio.

-Hola Aome – saludó el pelinegro, Aome lo encaro y no se movió, volvió la vista a su pequeño y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Hola – contestó secamente, no estaba con el humor para enfrentarlo y menos para aguantar su falsa cortesía, sabía y podía sentir como se la comía con la mirada, le daba repulsión el solo intentar imaginar lo que pasaría por la loca cabeza de Naraku.

-¿Y no me vas a saludar como se debe? – Insistió al ver que no le hablaría más de lo estrictamente necesario. Enarco una ceja y percibió una sombra cubrir a la chica completamente, levo la mirada y se topo con Inuyasha que no le quitaba ni un centímetro la letal mirada ambarina.

-Naraku – siseó molesto al verlo tan cerca de su familia, podía notar el nerviosismo y temor en Aome pues su pulso aún le temblaba a sobremanera y no podía culparla, hasta él se sentía así pero no podía demostrarlo.

-Inuyasha – cada letra había sido inyectada de veneno y no era para menos, en cuestión de segundos la tensión se acumulo en el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los que ahí se encontraban, veía la escena preocupados por la reacción de los dos más grandes empresarios del pueblo.

-Es hora de irnos linda – Aome no objeto por el apelativo, asintió y cargo a su pequeño para comenzar a alejarse de ellos pero sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar lo que Naraku le dijera a Inuyasha.

-Me imagino como será en la cama – Inuyasha no contuvo sus deseos de partirle el rostro con un buen y certero puñetazo pero la dulce voz de Aome no lo permitió.

-Amor ya tenemos todo – la solicitud y el ruego impregnado en su voz no fue percibido por nadie excepto por el albino, este asintió pero antes de marcharse, se acercó a Naraku y sus ojos le inyectaron el peor de los temores, bien eran conocidos los Taisho por su lealtad y fidelidad a su familia, la más pequeña injuria hacia ellos era condición para ganarse su odio y sentenciarse a la peor de las torturas.

-La tocas y te mato – cada letras, cada palabra era dicho con tal convicción que Naraku sintió deseos de retractarse pero su orgullo era más grande y no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, exteriormente, Inuyasha se alejo de él como si un depredador decidiera alargar la hora de muerte de su presa. Pagaron lo que habían comprado y en el parqueo Inuyasha le quito sin miramientos la caja de galletas al pequeño y este intento replicar pero la mirada del albino le hizo entender que no lo hiciera.

Todos iban en completo silencio, sabían por diferentes fuentes que ese tipo era realmente peligroso para ambos y especialmente para el pequeño, todos habían notado la manera en la que Naraku lo observaba y estaban seguros que sería el blanco más factible para su venganza. Ahora más que nunca Miroku supo que tenía que intervenir le gustará o no a Aome. Ayame que venía tras el pelinegro y Sango enarcó una ceja al ver como la mano de ese idiota se movía.

-¡Ayame! – replicó mientras sobaba su mano herida, la chica no le puso importancia y siguió su camino sin remordimiento, Sango que estaba a la par del pelinegro no comprendió la actitud de ninguno y decidió pasar de largo. Miroku dejo caer su cabeza hacia delante y camino tras la castaña.

Aome metió a Ian en la parte trasera mientras Inuyasha se acercaba al guardia del parqueo y le pedía que destruyera las galletas, al parecer contenía un químico peligroso y no era posible ser ingerido, había sido la excusa que le había dado. El hombre asintió y desapareció inmediatamente el albino regreso al automóvil y observo como ya todos estaban dentro de los vehículos y Aome se encontraba recostada en la puerta donde iba el pequeño, la veía preocupada y con miedo, él también sentía esa sensación pero no podían dejarse llevar, al menos por esa semana, por esos sentimientos.

Se plantó frente a ella y la atrajo hacia él mientras la rodeaba y colocaba su mentón sobre su hombro, Aome se sintió realmente agobiada y escondió su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, lo abrazo con fuerza y sollozo, no le importaba si después Inuyasha se burlaba de ella, tenía que desahogarse y él acababa de hacerla sentir realmente segura y protegida, él por su parte se limito a abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello.

Luego de algunos minutos Aome levanto la cabeza y se limpio las lágrimas, Inuyasha la admiro sin dejar de tenerla entre sus brazos y cuando se hubo tranquilizado la beso con ternura y devoción. Aome no opuso resistencia y correspondió casi instantáneamente, él beso era pausado, lento, querían reconfortarse el uno al otro con ese simple toque, sentir la embriaguez del dulce manjar de sus labios era el relajante que ambos necesitaban. Se separaron un poco e Inuyasha le dio un corto beso antes de abrirle la puerta y ambos entrar al automóvil.

Encendieron motores y salieron del parqueo, poco a poco la vista de lo que era el pueblo se fue perdiendo hasta que solamente quedaron en la autopista, a todo eso ya habían dado las diez de la mañana, Ian iba jugando de lo más emocionado con su juego de video.

Aome e Inuyasha por su parte se mantenían en completo silencio, el susto aún era grande y no había manera de reconfortarse con palabras, el albino observó los dos carros seguirle, el primero se movía un poco de un lado a otro como si el conductor estuviera ebrio y el tercero venía realmente tranquilo, bufó molesto al recordar que el último era manejado por Miroku, ese chico era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. La mano de la chica golpeaba suavemente su pierna mientras que la otra yacía sobre su mejilla al tiempo que el codo de la misma mano se sostenía del borde de la ventana.

El chico decidió aventurarse y detuvo el movimiento de la otra mano con la suya, la chica no objeto pero tampoco se movió, movió la nívea mano de la chica hasta la palanca de velocidades y colocó su morena mano sobre la de ella, Aome le siguió la mano y sintió un ligero apretón, sonrió agradecida y continuo mirando la carretera, Inuyasha también había sonreído y todas esas emociones confusas habían desaparecido.

En la camioneta verde el ambiente no podía ser peor, Kouga y Ayame se mandaban insultos a diestra y siniestra, cada tanto por tanto la chica criticaba su manera de conducir y varias veces casi se salían de la pista, ya que Kouga prefería decirle sus verdades a la chica que poner atención al camino y aquello le había valido más de cinco intentos de infarto a Bankotzu, el cual estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia que poseía.

-¡YA BASTA¡DEJEN DE PELEAR¡BAJENSE DEL CARRO, VOY A MANEJAR YO! – semejante alarido hizo que Kouga y Ayame se sobresaltasen y el pelinegro perdiera por unos instantes el control del carro, detuvieron el auto abruptamente y Miroku tuvo que hacer malabares para no chocar con ellos, Inuyasha detuvo el suyo al notar que los dos que le seguían se habían detenido, retrocedió un poco y lo apago.

-¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido? – preguntó preocupada la pelinegra, Inuyasha le respondió que no sabía y los dos se bajaron, dejándole claras instrucciones a Ian de no bajarse, el niño asintió y observo todo por el espejo trasero. Miroku y los demás también se bajaron y la confusión se podía leer en cada cara.

-No tenemos idea, simplemente frenaron – comentó Hakudoshin ante la muda pregunta de los primeros. De pronto las puertas del automóvil se abrieron y notaron que Ayame y Kouga tenían cara de niños regañados, Bankotzu bajo completamente molesto y los dos primeros se pasaron a la parte trasera mientras el pelinegro subía con molestia como piloto. Lo que hubiese ocurrido allí adentro había molestado rotundamente al chico y lo mejor era no preguntar, en silencio retornaron a sus respectivos carros y emprendieron el viaje nuevamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Esta vez el capítulo fue un poco más larguito de lo normal pero me dejo satisfecha con lo que obtuve, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado, quiero aclarar como siempre lo he dicho, no soy muy amiga del romanticismo así que no esperen que todo vaya sobre ruedas en esta relación, muchas tormentas y tempestades se avecinan para todos.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, todos son importantes para mí y a los que he podido les he contestado y a los que no, vuelvo a solicitar que me dejen su link de profile o su correo.**

**Espero poder tener el siguiente pronto para no dejarlos en tanto suspenso...quiero agradecer especial y enormemente a dos personas por su apoyo para con este fic, a Ahome23 mi compita y amiga de copas jajaja son bromas, no lo vayan a creer, yo no soy bebedora de nada que contenga alcohol y a mi nii-chan de mi alma Kazekage karasu.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Matta ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

Autor: Eternal-vampire

**Autor: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2008**

**Recomendaciones: en la parte donde esta una palabra en negrita por favor escuchen la canción "The Eyes of A Child" de Tarja Turunen**

* * *

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

El camino continuó en completo silencio, la verdad, no había nada que decir, el simple contacto de mantener ambas manos unidas y escuchar la risa y preguntas de su hijo en el asiento trasero era más que suficiente para que sus corazones latieran tranquilos. Aome dejo vagar su mente por los recuerdos de cuando era niña, cuando sus preocupaciones y problemas surgían en base a que vestido ponerse y con que peinado sus puntas onduladas no se caerían, ahora todo era diferente, su vida era diferente, tenia varias problemas encima que no estaba segura de poder solucionar.

El más grande ya estaba resuelto, su rancho había vuelto a llenarse de vida y resurgido de las cenizas, en cierta forma el estar con Inuyasha e Ian como lo hacía ahora también era un sueño silencioso que había cumplido. Pero había dos más grandes a los cuales tenía que enfrentar todavía, otra de las causas por las que había vuelto era porque la situación con sus padres era cada día más desastrosa.

Desde que ella e Inuyasha habían roto, ninguno de los padres de ambos se hablaba y las peleas con sus padres iban en aumento conforme su hijo crecía. Su padre más que todo le había dado la espalda y en cierta manera había obligado a su madre a hacer lo mismo, tanto Kikyo como Sota seguían a su lado y siempre pendientes de ellos pero no era lo mismo.

A todo eso tenía que sumarle la nueva angustia que tenía, el solo hecho de imaginar que Naraku la deseara, le causaba repugnancia pero estaba más segura de que por conflictos del pasado muy probablemente su hijo fuera quien sufriera las consecuencias. Inuyasha apretó su mano y continuó con el camino, ese simple roce la hacía sentir segura de todo, aún por mucho que el mundo se estuviera derrumbando, ella sabía que encontraría refugio en él.

En el carro que les seguía la situación era diferente, Bankotzu iba manejando de lo más tranquilo, tras de él, Kouga y Ayame sentados con el rostro de lado contrario, admiraban el paisaje, los ojos de Ayame de vez en cuando brillaban de la emoción de ver algo en el camino. Italia era completamente diferente a Japón y no podía negar que le fascinaba pero sus raíces, recuerdos y su corazón especialmente yacían en aquel país europeo. Kouga bajo la mirada y observo su mano dubitativamente, intento tomársela pero desistió en el último instante, por ahora lo primero que tenía que hacer antes de lanzarse a lo que nunca se había imaginado que haría, sería pedir disculpas.

En el último automóvil, el silencio no era acompañante de los tripulantes, Hakudoshin se mantenía interesado en su palm mientras continuaba revisando los correos y enviaba nuevas instrucciones a la sede en Oxford. Suoten por su parte revisaba que todo cuanto llevara realmente fuera necesario para su larga estadía en la montaña. Miroku y Sango por su parte hablaban y se conocían conforme la conversación continuaba, aunque de vez en cuando la mano de Hakudoshin aparecía entre ellos y le soltaba sendo golpe a Miroku en la cabeza, Sango no comprendía aquella actitud pero el resto de los tripulantes si lo hacía.

Luego de tres largas horas de viaje llegaron hasta donde se encontraban las cabañas, el camino por el cual podían acceder había sido complicado pero después de algunos minutos de intensas luchas habían llegado. Parquearon los vehículos y descendieron sobre un firme manto blanco, observaron el sitio y sus respiraciones eran nubes vaporosas, Aome tomo a Ian en brazos y lo abrazo a modo de darle más calor. Inuyasha sacó las maletas y junto a los demás llegaron a donde se encontraban tres cabañas perfectamente comunicadas y cubiertas.

Entraron al recibidor y colocaron rápidamente el equipaje en el suelo para volver por el faltante, parquearon los automóviles frente a la cabaña central, cerraron los carros con llave y alarma y entraron nuevamente al recinto, Bankotzu observó el horizonte e hizo una mueca de desagrado, estaba casi seguro que una tormenta se acercaba, al menos podía sentirse tranquilo ya que las cabañas eran lo suficientemente calientes como para soportar los fríos inviernos de Tonkeda.

-Vaya que hace frío – fue el comentario de Sango, Inuyasha le sonrió y Aome apretó la mandíbula, la manera en que ellos dos se trataban no le agradaba en lo mínimo, decidió no prestar atención y buscar un lugar donde poder calentarse prontamente, ya que podía sentir como Ian temblaba por el clima. Se sacudió con una mano la nieve, ya que con la otra seguía sosteniendo al pequeño que se aferraba fervientemente a su cuerpo. Observó todo a su alrededor y espero casi pacientemente a que Inuyasha terminará de hablar con la castaña.

-Entremos linda – le invitó Miroku, situándose tras de ella, le acaricio la cabeza al pequeño que le sonrió sonrojado por el frío. Aome asintió y agradeció en silencio la ayuda y entraron sin haber sido realmente invitados a hacerlo.

-Vengan, yo los guió – Aome enanchó la sonrisa y con Miroku tras ella, siguieron a Bankotzu, desapareciendo en el pasillo; Suoten y Ayame se vieron entre ellas y tomaron las maletas para casi correr tras los ya desaparecidos. Kouga obtuvo un fiero brillo en los ojos y tomo las maletas que estaba seguro eran de los invitados y camino tranquilamente hasta donde podía asegurar, su amigo los había llevado.

-¿Inuyasha? – llamó la castaña al ver la mirada sanguinaria del albino, el chico ladeo el rostro hacia ella y bufó con molestia. Sango no estaba segura de si querer preguntar o mejor quedarse con la duda, se veía a la distancia que Inuyasha no estaba contento con el invitado de la chica, no podía ser porque Miroku fuera descortés o algo similar, porque ella había estado platicando con él y le había parecido encantador.

-Un día de estos le voy a quitar esas manos que tiene – masculló sin importarle que Sango estuviera ahí, eran amigos y confidentes, así que realmente no tenía importancia si lo oía o no.

-¿Por qué te molesta su presencia? – Inuyasha ni siquiera la observo, su mente maquina miles de formas para alejarla de ese tipo a como fuera posible, no se daría por vencido, estaba seguro que Ian era hijo suyo porque no podría ser albino si su padre era pelinegro. Lo más seguro era que Aome hubiese buscado a alguien más y ahora él fuera su padre de cierta forma.

-Ella es Aome, Sango – la castaña abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y observó el pasillo vacío.

-¿En serio? Pero...tiene un hijo – acotó y no tuvo que esperar una respuesta del chico a su lado puesto que su mente completo la información, no había duda, el hijo era de Inuyasha pero también podría ser que no, es decir, existían miles de respuestas a el porque ella tenía un hijo parecido a Inuyasha pero lo que no concordaba era que el niño le dijera "papá" a Miroku.

-Si...pero es mío, eso te lo puedo jurar por mi sangre Taisho – la castaña lo contempló en silencio y más que la molestia del sujeto, ella podía ver la desesperación y la frustración de que Aome hubiera buscado a alguien más para el padre del pequeño en vez de haberlo llamado.

Pero tampoco la podía juzgar, ella había tenido sus motivos para hacerlo, además si la historia era como el chico se la contó, con más razón Aome eludió todo contacto con ellos y no era para menos, si ella hubiera estado en esa situación, muy probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Pasaron las horas y cada quien se dedico a hacer más de algo divertido, después de la hora del almuerzo, decidieron que esquiarían en los alrededores de las cabañas, Aome arropo a Ian y salió a la entrada donde se topó con Miroku, éste les sonrió y tomó de la mano al pequeño que tarareaba una canción cualquiera.

Inuyasha los observaba desde el marco de su puerta, había dicho que no compartiría cabaña pero para su mala suerte, en una de las cabañas la calefacción no funcionaba y la otra tenía algunos problemas con el tejado. No iba a ser cruel de dejarlos a su suerte solo por estar con ella, la amaba y la quería, cierto, pero no por eso pondría en peligro la salud de sus invitados.

Notó que el pequeño se soltó de la mano de Miroku para correr hacia Suoten y salir a jugar con la nieve, Aome y el pelinegro se quedaron platicando un rato más en el pasillo de cosas que no comprendió, hasta que notó la mirada triste de Aome, sintió ganas de ir y consolarla pero los movimientos del chico se lo impidieron.

Miroku la abrazo con delicadeza mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba algunas cosas, que si su oído no le fallaba, eran en francés. Aome asintió varias veces antes de reír suavemente y limpiarse las lágrimas con ayuda del chico, Miroku le levantó la barbilla y le dijo algunas cosas más para terminar de tranquilizarla, Aome le sonrió de vuelta en forma de respuesta y el chico deposito un suave y corto beso en los labios.

Aquello había sido suficiente para Inuyasha que volvió a su habitación dando un portazo, mismo que alerto a la pareja que veía sin comprender la puerta, se vieron entre ellos y decidieron que mejor saldrían.

El clima afuera era realmente frío pero al parecer no el suficiente como para que Kouga y Ayame hubieran iniciado una brutal guerra de nieve, siendo el arbitro el pobre de Bankotzu que ya no sabía ni de que lado ponerse. Hakudoshin se encontraba a su lado y le daba suave palmaditas en la espalda con la intención de consolarlo, eso claro, hasta que una bola de nieve le dio de lleno en el rostro, se viró lentamente hasta una nerviosa Ayame que buscaba formas de escapar de ese sitio.

-Ayame Kan – bramó con molestia, la chica le saludo más nerviosa que antes y supo que no tenía mucho tiempo para salir corriendo, justo cuando se dio la vuelta para correr pudo sentir como Hakudoshin comenzaba a correr tras ella.

Suoten e Ian intentaban armar un muñeco de nieve mientras Bankotzu se decidía por ayudarles, Kouga por su parte arrugo el seño al ver la carrera que mantenían los dos invitados que ahora más parecían estarse divirtiendo que estar molestos o asustados por la situación.

Aome y Miroku por su parte decidieron que un poco de esquí no les vendría mal, además estaban ahí para disfrutar y no para morirse de aburrimiento, para eso se hubieran quedado en el rancho viendo novelas. Tomaron los implementos necesarios y se encaminaron hacia un punto algo de la colina. Inuyasha bufaba con molestia dentro de su habitación.

Arrojo con molestia una caja que mantenía entre sus manos y se levanto como resorte, no, no iba a dar un paso atrás por cosa tan pequeña, él se encargaría de hacerle recordar sus besos, sus caricias, sus roces, ya lo había hecho antes en la mansión y ahora lo haría nuevamente pero esta vez no la enamoraría de esa manera, lo haría a la forma tradicional, con detalles, atención, mimos, regalos, oh si, esta vez, sería completamente diferente.

Se encamino hasta la caja, la guardo en la gaveta y sonrió malévolamente, dos podían jugar ese juego si era el caso pero no dejaría a Aome hasta notar que ella realmente no lo amaba, hasta ese momento no se daría por vencido y mucho menos sabiendo de la existencia de su hijo.

Salió y encontró una imagen de la cual no supo si reírse o ignorar, Hakudoshin veía sin comprender el porque Kouga le sonreía con arrogancia si él había provocado la ira de la pelirroja, Ayame por su parte había comenzado a dar improperios en italiano; Bankotzu por su parte se había limitado a observar desde lo alto de una roca hacia la lejanía donde si su memoria no fallaba, podría encontrar el pueblo de Tonkeda; a su derecha, estaban Suoten y su hijo terminando el muñeco de nieve.

Subió la mirada y observó como Aome reía divertida al ver como Miroku intentaba ponerse en pie con los esquí, tomó un par de los que estaban cerca y cuando estaba por irse, sintió que alguien lo detenía por la chaqueta, bufó algo molesto y se giró solo para ver que era su pequeño, se hincó a su lado y le despeino el cabello notando como Ian inflaba las mejillas de la molestia.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño? – Inquirió riendo al recordar que él mismo se comportaba así cuando era de la edad de él.

-¿Sabes esquiar? – el albino parpadeó un par de segundos y luego asintió, el niño esbozo una enorme sonrisa y corrió hasta donde se encontraba otro par de esquís, le hizo señas para que se acercará y ni lento ni perezoso Inuyasha obedeció.

-Entonces no habría problema con que me enseñes ¿cierto?

-Podría pedírselo a tu madre – algo no quedaba en la historia, sabía por buenas fuentes que Aome era buena en eso y sería notable que Ian lo supiera, entonces ¿Por qué no se lo pedía a ella?

-Porque yo quiero que tu me enseñes – parecía una respuesta bastante clara y sin error pero seguía teniendo sus dudas, observó las tablas, clavo las suyas en la nieve y regreso para salir a los minutos con unas más pequeñas y perfectas para el infante.

-**Bien** pero usaras estas – el chibi asintió feliz y tomo su conjunto siguiendo, casi a como sus cortas piernas le ayudaban, a Inuyasha; llegaron a un lugar un tanto apartado pero con la superficie necesaria para enseñarle al chico. Lo primero con lo que comenzaron fue con la teoría, Ian hizo muecas al saberlo pero conforme Inuyasha le iba explicando más sobre como hacerlo, más preguntas le salían.

No había momento en que no preguntara y esto parecía divertir bastante a Inuyasha, no había duda que la paternidad le había ablandado el corazón y la paciencia había nacido en él, contestó a todo lo que le había cuestionado y para pronto comenzaron a practicar.

El principio no había sido el mejor pero definitivamente tenía talento, no por nada era hijo de ellos dos, ambos amaban los deportes y al parecer él había heredado eso, pasaron algunas horas hasta que logró dominarlo, no era mucha la distancia que recorría pero lo hacía bien, cada caída era una nueva etapa para el chico que se levantaba con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

El atardecer comenzaba a caer y eso significa regresar, Inuyasha no tenía el ánimo para hacerlo pero sabía que no podría retrasar más la situación, de hacerlo, pondría en peligro a su hijo y era lo que menos deseaba; le hizo señas y como era de imaginar Ian comenzó a hacer berrinches de no querer acatar la instrucción, el albino rodó los ojos y clamó por paciencia pero tenía que admitir que amaba todo eso, esta era una nueva experiencia y daba gracias porque pudiera vivirla, no le importaba si tenía que hacerlo en el anonimato, le era suficiente estar con él y compartir todo lo que sabía.

Le costó un buen tiempo convencerlo pero cuando lo hizo, fue con una condición, misma a la que no pudo negarse, él también quería que así fuera y la cumplió, llevaba los esquís de los dos en una mano y con la otra sostenía al infante ya que lo llevaba cargado; la curiosidad del pequeño era cualidad de su madre y lo adoraba, Inuyasha se podía ver el reflejo de la inocencia en los ojos de su hijo, podía sentir la alegría y adrenalina de quien explora el mundo por primera vez.

Poco a poco y tras cada pregunta, la voz del pequeño se iba plagando de sueño y somnolencia, lo acomodo para que pudiera dormir y así regreso a las cabañas, la sonrisa pintaba el rostro de Inuyasha y aún porque talvez no pudiera ganar la partida contra Miroku, estaba seguro que esa agradable sensación no podría quitársela nunca, le quemaba por dentro y lo hacía querer llorar de felicidad.

Cuando llegó notó que la chimenea ya estaba encendida y casi todos estaban adentro, la única persona afuera era Aome que en cuanto los vio respiro aliviada, la noche había caído y se había preocupado por los dos, aunque no lo admitiera frente a él, quiso pedírselo pero Inuyasha se lo negó, le entregó sus indumentarias y entró con el pequeño en brazos, se encamino por el pasillo y desapareció tras una puerta.

Entró en la habitación y depositó al pequeño en la cama, le quito los zapatos, salió nuevamente al pasillo y le pidió a Suoten la pijama del pequeño, la muchacha se la entregó sonriente e Inuyasha regresó al cuarto, cambió a su hijo y lo arropó, se arrodillo a su lado y lo observó con adoración, gravo cada rasgo de él y prendió la lámpara a su lado, corrió las cortinas para que nada le molestara y por último se agacho para depositar un beso en su frente, se levanto y salió en silencio del mismo, mientras cerraba la puerta un ligero murmullo que quedo en el aire solo para la nada, lejos de que lo oyera el dueño de esa palabra…

-Papá….

* * *

**No se si estará cursi pero me gusta mucho como me quedo, después de ausentarme tanto tiempo por la universidad, vengo pero como que algo diferente, no se, este semestre me han pasado tantas cosas buenas y hermosas que de alguna manera lo deje plasmado en este capítulo jejeje, no diré que no he tenido mis bajones pero aprendí que para ser feliz, no les tengo que dar tanta importancia a esos pequeños momentos sino disfrutar los buenos momentos con intensidad, espero que esto también lo apliquen ustedes en su vida.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que a pesar de mi tardanza me han dejado sus comentarios, no estoy segura pero al parecer ya no se puede responder a los reviews pero lo haré si me dejan su link o correo electrónico para ello.**

**Espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo… Matta ne!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Autor: Eternal-Vampire**

**Fecha: 1 de julio de 2008**

* * *

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

Inuyasha llegó a la sala donde encontró a todos platicando animadamente sobre todo y nada, al parecer algo había sucedido entre Hakudoshin y Kouga porque ambos tenían curas en sus frentes y gruñían mientras se veían letalmente; Bankotzu detenía al pelinegro mientras que Ayame detenía al albino.

Miroku reía divertido mientras oía las diferentes anécdotas que Suoten le contaba, al parecer lo estaba poniendo al tanto de todo cuanto había ocurrido en su ausencia, Sango lo veía de tanto en tanto y cuando el pelinegro la observaba se sonrojaba ligeramente; esto último hizo gruñir a Inuyasha tan ferozmente que llamó la atención de todos, se dio la vuelta molesto y se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café para calentarse y olvidarse de todo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y escuchó como algo se caía, levo la vista para darse cuenta que por su acción Kagome había votado su taza de chocolate y ahora intentaba secar el piso, se apresuró a llegar a su lado y le ayudo a recogerlo todo. La pelinegra colocó una nueva tetera y mientras esperaban el silencio cubrió el sitio. Ambos querían decir algo pero no se atrevían, no tenían o no sabían, cual era la manera correcta de hacerlo sin que e l otro lo malinterpretara.

-¿Quién es? – aquello fue dicho en unísono y por esto mismo, se giraron a verse, bajaron la mirada y luego la desviaron hacia puntos diferentes, ahora la pregunta era ¿Quién contestaría primero? Así Inuyasha decidió que si realmente quería recuperarla tendría que aprender muchas cosas y ser, especialmente con ella, completamente sincero, si cometía un error entonces todo por cuanto estaba luchando se vendría a tierra y no perdería solamente a Kagome sino también a su hijo Ian.

-Ella es Hayashibara, Sango; es mi asistente personal – Kagome asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior, observó fijamente la tetera y observo de soslayo a Inuyasha que estaba de brazos cruzados, recostado sobre el gabinete esperando su respuesta.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto con Ian? – el albino se descruzo de brazos y caminó hasta plantarse frente a ella, le levanto el rostro con algo de fuerza para que lo encarara, tenía que contestarle como él lo había hecho.

-¿Quién es él? – su tono de voz era autoritario y no esperaba una respuesta desviada, tenía que ser la que deseaba o estaba segura que él lo averiguaría a su manera y a como lo conocía, estaba segura que habrían problemas y era lo que menos deseaba, quería estar tranquila, suficiente con todos los problemas que tenía en Inglaterra como para tener que aguantar más en Japón.

-Él es… Houshi, Miroku – no podía decir nada más, además Inuyasha solo había preguntando nombre y no estaba dispuesta a dar más información, aparte de que él no tenía porque reclamarle nada sobre ellos. Lo de ellos había terminado hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Justo cuando el albino iba a preguntar más la tetera pito y Kagome aprovecho la oportunidad para separarse de él y comenzó a arreglar todo para llevarlo a la sala, Inuyasha gruñó por la interrupción y sin decirle nada le ayudo a colocar la tetera sobre la bandeja al igual que los vasos.

Se condujeron hasta la sala donde al verlos a todos les cambiaron inmediatamente las caras, tomaron las tazas y comenzaron a servirse el chocolate… eso claro hasta que por azares del destino Kouga y Hakudoshin tomaron la misma taza, el lugar se tenso inmediatamente y el centro de atención ahora eran ellos.

-Yo la tome primero

-No, yo la tome primero

-No mientas cabeza de nieve, yo la tome primero

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Ahora también eres sordo

-¡OYE! – y justo antes de que Hakudoshin intentara algo más, el imperioso cuerpo de Inuyasha se hallaba entre los dos, los veía con tanta frialdad que por unos segundos todos pensaron haber visto a Sesshoumaru en vez de a Inuyasha.

Al instante ambos contrincantes se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y continuaron sin hacer mayores comentarios, no tenían intención alguna de provocar el albino entre ellos. Kagome pasó a su lado y se sentó junto a Miroku, este le sonrió y colocó su mano sobre su pierna, Inuyasha arrugo el seño y se sentó al lado de Kagome.

-Querida... ¿No nos vas a presentar? – sin que nadie se percatara la pelinegra observó a Miroku de forma tan letal que lo hizo desear no haber hecho esa pregunta. Él sabía absolutamente todo de Kagome y sabía que con esa pregunta, había metido las cuatro que tenía.

-Si Kag, preséntanos – ahora a quien vio de aquella manera tan fría fue al albino, él no tenía ningún derecho de tratarla con adjetivos y mucho menos con ese. Gruñó molesta por los dos babosos a su lado y se cruzo de brazos. ¡Hombres! Se creían con el derecho de decirle que hacer y que no.

-Si tanto les interesa, preséntense solos – bramó mientras se levantaba del sillón y salía de la sala, ambos se vieron y luego a la pelinegra. Miroku rió divertido y le extendió la mano a Inuyasha, el albino lo observo reticente pero al final termino tomándole la mano con algo de fuerza.

-Houshi, Miroku

-Taisho, Inuyasha – cuando escucho el nombre Miroku cambio su semblante alegre por uno bastante serio y reprochante, Inuyasha tuvo el presentimiento de que él estaba enterado de mucho más de lo que aparentaba, de ser así, entonces acababa de encontrar el verdadero obstáculo de su camino.

Se soltaron la mano y el pelinegro mantuvo la mirada, para sorpresa de Inuyasha sonrió como lo estaba haciendo antes y se levanto del sillón para poder detener una pelea ya prevista entre Kouga y Ayame, se acerco a la chica y le dijo un par de cosillas al oído que la hicieron detenerse.

-Gracias – Hakudoshin suspiro aliviado y Ayame lo miro letal, el otro chico por su parte solo sonrió divertido al ver las reacciones de todo pero sus ojos se mantenían fijos en cierta castaña que hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna. Suspiro y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Inuyasha, se detuvo frente a él y le enseño un mazo de cartas.

-¿Juegas? – el albino rió de lado y asintió, con eso fue que comenzaron una "amistosa" entretención.

Kagome por su parte se encontraba recostada en su cama, tenía muchas dudas, muchas confusiones pero sobre todo… mucho miedo de todo lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba respuestas, una guía, una mano que le ayudará a saber que era correcto y que no.

-Que alguien me ayude – susurró hacia su persona, se removió inquieta sobre la cama nuevamente y suspiro pesadamente, sabía que no podría dormir pero tampoco quería estar en el mismo lugar donde él estuviera, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo y menos para enfrentar su pasado junto con sus atormentados sentimientos ahora alborotados por su presencia.

Se levanto de la cama al ver que no podría conciliar el sueño y se desvistió para poder acomodarse la pijama, se giró nuevamente hacia la ventana y observo el paisaje de Tonkeda cubierta con nieve, las luces en la lejanía adornaban una imagen inolvidable. Se sentó sobre el estilo sillón que había en la ventana y observó embelesada lo que hacía años deseaba volver a ver.

No importaba si Inglaterra tenía mejores paisajes, para ella, las de ese pueblo eran las mejores porque eran su vida, su historia, sus alegrías y tristezas y eso jamás sería reemplazado por nada. Se abrazo a sus rodillas y dejo que sus memorias recorrieran aquellos sitios que su alma guardaba, las sensaciones se hicieron reales cuando el conjuro de sus remembranzas la hizo viajar en el tiempo.

Escucho en la lejanía como todos se despedían y pasaban a retirarse a dormir, se mantuvo en la misma posición sin siquiera notar como otra presencia la observaba en silencio. Inuyasha se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, no quería interrumpirla, se veía realmente hermosa en ese momento, suspiro y se encamino hasta ella, quería realmente hacer las cosas bien y primero tendrían que empezar por arreglar el pasado para poder disfrutar el presente.

Se sentó en la cama sin hacer ruido alguno, observo la habitación y sonrió de lado al imaginar la cara que Kagome pondría cuando supiera que dormirían juntos gracias a Bankotzu; se coloco su pijama que consistía en un pants negro con borde blanco y una playera blanca, no necesitaba mucho pues tenía la ligera sospecho de que el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome junto al suyo les brindarían el calor necesario para pasar esa noche.

Se acomodo nuevamente en la cama y sonrío, observó el techo mientras recordaba tenuemente vivencias con ella en épocas lejanas, se sentó y la observó, tenían que hablar y aclarar las cosas aunque eso le costará dormir en el sofá, lo había decidido y no daría marcha atrás.

-Necesitamos hablar – rompió el silencio tan abruptamente que la pelinegra brinco del susto, se llevo una mano al pecho y lo observó asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió entre curiosa y molesta por saber como era que había entrado y cual era el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

-Es mi cuarto

-Iie, Bankotzu dijo que era para mí

-Exacto, yo le dije que te trajera aquí – Kagome abrió los ojos y con la misma rapidez frunció el seño, se levanto con la intención de irse pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y la detuvo a mitad del cuarto.

-Déjame salir – aquella era orden pero para el temperamento del albino, aquello no tenía sentido y menos para sus ideas, negó con la cabeza mientras su brazo le rodeaba la cintura lentamente, la pelinegra observó fríamente todos sus movimientos, subió hasta la puerta y se movió con la intención de irse pero Inuyasha aplico más fuerza al cerrar el medio abrazo y con algo de fuerza la sentó en la cama.

-Primero hablaremos y después me iré yo – la chica lo observó mortalmente pero ladeó el rostro, se cruzo de brazos y espero a que hablara, Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta que ella no le contaría nada por voluntad propia y que tendría que irlo sacando poco a poco.

-Para poder empezar de cero… tenemos que hablar de hace seis años

-No tenemos nada q…

-Si, si tenemos y lo haremos – la chica se quedo callada y se descruzó de brazos, lo observó fijamente intentando averiguar que era lo que él realmente estaba buscando en ella.

-Hace seis años… desconfié de ti por chismes de las personas – dejo escapar un largo suspiro y bajo el rostro, no podía encararla bien pero sabía que tendría que decirle todo, se arrodillo hasta estar a su lado y poso ambos brazos a su alrededor, a modo de hacerle prisión para que no intentara irse. Justo cuando Kagome iba a decir algo, él poso sus dedos índice y medio en su boca y negó sin verla.

-Déjame ser yo quien te explique porque de todo esto – Kagome frunció el seño molesta con él y consigo misma por estarse dejando llevar por sus emociones, lo miro fijamente y sin que Inuyasha pudiera hacer algo, lo empujo con algo de fuerza y se levanto con rapidez hacia la salida, giro la perilla y cuando la iba a abrir, la fuerza de Inuyasha la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – la furia era palpable por cada poro de su cuerpo e Inuyasha no evito el saberlo, enojarla no estaría bien para su propia integridad física pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas sin aclarar, era su oportunidad y no tenía pensado desaprovecharla.

-Intentando que me escuches – lo dijo entre dientes mientras la desafiaba con la mirada, ya no era la antigua Kagome sumida y pacífica, podía leer en su mirada, el odio, el rencor pero sobretodo decepción, una profunda tristeza.

-No quiero escucharte, déjame en paz – hablaban en murmullos pues no querían ser el centro de atención de los demás.

-Por favor – la observaba tremendamente arrepentido, comprendía su actitud y no podía decirle nada porque su propia conciencia lo martirizaba fuertemente, Kagome se soltó de un suave agarre que había hecho y resoplo mientras lo miraba lentamente.

-No Inuyasha – el chico se quedo helado al escucharla.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad de querer arreglar las cosas, yo ya tengo una vida y tu también, dejémoslo hasta ahí y se feliz – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto por los oscuros pasillos, el albino no se pudo mover de su sitio, era increíble lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sintió el frío entrar con furia dentro de su habitación y la soledad lo golpeó de pronto, abrió la puerta para seguirla pero el pasillo estaba completamente vacío, lo observó por un largo rato antes de volver a entrar al cuarto y tirarse boca abajo en la cama.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la almohada hasta que los nudillos se volvieran blancos. Enterró el rostro en la sábana y ahí se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había pasado.

La mañana no fue precisamente la mejor, todos estaban en el comedor de lo más tranquilos, charlaban, molestaban, se insultaban, se tiraban cosas; lo normal pero todos habían notado ya que ni Inuyasha ni Kagome habían tocado sus platos. Ian que se encontraba en medio de los dos los veía de hito en hito y luego a Miroku, el cual se levó de hombros y le negó pero le guiñó el ojo como lo hacía cuando tenía un plan.

-Permiso – Inuyasha no digo nada mas y salió del comedor sin haber comido, todos los demás se vieron entre sí y disimuladamente a Kagome que seguía con la mirada gacha, el recuerdo aún le dolía a sobremanera.

Ian no espero que alguien le dijera nada, se bajo de la silla y salió corriendo tras Inuyasha, Kagome lo quiso detener pero Ayame se lo negó, Miroku se quedo en silencio pero solamente le hizo señas a la pelinegra con la mirada, ambos pidieron disculpas y salieron del recinto.

-¿Y ahora… de que me perdí? – preguntó Ayame curiosa de ver las cuatro reacciones.

-De todo, siempre estas en la luna – la pelirroja arrugo el seño e inflo las mejillas se iba a girar para soltar su hermoso léxico cuando la penetrante mirada de Kouga se lo impidió.

-Mejor terminemos de comer por favor – todos asintieron y Bankotzu agradeció con la mirada a Suoten, la observo un rato y chasqueo los dedos emocionadísimo, le sonrío y siguió con su comida, la chica lo observo confuso pero continuo desayunando.

Ian corría a lo que sus cortas piernitas le daban para alcanzar a Inuyasha, se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y entro lentamente al cuarto del albino, cerró la puerta con sigilo y se encamino hasta sentarse en la cama. El albino estaba observando por la ventana, al parecer bastante concentrado. El pequeño lo observo un rato hasta que el mayor se giro y le sonrío.

-Contéstame algo Ian – el pequeño asintió mientras revisaba las fotografías.

-¿Por qué te gusta estar conmigo? – el mini albino se detuvo y lo observo fijamente, se puso a jugar con una pelota que Inuyasha tenía en el cuarto.

-No se – Taisho rió divertido ante la respuesta y se sentó en la cama mientras lo veía ir y venir por su habitación, de verdad deseaba con toda su alma que ese niño fuera suyo, tenía muchísimo parecido con ellos y ese supuesto padre no se parecía en nada a él.

Lo había decidido, lo haría, en cuanto regresarán a Tonkeda movería cielo y tierra para probar que ese niño era suyo y de nadie más, además de hacer que Kagome volviera a confiar en él y lo perdonará.

-¿Quieres salir a jugar? – el pequeño asintió sonriente mientras corría a su lado, Inuyasha se puso de pie y se encaminó con el hacia las afueras de la cabaña, había dejado de nevar y una hermosa capa blanca había cubierto todo, se giró hacia adentro nuevamente con la mano del pequeño entre la suya y entró a la habitación de Ian, reviso el armario y sacó una chumpa lo suficientemente caliente para él, se la coloco y ahora si salieron afuera para poder disfrutar bien del día.

En una de las habitaciones tanto Miroku como Kagome se veían fijamente, ninguno sabía por donde comenzar la conversación que ahora se había tornado bastante importante. El pelinegro se recostó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, Kagome se sentó en la cama y lo observó en silencio, eran tantas cosas por decir pero era difícil comenzar, especialmente porque ese era un tema bastante delicado para la pelinegra.

-Lo busca ¿verdad? – la chica asintió.

-¿Se lo piensas decir?

-Iie, no se lo diré

-Kagome, si no lo haces, te meterás en problemas, soy abogado, se de lo que te hablo

-No solo abogado

-Eso es tema aparte Kagome – el chico la miró con una seriedad que pocas veces se le veía, Kagome suspiró pesadamente y lo observó sin hablar.

-Kagome, Ian es toda la cara de Inuyasha y por su determinación él hará hasta lo imposible por averiguar si es su hijo y créeme que no se tiene que ser de excelente visión para notar que es el vivo retrato de su padre, es una versión en pequeño – se removió en su lugar y se sentó al lado de la chica, tomó su mano entre las de él y las beso por amor.

-Kagome, con no decírselo no solo se lo estas prohibiendo a él como padre sino también a Ian, él tiene todo el derecho de saber quien es su padre, es un niño bastante inteligente y no tengo dudas de que ya esta sacando conclusiones de porque se parece tanto a Taisho – ante estas palabras, el cuerpo de la chica se tensó rápidamente, él tenía razón, Ian era un chico bastante analítico para su corta edad y si lo descubría por otras fuentes era seguro que se molestaría enormemente con ella y era lo que menos deseaba.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Díselo, es por el bien de todos, dile la verdad pero márcale tus límites

-Te refieres a…

-Si Kag, me refiero a eso, tú no quieres volver a establecer relación con él pero Ian tiene todo el derecho de estar con su padre, sabes que si Inuyasha se entera podría hacerte problemas por eso y si es un tipo problemas, podría llevarte hasta un juicio por la custodia del niño y aquí y en Inglaterra, eso sería un fallo a favor de él hasta cierto punto – la situación se le estaba complicando y si no podía controlarla ahora, le crearía más problemas de las que se imaginaba.

-Bien, lo haré pero dame tiempo porque lo haré cuando me sienta preparada – Miroku le beso la frente y se levanto para salir del cuarto, antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo y la observó de soslayo.

-Intenta que no sea demasiado tarde linda – cerró y la dejo con sus cavilaciones dándole vueltas, no era tan fácil como se le aparentaba, lo que pensará Inuyasha no le importaba o al menos quería creer que no le importaba, su hijo… eso si era de temer porque si algo Ian había heredado perfectamente bien de su padre, era el rencor y el odio por las mentiras.

Se sentó en el borde de la ventana y observó como Inuyasha jugaba alegremente con Ian, era como si entre ellos existiera esa química silencio de la sangre, era como su madre a veces decía: "la sangre llama a la sangre" y con ellos podía dar fe de eso. Suspiro profundamente y su vista se posó en el albino mayor que sonreía sinceramente, era como si el tiempo entre ellos no hubiera pasado, eran un padre y un hijo perfectamente definidos y le dolía en el alma saber que si decía la verdad muchas cosas cambiarían y especialmente con ella, aunque su razón le gritará que no volvería a caer en sus sentimientos, que se mantuviera fría era muy difícil, considerando que nunca había dejado de amarlo y menos ahora que tenía un pedazo de él con ella.

Se limpio las lágrimas que estaban corriendo por sus mejillas y observó el despejado cielo, en su alma una vieja tonada había regresado a su mente especialmente porque había encendido el radio y esa canción estaba sonando, fue el día que se había marchado la había escuchado en el carro de Souta, no quería recordarla porque le recordaba el dolor de su pasado, la alegría de su hijo y la tristeza de sentir su cama fría y solitaria durante tantas noches.

_**Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum**_

No puedo entender los corazones de los hombres

_**Wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande**_

te dicen que te quieren y luego te dejan

_**Ironjog choumirago nonun thugbyorhadanun**_

esta es la primera ves, tu eres especial

_**Gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso**_

crei en aquellas palabras y era tan feliz

_**Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go**_

debiste decirme que ya no me querias mas

_**Nunchiga obnun nan nur boche giman hesso**_

pero yo no pude ver eso y tu solo me heriste

_**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya**_

aunque te vaya a maldecir yo aun te extrañare

_**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika**_

porque soy una chica, para quien el amor lo es todo

_**Modungor swibge da jumyon**_

Escuche que si te rindes muy fácilmente

_**Gumbang shirhjungnenunge**_

a un hombre, el se aburrirá de ti

_**Namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha**_

no creo que eso sea mentira

_**Dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman**_

una chica dice que ella nunca será engañada de nuevo

_**Todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya**_

pero ella se enamorara de nuevo

_**Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyodago**_

debiste decirme que ya no me querías mas

_**Nunchiga obnun nan nur boche giman hesso**_

pero yo no pude ver eso y tu solo me heriste

_**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya**_

aunque te vaya a maldecir yo aun te extrañare

_**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika**_

porque soy una chica, para quien el amor lo es todo

_**onur urin heojyosso **_

Hey nene, el dolor

_**Budi hengbogharago**_

no es suficiente para describir como me siento

_**Noboda johun sarammannagir barandago**_

eramos tan felices juntos

_**Nodo darun namjarang togathe**_

pero ahora se que he sido ciega

_**Nar saranghanda go marhanten onjego**_

me dijiste que nunca me defraudarias

_**Sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirho**_

donde quiera que te necesitara tu estarias ahi

_**Naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage jar sarmyon otohge**_

puedo perdonar pero no puedo olvidar

_**Guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge nan irohge himdunde**_

incluso a pesar de que me hiciste daño

_**Himduro juggenunde**_

Yo aún te amo

_**Ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde**_

Yo te sigo amando.

_**Sarangur wihesoramyon modun da har su inun **_

no te aproveches de la buena voluntad de una chica

_**Yojaui chaghan bonnungur iyong hajinun marajwo**_

que hace todo por amor y de su deseo de querer

_**Hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo sanunge**_

no sabia que nacer como una chica

_**Irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso**_

ser amada era tan difícil

_**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya **_

aunque te vaya a maldecir yo aun te extrañare

_**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika**_

porque soy una chica, para quien el amor lo es todo

_**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya **_

aunque te vaya a maldecir yo aun te extrañare

_**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika**_

porque soy una chica, para quien el amor lo es todo

Justo en ese momento Inuyasha levó la mirada para encontrarse con los chocolates de Kagome que lo veían fijamente, Ian continuó armando su muro con la nieve para poder defenderse de los proyectiles de Inuyasha, la canción sonaba por el lugar mientras los envolvía a los dos en un momento único, pareciera que el mundo de pronto había dejado de existir.

Pero en la mente de Inuyasha, la última estrofa bailo en su mente antes de que Kagome ingresara nuevamente a su habitación, se quedo con la vista fija en el balcón y con lentitud bajo la mirada.

_**There's someone I'm in love with**_

hay alguien de quien estoy enamorado

_**Although I can't be with her now**_

aun que yo no pueda estar con ella

_**I'm still in love with her**_

yo estoy todavía enamorado de ella

-Aún te sigo amando mi niña – se giró y comenzó a armar pelotas de nieve, iba a jugar con él por ahora, lo iba a aprovechar y luego, cuando regresaran a Tonkeda, iría por Kagome.

* * *

**Me tarde lo se pero lo traigo largo para compensarlos, espero les guste y la canción es de Kiss, se llama "Because I'm a girl" … la universidad ha hecho estragos en mi jajaja pero espero poder volver a llevar el ritmo para seguir actualizando al menos una vez por semana. **

**Espero podamos leernos en el siguiente capítulo y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios!. Matta ne!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Autor: Trinity Eros – Ryu Hikari (Eternal-vampire)**

**Fecha: 06 de septiembre de 2008**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

Sus pasos eran suaves, sus botas se hundían levemente entre la nieve mientras sentía la ligera ventisca acariciarle el rostro frío por el clima, sus manos entre las bolsas de su chumpa y su mirada perdida en algún punto del mando blanco la hacían perderse en sus cavilaciones.

Su vista estaba dando vueltas demasiado rápido y las sensaciones del vértigo la estaban abrumando con desesperación. Cada sentimiento se veía entremezclado con el anterior, todo parecía ser una cadena sin explicación. Casi toda su vida había estado atada a lo mismo y ahora parecía volver a ese suplicio infinito.

-¿Caminando sola? – la pelinegra dio un respingo al escuchar esas palabras graves y secas que provenían de aquella persona que, aunque no lo supiera, le robaba el sueño todos los días.

-Me gusta estar sola – aseveró sin darle lugar a indagar en su alma, ya no le dejaría como antes, ahora era ella y nadie más, ya no lo dejaría entrar nuevamente a su vida, lucharía por sacarlo para siempre de su corazón y aunque le doliera le diría la verdad a los dos pero no sería en ese momento, sería en un momento realmente adecuado.

-Antes odiabas la soledad – se hallaba recostado en el tronco de un frondoso árbol mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados, la mirada de ambos se encontró por instinto y la sostuvieron hasta que por primera vez… Inuyasha bajo la mirada.

-Antes no me habían lastimado – respondió con intención en sus palabras, el peliplateado apretó los puños sin que Kagome lo notará, gruñó quedamente y ladeó el rostro completamente molesto consigo mismo.

El silencio cubrió el lugar y solamente el viento jugando entre las ramas era lo que se podía escuchar, cada mente estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Inuyasha no sabía por donde comenzar, que hacer para disculparse, para recuperarla y recuperar a su hijo.

-¿Crees que algún día podamos hablar sin pelear? – la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero aún así su rostro permaneció inmutable, lo veía fijamente, de la misma manera en que él la había visto cuando todo comenzó.

-Talvez – fue lo único que mano de su garganta.

-Tenemos que hablar – inquirió elevando un poco su tono de voz, no quería sonar grosero.

-Ya te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré otra vez, tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

-Si tenemos pero tú lo evades.

-Hace seis años quise hablar y no me dejaste – acusó con un matiz fuerte en su voz, Inuyasha lo logró percibir y respiró hondo para no subir el también su tono de voz y terminar peleando como siempre.

-Volvamos a la cabaña, TU familia te estará esperando – no pudo evitarlo pero le dolía a sobremanera el que Kagome estuviera con alguien más y encima que le negará el derecho de estar con su hijo. No podía culparlo por todo porque cuando ocurrió, él solamente tenía diecinueve y aunque no fuera excusa, se había dejado llevar por sus temores.

Se descruzo de brazos y camino con esa seriedad y frialdad que caracterizaba a los Taisho, la mirada que le dirigió aunque no lo demostrase, le acababa de traspasar el alma a Kagome, se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos que él pensará eso de ella y sus invitados.

Cuando pasó a su lado, aspiro sin darse cuenta el aroma varonil que brotaba de su cuerpo y bajo la mirada para que no notara el rubor de sus mejillas, cuando sus oídos percibieron la lejanía de los pasos dejó que sus piernas flaquearan por el miedo que por unos instantes había sentido.

-¿Qué me esta pasando? – se preguntó a sí misma mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas.

-Ya no se que esta bien y que esta mal – se paso las manos por la cara intentando despejarse un poco pero solamente se confundía más, no podía permanecer si un momento más junto a Inuyasha o todas sus metas se vendrían abajo por sus sentimientos.

El chico por su parte seguía su caminata colina abajo, a lo lejos podía percibir las risas del resto de los huéspedes así como la de su pequeño hijo, se detuvo a unos metros para observarlo en silencio y verlo jugar con los demás.

-Aunque tu madre me lo niegue mil veces, diez mil veces diré yo que eres mi hijo – el pequeño que no se daba por enterado, seguía correteando a los adultos que no le daban pauta a que pudiera tocarlos para ser otro el que continuara el juego.

--

Kanna paseaba por los pasillos de su lujoso rancho, cercano al de los Taisho y los Higurashi, su mente se hallaba perdida entre lo que estaba pasando en la casa como lo que podría venirse, tenía miedo por todos pero antes de dar algún tipo de información a Inuyasha primero tenía que comprobarlo.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes del despacho y con cautela se acercó hasta ella, medio abrió la puerta y metió lentamente la cabeza para observar a su hermano rebuscar entre una caja vieja.

-¿Qué haces hermano? – cuestionó al verlo tan interesado en su afanosa actividad.

-Buscando un número de una vieja amiga.

-¿En una caja vieja?

-Es una vieja amiga – Kanna ahogo la risilla ante la "lógica" contestación de su hermano y se levó de hombros para seguir en su recorrido vespertino. Salió del cuarto pero algo dentro de ella la hizo detenerse, volvió sobre sus pasos pero lentamente dejo pegada la oreja a la puerta, escucho como Naraku digitaba algunos números y para pronto comenzaba una conversación que la dejaría impactada.

--

-Pues… me temo que salir no te será fácil – comentó Miroku al notar desde la ventana de su habitación como una fuerte ventisca los había dejado incomunicados y casi soterrados en aquellas cabañas; la pelinegra bufó con molestia mientras se dejaba caer boca arriba en la cama.

-Cuidado que me la desarreglas – amenazó divertido el pelinegro al ver la cara de frustración de la chica. Se sentó a su lado y observó la pared como si aquello fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Nunca – ninguno tenía que preguntar de que era el tema porque estaba de sobra mencionarlo, el chico enarco una ceja y frunció el seño.

-Kagome, sabes que eso te creará muchos problemas – recordó con algo de molestia en su voz. La chica entornó los ojos al verse venir el sermón de siempre pero para su sorpresa, esa vez… no llego.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó para ver como Miroku la veía con reprobación.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo porque aquí el más afectado será Ian – mencionó nuevamente haciendo que Kagome bajará la mirada, no era tan fácil como él creía, especialmente bajo su situación.

-Te doy hasta mañana a medio día.

-¡Tú no puedes decidir sobre mi vida! – Kagome seguía sin comprender porque todos querían mandar sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, opinar era una cosa pero hacer y mandar, otras muy diferentes.

-No pero si sobre la de Ian, soy su cuidador ¿Recuerdas? – masculló ya molesto por la actitud tan infantil de la chica.

-Kagome ya no tienes veinte años, si quieres comenzar a vivir otra vida y borrar el pasado, entonces enfréntalo de una buena vez – a pesar de no haberle gritado, sus palabras llevaban plasmadas una verdad que dolía fuertemente.

-Iré a acostar a Ian

-Está con Inuyasha – el rostro se le desencajo a la chica de solo imaginar lo que podría pasar si Inuyasha lograba sacarle información al pequeño.

Ian por su parte revisaba un enorme baúl que Inuyasha le había mostrado, el cual contenía todos los juguetes que el pelinegro había tenido desde pequeño y había guardado y cuidado con ahínco.

-Wow son increíbles – la emoción en las palabras del niño hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha se estremeciera de felicidad, talvez no podría decirle todo cuanto quería pero al menos trataría de mantener una buena amistad con él para no perderlo.

-Ian… ¿Por qué tu papá tardo en venir?

-Porque dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en Alemania y cuando terminará se regresaría con nosotros – el pequeño seguía entretenido entre los juguetes lo que le dio la pauta a Inuyasha para continuar con su interrogatorio y de esa manera conocer cada cosa de su hijo sin que se diera cuenta.

Con el paso de los minutos, Inuyasha aprendió cada cosa que le gustaba y disgustaba al pequeño, su itinerario normal y su forma de vida pero había una duda en cuanto a todo el tema.

-Ian… ¿Tú papá vive con ustedes? – el pequeño se detuvo y lo observó en completo silencio, le sonrió y continuó con su armazón de juguetes.

-Pues…

--

-¡Por Kami! Inuyasha tiene que saberlo – Kanna estaba completamente pálida, el que la conversación se hubiera grabado en su mente no le ayudaban, tenía que encontrar la manera de sobreavisar al peliplateado de la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

Entró a su habitación y disco el número de la cabaña de Inuyasha pero lo único que escuchaba era la operadora informándole de que no podía establecer señal. Colgó el teléfono con nerviosismo mientras pensaba en como decírselo.

-Cálmate Kanna, piensa en otra forma – justo en ese momento recordó su celular y corrió hasta él, lo tomo y comenzó a escribir el mensaje mientras rogaba al cielo porque lo recibiera, justo cuando iba a enviarlo notó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría con algo de fuerza y Naraku se hallaba recostado en el marco de la misma.

-Yo sabía que había un informante pero jamás me imagine que fueras tu hermanita – la palidez se adueño del ya pálido rostro de la chica que solamente trago en seco y dio un paso hacía atrás por instinto.

-¿Por qué me temes hermana? – Inquirió el sujeto mientras su rostro iba tornándose en uno sádico y enfermizo, al tiempo que una risa tenebrosa cubrió el rancho dando paso a una fría noche que marcaría el comienzo de la oscuridad.

--

-Pues… mi papá trabaja mucho en el exterior pero cuando esta tampoco se queda con nosotros.

-¿Y eso porque? – la curiosidad no era parte de Inuyasha pero siendo el caso de que había algo que no casaba en la historia, quería averiguarlo a fondo.

-Porque él no… - pero la respuesta del pequeño fue rota por el sonido del celular del mayor que le informaba sobre un mensaje recibido. Le hizo señas al pequeño de que esperara y comenzó a leer el mensaje mientras el seño se le iba arrugando cada vez más, gruñó con molestia al leerlo completamente y se levantó echo una furia del marco de la ventana.

-Perdón Ian pero tengo que ir a hablar con tu madre –dicho esto salió del cuarto y abrió la puerta con fuerza para toparse con una escena digna de recordar.

En el suelo se encontraban Miroku y Kagome, el primero ha de aclararse sobre la chica que parecía estarse riendo por la situación, ambos al escuchar la puerta giraron la vista y se toparon con dos ojos dorados que relampagueaban con cólera.

-Levántate y sígueme, ha pasado algo y tienes que saberlo – ordenó el peliplateado con fuerza imperativa, Miroku se levantó con la misma sonrisa de siempre y ayudo a la chica a hacer lo mismo, se sacudieron la ropa y antes de que Kagome, el chico a su lado la detuvo de su mano.

-_Ten veillé de qui toi ne mord pas le chien_ – la chica se aguantó la risa mientras se encaminaba tras Inuyasha, ya una vez en la habitación del chico este se volteó con molestia palpable y le colocó el celular en las manos.

**-**¿Me lo estás regalando? – Inuyasha enarcó una ceja, olvidando por unos instantes lo que sentía y rió por lo bajo al ver la inocencia de la chica, misma que no comprendía a que iba la diversión.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – inquirió ya cansada de ser el chiste del día.

-De lo inocente que aún eres – el ambiente se suavizó levemente con el comentario y parecía como si todo lo vivido se hubiese borrado pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho a Inuyasha que prontamente se volvió a poner serio.

-Lee ese mensaje.

-Inuyasha sabes que esas co…

-Solo léelo ¡maldita sea! – Kagome calló al instante y reconoció inmediatamente ese tono de desesperación, algo malo estaba ocurriendo e Inuyasha se estaba poniendo nervioso de la situación.

Bajo la mirada y con cada palabra que leía su corazón se aceleraba, su presión baja, su cuerpo se hacía pesado y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-Inuyasha…

-No vas a decir nada ni alegaras pero de ahora en adelante se quedaran en mi rancho.

-No podemos quedarnos en tu rancho.

-¡¿Entonces te vas a arriesgar?! – preguntó ya perdiendo los estribos, la chica lo observó con solemnidad mientras asentía.

-No seas tonta Kagome, esto no es un juego y no puedes arriesgas la vida de mi hijo de esa manera – la chica entrecerró los ojos y sintió la sangre hervir.

-¡Ian no es tu hijo! – el albino se giró con severidad hacia ella y bramó con violencia.

-¡Pongo mi vida en apuesta a que es mi hijo y ya deja de una puta vez de negarlo! – aquel alarido recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con violencia y la hizo por primera vez en años, temer por todo, por absolutamente todo pero especialmente por que la reacción de Inuyasha era la que había temido.

Ya no había vuelta atrás o se lo decía y se aguantaba lo que venía o lo negaba rotundamente y les negaba a ambos la posibilidad de estar juntos mientras su conciencia la martirizaba eternamente. Tenía dos opciones y acababa de tomar una decisión que marcaría la vida de todos…

Pero justo cuando Kagome estuvo a punto de hablar, unos pequeños golpes en la puerta los hicieron volver en sí a los dos.

-Adelante – permitió Inuyasha mientras se pasa la mano por entre los cabellos, un pequeño de cabellera negra-plateada se asomo y les sonrió de manera tímida.

-Mamá… ¿Puedes venir a contarme un cuento? – Observó de soslayo como Inuyasha la veía con advertencia, sabía que significa su mirada pero esta vez no le haría caso, primero estaba su hijo y luego… talvez… Inuyasha.

-Ira en un rato Ian – el pequeño observo a Inuyasha y luego a su madre.

-Iré ahora – comentó Kagome sin esperar alguna queja de su parte pero la negativa de parte de su hijo la sorprendió.

-Iie mamá, no te preocupes, ve en cuanto terminen de hablar – le sonrió y luego a Inuyasha, éste le correspondió la despedida y sin girar a ver a Kagome se despidió alborotándole los cabellos.

-¡No Inuyasha! – el pequeño hacía lo que podía para quitarle las manos al chico pero por más que lucho, no lo logró, dejo escapar un bufido molesto y se cruzo de brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas.

-Vete a tu cuarto, ya ira tu madre.

-Esta bien ottosa… - todo quedo en silencio, todo quedo estático.

-¿Cómo le dijiste? – Cuestionó Kagome al darse cuenta de la palabra que había usado el pequeño.

-Etto… adiós – corrió y salió del cuarto con velocidad, dejando a los adultos perplejos y aún en estado de shock. Mismo que pasó prontamente para el más interesado en saberlo absolutamente todo.

-De aquí no saldrás hasta que me hayas dicho absolutamente todo – el sonido del pestillo puesto en la única salida viable de esa habitación los alejo del resto de los habitantes que no se daban por enteradas de una amenaza que se avecinaba.

El cielo presagiaba el dolor y el miedo que pronto se cerniría sobre el tranquilo pueblo de Tonkeda, aquella noche ya estaba marcada por la luna roja que alumbraba la montaña, dando el aspecto de que la nieve fuera un manto de sangre…

* * *

**No tengo perdón, eso lo se muy bien, tampoco existen excusas creíbles pero me temo que solamente puedo ofrecerles disculpas por la tardanza y esperar que les guste el capítulo.**

**Siento decepcionar a muchas pero mi estilo no es el romance puro, lo mío es el suspenso, la tragedia, el drama y la angustia mezclado con un poco de humor y romance. NO soy asesina de ningún personaje pero si me gusta primero hacerlos sufrir. A esta historia ya le queda muy poco para el final pero lo principal comienza desde el siguiente capítulo.**

**La frase que Miroku le dice está en francés y significa "Ten cuidado de que no te muerda el perro".**

**Pretendo apegarme a la realidad y los caracteres de los personajes y espero estarlo haciendo. Se que hay muchas dudas, mismas que si puedo, contestare a cada una mientras ustedes me dejen en su review el link para contestarles o el correo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y que siguen al tanto de él, aún después de que pase tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Este fic tiene dedicatoria a dos personitas muy especiales que siempre están dándome impulsos para continuar escribiendo aún a pesar de los problemas que he tenido: Mizukage Madara-Uchiha Hikaru y Ahome23.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente. Matta ne!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Autor: Trinity Eros – Ryu Hikari (Eternal-Vampire)**

**Fecha: 12 de septiembre de 2008**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

-¿Y? – de la boca de la chica ni una sola palabra manaba mientras el peliplateado seguía recostado en la puerta esperando alguna respuesta o reacción de la chica.

-¿Y… que de qué? – el nerviosismo era palpable en la mirada de Kagome e Inuyasha aún podía distinguir ese brillo tímido en sus ojos. Enarco una ceja y respiró hondo para darle tiempo puesto que sabía que aquello no sería fácil para ella.

-Kagome… - llamó tenuemente para que se diera cuenta que no importaba cuanto se tardarán, de ahí no saldrían hasta haber dicho absolutamente todo. La pelinegra viró el rostro hacía la ventana y rogó al cielo porque algo ocurriera y la ayudará a salir de ese embrollo. Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en el borde de aquella mullida cama.

No evito que al hacerlo, el aroma impregnado del chico le recorriera el cuerpo, trago levemente y dejo su mirada plasmada en algún punto de su armario, debía empezar pronto pues bien conocía la impaciencia que Inuyasha manejaba.

-Tienes razón… Ian es tu hijo – sentía como su cuerpo flaqueaba ante las palabras, no lo podía evitar, no era nada fácil tomando en cuenta que se había prometido a si misma no darle a Inuyasha nunca esa información.

-Hace seis años cuando me fui a Inglaterra yo ya iba embarazada pero no lo supe hasta quince después que fue cuando comencé con los síntomas… - tomó aire nuevamente mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos entrelazados, sentía como el dolor y el miedo de aquellos días la atenazaban nuevamente.

-Y no me lo dijiste por lo que paso ¿verdad? – la chica rió amargamente y lo observó de soslayo, esa mirada tan acusadora y deprimente le quedo grabada a fuego en el alma al menor de los Taisho, era la primera vez que Kagome lo veía de esa manera.

-Era obvio que no me ibas a creer e inclusive hubieras dicho que era de Naraku – Inuyasha se despegó de la puerta y con paso lento se acercó al extremo contrario de donde se encontraba la chica sentada.

No sabía si sería lo correcto contarle absolutamente todo o simplemente pinceladas de lo que había vivido, ya no quería más daño de su parte, solamente se quería desahogar, dejar su alma tranquila así como su conciencia y poder vivir nuevamente con la sensación de ser libre otra vez.

No podía refutarle nada porque estaba seguro que bajo las condiciones en las que se encontraban, eso hubiera sido exactamente lo que habría dicho y pensado, conocía de cierta manera y comprendía, el porque de las acciones de la pelinegra pero sentía tristeza porque ella no hubiera podido al menos… al paso de los años… habérselo contado aunque sea para que lo conociera.

-Kikyo muchas veces me insistió en que te lo contará pero nunca lo hice… hasta cierto punto quería evitar el hecho de escucharte decir lo que yo creía tu pensarías – Inuyasha se apuntó mentalmente felicitar a su cuñada por haberle insistido, al menos había un aliado de su parte y sabía que era de buena fuente.

-Eso claro hasta que le dije lo que había ocurrido y me dijo que no te dijera absolutamente nada y que te murieras sin saberlo – toda buena idea que se había formado de la mayor de los Higurashi había desaparecido inmediatamente, definitivamente el arruinar momentos importantes era de familia.

-Kagome ve al punto – insistió, no quería tener dolores de cabeza por culpa de la familia de la chica y mucho menos tener pesadillas con ellos.

-Eso es todo – señalo al tiempo que se levantaba y se encaminaba a la puerta.

-¿Me seguiste amando? – la pelinegra se detuvo justo cuando tomo la perilla, no se giró porque de hacerlo hubiera delatado su sorpresa y la respuesta del chico.

-¿Y tu? – "audaz" fue lo único que pensó Inuyasha al escuchar su respuesta en forma de pregunta, cuando se lo proponía podía ser realmente dura de contradecir y difícil de romper su barrera autoimpuesta.

-Nos iremos mañana temprano, avísale a los demás y luego te vienes para acá.

-¿Por qué aquí? Yo tengo ya una habitación donde dormir – no quería compartir cuarto con él porque no deseaba ceder a sus deseos resguardados. Salir de ahí cuanto antes era la mejor solución pero ir a vivir con él, solo traería muchos más problemas de los que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar por el momento.

-¿Con Ian? – comentó divertido el albino, Kagome infló las mejillas por la vergüenza pero para pronto un destello de ira cruzo sus ojos y una sonrisa maligna atravesó su rostro.

-No… con Miroku – dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a un iracundo y bravío Inuyasha que no cabía en sí de la furia y coraje de saber que aquella chica no dormiría con él sino con el pervertido. Si, pervertido porque había notado como entre los juegos había querido propasarse con Sango y tanto Hakudoshin como Suoten le habían dado sus golpes certeros.

La noche se dejo caer completamente y la ira del albino no cesaba, el solo hecho de imaginar que podrían estar haciendo lo ponía de pésimo humor, se levantó de la cama y se estiro un poco para alejar los pensamientos que mantenía pero su corazón ya había quitado a la razón de su camino y se encamino hecho una fiera hacia el cuarto de los invitados.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y bramó en silencio al notar como ciertamente, ambos estaban durmiendo juntos, debía aclarar que le alegraba el verlos al menos en pijamas pero igual no soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera con otros, había mandado por un tubo todo cuanto había pensado para conquistarla, lo haría a su manera y lo conseguiría.

Alzó a la chica en brazos haciendo que esta se despertará asustada y aún más al verse cargada, forceó en silencio por bajarse pues temía despertar a Miroku, ella sabía que el francés estaba bastante agotado y no quería que rompiera ese sueño que pocas veces podía conciliar.

-Baja Inuyasha – murmuró quedito mientras insistía en bajarse, el albino la observó en silencio y sin decir una palabra más, salió del cuarto y entro al suyo, cerró con la punta del pie y dejo caer a la chica en la cama que del susto cerró los ojos esperando un golpe fuerte pero no paso nada.

-Deja de ser miedosa y abre los ojos, estas en la cama – la chica se sonrojo hasta donde pudo y se pego a la pared mientras lo veía con reticencia.

-¿Y tú quien diablos te crees para hacer esto? – ya no había palabras educadas en su léxico y hasta cierto punto, aquello excito a Inuyasha. Sonrió de lado y se sentó cerca de ella, intento tomar su mano pero la chica se lo impidió apartándola.

-Respóndeme la pregunta que te hice hace unas horas – insistió creando curiosidad y confusión en la mente de la chica que no sabía como decirle que había olvidado la pregunta. No es que ella no tuviera buena retentiva pero tenía tanto en la cabeza que a veces olvidaba pequeños detalles como por ejemplo ese.

Inuyasha roló los ojos al darse cuenta de que Kagome no tenía la menor idea de lo que le hablaba, se sentó más cerca de ella y a pesar de que se las quito, él tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las beso con candidez.

-Yo hasta la fecha lo sigo haciendo – si antes no le entendía nada, ahora estaba peor, la pelinegra no estaba realmente segura de lo que le estaba hablando y tampoco quería que él se riera de ella si le decía que no sabía cual era el tema.

-Yo te he seguido amando Kag - la sensación de nausea y mareo que sintió Kagome al escuchar aquella confesión pero especialmente el adjetivo con aquel tono tan único que aún podía reconocer, la hizo sentir que se tambaleaba aun estando en la cama.

-No confundas Inuyasha, te conté lo de Ian porque quiero que él conozca a su padre y a pesar de que no me había dado cuenta antes, tú tienes derecho de estar con él y vivir cosas pero eso no me incumbe a mí – se soltó de sus manos y se alejo del albino que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Date cuenta que no me amas Inuyasha, talvez es solo la sombra de un sentimiento que ya murió; Ian y yo somos casos aparte, tú eres su padre y puedes verlo cuanto quieras pero yo no regresaré contigo – se intentó levantar para volver al cuarto pero Inuyasha la detuvo y con fuerza abrumadora la acomodo entre su pecho.

-Al menos duerme esta noche conmigo – pidió cortésmente, su corazón estaba destrozado pero no se lo demostraría, se ganaría su confianza y al menos… conseguiría una amistad con la chica y comenzar a aceptar que él ya no formaba parte de su corazón.

-Inuyasha no puedo, no insistas – sus manos eran fuertes y por tal motivo no podía soltarse del agarre, a los segundo se dimito y decidió que una noche no dañaría a nadie. Inuyasha al darse cuenta que la chica había dejado de insistir se recostó lentamente y la tapo con las cobijas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se convenció a si mismo de que no se dejaría caer y menos que ella lo veía desfallecer.

A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban alistando maletas para regresar al pueblo, por alguna razón que Inuyasha no comprendía, ahora ni Kouga ni Ayame se estaban peleando, es más, hasta conversando animadamente estaban. Observó a Bankotzu interrogante pero este le sonrió mientras le decía en silencio que se lo explicaría luego.

Cada piloto comenzó a bombear los carros para hacerlos encender nuevamente, ya que por el frío y las fuertes tormentas, se habían congelado los escapes y los filtros del sistema interno. Una vez los carros logrando estabilizarse cada grupo se introdujo como habían llegado y comenzaron a descender la colina.

El silencio reino en el automóvil de Inuyasha no así en el de Miroku y Bankotzu.

Miroku y Sango hablaban animadamente sobre sus vidas, aventuras, tristezas, alegrías y todo cuanto habían experimentado mientras Suoten y Hakudoshin dormían tranquilamente en el asiento trasero. No era de esperar que ya no estando sus retenedores, Miroku hiciera uso de sus encantos y terminará siendo abofeteado por una sonrojadaza Sango.

-¡Pero es que no respetas! – le espetó molesta al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, la molestia estaba a flor de piel y Miroku se maldijo internamente por semejante idiotez. Esa chica realmente le estaba llamando la atención y no había podido controlarse las mañitas.

-Tienes familia por kami – la exasperación en su voz hizo que Miroku detuviera abruptamente el carro haciendo que tanto Inuyasha como Kouga, que era el piloto del último carro, lo hicieran de igual manera.

-¿De qué hablas? – él no había mencionado jamás una unión entre él y Kagome y muchos menos que ellos fueran familia. Al escuchar las bocinas de los carros contiguos, puso el suyo en marcha nuevamente pero sin dejar de observarla de vez en cuando.

-Qué tu eres el padre de Ian y el esposo de Kagome – Sango tuvo que buscar agua para darle al pobre pelinegro que al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña se había ahogado con su propia saliva. Dio un enorme trago al bote y respiro profundamente mientras la veía inquisitivamente.

-¿Y como deduces tú que eso sea así? – Sango enarco una ceja y no comprendió la pregunta, se supone que eran una familia, al menos eso era lo que Inuyasha le había contado y por el hecho de que el pequeño le decía papá.

-Te contaré algo pero promete que no lo sabrá nadie más – la chica asintió y todo lo que ahí se revelo quedo guardado bajo un juramento que por mucho que quisiese no podía romper hasta que Kagome se decidiera a contárselo todo, absolutamente todo a Inuyasha. Así como quitarse un peso de encima al saber que sus sentimientos no estaban siendo incorrectos, desde que viera esos ojos azules por primera vez supo que todo cambiaría en su mundo y así era.

Mientras tanto con Kouga y Ayame la cosa no distaba mucho de ser fría, a pesar de haber estado conociéndose y peleándose durante esos cuatro días que estuvieron en la cabaña, ahora pareciera que no tenían algún tema que pudieran usar como pretexto para escuchar al otro o al menos usarlo para comenzar una discusión.

No podían socorrerse de Bankotzu porque este parecía estar disfrutando su quinto sueño con Morfeo y no sería correcto despertarlo solo por eso.

-¿Quiero preguntarte algo pero quiero que seas sincera? – Inuyasha era su amigo de casi toda la vida aunque en algunas ocasiones solo quisieran matarse, Ayame se viró al escuchar el comentario y posó su mentón en su mano.

-¿Qué tanto conoces a Kagome? – aquella interrogante no la había tomado tan desprevenida como Kouga había pensado, la pelirroja sonrió de lado sin dejar de verlo fijamente, haciéndolo sentirse incomodo.

-Bastante diría yo, soy su mejor amiga – Kouga asintió y supo de que podrían hablar para hacer más ameno el viaje, le ayudaría a Inuyasha con su idea de reconquistar a la chica, solamente él sabía de lo que haría ya que esa misma mañana se lo había comentado.

Ian dormía plenamente contrario de sus padres que no apartaban la vista del paraje que la carretera les ofrecía. Cada uno en sus cavilaciones veía sin toparse al otro, se examinaban y luego volvían a la vista del entorno.

-¿Cuándo pasarán las cosas al rancho? – Kagome tomó aire y contó hasta diez, no podía gritar ya que su hijo se encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia de ellos.

-Ya te dije que no me moveré de mi casa.

-Kag no seas terca, no solo estas poniendo en peligro tu vida sino también la de Ian – sabía que hacer entrar en razón a Kagome sería realmente difícil pero todo fuera por su bien, insistiría hasta hartarla y que aceptara.

-Ya veremos linda – hizo un giro en una curva y finalmente la entrada al pueblo se levo frente a ellos, sonrieron aliviados de volver a sus vidas pero preocupados por lo que podría ocurrir, el mensaje de Kanna no había sido muy claro así que le tocaría buscarla para aclarar bien el asunto.

Finalmente llegaron al rancho Higurashi y los habitantes de dicha casa se bajaron para comenzar a entrar todo nuevamente a las habitaciones correspondientes. Ian corría alegremente por entre los adultos al tiempo que preguntaba y preguntaba sin parar, haciendo que más de uno se mareara.

-Lo de tarabilla lo sacó de ti – mencionó Inuyasha al ver al pequeño. Kagome no contestó pues la sonrisa de su rostro le indicó que a ella le fascinaba verlo en ese estado.

-Durante años espere a ver esa sonrisa en su rostro - confesó la pelinegra sin temor a que Inuyasha le hiciera preguntas. Ya estaba preparada para todo y la peor parte ya había pasado. Ahora ya solo le quedaba aceptar lo que viniera.

-Anda Kag no seas terca, vente con nosotros – insistió nuevamente pero ella negó rotundamente.

-Te lo agradezco pero estaremos bien – se despidió con una sonrisa amigable y entro a la casa seguida de sus invitados y el pequeño Ian pero este se soltó de su madre y corrió hacia el albino, se detuvo frente a él e Inuyasha sonrió para alborotarle los cabellos.

-Te busco mañana para enseñarte los caballos – prometió Inuyasha mientras veía como el pequeño entraba a la casa y nuevamente quedaba solo puesto que tanto Bankotzu y Kouga se habían regresado ya a sus departamentos. Además, ese idiota de Miroku se había ofrecido a llevar a Sango a su apartamento en el centro del pueblo y eso le molestaba aun más.

Sango era como su hermanita pequeña y no podía dejar que ningún aprovechadote le hiciera algo. Llego a su rancho y sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Kaguya sentada en la sala de visitas, viendo las fotografías de la familia. Arrugo el seño y se encamino a paso lento hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la pelinegra se viró y le sonrío sensualmente al tiempo que se le acercaba y se le pegaba al cuerpo para rozarlos.

-Vine a verte cariño – Inuyasha dejo escapar un largo suspiro y sin mucho rito se la quito de encima y aplico distancia. La chica al no comprender la actitud del chico, intento acercarse nuevamente pero la seria mirada de Inuyasha la hizo detenerse.

-Te dejo claro hace unos meses que ya no quería nada contigo – Kaguya frunció el seño pues había creído que aquello era solo un caprichito de momento y no algo serio; ella estaba empeñada y ganarse a Taisho costará lo que costará y no la dejaría.

-Vamos Inuyasha, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto – el albino entornó los ojos y trato de no decir cosas de más. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Seré sutil y te pediré que te marches y no me busques más, sabes perfectamente desde que me conociste que no me casaría y que con nadie tendría alguna relación seria.

-¡Creí que estabas bromeando!

-Creíste mal linda, ahora retírate y búscate una nueva vida para divertirte – dicho esto subió por las escaleras puesto que Kaguya ya conocía la salida perfectamente y no había necesidad de guiarla. La pelinegra lo observo letalmente pero dejo escapar un bufido de molestia al darse cuenta que estaba hablando en serio.

Salió azotando la puerta con fuerza y cuando hubo entrado en su caro automóvil, marcó un número de teléfono mientras apretaba el timón por la molestia y esperaba a que le contestaran.

-¡Deja de reírte y hazlo de una maldita vez! Esa perra no se quedará con lo que tanto he luchado – el tono de su voz destilaba en veneno y odio puro, sus ojos chispeaban por la cólera y la furia mezclada y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el timón mientras pensaba en todo por cuanto haría para que Inuyasha terminara con ella.

La otra persona colgó mientras continuaba su risa y observo por la ventana de su despacho mientras movía lentamente la copa de whisky en su mano.

-Se arrepentirán de todo cuanto me han hecho y especialmente tu Kagome por haberme rechazado tantas veces, te demostrare que de Naraku nadie se burla – el pelinegro se rió perversamente mientras algunos papeles estaban sobre el escritorio y entre ellos se encontraba la fotografía de un pequeño de seis años con cabellos negros y mechas plateadas así mismo con ojos ambarinos metálicos.

Observó la fotografía de reojo y tomó nuevamente su teléfono para comunicarse con otras personas para comenzar con su venganza, su idea: "hacer sufrir a los Higurashi y doblegar a los Taisho".

-Pobre de Kanna, no estará aquí para disfrutar mi victoria – se termino el whisky de un trago y sonrío con maldad pura mientras la noche ahora sin luna marcaba el inicio de una oscuridad que se cerniría sobre ellos y cambiaría su vida.

* * *

**Ahora si no me pueden decir nada porque lo traje a una semana y eso es un record para mi jajaja pero bueno, todo sea por su disfrute literario y mi deleite intelectual imaginativo, no se si lo que puse exista pero al menos para mi mente si jajaja.**

**Pues no me quedo tan oscuro como esperaba pero creo que fue porque cuando uno escribe imagina mas cosas y cuando te percatas ya llevas más de lo que esperabas pero no lo puedes quitar porque así es como te gusta.**

**Así que como no me gusta borrar lo escrito, aquí se los dejo, espero tener el otro lo más pronto posible y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hacia este fic. Como siempre les sigo respondiendo a sus links de profile o sus correos.**

**¡Molto grazzie! No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Autor: Trinity Eros – Ryu Hikari (Eternal-Vampire)**

**Fecha: 23 de noviembre de 2008**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

La mañana comenzó con el trajín normal de Tonkeda, carros, animales, gritos, el sol, las risas, los pájaros, los embotellamientos, las personas; para ser un lugar tan pequeño, realmente podía tener todo lo que las grandes ciudades tenían.

Kagome manejaba con tranquilidad por las calles junto a su pequeño, llevaba la firme idea de al menos ponerlo en algún colegio para que no se atrasará con sus estudios puesto que aún no sabía si regresaría realmente a Londres o ya no. Desde hacía unos días que dudaba de si lo haría, había redescubierto que su vida era el campo y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el rancho, especialmente esa ciudad, aún cuando los tristes y dolorosos recuerdos la golpearan esporádicamente.

-Mamá y cuando iremos a ver a los tíos – Kagome se tuvo que morder la boca para no decir absolutamente nada, sabía que su hijo tenía un cariño bastante especial hacia sus hermanos pero no quería que nuevamente las riñas entre su familia comenzarán, el pequeño sufría mucho con el desprecio de su abuelo y el alejamiento de su abuela.

-Pronto hijo – no podía tampoco matarle las esperanzas, bien sabía que si les llamaba, ellos llegarían sin dudarlo, así que pensó en hacerlo cuando regresarán de la inscripción del pequeño.

Una vez terminados todos los pormenores salieron del establecimiento y subieron nuevamente al automóvil mientras se encaminaron al supermercado para poder realizar las compras de la quincena, entraron y rápidamente el pequeño busco la carretilla para subirse en ella, era cierto que ya no era para su edad pero Kagome no quería quitarle su alegría, menos ahora que temía por él.

-Mami se te olvido la leche – comentó el pequeño mientras revisaba nuevamente todo cuanto llevaban, la pelinegra enarco una ceja y rió levemente.

-No amor, como vas a llevar leche si tienes un ganado entero a tu disposición – el pequeño se sonrojo violentamente y ladeo el rostro para que no lo vieran, ese solo gesto hizo reaccionar cada fibra del cuerpo de la chica pues los recuerdos de una mañana bastante acalorada para ser invierno la abordaron.

-¿Recordando algo pasado de tono niña? – la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y por instinto se puso delante de la carretilla a modo de ocultar a Ian de esos fieros y endemoniados ojos verdes.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – podían hacerle a ella cuanto quisieran pero su hijo era otra cosa y lo protegería con su propia vida. Y tenía el presentimiento de que ese odio y rencor que le tenía desde que iban a la secundaria no pasaría tan fácilmente.

-Así que si me recuerdas

-Difícil no hacerlo – le respondió también de manera cortante Kagome, dio un paso atrás por instinto pero no por cobardía. Kaguya siempre le había tenido envidia por alguna razón que comprendería con el paso de los años, ella le había robado algo que siempre había deseado y siendo Kaguya la más popular en aquel entonces, que Inuyasha no le prestará atención y encima, no sintiera atracción por ella sino por Kagome, la hirió fuertemente.

Al parecer y por la forma en la que la miraba, ese sentimiento seguía palpitando, suficiente tenía con Naraku como ahora tener que lidiar con ella; tomó aire y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar y seguir con lo suyo; ya no quería más represalias de ningún tipo.

-¡Oye! Nunca me des la espalda niñata – Kagome se paró de súbito y apretó las manos en la barra mientras tensaba el mentón, esa estúpida palabra siempre la había odiado porque siempre se la decían con el fin de molestarla por su inocencia aún a sus largos 18 años.

-No te dejaré que te quedes con Inuyasha ¡Haré hasta lo último! – azotó el suelo con el tacón de su bota y la observó furibunda, el pequeño que no comprendía la situación, veía desde su lugar pero sin preguntar pues conocía perfectamente el rostro que su madre poseía en ese momento.

-¡Pues quédatelo si quieres porque yo no lo quiero! – se viró con determinación y para sorpresa de Kaguya, ella ya no era la misma niña que cuando le gritaban comenzaba a sollozar y salía corriendo, definitivamente había crecido y madurado pero esa rebeldía y arrogancia eran las mismas que le estaban provocando dolores fuertes de cabeza.

-Pues escúchate y ojala lo cumplas porque él es mío

-Inuyasha no es un objeto por el cual peleas para intercambiarlo

-Entonces si lo amas – Kagome enarcó una ceja y su furia e ira creció interminablemente. Claro que aún lo amaba pero eso jamás nadie lo sabría, prefería quedarse sola que con él.

-No seas idiota, yo no lo amo, si lo quieres hasta con moña te lo mando – se cruzó de brazos y la observó altiva, pero para su desgracia, dos fuertes manos se engancharon en su cintura y la encerraron en un fuerte abrazo condenatorio, al sentir esa calidez, esa fragancia y ese ritmo cardíaco, toda ella cambió y se estremeció por completo.

-No gracias, odio las moñas y las personas insistentes como Kaguya – aquel tono no dejaba nada para quejas pero tenia un matiz de amor que solamente Kagome podría haber codificado si su solo cerebro se lo hubiera permitido pero como estaba más entretenida en ver como hacer para no ser tan obvia, lo paso por alto.

-¡INUYASHA! – vocifero Kaguya a lo que daba su frágil voz, sus ojos destellaban en molestia absoluta pero Inuyasha solamente le sonrió de lado con esa manera de ser tan fría y arrogante y la despidió con la mano.

-¿No tienes amantes que atender y robar? – las ultimas dos las dijo entre dientes y solamente para que él y la chica entre sus brazos lo escuchara. Kaguya por su parte abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio la vuelta completamente molesta. No tenía ninguna intención de pelear con él, al menos no públicamente puesto que ella tenía una imagen que cuidar.

-Papá… ¿Qué ocurre? – ante la pequeña y diminuta voz infantil, los tres adultos se quedaron helados, Kagome e Inuyasha observaron a su hijo de reojo y luego a Kaguya; Inuyasha se estaba odiando mentalmente por haberse metido con esa chica tan cerrada y posesiva.

-¡Tu maldita imbecil, lo sedujiste de esa manera tan inocente y ahora lo atas con un hijo que no es suyo! – la sangre le hervía con fuerza abrumadora y de grandes zancadas se acercó a ellos donde Inuyasha luchaba por detener a Kagome de hacer alguna locura contra la otra chica.

-¡A mí no me vengas a decir absolutamente nada porque no eres nada de Inuyasha y jamás digas que yo soy una mentirosa y arrastrada como tú! – el peliplateado sabía que de seguir la pelea, aquello terminaría en un desastre enorme y luego, como siempre, Kagome lo culparía por ser él el culpable.

-No intentes engañarme niña, yo se más que tú de cómo son los hombres y especialmente Inuyasha, yo estoy con él – Kagome se detuvo abruptamente para observar al chico de soslayo, viró nuevamente sus orbes chocolate hacia Kaguya que la veía orgullosa de lo que había dicho.

-Kaguya… - aquella voz grave y fuerte hizo estremecer a todo aquel que estaba viendo de metido la discusión, así como a las involucradas directamente. Inuyasha estaba molesto y con senda justificación.

-Odio a la gente mentirosa y posesiva, a las que toman a las personas como objetos para alcanzar sus metas y fajarse el bolsillo de dinero – cada palabra, cada letra era dicha con veneno puro, todo el supermercado enmudeció, esperando la reacción de la insultada pero nada, ella estaba como en shock de que hubiese sido el mismo Inuyasha quien se lo hubiera dicho de esa manera tan hiriente.

La pelinegra no tuvo más opción que darse media vuelta y desaparecer entre la multitud que veía interesada la pequeña discusión que se había armado dentro del supermercado, Inuyasha por su parte seguía sin soltar a Kagome y ésta por su parte no se daba por enterada del "espectáculo" que estaba ofreciendo al pueblo de Tonkeda.

Inuyasha observó letalmente a todos los "no invitados" dándoles a entender que su entretenimiento había terminado, todos comprendieron y optaron por la mejor opción, retirarse, Inuyasha se giró al sentir el jalón en su camisa de su pequeño hijo.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño? – al escuchar la pregunta del peliplateado, Kagome se giró para ver que ocurría y observó como Inuyasha levaba a su hijo en brazos y le comenzaba a explicar todo, sonrió tenuemente mientras tomaba una caja de cereal y lo echaba en la carretilla, los espero a que la alcanzaran y pasaron a caja, pagaron y se retiraron finalmente a los carros.

-Mamá, dile que venga a cenar con nosotros – pidió el pequeño mientras la veía inocentemente, la chica los observó y notó como la mirada de Inuyasha bajaba la mirada y se ensombrecían sus ojos, bajo ella también la mirada y acaricia la cabecita de su hijo.

-Esta bien vida, sube al automóvil – el chiquito sonrió abiertamente y corrió a subirse a la camionetilla, se giró hacia Inuyasha quien la veía incrédula, lo cual no era para menos puesto que ella misma se sentía sorprendida por sus acciones y actitudes de las ultimas semanas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-Kag… - el escuchar por segunda vez ese adjetivo, le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago, especialmente porque a pesar de que el tono de Inuyasha fuera autoritario, había algo diferente, bastante diferente que lo hacía sonar cariñoso.

-Él quiere que tú estés, eres su mejor amigo, él único que le he conocido – confeso mientras veía de reojo el automóvil donde Ian se encontraba ya viendo la bolsas del súper.

-Soy su padre Kagome

-Si, lo es

-Y ya se lo contaste, supongo yo

-Inuyasha por favor, no es fácil tocar ese tema con un niño de solo seis años, no me pidas imposibles – el silencio le dio una fuerte sospecha a Kagome que Inuyasha esta muy molesto.

-Dile a Ian que tuve cosas que hacer

-¡Pero Inuyasha!

-Cuando tu aprendas a ser sincera contigo misma y con los demás, yo aceptaré una invitación – la pelinegra se quejo perpleja de la situación, se sentía atada de manos y acorralada, esa era la situación más desesperante en la que se hubiere visto, no tenía nada que objetar y menos para explicarle a su hijo… estaba mal, se sentía mal y sabía que su hijo se pondría depresivo, cosa que no quería, observó la silueta de Inuyasha darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar a su carro.

Se odiará, la odiarían, se metería en graves problemas, aguantaría caras y palabras pero todo fuera por su hijo y por su propio bien aunque no lo aceptará del todo.

-SE LA DIRE – todo pareció detenerse lentamente, los movimientos eran como en cámara lenta y el pulso parecía habérsele disparado de pronto, su respiración se agito fuertemente pero sabía que no podía echarse para atrás como tanto lo deseaba.

El peliplateado notó el cambio drástico en el cuerpo de la chica y apresuró el pasó para llegar hasta ella, la sujeta por la cintura y la pegó a su pecho para lograr tranquilizarla. Kagome no quería aceptarlo pero aún sentía seguridad y tranquilidad al estar entre los brazos de él… sabía que tendría que hablar seriamente consigo misma y poner las cartas sobre la mesa pero por ahora, le interesaba más decirle la verdad a su hijo y pensar en como protegerlo de lo que se avecinaba.

-No estas sola Kag, yo estoy contigo – le reconfortó mientras acariciaba su espalda con amor y le besaba la cabeza, la chica asintió pero luego se arrepintió de eso, frunció el seño pero ya lo había hecho, Inuyasha la separó un poco y observó ambos automóviles, sonrió y marco un número pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Kouga podrías venir por mi carro al súper?... Gracias… bien, te espero… adiós… - se hundió en las perlas chocolates de la chica y tuvo el fuerte impulso de bajar y morder esos labios de cereza que tanto amaba.

No lo pensó dos veces y así lo hizo, aunque tuviera que recibir un fuerte maltrato en el cual incluyera a toda su familia; muy a su sorpresa, eso no pasó, Kagome ya no quería resistirse pero si quería dejarle bien en claro las cosas, ya había tomado la decisión de que así sería, por esa misma decisión optó por corresponderle el beso con la misma magnitud.

Se separaron lentamente y Kagome no sabía si reírse o quedarse seria, así que optó por darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el vehículo, le hizo una sena sin girar a verlo y entro al lado del copiloto. Inuyasha logró reaccionar y observó su carro, chasqueó la lengua y llamó nuevamente a Kouga para apresurarlo.

-Puedes decirme ¿Dónde diablos estás? – Preguntó molesto al momento de escuchar como su amigo le contestaba.

-Detrás de tuyo idiota – fue la seca respuesta de Kouga quien gruñó molesto por el afectivo trato del albino, Inuyasha se giró y enarco una ceja al verlo, no medio palabra, simplemente le aventó las llaves y se encamino a la camionetilla de Kagome, ésta saludo a Kouga desde su lugar y espero a que el chico subiera.

Kouga no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, se los frotó pero nada, todo era cierto, observó las llaves en su mano y sonrió ampliamente como no lo había hecho en todo el día, subió la mirada y se despidió de los tres, los vio desaparecer en las calles del pueblo y se recostó en el automóvil pero como este poseía aún la alarma, el sonido se oyó por todo el lugar… al igual que el susto del pelinegro.

-¡POR LA GRAN PUTA! – Kagome viró el rostro extrañada hacia un punto en la nada y encaró a Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? Él sabe perfectamente que siempre le dejo alarma al carro – la chica negó con la cabeza y observó a su hijo que ya había sacado todo de las bolsas y seleccionaba lo que más le gustaba para poder comérselo en el camino. El niño notó la mirada de su madre y le sonrió al verla, Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó nuevamente en el carro.

-Oe Ian… ¿Cuánto tiempo se piensan quedar aquí? – el niño se quedo pensativo y sonrió abiertamente para sorpresa de Kagome, cosa que Inuyasha notó y era algo que le quería preguntar cuando estuvieran a solas, por ahora serían una familia normal como siempre debieron serlo.

-Pues… no se, eso mamá lo decidiera pero yo no me quiero ir, me gusta mucho este lugar – siguió sacando cosas de las bolsas sin ponerle mayor importancia al asunto, Inuyasha no necesitaba más para saber que tendría, de alguna manera, que convencer a Kagome que se quedarán, tenía que enterarse de todo en cuanto pudiera porque sabía que algo estaba ocultando y que era un motivo más para el cual ella decidiera regresar aún cuando tuviera que sufrir.

Inuyasha detuvo el carro a unos cuantos metros del rancho de Kagome y se quedó meditabundo, tenía que planteárselo sin que ello lo plantara en el suelo como adorno para su pastoreo, debía ser sutil y delicado pues era un asunto serio.

-Vente a vivir conmigo – bueno… lo hizo lo más sutil que había podido pero tenía el presentimiento que se le había pasado la mano.

-Inuyasha… - la pelinegra frunció el seño ante el poco tacto que tenía el chico para decirle las cosas, se pasó una mano por la cara y contó hasta diez mentalmente, Ian lo quería y no lo dejaría sin padre nuevamente, tomó aire y lo encaro letalmente.

-El que estemos empezando de nuevo implica… EMPEZAR, así que iremos por pasos ¿comprendes?

-No soy un niño de kinder

-Pues lo pareces

-Miren quien habla

-No empieces porque sabes que siempre pierdes – ante la respuesta tan acertada de la chica, Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca con remilgos y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Esta bien – contestó finalmente al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro, encendía el automóvil y lo ponía en marcha, diez minutos después se detuvo finalmente frente al rancho Higurashi, se bajaron para poder ordenar las cosas y entrarlas a la casa, una vez hecho, le devolvió las llaves del carro.

-Buenas noches pequeño

-Buenas noches Inu – Ian sonrió a lo que pudo y corrió a su habitación pues Souten lo estaba llamando para acomodarlo y dormirlo, al quedarse finalmente solos Kagome tuvo que bajar la mirada pues sabía que era lo que Inuyasha le diría.

-¿Lo harás?

-Si

-¿Cuándo?

-No me presiones

-¿Cuándo?

-Inuyasha

-Bien, pero espero sea pronto, quiero estar con él como debe de ser y que tú y yo hablemos seriamente – había un tono autoritario pero suplicante en su voz y la pelinegra no pudo obviarlo.

-Si, lo sé, intentare que sea pronto – el chico asintió y dudó entre si despedirse como quería o solamente como lo hacía al principio cuando la intento conquistar. Tomó la decisión y para sorpresa de Kagome, Inuyasha le besó la mejilla con cariño y amor y le acarició el rostro, se separó y salió del rancho hacia el suyo, no estaba a más de cinco minutos pero el camino se veía tan largo.

-Tendré que comprarme un perro para que me acompañe – murmuró para si mientras metía sus manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta y caminaba con paso apresurado a la suya.

Kagome lo observó desde la ventana y no se despego de ahí hasta que lo vio entrar a su hogar, bajo la cortina y se sentó en el sofá, tenía mucho que pensar y mucho que organizar pero todo eso lo haría el día de mañana porque a pesar de todo, lo que había tenido que pasar en el supermercado y luego la platica entre ellos, la tenía bastante agotada.

No fueron mas de veinte minutos los que llevaba dormida cuando escuchó incesantes golpes en la puerta principal, abrió lentamente los ojos y buscó con lentitud un reloj que le indicará quien sería el afortunado de irla a despertar a las…

-Diez de la noche… genial – se levantó con molestia y gruñó murmullos no aptos para oídos cultos, vio por medio del ojito de la puerta y enarco una ceja al notar que era el mismo que le robaba los mejores suspiros en sus sueños. Abrió la puerta y notó que temblaba de frío y lleva un semblante que aterraría a todos menos a ella, lo conocía y sabía que estaba molesto por algo que le causaría mucha gracia.

-Y a ti ¿Qué te paso?

-No me dejaron entrar – se sentó en el sofá con molesta y Kagome tuvo que aguantarse el soltar en risa frente a él.

-Pero es tu casa – sentenció mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a él.

-Si, pero Kaede cree que puede mandarme aún y me saco de la casa

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me alego que esas no eran horas de llegar, que la había preocupado y que hoy dormiría en otro lado para aprender

-Eso… te dijo… - tenía la carcajada ahogada en la garganta y era notorio puesto que se había sonrojado por estar aguantando.

-Anda, ríete, total, que importa –se hundió en el sofá y bajo su sombrero para que no le viera la cara de vergüenza que pondría cuando ella se riera pero no tenía ni dos segundos de habérselo dicho cuando ella soltó en carcajadas, le fascinaba oírla así pero le molestaba que fuera de él de quien se estuviera riendo.

Cuando se logró calmar, se echo un poco de aire y respiro profundamente, lo observó detenidamente y sonrió perversa, sabía a que había ido pero lo haría sufrir un poco.

-Comprendo y crees que puedes pasar la noche aquí – cruzó las piernas de forma autoritaria y lo encaro seriamente, tenía que fingir muy bien.

-Pues si

-Y ¿Por qué deduces eso?

-Porque eres mi amiga y la madre de mi hijo y no tendría el corazón para dejar a un desamparado y hambriento hombre en la calle, con este invierno tan cruel – Kagome enarcó una ceja al verlo tan dramático, no recordaba mucho de esa faceta puesto que no la mostraba a menudo.

-Y ¿Por qué crees que no lo haré? – Inuyasha se enderezó en el sofá y la encaró con curiosidad, era extraño que ella se comportase de esa manera y de forma tan fría y seca.

-Porque serías una madre descorazonada por dejar a tu hijo sin padre – la chica trago en secó al escuchar esas palabras y una imagen acudió a su mente, una imagen que la dejo helada, sacudió la cabeza para borrarse esa sensación del cuerpo y olvidar lo visto, no quería que jamás eso fuera cierto.

-Mmm bien, dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes y no presiones porque apenas estamos recomenzando – Inuyasha bufó al pensar que igual siempre dormiría solo y con la frialdad de la noche pero se consoló con al menos saber que estarían bajo el mismo techo y eso le ayudaría en mucho en su relación.

Kagome se levantó y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, el chico se levanto y le siguió los pasos mientras recorría cada curva y trazo de su cuerpo, había cambiado un poco pero seguía luciendo hermosa, a sus ojos, jamás dejaría de ser bella.

* * *

**Se que me he tardado como nunca antes y pido disculpas pero todo lo que me ha pasado a estado fuera de mis manos y no pude hacerme de tiempo para poder terminar este cap y poder subirlo, aproveche un breve descanso que estoy teniendo para ver si puedo avanzar en el resto de los capítulos y así no quedar mal con ustedes.**

**Debo reiterar que como he explicado antes, por lo mismo del tiempo, continuare con mis historias de una en una para poder terminarlas correctamente.**

**Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que siguen fielmente con este fic que se esta tardando más de lo que tenía pensando. No lo he abandonado como se darán cuenta ni lo haré, así que solamente me resta pedirles paciencia pues el trabajo me esta agobiando un tanto y me roba muchas veces la inspiración.**

**Espero poder tener más capítulos listos para no hacerlos esperar tanto. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Matta ne!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 02 de diciembre de 2008**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

No podía decir que no había sentido frío pero a diferencia de los últimos años, su corazón ya no había sentido soledad o frío, estaba tibio y latía al compás de otros dos, aunque ellos no lo notasen.

Se despertó lentamente al sentir que alguien lo zarandeaba primero con delicadeza y luego con algo más de fuerza, abrió un ojo y apenas y podía distinguir una sombra frente a él, no era grande pero si algo molesta, se sentó de un tiro en la cama logrando que el individuo cayera en sus piernas y a juzgar por el peso no era alguien mayor.

-Se te agradece el buen trato – comentó una pequeña voz, se despertó ya mejor y notó que el pequeño en la cama era Ian y que no lo veía con muy buenos ojos que digamos.

-Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú

-Hmp – sujetó al pequeño y lo sentó en su regazo, le despeino los cabellos ya desarreglados y sonrió al escucharlo bufar por la acción, le besó la cabecita y le sonrió, iba con una pijama de camisa y pantalón de algodón y unos calcetines blancos.

-Mamá tiene razón… duermes como topo en invierno – Inuyasha abrió los ojos y luego lo miro reticente.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Si, eso dije – subió la mirada para notar que Kagome se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona e imperante, la observó fulminante y acomodó al pequeño en la cama, se bajo y se le plantó, a diferencia de todas las mujeres que conocía, ella era la única que no le temía en lo absoluto.

-¿En que te basas?

-En que llevamos más de media hora intentando levantarte – el sonrojo acudió a su rostro y ladeo el rostro por la pena, metió las manos en el pantalón negro de algodón que le habían prestado para dormir y se devolvió a la cama.

-Bien Ian, yo se que es algo precipitado pero tu madre tiene algo importante que decirte – el pequeño lo miró curioso y luego a su madre, la cual veía a Inuyasha de igual manera pues no entendía a que se refería.

-Cierra la puerta y siéntate Kagome, se que no te será fácil – al notar la sonrisa victoriosa de Inuyasha, toda la sangre abandonó el cuerpo de la chica, un frío intenso recorrió su cuerpo y sintió muchas ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sabía que lo tendría que hacer pero odiaba cuando Inuyasha decía el momento para eso.

La pelinegra se pasó las manos por el cabello y respiró profundamente mientras se daba valor para lo que tendría que hacer; camino hasta quedar frente a la cama y a ellos dos, el pequeño no entendía el comportamiento nuevo de su madre, era nuevo puesto que nunca la había visto así.

-¿Qué ocurre mami? – el pequeño se acercó hasta ella y le acarició el rostro mientras le sonreía tiernamente, Kagome suavizó el rostro y le devolvió el gesto, adoraba cuando su hijo sonreía, se veía adorable, una viva replica del encaprichado padre, definitivamente.

-Nada amor, solamente que tengo que contarte algo importante – el pequeño tomó la misma seriedad que su madre poseía en ese momento y fue en ese instante cuando Inuyasha comprendió que Ian era una exacta mezcla de ellos dos sin lugar a dudas.

-Bien hijo, hace unos meses atrás tu me preguntaste algo que no te pude contestar en su momento – al notar que el pequeño no comprendía ni la "R" de sus palabras, tomó aire nuevamente y le sonrió aún más.

-Tú me preguntaste que porque no tenías padre – Inuyasha sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la declaración y se sintió culpable de haber inducido a ese momento pues el dolor y la frustración que albergaban los ojos de Kagome le hablaban de mucho sufrimiento.

-Bien, pues ese día te dije que si tenías ¿recuerdas? – el niño asintió ya comprendiendo el punto de su madre y aunque nadie lo notará los ojos del pequeño bailaron hacia Inuyasha y volvieron a su madre en el mismo segundo.

-La respuesta que ese día no te pude decir, te la diré hoy – Inuyasha se levantó y se colocó tras Kagome para darle valor, sabía que lo necesitaría y mucho, deseaba decírselo él pero en esta ocasión eso le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a ella, nadie más sabía como explicárselo al pequeño sin que este se confundiera o molestara.

-¿Mi papá es Inuyasha? – ambos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, no podían decir nada, es más, no sabían que decir, según ellos a quien tendrían que explicarte todito era a su hijo y resultaba que ahora ellos se quedaban sin que explicar.

-Si – contestó finalmente Inuyasha saliendo de su shock temporal pero Kagome aún seguía en el suyo. La codeó ligeramente y finalmente la chica logró volver en sí, parpadeó varias veces y abrazó a su hijo mientras intentaba no llorar.

-¿Cómo lo dedujiste? – consultó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a los dos y los abrazaba con algo de fuerza.

-Mi mamá me enseño a ser muy observador con las cosas, así que deduje al ver las caras en sus rostros… me gusta mucho leer de todo un poco

-¡¿DE TODO UN POCO?! – soltaron con una lividez en sus rostros insuperable, Ian enarcó una ceja y asintió.

-Si, Souten me da los libros y como son de temas variados, son de todo un poco – el color volvió nuevamente al rostro de ambos padres y sin romper el abrazo, Inuyasha observó a Kagome.

-¿Tú le enseñaste eso?

-Fue un consejo, no sabía que lo tomaría tan a pecho

-También es tu hijo, en algo tenía que parecerse a ti – el rostro molesto de Kagome lo hizo mejor ya no decir nada y observar en silencio por su bienestar físico.

-¿Estás molesto?

-No mami, es más, me alegra mucho que sea él mi padre – el silencio cubrió el sitio, Inuyasha se removió inquieto en su lugar pero mantenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-A mi me alegra mucho que seas mi hijo pequeño – le revolvió el cabello con cariño y esta vez, el pequeño no objetó por el gesto, Kagome se aferro mucho más al cuerpo de su hijo y se dejo desahogar un poco todas las penas que habitaban en su interior.

Inuyasha supo que era el momento de hablar a fondo con Kagome, así que tomó al pequeño, le beso la mejilla y lo bajo, mientras se despedía del pequeño le hizo señas a la chica de que se sentará, Ian corrió fuera del cuarto hacia la cocina gritando el nombre de su niñera e Inuyasha cerró la puerta, poniendo la perilla.

Se sentó al lado de la ahora tranquila chica y espero el momento oportuno para formular la pregunta, aunque ya sabía de sobra que ella no necesitaba que hablara para que le contestara, sus orbes chocolates vagaron por el cuarto hasta que finalmente se posaron en su regazo, respiro varias veces antes de pronunciar algún sonido.

-Cuando nos fuimos mis padres no sabían que estaba embarazada, nuestros padres en aquel entonces no deseaban verse ni en pintura y cuando se enteraron de que yo esperaba un hijo tuyo.... comenzó mi calvario – contar algo de tan grande magnitud no era tan fácil, sabía que en parte terminaría lastimando sin intención a Inuyasha.

-Sigue – pidió tranquilamente, necesitaba que ella se desahogara y luego vería como reaccionar sin alterarla.

-Me quitaron el prestigio del apellido y dejaron de reconocerme, en ese entonces había ingresado a la universidad y conocí a Ayame, ella me brindo hospitalidad en su apartamento en Oxford y estuve allí hasta cuando Ian tuvo tres años – se levantó y observó por la ventana como su ganado era guiado hasta los pastizales. Era una excelente hora, el sol no quemaba y la brisa refrescaba el pequeño calor que azotaba pero era bien sabido que por las noches, la nieve se haría presente.

-Durante ese tiempo, mis hermanos fueron los únicos que me visitaban y fue en ese entonces cuando conocí a Miroku, decidimos que fundaríamos una empresa de sistema satelital para un nuevo concepto de telefonía móvil, la cual resulto de gran aceptación en el mercado pero Ian siempre me pregunto por sus abuelos y su papá – un ligero carraspeo la interrumpió, si giró hacia el albino que la veía reticente, al parecer ya sabía que no le había agradado de la historia.

-Sigue, luego pregunto – comentó mientras continuaba en su lugar, escuchando atento la historia.

-Bien, cada navidad yo iba a la casa de mis padres con la intención de convencerlos de que pasaron un tiempo con Ian y lo conocieran pero se negaban y a la fecha lo hacen, Ian siempre ha sido un niño muy reservado y callado, solitario, cuestión que no me agrada en lo absoluto, cuando entro al colegio, fue un martirio para él para mí – Inuyasha se levantó y se colocó tras ella para verla por medio del reflejo, ella a su vez rehuía su mirada, no quería verla al menos por ahora.

-Ian ha sufrido mucho, especialmente en el colegio, tu sabes que los niños son niños y no siempre saben lo que dicen pero otros lo hacen con mala fe y hay algunos que lo han estado molestando por el hecho de "no tener familia" – Inuyasha apretó los puños con molestia y rabia contenida, sabía que Kagome ya se sentía culpable por todo eso y el reclamarle por algo como eso, no ahora que le estaba diciendo todo.

-Ian se volvió solitario, observador, callado, serio, reservado y casi nunca sonríe, se la paso leyendo en la biblioteca de la casa que compre en Londres o viendo tv, lo motivaba a jugar, a salir al parque o algún otro lugar más sin embargo siempre fue un no pero... – calló ante la duda de si decirlo o no, que tanto arriesgaba o que tanto ganaba era lo que rondaba en su mente, tomó impulso y pensó en su hijo, no le interesaba su felicidad propia, quería la de su hijo y eso implicaba hablar sinceramente con el promotor de dichas sonrisas.

-¿Pero qué? – motivo el albino sin hacerla sentir acorralada, solamente lo hizo utilizando un tono curioso para esconder su ansiedad ante la respuesta.

-Pero desde que venimos a Japón, él ha cambiado bastante, se ríe, duerme, platica, juega, brinca, habla mucho... es como si de pronto algo lo hubiera cambiado yo fuera un niño feliz...

-Y lo es Kag pero tienes que ayudarle, solo no puede – la pelinegra suspiro resignada, muchas cosas habían estado pasando por su mente que le habían nublado la razón de juicio para notar el cambio de Ian al estar junto a Inuyasha y por poco le arrebataba esa felicidad al estar encerrada en sus caprichosos del pasado.

-Olvidar el pasado es disfrutar el presente y vivir para el futuro – le recordó el albino mientras sonreía y veía como desde la ventana se podía ver al pequeño correr junto a Shippo y Souten que los seguía de lo más tranquila.

-Lo sé pero con tanto que me ha estado pasando, a veces pierdo al orientación de que es lo realmente importante, quería darle una familia a Ian y po...

-Por eso te casaste con Miroku – sentenció con rabia el albino al entender porque Ian le decía de esa manera a Miroku, ladeó el rostro molesto, resentido, adolorido y con el orgullo por el suelo; Kagome frunció el seño y lo encaró haciéndole virar el rostro.

-Escúchame bien Inuyasha y que se te grabe, no quiero problemas con Miroku, es una persona muy especial para mí – el silencio fue aliado de los dos y ni siquiera pestañeaba, ella lo seguía viendo con la misma mirada amenazadora, misma que estaba confundiendo grandemente a Inuyasha, no le comprendía en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le sujeto la muñeca y aparto su mano con un poco de fuerza, la pelinegra omitió el dolor sin cambiar el gesto de su rostro.

-Que si te metes con él, te metes conmigo y sabes que no puedes jugar con fuego

-¿Estás amenazándome?

-Si - la respuesta tan segura de la chica lo hicieron titubear a él, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, algo no encajaba en todo ese asunto.

-Explícate de una buena vez, no jugare a ser tu doble papel

-No negaré que te sigo... queriendo... pero Miroku es asunto aparte y no quiero problemas con él, esto no es advertencia Inuyasha, meterte con él es meterte a problemas serios – Inuyasha soltó la mano de la chica y se alejo hacia la puerta, llevaba la furia y cólera cubriendo su semblante.

-¿A quién quieres realmente Kagome? – la chica no quito el semblante y mucho menos se hizo para atrás, por el contrario caminó erguida hasta él y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

-A ti... pero a él... no lo tocarás

-¿Por qué lo proteges tanto?

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto? – ninguno agregó más, se veían mutuamente como intentando averiguar en el otro, el motivo de su pequeña disputa, el ambiente estaba tensó y sus respiración tranquilas para incomodidad del otro.

Justo cuando Inuyasha iba a mencionar algo más, escucharon las risas de los chicos que habían regresado y como dos venían en una fuerte discusión, tanto que al final terminaron escuchando como algo era aventado con fuerza y se estrellaba y el alarido de Kouga resonó en toda la casa.

-¡BRUJA! – eso significaba problemas, más sin embargo y sabiendas que podrían quedar sin casa, no se movieron. Inuyasha no era de andar inmiscuyéndose en la vida de nadie pero por ser Kagome y su propio hijo los involucrados no podía evitarlo, no quería dar el brazo a torcer pero sabía que la pelinegra era más terca que una mula entercada, así que respiró profundamente y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar ya la tenía pegada a la pared, con las piernas acomodadas a su costado y la besaba con devoción y pasión.

La chica abrió los ojos al sentir ese fuerte movimiento y suspiro profundo al sentir los tersos labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, dejándose llevar, entrelazo sus manos con la de él, que la tenían prácticamente colgando y correspondió el beso.

-Oye Kag, me dije... – los tres quedaron en silencio y estupefactos, se veían entre los tres pero nadie decía nada, Miroku observó de hito en hito a la pareja y luego el lugar, arrugó el seño y fijo su mirada azul en la chica que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-Mi... ro... ku... – musitó más para su conciencia que para que la oyeran, el aludido enarcó una ceja y fijo su mirada en Inuyasha y la manera en que la tenía sujetada, dio dos pasos hacia ellos y el albino sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba.

-Kagome – volvió a llamar el chico creando un ambiente sofocante y tenso, la pelinegra aún no salía del shock y aunque ya estaba de pie en el suelo, no podía soltarse de Inuyasha a pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en el chico al lado de la puerta.

-Yo...

-¿Quién es él como para que le des respuestas?

-¿Quién eres tú para impedirlo? – los dorados chocaron contra los azules y el silencio invadió el lugar, la chica se soltó de Inuyasha y se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras retomaba la seriedad que la había estado caracterizando en los últimos meses.

-Bien Miroku, vamos a mi habitación – se separó del albino y le puso la mano en la boca antes de que hablara y le negó con la cabeza. Se acomodo mejor las ropas y el cabello y salió de la habitación.

-Grábatelo Taisho, no confío en ti – asevero Miroku, provocando molestia en Inuyasha cuando se despidió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el peliplateado observó la puerta y la cerró de un golpe, apretó los puños y se viró para poder cambiarse y encarar al tipo.

Inuyasha ahogó un grito de furia y simplemente tomó su ropa y se metió al baño para bajarse la ira que le quemaba el cuerpo, debía de ser... paciente, en lo que pudiera para no cometer errores ahora que estaba reconquistando a la chica.

-Pero primero me deshago de ese idiota – soltó en un bufido mientras prendía la llave del chorro y tragaba en seco al sentirla helada como nunca antes, gracias a la época de invierno que acababa de asentarse en Tonkeda.

-Estú...pido... invier... no... – cambio la temperatura del agua tan rápido como pudo y se dejo envolver por la calidez del agua tibia, suspiro aliviado y se perdió entre las sensaciones de su propia imaginación.

-Bien, ahora dime que diantres fue eso que hiciste – solicitó molesta la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en su cama con los brazos cruzados. El chico se sonrió con ella y se sentó en el pequeño sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana.

-Ah pues una escena de celos

-Ah no me digas y precisamente con Inuyasha

-Excelente oración, ahora dime ¿Cómo es que terminaste así con él si me dijiste que no volverías a estar con él?

-Po... porque... – el chico enarcó una ceja y se colocó frente a ella, la pelinegra le rehuía la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca y buscaba una respuesta creíble para esa pregunta.

-Aún lo amas ¿cierto? – las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y aunque fluían con velocidad en su mente, su boca se negó a emitir sonido alguno, su corazón bombeaba fuertemente, tanto que parecía que lo oía bastante bien.

¿Qué contestarle? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente, le decía la verdad o le mentía, pero ella no quería engañar a nadie y menos a él, le debía mucho y sabía que jamás tendría problemas así pero estaba segura que de afirmarlo Miroku se molestaría.

¿Qué hacer?

* * *

**Ahora si no me tarde casi nada jajaja pero no prometo que el otro este tan rápido como este, especialmente porque el tiempo se me complico por el trabajo.**

**Estoy intentando hacerlo más largos para compensarlos por el tiempo pero ahora tendré que hacer una corrección, serán más los capítulos que saldrán puesto que la historia, según mi musa, se alargo más de lo debido jejejeje.**

**Espero les guste como va la historia y el giro que esta tomando ahora, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que yo gustosa los contestare, si mi trabajo y el tiempo me lo permiten jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, espero estar cumpliendo con sus expectativas, nos leemos en el siguiente. Matta ne!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 17 de enero de 2009**

* * *

**CAPITULO VEINTE**

-Si

-¿Si?

-Si

-¿Y tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?

-Si – la senda carcajada de Miroku resonó prácticamente en toda la casa, Kagome ladeó el rostro, apenada y molesta por la forma de hacerla padecer ese tipo de situaciones.

-Ay Kagome, tu sigues siendo a veces tan inocente – se sentó a su lado y le abrazo para besarle la cabeza. Alzo la vista y sonrió al ver como dentro del manto blanco que era el cielo ahora, se transfiguraban unos rayos de sol.

-No te burles

-No lo estaba haciendo… pero contéstame algo – ambos callaron para verse directamente y esperar tanto la pregunta como la respuesta del otro.

-¿Por qué ahora quieres regresar con él? Ian ya me contó que le dijiste quien es su papá – la chica contuvo la respiración y asintió. Le sonrió y Miroku pudo notar un cierto brillo en los ojos de la chica, uno que hacía tiempo no le veía, solamente cuando estaba con su hijo.

-Porque no puedo esconder lo que siento Miroku, no puedo seguir engañándome así; creí que terminaría odiándolo lo suficiente como para olvidarlo pero resulto todo lo contrario – Miroku comprendió al instante lo que ella le decía y entonces una pequeña esperanza se albergo en el alma del pelinegro, un par de ojos castaños cruzaron su mente y supo que ahora, podría ser… casi completamente él.

-Tú tienes algo que decirme también – el pelinegro asintió, la tomó de la mano y salieron al pasillo, la ayudo a colocarse escondida tras la baranda de la escalera, se agacharon y disimuladamente le señalo a cierta castaña que estaba intentando detener a un molesto Kouga de matar a cierto albino de nombre Hakudoshin mientras que la manzana de su discordia se encontraba de la mar tranquila hablando por el celular.

-¿Qué harás?

-No sé… eso estoy pensando – ambos se vieron y nuevamente a la castaña que trataba de impedir una cuarta guerra mundial. La pelinegra se sentó en loto y observó detenidamente la sala, sonrió de medio lado y se levantó dejando a un Miroku confundido en las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ayudarte tontito, sígueme – la risa sutil de Kagome llamó la atención de Inuyasha que optó por salir a ver que ocurrió, la vio regresar por el pasillo y enarco una ceja al ver a Miroku seguirla con cara de curiosidad.

-No se… se puso loca – atinó a decir Miroku al tiempo que pasaba al lado del albino, Inuyasha torció el gesto y no supo si seguirlos o dejarlos pero su corazón le exigió seguirlos y no dejarle terreno vacante a su rival para conquistar a Kagome.

-Bien, primero lo primero – comentó la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en el balcón de la planta superior, levó una ceja al ver a Inuyasha recargarse en el marco del ventanal y luego a su amigo sentarse frente a ella, ambos la veían curiosos y expectantes y fue en ese preciso momento cuando una idea llego a su mente.

-A ver Inuyasha, tú nos ayudarás – acertó triunfante mientras sonreía.

-¿Yo/Él? – el unísono de ambas voces fue tan exacto que fue casi como un canto gregoriano. La chica no comprendía el porque de la pregunta de los chicos, se recostó en el respaldar de la silla y asintió.

-¿Y puedo saber cómo ayudaré y en qué ayudaré? – Inquirió Inuyasha al notar que no tenía ni idea de que estaban hablando anteriormente. Miroku bajo la cabeza y negó varias veces pensando en que mejor no le hubiera dicho nada a Kagome pero al contrario la aludida sonreía aún más, no le gustaba pero por esta ocasión usaría un poco a Inuyasha y para hacerlo emplearía ese amor que le profesaba y que aunque no lo aceptará frente a él, era correspondido.

-Eso será después Inu – el apelativo y el guiño de la chica hizo que el cuerpo del albino se estremeciera con fuerza ante el recuerdo de cuando eran jóvenes, su mente divago entre su niña y la mujer frente a él y para su sorpresa, no hubo diferencia alguna, era la misma pero ahora disfrazada en una máscara que suponía tardaría en hacerla caer.

-Acérquense y les explicare todo lo que haremos – ambos asintieron, Inuyasha tomó una silla y se sentó frente a la chica, aquella platica consumo una buena parte de la mañana mientras Kagome hacía entender al dúo de que debían de trabajar juntos para un solo final, el cual era del agrado de ambos pero el proceso algo que no consideraban realmente válido.

-Ayame-san – llamó el pequeño Ian, llamando la atención de todos los que aún estaban en la casa intentando mantener a la pelirroja lejos del alcance de ambos hombres y evitar el caos que se provocaría si le hacían algún daño a la casa de Kagome.

-Dime bambino – la chica se agacho a la altura del pequeño que parecía querer hablar pero temía hacerlo pues todos lo estaban viendo inquisitivamente e Ian para eso aún era demasiado reservado.

-Vente conmigo, hablaremos en el cuarto – sujetó al pequeño entre sus brazos y subió a su habitación dejando un gran e incómodo silencio en la sala de recepción, Bankotzu finalmente libero a Kouga de su agarre y Sango hizo lo mismo con Hakudosshin, el pelinegro de trenza se acerco a la castaña y le sonrió amistosamente mientras los otros dos ya medían terreno para atacar.

-¿Qué tal si te invito a comer algo?

-Gracias, seguir aquí es tan emocionante como la novela de las seis y aclaro que no me gustan las novelas – Bankotzu abrió los ojos ante el sarcasmo de Sango y rió con algo de fuerza, le ayudó a salir y dejaron solos a dos hombres con un solo propósito… matar al otro.

-Ahora si dime… ¿Qué diablos tienes contra mí que siempre estas buscando la manera de humillarme? – bramó exasperado Hakudosshin al no comprender el porque del odio tan latente de Kouga, quería al menos tener una buena razón para comprender su comportamiento o de fijo cometer asesinato en defensa propia.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo? – espetó Kouga con la furia y los celos escondidos a flor de piel, el albino lo observó confuso por la respuesta, definitivamente no entendía nada de nada y no dejaría las cosas a media, lo sabría si o si.

-Diablos Kouga, no vas a ir por la calle ladrando a medio mundo por nada, a menos que te hallas majado a tu amigo te creeré pero de lo contrario creeré que estás loco – el pelinegro apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima por tan osado comentario de no haber sido porque oyó las voces de Ayame e Ian. Lo observó encarándolo con molestia.

-¿Y ahora porque ladras perro? – Inquirió Ayame mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se encaminaba a la cocina, el aludido entrecerró los ojos y gruñó resentido.

-Anda que se arruga la cara y te ves mal – la risa de la chica caló en el fondo del alma de Kouga haciéndolo estremecer y que sus mejillas adquirieran un color rojo tenue. La chica desapareció tras la puerta del comedor y el silencio inundó el lugar.

-No te importa – respondió por inercia el pelinegro mientras que el albino enarcó una ceja y entonces comprendió todo, no era molestia hacia él… eran celos, puros y remarcados celos que no se podían comprender tan fácilmente de no ser por lo que acababa de pasar. Hakudosshin no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo la risa y finalmente se desarmó en ella, Kouga que no comprendía el repentino ataque de su compañero alzo la ceja a modo de pregunta.

-¿Y a ti que mosco te picó? – las risas aumentaron por parte del otro chico y esto incomodo al pelinegro que se cruzó de brazos y golpeaba levemente el suelo en señal de espera.

-Ay Dios santo… esto es buenísimo… ahora entiendo tu comportamiento – aquella afirmación tensó inmediatamente el cuerpo de Kouga que trago en seco y espero a que continuará su teoría, no se iba a echar él solo a la boca del lobo.

-Si, tú no eres malo disimulando pero para tu desgracia soy demasiado bueno para notarlo – la risa volvió a manar en el recinto haciendo que un Kouga anonadado comenzará a sentirse levemente mareado, obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá más cercano.

-Quieres dejar el rodeo – pidió casi entre dientes mientras lo veía letalmente, el albino se secó unas lagrimas y se sentó en el sofá frente a él con elegancia, le sonrió divertido y tomó aire para no romper en un nuevo ataque de risa.

-Bueno, pero con esa actitud tan… bruta, no creo que le llegues a llamar la atención amigo – el pelinegro sintió que le caía un enorme balde de agua encima, se pasó una mano por la cara intentando hacer que el albino desistiera de esa idea, no dejaría que nadie lo notará.

-Hablas idioteces, estar tanto tiempo aquí te afecto – Hakudosshin negó rotundamente y se levantó de golpe haciendo sobresaltar a Kouga, lo observó fría y seriamente.

-Te ayudaré lobo pero si le llegas a hacer daño yo mismo me encargo de matarte – tanta seguridad manaban sus palabras que Kouga no dudo en que sus palabras fueran tomadas literalmente si eso ocurría, pero a todo eso, no comprendía porque lo iba a ayudar si se suponía que entre ellos dos había algo.

-No entiendo

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Haku tomó aire antes de ver por la ventana, la puerta de la cocina y luego al pelinegro que lo seguía viendo curioso por la respuesta y un tanto molesto.

-Bien, te lo explicare con peras y manzanas…

-¡AL GRANO QUIERES!

-Que humor… bien, te ayudaré a conquistar a Ayame, tonto el que no notase como la vez

-Pero… creí que tú y ella… - el albino entornó los ojos mientras pedía paciencia al cielo y luego se sobaba la sien.

-Ya veo que aquí la moda es creer en lo que ves y no intentarlo… en fin, andando socio, tenemos mucho de que hablar – sujetó a Kouga del cuello y se lo llevo mientras le iba explicando todo cuanto podía.

**D**esde el corral donde estaban entrenando a los caballos, Tottosai veía divertido a un Shippou que parecía perdido en algún otro mundo que no fuera la Tierra, se acercó con cuidado tras de el y aguanto la risa por lo que haría.

-¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?

-TOTTOSAI – aquellos gritos fueron perfectamente oídos hasta la casa donde todos los que hacían sus respectivos planes veían en la lejanía el origen de sendo grito.

-¿Qué fue eso? – cuestionó Kagome viendo de soslayo al albino que suspiraba resignado, esos gritos eran de lo más común para él, algo molestos con el tiempo pero divertidos cuando se sabía la historia de cada uno.

-No le pongas importancia Kag, es el viejo Tottosai molestando a Shippou – la chica observó nuevamente la lejanía y se levó de hombros mientras le restaba importancia y continuaba con su desarrollo del plan.

La risa de Tottosai era definitivamente envidiable, el castaño por el contrario frunció el seño y ladeó el rostro por la molestia y la vergüenza, dos años de estar con ellos y aún no podía controlar los pasos y respiraciones de ese viejo ingrato.

-¿Qué tienes chicos? Hace días que te veo raro… bueno, más de lo normal – y nuevamente la risa acompañó al viejillo que se recostaba en el barandal a ver como los jinetes intentaban amaestrar al pura sangre de Inuyasha que era tan indomable como el mismo dueño.

-No tengo nada anciano

-A mí no me engañas chiquillo, ese brillo en tus ojos y tus largos suspiros son una prueba de algo reconocible – el chico se levanto y observó fijamente al anciano, tenía la duda que lo carcomía pero su miedo a convertirse en burla de todos lo hizo callar. Aún así decidió que lo haría, quería saberlo y si le daban la oportunidad lo preguntaría.

-¿Y qué es? – Tottosai observó al pequeño y sonrió como pocas veces lo había visto, provocando sorpresa en el castaño que para no romper esa remembranza del mayor calló y espero la respuesta.

-Solo digamos que has descubierto el sentimiento más hermosa que vas a poder experimentar

-Sonó cursi

-Lo sé, lo mismo pensé yo pero cuando me tocó vivirlo fue lo mejor y apuesto a que es la señorita Suoten – las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un rojo granate, agachó la mirada apenado y movió algunas piedras con la punta de su bota, el mayor que lo conocía desde hacía años agrando la sonrisa, le puso la mano en el hombro y cuando Shippou la levanto, su expresión cambió a una de confusión.

-No te preocupes enano ¡Yo me encargare de ayudarte! – la euforia en las palabras de Tottosai hicieran pensar a Shippou en que si había sido correcto haber hablado con él ese tema o mejor se hubiera quedado callado.

-Anda niño, hay mucho por hacer – con esto, regreso a la casa llevándose a rastras a un castaño que gimoteaba porque sabía caminar por si solo.

***-*-*--*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – la risa estridente y siniestra hizo eco en la habitación mientras sus ojos rubíes brillaban con maldad, la chica a su lado enarcó una ceja y observaba nuevamente lo que planeaban hacer.

-¿Qué harás con el enano?

-No se, cuando cumpla mi cometido, lo pensaré – el silencio se hizo acompañante de la pareja, se vieron nuevamente entre sí y la chica bufó con molestia.

-No olvides que él es mío, tu encárgate de la zorra – los ojos rubíes se encendieron de furia y la sujeto con violencia por el brazo.

-Más te vale que la respetes Kaguya porque si hablamos de zorras tu te llevas el primer lugar – la pelinegra ante el comentario se soltó con fuerza y bramó con irritación.

-¡IDIOTA! – se sobó la muñeca y el brazo y observó con furia a la mujer en el retrato, la maldijo entre dientes y en su mente.

-Bien, lo haremos dentro de una semana…

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-Por que así lo disfrutaremos mejor tonta – le exasperaba tener que trabajar con personas tan poco concentradas, tenía el mejor plan de todos y vería la manera de que no se echará a perder por culpa de algún idiota. Nada debía de fallarles.

-No me hables así Naraku, aquí la que da órdenes soy yo – acotó con arrogancia mientras el chico la veía molesto. El que supiera la verdad lo ponía en serios problemas pero intentar deshacerse de ella cuando ya se corrían los rumores de ser los mejores socios en el negocio haría surgir las lenguas y le crearía problemas que necesitaba evitar a toda costa.

-No querrás que la prensa y especialmente las autoridades sepan la verdad ¿o si? – el gruñido y el golpe de una mano sobre una mesa fue lo único que se atrevió a romper el silencio luego de algunos segundos, definitivamente la odiaba pero tendría que soportarla hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

-Como sea, ya sabes que debes de hacer, yo me encargo del resto, nadie lo notará y con mi hermana fuera del campo, no habrá quien diga nada

-Hablando de Kanna ¿Qué hiciste con ella? – la mirada de Naraku se tornó aún más siniestra que antes provocándole un fuerte escalofríos y terror a Kaguya pues comprendió lo que había pasado, sabía que jugar fuego junto a Naraku era una locura pero estaba dispuesta a correrlo si podía obtener a Inuyasha.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – a pesar del miedo y el terror su curiosidad era más grande y asintió levemente mientras la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchaba más. Se acercó con sigilo y agilidad y el grito aterrador de Kaguya resonó en la inmensa mansión en el medio de una larga carretera solitaria.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Tres días habían pasado desde que todos los planes dieran inicio y habríamos de aclarar que no todos eran perfectamente los más brillantes. Algunos más caóticos que otros pero todos para con el fin de lograr su objetivo.

-Anda Kouga, ya te dije que me disculpes, yo no sabía que tú eras alérgico a la nuez… - Hakudosshin no sabía ni donde meter la cara para no reírse frente al pobre Kouga que a como podía lo maltrataba, la cara del pelinegro era para el recuerdo, la tenía hinchada completamente y sus ojos medio cerrados, habían planeado junto con el albino una cena romántica junto a la pelirroja y todo había estado marchando bien hasta que pidieron el postre, Haku le había recomendado antes un pie que contenía nuez y el resultado había sido inmediato.

-Vaya cena… termine comiendo gelatina en el hospital…

-Agradece porque Ayame estuvo contigo toda esa noche

-Sin necesidad he de aclarar

-El punto fue que estuvieron juntos y platicaron un buen rato para al menos medio limar asperezas

-Justo antes de que me aventara el plato y se fuera

-Solo a ti se te ocurre compararla con tu ex idiota – el pelinegro ladeó el rostro y observo por la ventana, definitivamente esto no era un juego, no era una chica más, no era como el resto, ella era única y no quería perderla por sus tonteras… quería hacer las cosas bien por ella pero le estaba costando un mundo lograrlo.

-No pongas esa cara romeo, se que lo lograrás, después de unas madreadas, golpes y problemas pero lo lograrás

-Me ánima tu entusiasmo

-Soy sincero amigo – el joven Wolf decidió ya no insistir en el tema y se acomodó nuevamente en su cama para descansar un poco con la imagen de la chica que lo había estado cuidando en el hospital.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Puedo preguntar nuevamente ¿Cuál era tu idea de una cita?

-Hmp… era comer tranquilamente en algún lugar Kag

-Y puedo preguntar nuevamente ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?

-Recordé que a mi madre le gustaba venir aquí

-Si recordabas eso… ¿Por qué no recordabas que no aceptaban tarjetas?

-Porque la última vez que vine fue hace 10 años – murmuró completamente molesto Inuyasha mientras seguía fregando los platos, Kagome los secaba y los ponía en sus respectivos lugares, ambos andaban con dentales y gorros para la limpieza.

Ambos soltaron un largo suspiro, el silencio se mantuvo hasta que Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y los torcía para verse la punta de la nariz. Viró los ojos a Inuyasha que se mantenía como si nada hubiese ocurrido, la chica se quitó la mota de jabón de la nariz con el antebrazo y continuó limpiando hasta que ahora la mojada del grifo la hizo chillar del frío.

-¡INUYASHA TAISHO! – el nombrado soltó senda carcajada hasta que un chorro le cayó directo en la cara y lo hizo saltar por el susto, se limpio la cara y la observó fulminante, ella poseía una manguerita que salía del grifo y lo veía arrogantemente, ni lento ni perezoso tomó la otra manguera comenzando con esto una mojada guerra.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Sango… - llamó el pelinegro pero la castaña seguía de brazos cruzados y la mirada hacia la ventana, el paisaje pasaba a velocidad normal mientras Tonkeda se perdía al fondo.

-Sanguito… - volvió a llamar pero el silencio fue todo lo que escuchó, al parecer el enojo de la chica iría para largo y con creciente razón, sabía que tenía que haberse controlado y no lo hizo, además de su silencio estaba seguro que una buena maltratada de parte de Kagome y posiblemente una persecución por parte de Inuyasha lo estarían esperando cuando se enteraran. Su día era el mejor definitivamente.

-Sango, ya te pedí perdón

-Eso no cambia lo que paso

-Pero si me arrepentí – señaló dramáticamente, haciendo que fuera válida su disculpa.

-Igual, lo pensaré – el chico bufó con algo de molestia y asintió, aún sentía arder la cara por la cachetada que la chica le había propinado, se observó la mano y maldijo para sus adentros esas malas mañas adquiridas con su protector. Tenía que ver si aprendía algo bueno de Inuyasha con respecto a como tratar a una mujer.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Me explicas otra vez? – Shippou seguía viendo con pena ajena al anciano que vestía con un traje de noche y una rosa en la mano.

-Ya te explique, la invitas a cenar y la llevas a un buen lugar, bailan tango como excusa y te muestras agresivo, apasionado y un buen amante.

-¿Buen amante? – los colores se le subieron al rostro y la oculto entre la mesa y la silla, de fijo Tottosai no era el mejor para dar indicaciones de cómo atraer la atención de una chica.

-Pero viejo, tu sabes que yo no soy así

-Te serviría que imitarás un poco a Inuyasha, ya ves que siempre le andan cayendo mujeres

-Y no le hace caso a ninguna viejo

-Eso ya es cosa aparte niño

-Yo lo hubiera creído de la siguiente esquina

-¿A poco se va a cambiar de casa? – un severo tic ataco el ojo derecho de Shippou al notar lo despistado que podía llegar a ser el anciano, se pasó una mano por la cara y se levanto para ayudar a pastorear al ganado que mucha falta le hacía, talvez estando ahí podría pensar en como poder entablar una conversación contraria del rancho con Suoten.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Ese enano es demasiado serio y pálido… me pregunto si un poco de sol no le hará bien

-Deja de hablar contigo mismo y sigue vigilando idiota – el tipo asintió y siguió observando como Ian y Suoten salían del colegio con dirección a la Land Rover Prado beige y desaparecían entre el tráfico de la tarde.

-Bien, esta decidido, será el martes, es cuando más tarde salen – el pelinegro asintió movilizo la camioneta negra polarizada en dirección contraria a la que había tomado el automóvil Higurashi.

-Te advertí que te arrepentirías Kagome, ahora veremos si no corres por mi ayuda – comenzó a reírse tétricamente dejando solamente un viento veloz por donde iba conduciendo, la luna seguía siendo roja a pesar de que ya no era luna nueva, el presagio de la tragedia estaba próximo y no había vuelta de hoja, todo estaba escrito para que lo vendría no fuera detenido.

* * *

**Bastante tiempo fuera del fandom pero tengo buenísimos motivos para haberlo hecho; primero, mucho trabajo, demasiado diría yo pero al menos ya acabo; segundo, salí de viaje, fue a mi visitar a mi mejor amiga y se me fue el tiempo que ya no termine el capítulo y tercero, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con la universidad que me estaban consumiendo tiempo.**

**Bueno, ahora si es largo el capítulo y espero les guste, yo había dicho anteriormente que serían de tres a cuatro capítulos más pero ya no estoy segura así que no diré absolutamente nada, simplemente agregaré que agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir al tanto de esta historia aunque su escritora se atrase por meses.**

**Espero poder contestar todos sus reviews y espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo que intentaré ya no dejar atrasado, especialmente ahora que ya casi comienzo de lleno en la universidad.**

**Matta ne!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 09 de marzo de 2009**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO VEINTIUNO**

La tarde estaba oscura, el viento soplaba con fuerza descomunal mostrando su molestia y furia, el silencio roto solamente por algunos sollozos estaba asentado en aquella lúgubre y fría casa conocida por todos los ahí presentes. Inuyasha se tragaba los gritos de frustración y furia que deseaba salir pero necesitaba por ahora estar tranquilo y calmar a una destrozada Kagome que lloraba tan amargamente que lo hacía sentirse un tanto más desesperado.

Suoten por su parte era consolada por Shippo y Kouga, se echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido pero Mioga era quien se llevaba la peor parte, no solo se sentía culpable sino que estaba con un brazo quebrado y un ojo morado producto de haber querido actuar. Sango trataba de controlar el tono de su voz mientras le indicaba a la policía todo cuanto había ocurrido, tenían que moverse y rápido.

Miroku observaba la situación y sus ojos se volvieron fríos e inexpresivos, rumió algunas cosas que Sango no pudo comprender a pesar de que estaban uno al lado del otro, saco su celular del bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina, intento seguirlo pero algo dentro de ella le impidió que lo siguiera, tenía la ligera sensación de que debía dejarlo solo.

-¿Entendido? – la voz al otro lado asintió con prestancia, colgaron y el semblante de Miroku era uno que solamente Kagome y Ayame habían podido notar, se observo en el espejo y le tomo dos minutos volver a tener el semblante del chico pervertido y sin preocupaciones de siempre. Salió nuevamente a la sala pero la imagen era la misma, excepto porque al parecer a la pobre de Suoten se le estaba bajando la presión.

Bankotzu ya había corrido cocina dentro para poder ir por un vaso con agua y llevar un trapo húmedo para refrescarla, Hakudosshin estaba al lado contrario del de Kagome y veía inquisitivamente a Miroku, este le hizo señas para que se acercara, el albino así lo hizo pero antes de irse le dirigió algunas palabras a Inuyasha.

-Llévala al cuarto e intenta que duerma, será por su bien y el tuyo, necesitan descansar un poco en lo que nos encargamos de esto – Inuyasha no estaba contento pero no podía objetar, no estaba como para pensar en que soluciones encontrar que no fuera la de encontrar al idiota que lo había hecho y darle la peor de las torturas. Levo a la pelinegra en sus brazos y se la llevo a la habitación principal.

-¿Ahora si me vas a contar como fue? – la rara impaciencia del pelinegro estaba marcada en el rostro. Hakudosshin suspiro y exhalo para poder contarle de manera calma las cosas, así como de hacerlo en voz baja para no traumar más al resto de los habitantes de la casa.

-Bueno, al parecer, cuando salieron del colegio donde estaba Ian, en el semáforo dos cuadras después, una trooper negra se les puso al lado, todo normal, pero en cuanto el semáforo dio la luz verde y ellos arrancaron aparecieron dos más que les cerraron el paso, cuando Mioga lo notó viró en dirección contraria para poder salir por el desnivel del hospital pero debido a algunos carros que venían tuvo que hacer un giro brusco en la desviación hacia el supermercado, se metió por entre unos callejones y terminaron en la calle principal del ayuntamiento, sabía que estaban a dos cuadras de la policía y que podía pedir ayuda pero cuando se giro, una de las trooper le pego en la parte frontal del carro frenándolo en seco, otra le pego por detrás y la ultima los empujo con fuerza contra un poste, he ahí el porqué Mioga termino con el brazo quebrado, su puerta dio de lleno contra la columna y fue su brazo quien amortiguo otra herida más grave – el albino detuvo su relato y se recostó en la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bajaba el rostro.

-Suoten al notar lo que estaba pasando quiso bajarse del carro y salir corriendo con Ian pero en el momento en el que abrió la puerta, un hombro alto y fornido al parecer le sonrió y la jalo con fuerza del carro, votándola y como estaban cerca de la pared, su cabeza golpeo contra esta, se intento levantar pero sentía el cuerpo pesado, escuchaba los gritos de terror de Ian pero no estaba muy consciente de que hacer, se levanto y tomo lo primero que encontró que fue una piedra sino estoy mal pero los tipos al notarlo se le abalanzaron encima y pues ya ves que termino con moretones y un esguince de tobillo – el silencio era sepulcral, ya la sala había quedado sola, quedando únicamente ellos dos, Miroku apretó las manos en el celular y se dirigió a la puerta.

-También la dejaron inconsciente – añadió el pelinegro, Hakudosshin asintió mudamente y un ligero gemido de molestia mano de la garganta de Miroku.

-Fue por los golpes pero… te harás cargo ¿verdad?

-Sigo queriendo a Ian como si fuera mi sobrino, Kagome es como mi hermana y confidente y no dejare que un grupo de estúpidos sin cerebro le vengan a causar estos daños, yo mismo me encargare de ellos.

-Solo ten cuidado, sabes que estás jugando mucho.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes – dicho esto, salió de la casa y se perdió entre la carretera, el albino dejo escapar el aire retenido y se sobo la sien. Todo había ocurrido tan de prisa, nadie se lo imaginaba y las reacciones eran para menos pero quien más le preocupaba en sí, era Suoten ya que ella era la que más culpable se sentía de todo eso. Tenían que ver como hacían para que se relajara un poco o podía descompensárseles.

Inuyasha recostó a Kagome en la cama y se acostó a su lado, la mantenía abrazada, escuchando sus sollozos desgarrados, sentía que la vida se le estaba yendo poco a poco pero debía mantenerse fuerte para ayudarle, debía de ser el pilar en esta situación y mantenerla a ella sensata y un tanto fría para poder saber qué hacer y cómo manejar la situación.

Su mente divagaba y vagaba entre la fotografía que la pelinegra mantenía en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, a pesar de la situación una ligera sonrisa asomo en el rostro del albino al recordar todas las cosas que había vivido en los últimos cuatro meses, toda su vida había cambiado radicalmente pero justo en ese momento, tenía que sobrevenir una de las peores pruebas que jamás hubiera tenido que pasar.

-¿Quién crees que pudo haber sido? – inquirió Hakudosshin al ver como el médico de la familia le terminaba de administrar un sedante a la niñera y esto comenzaba a surtir efecto en ella, Ayame soltó la mano de la chica y se levanto de la cama, se acercó al chico y suspiro con tristeza.

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera, cualquiera que les quiera hacer daño – ambos posaron su vista en los que se encontraban en el cuarto, se vieron entre si y la pregunta viajo entre los ojos de ellos, Kouga no quitaba la mirada de encima de la pareja y medio frunció el seño; sabía que no tenía porque sentir celos pero era díficil no sentirlos.

-Espero no haga alguna tontera – comentó en voz baja la pelirroja mientras se daba media vuelta y salia del lugar, el albino se levo de hombros y se fue tras ella, por el momento no tenían nada que hacer más que cruzar los dedos para que los contactos de su amigo, pudieran dar con alguna pista.

-Parece que del susto se desmayo – todo quedo en silencio y luego el sonido de algo golpeando algo hueco resonlaó en todo el lugar.

-Obviamente idiota, es un niño de seis años ¿Qué esperabas? – los tres ahí presentes veían de diferentes maneras al niño que permanecía inconsciente en la cama, una de las siluetas se le acerco con un paso sigiloso pero a tiempo se le interpuso una segunda más alta y tosca.

-Tranquila Kaguya, tú al niño no lo tocas – un quejido de molestia se escuchó en la habitación y la chica se alejó. La otra figura veía sin mayor sentimiento, sus ojos rojos seguían la discusión de ambos que iba y venía hasta que dilusido un ligero movimiento en el pequeño cuerpo.

-Se esta despertando – comentó, logrando llamar la atención de los otros dos, Naraku rió de lado y lo levanto para entregarselo al sujeto que no comprendió el porque estaba dandoselo.

-Llevalo a la cueva que esta en el bosque, ahí lo mantendremos, no dejaré que si Inuyasha intenta acusarme, tenga como hacerlo – ambos entendieron y el sujeto salió del cuarto con el pequeño que estaba comenzando a despertar. Kaguya por su parte se sentó en el sofá y observó inquisitavamente al pelinegro que ya se estaba sirviendo un vaso de whisky.

-Oye genio… ¿Cómo harás ahora para que ellos dos se distancien y podamos ser nosotros sus pañuelos de lágrimas? Porque por si no lo has notado, esto que paso, los unirá más – la risa macabra de Naraku hizo eco en el lugar provocandole un respingo a Kaguya.

-Bueno, eso es fácil, tienes que volverte su amigo y consolarles como tal, intentar hacer que les ayudas y que te preocupas, con eso te los ganarás – el plan pareciera tan fácil pero Kaguya tenía el presentimiento que algo iba a salir mal con ese plan y ya esta arrepintiendose de ello. Estar con Naraku ya de por si era peligroso y ser su cómplice no lo hacía menos arriesgado.

-Al parecer tendrás un compañero chica – la albina se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, espero paciente a que el sujeto del otro lado se la abriera y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al notar el pequeño cuerpo que se removía entre los brazos del chico.

-Pero… si es… ¡El hijo de Inuyasha! – exclamó asustada la chica, el chico a su lado solamente se lo entregó y se levó de hombros, la siguió con la mirada y notó como lo acomodó en la mullida cama del centro de la habitación. Se acercó hasta ellos, cuidando de haber cerrado la puerta como debía.

-¿Quién es Inuyasha? – cuestionó mientras veía todo lo que había alrededor de la habitación, bastante lujosa para ser un lugar de cautiverio si tenía que aceptarlo.

-Es un gran amigo mio – respondió mientras observaba el lugar como lo hacía el chico a su lado. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que finalmente el pelinegro se levanto y se encaminó a la puerta. Se detuvo cuando escucho los pasos presurosos de la albina que le detenía el brazo.

-Dejanos ir – suplicó pero el muchacho negó, se giró y le sonrio.

-Si realmente quieres seguir viva, es mejor que te quedes aquí Kanna, por ahora solamente puedo tratar de tenerlos lo más cómodos posibles para que Naraku no les haga daño – la albina comprendía perfectamente el motivo de que los mantuviera encerrados como fuera la orden de su hermano pero estaba desesperada de ver cuatro paredes todos los días.

-Kohaku… por favor… - el chico le sonrió y se sacó de entre las ropas un celular y se lo entrego. Kanna observó el aparato un tanto extrañada y esperanzada de lo que podría significar.

-Tienen comida suficiente como para una semana, volvere en ese tiempo y te traere la tarjeta para que se la ingreses – dicho esto salió del cuarto y repico el sonido de las llaves cerrando y enclaustrando a los ahora dos prisioneros. La chica agradeció mudamente ese gesto por parte del pelinegro y se devolvió hacía el pequeño que parecía estar finalmente despertando.

-¿Qué tal esta Kagome? – Preguntó Sesshoumaru mientras miraba como su hermano se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá del despacho. Kagura y Rin se encontraban de viaje en Estados Unidos porque la pequeña había querido ir a Orlando, Sesshoumaru las hubiera acompañado de haber sucedido aquella tragedia pero por ahora, debía de ser solidario y estar con ellos.

-Esta durmiendo, Renkotzu ya la sedó, estaba muy alterada.

-Y no era para menos – no podía evitar sentirse mal por su hermano y especialmente por la pelinegra, él mismo se imaginaba estar en esa situación y sabía que estaría tan desesperado como lo estaba su hermano aunque éste no lo demostrará.

-Inuyasha… tu necesitas desahogarte… - hizo el comentario como al aire puesto que ambos eran orgullosos y sabía que él no lo aceptaría tan rápido lo que acababa de decirle. El menor de los Taisho suspiró largamente pero no contesto, no tenía como hacerlo si sabía que era cierto.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – el mayor solamente asintió y observó por la ventana como la noche se había asentado perfectamente bien en la ciudad de Tonkeda. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, así como tristes y malos pero su mente estaba divagando más allá, en posibles sospechosos de tal atrocidad e inhumanidad.

-¿Alguna idea? – Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio por largo rato, estaba buscando entre nombres cual pudiera ser un sospechoso y poder darle a su hermano alguna pista porque estaba seguro que desplegaría un ejército entero por encontrar a su sobrino aunque no lo aparentará.

Finalmente, luego de mucho divagar, un nombre afloro en su mente con tanta potencia sentimiento que no dudo ni un momento porque él fuera el culpable y podía dar muchos motivos por los cuales era así, gruñó y bramó con tanta furia que logró despertar a Kagome de su profundo sueño.

-¡NARAKU! – Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su hermano de esa manera tan aterradora, era la primera vez que lo veía reaccionar de esa manera ante el nombre de este tipo pero si ponía todo lo que sabía de él en la mesa, entonces tenía no al sospechoso sino al culpable sin temor a equivocación.

-Bien, me encargare yo por ahora, tu… tomate una aspirina y descansa, lo vas a necesitar – tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación, Inuyasha se levantó como una bestia iracunda, furiosa y endemoniada, tanto así que cuando salió al pasillo ni siquiera Kouga se le acercó por las sensaciones que le estaba provocando.

-¿Inuyasha? – el albino se giró lentamente hacia su derecha y suavizo el rostro cuando notó que era Kagome desde el marco de la puerta, se encaminó hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, como estaba aún bajo el efecto del sedante, no opuso resistencia alguna. Se sentó en el sofá y la acomodó en su regazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, es solo que… me siento como adormilada…

-Es normal Kag, eso es por el sedante – le acaricio lentamente el rostro y le dio un tenue beso en la frente, la pelinegra por su parte se acomodó en el fornido pecho de Inuyasha y se mantuvo callada por un prolongado período de tiempo.

-¿Por qué gritaste el nombre de Naraku? – preguntó luego de darle vueltas al asunto. El chico se tornó serio nuevamente y tuvo que controlar ese mal temperamento que ya era normal en él. Bajo un poco el rostro y le levantó por el mentón, la encaró mientras le pedía que no se alterara.

-Creo que podría ser Naraku… - no tuvo que agregar más, Kagome a pesar de su forma tan alocada y atolondrada en algunas ocasiones, era bastante inteligente y analítica y lo comprobó al notar como fruncía el seño profundamente y se levantaba para quedar sentada sobre él pero de manera recta y rígida.

-Ese… idiota… - supo que iba a gritar colérica porque sus pómulos habían adquirido un color rojo por la rabia, furia e impotencia que estaba sintiendo, ese cambio tan repentino en su estado de ánimo podría afectarla grandemente y necesitaba un distractor grande para mantenerla alejada un poco. Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Besarla.

Su beso era lento, suave, acompasado, no con morbo, solamente para producir en ella el efecto suficiente para calmarla, la atrajó hacia él por medio de la cintura y la recostó en el sofá, se acomodo a su lado y colocó su mentón en su cabeza, tratando de dejarla quieta y con limite en sus movimientos.

-Inuyasha… suéltame… - pidió la pelinegra mientras se removía entre sus brazos, el chico por mucho que deseará, sabía que no debía, la mantuvo en ese encierro por alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que la chica suspiro resignada.

-No te soltare, haremos esto de manera fría para que nuestros movimientos no pueda lastimar a Ian – la pelinegra comprendió el mensaje y asintió quietamente, deseaba encontrar a su hijo pero al ser impulsiva, podría causar que quien lo tuviera lo dañará y era lo que menos deseaba.

Ayame se sentó en la mesa del comedor luego de haberle dado vueltas al pueblo y no encontrar absolutamente nada que le ayudará a dar con el paradero de Ian o que la distrajera de todo aquello, tenía un vaso de jugo de naranja entre las manos, el cual movía sin sentido alguno, veía como los cubos de hielo se removían y chocaban entre sí conforme a los movimientos.

-Veo que todos estamos igual – la pelirroja dio un respingo en su lugar y observó molesta a Kouga que se sentaba a su lado, volteando la silla y mirando hacia la nada. Ambos veían a diferentes partes pero en tan solo segundos, sus miradas se encontraron y ladearon el rostro.

-Es tonto que no te afecte

-Lo sé… no lo conozco de mucho pero ese niño sabe ganarse a la gente, tiene ese don de su madre – dicho esto comenzó a reírse porque estaba muy seguro que no era de su padre ese detalle, sino, sería un arrogante y prepotente.

-¿Y tu amigo?

-¿Quién?

-El de coleta

-Ah… Miroku… por ahí supongo, intentando encontrar algún rastro que lo lleve a Ian – el silencio se prolongo un poco más hasta que finalmente el pelinegro optó por hacer esa pregunta que tanto deseaba.

-¿Por qué Ian le dice papá a Miroku? – Ayame se quedo sin habla, no se imaginaba que le llegasen a hacer esa pregunta en específico, bajo la mirada al vaso nuevamente y suspiro para encararlo.

-No es algo que tenga que contestarte – Kouga acercó el rostro serio a la chica que no evitó el quedarse inmóvil al verlo desde esa perspectiva, tenía que admitir que era mucho más guapo de lo que se había imaginado.

Se echó un poco para atrás mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosado, entre abrió la boca para poder decir algo ya fuera que lo alejará o que la alejará a ella pero no salía nada, era como si de pronto hubiera olvidado cómo se hablaba. Kouga por su parte al estar así tan cerca de la chica notó como todas sus facciones se hacían mucho más finas y hermosas, especialmente con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se separaron de golpe, ese no era el momento para estar pensando en si se besaban o no, Ian estaba secuestrado y ellos tenían que estar viendo que hacían para ayudar a sus amigos a encontrarlos.

Por su parte Sango se mantenía al tanto de Souten por orden de Inuyasha por estar informándole a Shippou de su recuperación, era hermoso y divertido ver como esos dos se demostraban mucho mejor que el resto lo que sentían el uno por el otro sin necesidad de palabras. Sus ojos se posaron en la calle alejada y se viró hacia el siguiente rancho, el de los Taisho. Se sentó en el sillón y se quedo en silencio.

-¿Preocupada por el hentai? – al escuchar el sobrenombre Sango contuvo la respiración y se giró curiosa hacia Hakudosshin que se mantenía leyendo un libro. Sabía que no tenían que desesperarse porque su amigo era muy bueno en su trabajo y lo encontraría pronto.

-¿Hen… tai…? – el albino comenzó a reírse con fuerza, olvidando que Suoten se mantenía dormida, se paso una mano por el rostro y se giró hacia la castaña que seguía sin entender el porqué de la repentina risa.

-Te lo explicare – dicho esto, se acomodo en su silla y comenzó a explicarle el porqué de su apodo, situación que en vez de darle mejor ayuda al pelinegro, lo hizo venirse abajo en la mentalidad de la castaña que ya comprendía por donde venían sus famosas mañas.

-¿Mami? – el pequeño se sentó en la cama e intento enfocar la mirada en lo que había a su alrededor pero no podía reconocer nada, eso provocó que se asustará y se viró hacia donde escuchó pasos pero mantuvo su mirada sería y fría.

-Digno hijo de Inuyasha – el pequeño se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su padre en la boca de esa muchacha y su rostro se quedo sin una pizca de sentimientos.

-No te preocupes pequeño, no te hare daño, soy Kanna, amiga de tu padre...

* * *

**Bueno, dije no tardarme pero que puedo hacer… nada. Aquí está uno de los últimos capítulos, ya casi lo estoy terminando, no sé cuantos más pero ya esta en la etapa final, así que espero les este gustando.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos el que sigan esta historia a pesar de mis atrasos. Asimismo… ya parece carta jajaja… quiero aprovechar para recomendar una buena historia original, no es en base a ningún fic, es completamente original y me gustaría lo leyesen para que dejen sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Aclarare que a muchos les parecerá la trama conocida pero puedo asegurarles que esta historia fue escrita hace mas de tres años, así que ya saben. El link es el siguiente:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f ic t i o n p r e s s . c o m / s / 2 6 3 2 1 9 4 / 1 /**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Matta ne!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 25 de Septiembre de 2009**

**Nota: Cuando lean este capítulo, pueden usar de fondo la canción "A hard Teacher" de Hans Zimmer, le da exactamente el ambiente que deseo para este nuevo cap.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VEINTIDOS**

La búsqueda para encontrar al segundo heredero de los Taisho había iniciado, no solo había movimiento visible sino también en las sombras, la ignorancia casi completa de todos de una persona que era más de lo que aparentaba estaba siendo casi pieza clave en el rastreo de Ian. Los mejores detectives estaban bajo el acecho de todo indicio de la localización del menor.

Todos sabían el nombre del culpable pero sin pruebas, no podrían hacer nada en su contra y mucho menos poder encontrar al peliplateado. Cuatro agitados y cansados días habían pasado desde el acontecimiento y los ánimos se mantenían de igual manera. La desesperación en el rostro de Kagome era prueba viviente de la incertidumbre en su corazón sobre el estado en el que se pudiera encontrar su hijo.

Los ánimos variaban conforme el tiempo pasaba, la casa se había vuelto un verdadero infierno para todos, los movimientos tras las sombras continuaban pero no había mucha información, si realmente había sido él, lo tenía muy bien controlado y eso podía hacerles perder más tiempo de lo que habían imaginado. Inuyasha parecía alma en pena vagando de un lado para otro por todo el pueblo.

-¿Puedo saber porque diablos no puedo preguntar en el pueblo? – vocifero ya harto el menor de los Taisho ante la negativa de Miroku. Sesshoumaru comprendía la estrategia del pelinegro pero a pesar de ser quien era y tener la autoridad que poseía, sabía que no podría detener la ira de Inuyasha si llegaba a desatarse.

-Si lo haces, alertaras a Naraku y eso puede hacer que cambie de lugar a Ian, no me arriesgare a eso – respondió sin ninguna expresión en el rostro Miroku, le molestaba esa forma de ser que poseía pero comprendía que era resultado de la frustración y la desesperación de no saber nada del paradero de su hijo.

Kagome veía todo desde la lejanía, ausente y pérdida entre sus recuerdos la hacían realmente intratable, Inuyasha no solo estaba desesperado por encontrar a su hijo, sino que también lo estaba por sacar a la pelinegra de ese estado en el que había caído. Sango estaba aguantándose las ganas de gritarle un par de cositas a la chica, no debía porque no era su obligación pero lo deseaba porque no había visto a su amigo en aquel caos desde hacía tiempo y a pesar de sus diferencias, detestaba verlo de esa manera.

Lentamente todos se fueron retirando para descansar, para poder darle apoyo al mayor de los Taisho, tanto su esposa Kagura como su hija Rin habían llegado y se estaban hospedando en el rancho de los Taisho. El silencio inundo el cuarto y solamente las respiraciones lentas y pausadas de Inuyasha y Kagome se podían escuchar; se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar acuclillado frente a ella, la pelinegra estaba sentada en una silla de mecer con una pequeña cobija blanca con dibujos de animalitos entre las manos. La apretaba fuertemente como aferrándose al pasado y olvidar por al menos unos instantes la agonía del presente.

-¿Kag? – llamó a ver si al menos le contestaba pero nada, la respuesta era la misma, el mutismo de la chica lo tenía aún más estresado, era una presión invisible para su alma ya cargada de dolor y culpas.

-Se que duele… a mí también me duele mucho… es mi hijo… pero no por eso me deje perder en mi mundo, anda, Kag… demuéstrame quien eres, enséñame porque eres una orgullosa Higurashi, saca la garra que siempre te ha caracterizado porque solo… no puedo traer a nuestro hijo de regreso, necesito tu ayuda y compañía, debemos de estar juntos en esto – la mirada vacía de la chica le taladraba el alma y ya no podía soportar estar cerca de ella porque se sentía ofuscado e impotente de no poder encontrar a Ian y devolver a la chica a la normalidad.

Al ver que no obtendría respuesta alguna, suspiro pesadamente y se levanto del suelo, se sacudió el pantalón y la observó por última vez antes de salir del cuarto, bajo las gradas y se perdió en el estudio.

-Tal vez irá a tomar – la voz triste de Sango relució en el pasillo y se descruzó de brazos, no podía entrometerse porque no era su estilo pero si Kagome seguía en su momento de autocompasión, la sacaría aunque tuviera que abofetearla para ello. Frunció el seño y bajo para poder averiguar si había algún nuevo dato sobre la búsqueda.

-¿Café mis niños? – Kaede ahora pasaba más tiempo en la casa de los Higurashi, los ojos de los presentes brillaron ante las humeantes tazas de café, la anciana les sonrió amablemente y se dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina, al entrar se topó con Hakudoshin que movía su taza de té negro de un lado a otro, revolviéndolo lentamente, meditabundo, levo la vista y la saludo.

-¿Y dónde está Suoten? – preguntó curioso aunque ya sabía la respuesta, necesitaba una plática o se volvería loco. Kaede comprendió perfectamente bien y se rio bajito.

-Anda caminando con Shippou por la pradera, está muy golpeada por esta situación y necesita un poco de relajamiento, es muy joven para vivir este tipo de situaciones – se sentó frente al albino y deposito sus manos en la mesa, la palmeo lentamente y sus ojos brillaron.

-Hace muchos años atrás, esta mesa tuvo sus momentos difíciles y de gloría, está hecha de cedro puro, el más resistente que había en aquel momento… así es como todos ustedes deben de ser… fuertes para poder soportar las tormentas, no pueden dejarse caer solamente porque el tiempo pareciera no ser aliado suyo – Haku dejo de ver la taza y prestó atención a las palabras de la anciana, sus comentarios tenían mucho efecto de razón.

-Cuando la más implacable de las tormentas azotó Tonkeda, hace ya casi 100 años atrás… fueron muy pocos árboles los que sobrevivieron pero no solos son supervivientes, también son héroes en su especie, aprovecharon la mala situación para sacar beneficio y se convirtieron en los robles que le dieron la insignia al pueblo, fueron forjadores de mejores personas, aprendiendo de ellos, muchos han salido a flote en las peores tempestades… esta es solo una prueba más en el vástago camino de la vida, hay varias soluciones y respuestas pero solo una la indicada a seguir… es ahí donde su raciocinio y madurez deben de demostrarse, caer es intentarlo de nuevo y seguir adelante – el albino sonrió como no lo hacía en días y se levanto de la silla con ánimos renovados, definitivamente los ancianos siempre tienen sabiduría para las situaciones más adversas, le dio un tenue beso en la frente y le acarició el rostro con amor.

-Gracias Kaede, siempre diciendo lo debido en el momento preciso – salió de la cocina y la elipsis nuevamente se asentó sobre la habitación. El pensamiento que inundaba la mente del chico era el de no darse por vencidos y menos en estos momentos, muchos estaban dando su apoyo en esa búsqueda y no los iban a defraudar.

-------------------------…………….----------------------------

Kanna veía como el pequeño Ian se iba deprimiendo cada vez más y comía mucho menos, se le acongojaba el alma pero no podía hacer nada, Naraku los tenía ahí encerrados, lejos de toda civilización o de ayuda posible; la única puerta al mundo exterior era precisamente Kohaku y por lo que le había dicho, no habría movimiento hasta que él así lo creyera conveniente, eso podría ser días, semanas o incluso meses y mientras se diera, tenía que ver como mantener al pequeño lejos de ese recuerdo para que pudiera estar en optimas condiciones para cuando se diera el caso de poder escapar.

-Anda pequeño, come un poco, tienes que estar saludable para cuando veamos nuevamente a tus padres – le incitó la chica pero nada parecía darle importancia al infante, éste únicamente suspiro pesado y se levanto de la mesa, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos para poder olvidarse por algún momento de donde se encontraba.

-Esto no es bueno – musitó la chica al notar la situación, estaba desesperada, ella misma deseaba salir de ahí con él pero no sabía como estaban siendo cuidados y por el bien de Ian debía de mantener la calma y pensar bien en sus acciones. No podía vencer a Naraku en su juego pero si podría darle una pequeña ayuda a Inuyasha, le pediría ayuda a Kohaku y armarían un plan para poder hacer saber al peliplateado del paradero sin que su hermano lo notara.

Era eso o esperar hasta que algún día los encontrarán. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza ante su pensamiento negativo y tomó aire para darse valor. Odiaba estar siempre sometida a su hermano y esta vez le demostraría que ya no era una niña pequeña que se intimidaba con su presencia.

---------------------_________________---------------------

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – el chico rió malévolamente mientras asentía, sabía que mientras no hubieran pruebas, nadie podría acusarlo y si demostraba su "preocupación" por la desaparición del pequeño, entonces se ganaría el espacio para llegar a la pelinegra que sabía, se encontraría desconsolada y totalmente abierta a que pudiera consolarla.

-Es un poco arriesgado – Naraku entornó los ojos y observo a Kaguya con la mirada seria, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de su lugar, tomó una foto que había mandado a sacar a escondidas de Kagome, se pasó la lengua por los labios y se rió entre dientes.

-Si te callaras y aprovecharas la oportunidad que te estoy presentando, ya estarías con ese idiota – la peliverde frunció el seño y ladeó el rostro, odiaba que ese cretino le diera órdenes pero tenía que aceptar que tenía muy buenas ideas. Sus ojos brillaron al imaginar que podría consolar a su amado y quedarse finalmente con él sin que esa zorra, como le decía ella, interfiriera en la relación.

El plan ya iba viento en popa, más adentrado de lo que ella se pudiera imaginar y no era de las que desaprovechaba las oportunidades, debía de hacerlo ahora que todos estaban tan vulnerables. Tomo su bolso y a paso firme salió de esa lúgubre oficina, una vez estuvo fuera de la vista de Naraku, se abrazó a sí misma como intentando darse calor, definitivamente detestaba estar en algún sitio donde estuviera él, todo se volvía demasiado frío para su gusto.

**************____________________¨***************

Inuyasha observo detenidamente cada movimiento de las ramas de los árboles, desde donde se encontraba, la vista era magnífica y gloriosa, subido en ese cedro, se observaba todo lo que abarcaban los dos ranchos juntos, sonrió de lado al imaginar que cuando toda esa pesadilla terminara, llevaría a Ian a ese mismo lugar y se lo mostraría, tal como había hecho con Kagome siendo jóvenes.

Pero de pronto su seño se arrugo, encontraría a su hijo, esa ya era una promesa personal… además de que se descontaría todo lo que Naraku ya le había hecho, estaba más que seguro de eso, podía apostar su propia vida en que ese maldito tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su hijo y fue en ese momento que el recuerdo de una chica llego a su mente.

-Kanna… - tomó el celular y marco el número de su celular pero el timbre sonaba y sonaba más nadie lo contestaba, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa falta de ella para contestar, nunca dejaba que pasará una llamada y ese aparatito era como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, en pocas palabras, siempre lo llevaba consigo. Observo aún más preocupado la pradera y sintió que ahora no solo tendría que buscar a Ian sino también a su amiga albina.

-_¿Diga?-_ nada perdía con averiguar en su trabajo sobre su posible paradero, talvez eso le diera una pista y lo calmará, en estos momentos, la más cercana a Naraku era ella y solamente ella le podía dar toda la información que necesitaban.

-Hola, te saluda Inuyasha, quería saber si estará Kanna para hablar con ella – escucho un largo silencio en el auricular y de pronto nuevamente la voz de la secretaria de la chica.

-_Joven Taisho, yo creí que ella se encontraba con usted, hace ya casi dos semanas que no aparece por la oficina ni contesta las llamadas, he tenido que cancelar todas sus juntas con la excusa de que estaba enferma – _la voz asustada y preocupada de la chica se lo dijo todo, algo malo había pasado y nadie sabe sobre ello; la última vez que había hablado con ella, había sido… aproximadamente tres semanas atrás y de ahí en fuera, nada de contacto y eso le extraño, ya que habían quedado de acuerdo en estarse informando sobre si había algún comportamiento extraño en él.

Se tiro de la rama y ahora corrió hacia el interior de la residencia Higurashi, no tenía tiempo para perder, debían incluir a alguien más en la investigación y con eso, tenían todo el derecho de entrar dentro de la casa y buscar en todo sitio donde buscarán. Una enorme sonrisa socarrona cruzó su rostro, haría todo lo que pudiera para poder encerrar a ese tipo, cualquier cosa.

Sesshoumaru estaba apenas regresando de su terreno cuando notó la velocidad que llevaba su hermano, algo debía de haber ocurrido y talvez fuera buena por el semblante que llevaba, sonrió de lado y apresuró el paso para poder saber de la noticia. Rogó al cielo porque les dieran pistas para encontrar a su sobrino, no lo conocía de mucho pero era su sangre, era su familia y no podía hacerse el desentendido.

El sonido de las pisadas fuertes de Inuyasha al entrar llamó la atención de los presentes que no comprendían el porque de su presente alegría, enarco una ceja y sonrió aún más, tenían nuevas jugadas y las tirarían, no lo dejarían escapar y menos en esa forma, tenía la ligera sospecha de que Ian estaba vivo y que no le haría daño; salvaguardaba la esperanza de que estuviera bien cuidado a pesar de la situación.

-Creo que tenemos algo para poder catear la casa de esa maldita araña – la incertidumbre fue parte de los rostros de las personas que no comprendían sus palabras, Miroku se interesó aún más y agudizó sus oídos para usarlo a su favor, todo estaba en juego y tenía mucha gente inmiscuida en ese asunto.

-Kanna no aparece… - el silencio se hizo medio incómodo y algunos se veían entre sí, otros por su parte ya sonreían como lo estaba haciendo el peliplateado.

-¿Y ella quien es? – inquirió curiosa Ayame que se sentía perdida entre la conversación y eso la exasperaba grandemente.

-Es la única hermana de Naraku – los ojos se viraron hacia la persona que venía bajando las escaleras, se detuvo en la parte de debajo de las mismas y se quedo observando a todos, su semblante estaba serio, calculador y frío; como pocas veces se le había visto. Inuyasha la observo lánguidamente y luego volvió a sonreír.

-¿Mejor Kag? – la pelinegra volvió sus ojos hasta los de él y asintió, termino de bajar los escalones y se colocó al lado del peliplateado, viró hacia el resto de las personas en la sala y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de determinación que termino de darle ánimos a los presentes.

-Encontraremos a ambos y nos encargaremos de que Naraku recuerde por el resto de su vida que con nosotros no se debe de meter – entrelazo su mano con la de Inuyasha y éste apretó el agarre, definitivamente era un dúo impresionante, la fuerza y determinación de Kagome junto a la intuición y estrategia de Inuyasha, podrían ser de gran ayuda en ese momento.

Miroku le hizo una ligera seña que Kagome comprendió perfectamente y eso la hizo sonreír aún más. Con todo lo que estaba comenzando a ocurrir, apuntaba que tarde o temprano encontrarían al pequeño heredero de los Higurashi, solo pedían infinitamente que se mantuviera vivo y tranquilo hasta que llegarán ellos a buscarlo, la chica se paso unos mechones tras el cabello y supo que ya no podía seguir metida en su mundo alejada de la realidad, debía de estar junto a Inuyasha para poder encontrar a su hijo. Él le estaba demostrando cuanto le importaba, estaba tratando de reconfortarla y ayudarla, no solo por ella, también por ese cariño que llego a tenerlo aún no sabiendo que era una pequeña parte de él.

-Entonces joven Taisho, le aseguro que para mañana ya habrá una orden para revisar la casa de Naraku a primera hora – hablo el detective mientras hace algunas llamadas y hacia solicitudes para lo que sobrevendría mañana, sabía que al hacerlo podían estarse ganando algo aún más peor pero era eso o nada, tenían que arriesgarlo todo.

*************_____________________¨*****************

-¿Por qué no podemos salir? – preguntó por primera vez en días el pequeño Ian, la chica por su parte lo observo atónita y aliviada al ver que al menos ya estaba más tranquilo y colaborador, eso sería de gran ayuda para lo que estaba planeando hacer… eso claro si lo lograba…

-Porque es peligroso pequeño, debemos de esperar a que vengan por nosotros, si intentamos algo puede ser que algo malo nos pase y no puedas ver a tus papás – no gustaba de ser tan honesta con los niños para no asustarlos pero no podía evitarlo, mientras más al tanto de la verdadera situación estuviera el infante, más fácil se le podría hacer maquinar su plan.

-Pero por ahora… es mejor que comas algo, no querrás que tus papás te vean así ¿verdad? – el pequeño negó rotundamente y se acercó a la mesa, se acomodó en la silla y observo la comida, no era mala pero no podría disfrutarla como siempre lo hacía por el simple hecho de la situación que estaba pasando. Al parecer ya había entrando perfectamente el invierno en Tonkeda, ya se sentía el frío a pesar de estar encerrados en algún lugar. Si tan solo ella pudiera tener una ubicación o algo que le dijera donde estaban para poder saber como escapar…

-Que alguien nos ayude por favor… - pidió mientras veía como el pequeño comenzaba a comer lentamente, temía por su seguridad y la de ella; sabía que si Naraku quería hacer que Kagome estuviera con él, Ian debía de mantenerse en buenas condiciones pero no entendía como la alejaría de Inuyasha. Eso era imposible, ellos a pesar de los años, se notaba que aún se amaban, solamente… que usará a alguien más. Uno que estuviera interesado en su amigo y que quisiera ayudar a su hermano en ese estúpido plan.

-Kaguya – no había duda, no había otra más, solamente ella era tan "cuerda" como su hermano y sus obsesiones eran iguales, así que de cierta manera se comprendían pero ahora era… si realmente aquello les daría resultado, si no era así si corrían el peligro de que algo les pasará, rogó que no fuera así pero tampoco lo otro, que hubiera algo más, algo externo que mediará entre ambas situaciones.

************__________________********************

-Listo señor, tenemos la orden – el oficial al mando de la investigación sonrió abiertamente al tener el documento en las manos, eran apenas las seis de la mañana pero todo empezaba con buen pie y esperaban que continuará así por todo el día y los que venían.

-Oficial – llamó una ronca voz tras él, se giró y observó interesado el porque de la visita de aquella persona. Éste por su parte solamente lo observo y le hizo señas que lo acompañará, así lo hizo y una vez estuvieron en el parqueo se detuvo frente a un perfecto escuadrón de la CIA y el FBI.

-¿Me quiere explicar que esto? – el chico frente a él sonrió de lado y le presento una placa que lo identificaba, el detective abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar virar nuevamente la vista hacia el grupo formado frente a él, era imposible que fuera así… pero si lo era, entonces esto ya era un problema de envergadura grande. Tenerlos con ellos, al contrario de molestarles, les alegraba, no había mejores agentes que ellos.

-Espero no le moleste nuestra intervención oficial

-En lo absoluto señor, al contrario, es de mucha ayuda que estén ahora con nosotros, mientras más podamos encontrar mejor – ambos asintieron y sonrieron. Esto estaba tomando un rumbo más duro y crítico, el tiempo era oro cuando de secuestros se trataban, especialmente si no conocían la identidad del sujeto con claridad. Podía haber muchas razones por las cuales se le podría acusar a Naraku pero nunca palpable o concreta para poder ponerlo realmente como sospechoso, especialmente ahora que al parecer, estaba limpio.

-Descubriré donde lo tienes y me haré cargo de ti – esa amenaza lanzada al aire fue un augurio de lo que se avecinaba, la luna roja que se había mantenido en los últimos días había desaparecido completamente, dándole paso ahora a la sombría situación donde la noche y la oscuridad se mezclan para hacernos ciegos en lo evidente, donde se da paso a la cavidad de la locura y la cordura se pierde entre las penumbras. Donde solamente con una pizca de fe se puede avanzar sin tener miedo a caer.

* * *

**Se que ahora si me pase con respecto al tiempo para actualizar pero tuve un montón de cosas que hacer y situaciones que me mantuvieron fuera del fandom, apenas y ahora logre terminar este capítulo y subirlo; aproveche porque sino, no lo hacía y se volvería a quedar guardado sepa Dios cuanto tiempo.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, por ese apoyo que le han tenido a la historia a pesar del tiempo que me ha tomado estarla actualizando, espero que este capítulo como los demás, sea de su total agrado y que dejen sus comentarios.**

**De verdad muchas gracias, que todos les vaya muy bien y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Matta ne!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 18 de octubre de 2009**

**Nota: Si pueden y les gusta hacerlo así, cuando lean este capítulo háganlo con alguna canción instrumental. Cualquiera le da el toque que se necesita.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VEINTITRES**

El sol apago se termino de levantar sobre el frío pueblo de Japón, la tristeza de la mañana seguía siendo confidente y amiga de varios corazones, la ciudad avanzaba en su ritmo normal sin estar conscientes de lo que acontecía entre sus murallas, la tristeza de esa alma dubitativa la hacía sentir como alejada de todos, como diferente y sola.

-¿Dónde estarás? – más que para alguien en especial, se lo dijo a si misma, no había podido dormir mucho debido a los recuerdos que atenazaban su mente, ella había vivido un secuestro y era lo peor que podía alguien experimentar, si ella siendo grande, había quedado traumada casi de por vida… no digamos un pequeño que apenas y comprende el porque le sucedían esas cosas a él. Pateo una ligera piedra y se pregunto, que pasaría por la mente del pequeño en aquellos momentos. Cuantas preguntas no se haría y no habría alguien que le contestara.

Se detuvo en una banca con vista al pequeño lago del pueblo y se cubrió aún más con el abrigo, soplo sobre sus manos para ver si las calentaba un poco y dejo sus ojos perdidos en el ligero reflejo del sol entre las aguas del lago, su ser vagaba entre los recuerdos de su mente, bajo la mirada y observo sus manos fijamente. Pero abrió los ojos de golpe al notar como alguien colocaba un vaso de chocolate caliente en sus frías manos.

-Un poco de chocolate no te cae mal – se giró hacia Kouga que se sentaba al lado de la chica, observo el panorama nuevamente y suspiro medio triste, sonrió de lado y sorbió un poco de su moccachino.

-Sí, eso es cierto – tomó un poco y sonrió al sentir ese dulce sabor en su boca, movió el vaso de un lado a otro para enfriarlo un poco y de paso calentarse las manos pero para el pelinegro no paso desapercibido ese brillo opaco en los ojos de la pelirroja. Se debatía mentalmente entre si le preguntaba a la chica o no pero no se sentía en la confianza necesaria para hacerlo, se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza, podría ser cuan lanzado quisieran pero cuando se trataba de alguien a quien realmente quería, era como si todo él cambiará y se dejará ver. Ya lo había decidido, se lo preguntará, total de una bofetada por metido no pasaba.

-¿Qué tienes? – la chica se giro confundida y lo miro expectante.

-Si ¿Qué tienes?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo estoy bien – Kouga enarco una ceja y la encaro con seriedad, tanta que termino abrumando a la chica por lo guapo que podía llegar a verse, se sonrojo ligeramente y bajo nuevamente la mirada hasta el vaso humeante entre sus manos, tenía medio acelerado el corazón y agradecía internamente que no se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de ocasionarle a su pobre alma. El pelinegro no sabía si insistir o dejarlo por la paz, no sabía que tanto estaba removiendo dentro de la chica y no quería causarle problemas, a menos que fuera solo para hacerla enojar pero por cosas que él dijera, no por algo que había visto o pasado.

-Me refiero a que tus ojos se apagaron – Ayame enarcó una ceja ante su comentario, el chico no pudo soportar verle esa expresión tan inocente y soltó a reírse libremente, ella tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no terminar babeando frente a él, no le daría ese gusto para que después la estuviera molestando todo el día… aunque no lo aceptará públicamente, adoraba que se estuviera metiendo con ella, no porque fuera masoquista sino porque al menos sabía que él la veía.

-Mis ojos… - su mente tardo en analizarlo pero en cuanto lo hubo hecho, no evito asombrarse, nadie aparte de Hakudoshin y Kagome habían podido notar los cambios en ella, su abuela anteriormente le había comentado como se descubría a esa persona especial, elegida para que estuviera con uno pero nunca le había creído el cuento… ahora parecía que todo se estaba acoplando a esa vieja insinuación.

-Si… están apagados y normalmente tienen un brillo muy… cálido – ante semejante comentario, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era primera vez que le decían un halago y eso la tenía un poco confundida, se preguntaba que le había pasado al chico que siempre la estaba molestando y torturándola con cada comentario, que se había hecho y quien era esta nueva persona. Le dio otro sorbo al chocolate y se quedo meditabunda, tal vez no fuera tan malo recibir un elogio de parte de ese chico de vez en cuando.

-No creí que te dieras cuenta de eso – el pelinegro sonrió de lado y observo fijamente a la chica que estaba aún sonrojada. Soltó una ligera sonrisa y se recostó en la banca.

-Es fácil cuando todo el tiempo te estoy molestando y notando ese brillo… ¿Quieres contarme que tienes? – el silencio se asentó por algunos segundos entre los dos, Kouga sentía que tal vez no debería de haber echó esa pregunta pero ya lo hecho estaba, no había para donde más que esperar a ver si ella le contaba o se limitaba a callar, esa sería la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Definitivamente eres confiable, de lo contrario Kagome ya te habría echado del rancho… ¿Por qué? – Kouga enarcó una ceja y se puso meditabundo, no era difícil de contestar pero se le hacía raro que no comprendiera cual era la razón.

-Porque siempre hemos sido amigos, nos conocemos desde niños y años atrás, Kagome fue mi amor en secreto hasta que supe que estaba profundamente enamorada del perro callejero – ante semejante comentario y apodo, él mismo tuvo que reprimir soltar en sendas carcajadas, en aquel momento le dolió pero con el tiempo aprendió a olvidarlo y de buena forma habían logrado quedar en buenas circunstancias. Algo que agradeció infinitamente al darse cuenta ahora, que su destino era esa pelirroja gruñona y amargada que tenía enfrente.

-Hace muchos años atrás… pasé por una experiencia que jamás le desearía a nadie… - el pelinegro optó por mantener su bocaza cerrada y hacer las preguntas luego de que ella terminará, se estaba dejando llevar y por primera vez en tantos meses de conocerla, estaba confiando plenamente en él, no sabía que la había empujado pero se lo agradecía a la fuerza sobrenatural y poderosa que regía el mundo.

-Soy hija de grandes magnates en la industria de la moda en Italia, así que con lo mismo conllevas el problema de que idiotas quieran sonsacarle dinero a la familia… nada raro si vives en Sicilia… - termino el chocolate y se levantó para tirar el vaso dentro de un basurero cercano, Kouga no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era realmente esa chica, por estar siempre a la defensiva de sus sentimientos, buscaba cualquier defecto y lo hacía remarcar pero ahora, con ese pantalón café quemado, la chaqueta enguatada de un café claro y sus botas de cuero cafés hasta la rodilla, comprendía lo realmente hechizante que era esa mujer.

-Cuando tenía 15 años, fui interceptada por unos tipos en una suburban negra, no comprendía que estaba pasando, solo sentí un golpe en la nuca y de ahí todo fue oscuridad total… cuando nuevamente pude tener percepción del mundo, me di cuenta que tenía una venda en los ojos, las muñecas atadas por grilletes y estaba unida a la pared, medio intente mover el cuerpo y noté que lo tenía entumecido por el tiempo que llevaba inconsciente… - tomó aire y nuevamente se sentó al lado del chico que la observaba estupefacto, al parecer, no se imaginaría que le contaría semejante situación pero tal vez, de alguna manera, esa experiencia los podría ayudar, ella ahora que estaba tan asustada y agobiada por lo del caso de Ian, no podía notarlo pero alguien más si.

-No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni pasaría, el temor a no saber donde estaba me mantenía bajo un estrés constante, el lugar era totalmente silencio, nada rompía ese mutismo en el que me había sumergido, de vez en cuando algún sonido de goteo lograba oír pero de ahí en más, nada – hizo una breve pausa y observo el lago que ahora medio brillaba por los pocos haces de sol que se colaban por entre las nubes, unos niños pasaron corriendo divertidos por el otro lado de la rivera y el ruido ceso nuevamente.

-Al tiempo, escuche voces y como una puerta pesada se abría, la cerraron nuevamente y escuche las pisadas de los hombres mientras se acercaban a mí, trataba de mi hacer ningún movimiento que los hiciera ponerse a la defensiva porque no sabía de que eran capaces… finalmente uno de ellos hablo, diciéndome que si me portaba bien y hacía lo que me pedían, no me harían daño, lo único que deseaban era que mis padres pagaran una recompensa por mí y si lo hacían, me dejarían libre pero que el tiempo que durará con ellos dependería únicamente de ellos y la rapidez con que lo hicieran – Kouga se mordió la lengua para no decir algunas cuantas groserías pero sabía que por ahora debía dejarse desahogar y de paso aprovechar cada detalle que dijera, no se sabía de que se podía valer.

-Con eso aprendí que los secuestrados nunca te llevan a un lugar cercano de tu vivienda, mucho menos a uno que los comprometa a ellos; te llevan a donde nadie puede imaginarse que éstas, donde ni siquiera tu pensarías pero que es tan obvio que no lo ves, un lugar intermediario entre ambos, donde te controlan y controlan a tu familia, te llevan a limites tan extremos que pides a veces que todo ese tormento acabe, su mente trabaja de forma increíblemente aterrorizante, nada de lo que piensas es cuerdo para ellos, su mente es como un mundo aparte donde tú eres solo una carnada para su objetivo… muchas veces es dinero, muchas veces es venganza y muchas veces es solo deseo de satisfacción y placer para ellos mismos – Ayame se paso las manos por los ojos y se limpio unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, a pesar de haber sido ya hace diez años, el recuerdo aún le producía escalofríos y malas sensaciones.

El chico se acercó lentamente a ella para no alterarla más de lo que los recuerdos la tenían y paso un brazo por su hombro con sutileza para atraerla y dejarla entre sus fornidos brazos, sabía que no podía decir mucho ni que con decir lo que pensaba cambiaría lo que le había tocado pasar pero al menos con el gesto podría darle un confort especial para que se sintiera tranquila.

Y vaya sino lo estaba haciendo, más que tranquila, se sentía un poco confundida por la acción del chico pero no negaría que era lo mejor que había sentido, esa sensación de seguridad que sentía entre sus brazos era único y nadie se comparaba con él; la fragancia de su cuerpo varonil y el calor de sus brazos y torso era como estar volando entre un sueño paralelo a la realidad. No haría nada ni se movería, quería permanecer así todo el tiempo que el mundo le concediera… tal vez y era él realmente esa persona por la que tanto había esperado.

*************__________________***********************

-¿Qué buscas exactamente? – Preguntó el detective al chico frente a él, revisaba algunos mapas y los límites reales entre los terrenos que existían en Tonkeda, así también los registros dentro de los sistemas de redes.

-Todos los secuestradores tienen algo en común… ninguno deja al rehén cerca de su familia, tampoco cerca de ellos pero si un lugar intermedio entre ellos para poder estar controlando tanto a su objetivo como a su carnada – el silencio era roto únicamente por el tecleo de la computadora. Sus ojos iban y venían entre las líneas de los terrenos, los edificios, los campos, las escuelas, tenía que haber un punto de interjección pero el problema era saber cómo había trazado dicha línea.

-Para ello… ¿No necesitarías pensar como él?

-Seguro pero no puedo, cada mente es un mundo completamente diferente y la de él, es un caso especial… aunque… - sonrió abiertamente ante la nueva idea que había tenido y se levanto de la silla con un ruido chillante, se giró hacia sus hombres y luego hacia el detective.

-Bueno, es hora de comenzar el rastreo físico de Ian Higurashi, catearemos la casa y luego las oficinas donde labora… me interesa tener una charla simple con él pero que me dirá mucho de donde poder localizar a Ian – pedía que todo saliera bien, sabía que el registro de ambas propiedades no diría nada pero si podrían encontrar alguna pista de su paradero, no era tan difícil si lograba descifrar como trabajaba su mente.

****************_____________________*******************

Inuyasha se encontraba en un supermercado, comprando un poco de té para relajarse y de paso algunos que otros comestibles que ya hacían falta tanto en su rancho como en el de Kagome, tomó un poco de aire y se paso las manos por los cabellos, todo aquello era realmente estresante para su mente y alma, aún a pesar de haber hablado y desahogado con su hermano, eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor, él necesitaba mucho más que eso y dado el caso en el que se encontraban, sabía que no lo lograría, en esos momentos era cuando se debía de convertir en un pilar que no se derrumbaba aunque a veces así lo sintiera.

-Pero vean nada más, que haces aquí cariño – esa voz tan hueca, era inolvidable para el peliplateado, sabía quien se encontraba tras él y probablemente lo que deseaba pero desde hacía algún tiempo, su mente había estado analizando una ligera situación que Kanna le había comentado días antes de su repentina desaparición.

-¿Qué quieres Kaguya? – su mente no estaba para darle batalla verbal olímpica a la peliverde pero debía de mantenerse controlado, no podía descargarse con ella, necesitaba que ella lo guiará hacia donde quería, sabía que si decía las palabras correctas, el resto vendría solo pero tenía que cuidar de que no las malinterpretará como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Qué tienes primor? Te veo… como cansado ¿Acaso no has podido dormir bien? – le puso una mano en la mejilla con la intención de acariciársela, Inuyasha enarcó una ceja ante este gesto y antes de que él pudiera quitársela, otra mano lo hizo, dejando desconcertada a la chica. Observo como su mano era retirada de una manera un tanto brusca de la cara del chico y como éste sonreía divertido.

-No tienes algo mejor que hacer que andarte resbalando con MI marido – la afirmación más que pregunta, la hizo sentir la mayor de las rabias, nunca se había sentido con un sentimiento tan grande como ese, la odiaba definitivamente, ella le había robado al hombre que la mantendría siempre en las mejores galas y que le daría el mejor sexo de toda su vida.

-¿Cómo que tu marido perra? – le hervía la boca por refutarle toda la oración, ella no era nada de Inuyasha, nada los ataba, él era libre pero en ese momento notó y comprendió que si había algo que los mantendría unidos y era precisamente Ian. Ese era realmente el único lazo que los mantenía juntos, si lograba eliminarlo… podría quitar a Kagome de la vida del ojidorado y tenerlo para ella solamente, sabía que él solamente la quería por su hijo y posiblemente por el sexo pero nadie como ella para dárselo. Lo sabía, reconocía en los ojos de él, el deseo que aún le mantenía despierto.

-No importa, pronto se cansará de ti y estará tras de mí como siempre lo ha hecho… es mío Kagome y aunque este contigo, es en mí en quien pensará – sin esperar respuesta a cambio y con el orgullo hasta el tope, salió del pasillo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero ahora debía de ser cautelosa, sabía que si Naraku se enteraba, podría ser ella y no Ian quien terminará como su plan.

-¡No me mires asi Kag!

-¿Entonces como quieres que te mire?

-Con ojitos de amor por supuesto

-Taisho Inuyasha…

-¿Nani? ¡No me digas así! Yo no te digo Higurashi Kagome – la chica abrió los ojos a lo que la ciencia se lo permitía un frunció el seño fuertemente mientras apretaba las manos y lo zarandeaba por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Puedo saber ahora por qué diablos me dices mi nombre? – el pobre chico se quedo callado ante la pregunta, intento aguantarse pero no pudo, le soltó las manos y dejo su rostro a centímetros del de la chica que lo veía foribunda.

-Me vas a decir que te molesto lo que dijo – la pelinegra se asombró por la inesperada pregunta y farfullo en vez de poderse defender, movió los ojos y jaloneó sus manos, se sentía como acorralada y no era para menos teniendo en cuenta que Inuyasha literalmente la había pegado a la puerta de las estanterías de los lácteos y que siento mucho más alto que ella la había dejado entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

-No puedo creerlo señorita, así que usted esta celosa ¿eh? Y puedo saber ¿Por qué? – la furia creció dentro de la chica que bramó furiosa y movió los pies como las niñas caprichosas y berrinchudas, cosas que definitivamente hacían que el peliplateado perdiera la cabeza y la deseará más que nada en ese mundo. Sabía que toda ella era de él como él de ella, siempre había sido pero por cosas de la vida, tuvieron que distanciarse.

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?! Uy es que eres idiota o ya naciste así?! – tenía tanto por alegarle que las palabras parecían no salir, por donde comenzar era realmente su pregunta, podía empezar por una y terminar por otra o al revés pero la idea era alegarle.

-Pues porque quiere decir que no pudiste aguantarte y estuviste con quien se te dio la grandiosisima gana y yo… tuve que aguantarme… Esperar a ver qué día me buscabas para estar nuevamente contigo, que supieras que tenías un hijo y que me dijeras que querías criarlo conmigo; que todo lo que había pasado solamente había sido un malentendido que no querías ni sentías todo lo que me dijiste ese día pero nunca llegaste, nunca estuviste, luche sola, lo saque sola y sufrí con él sola; nunca hubo alguien que me guiará o ayudará a como ser buena madre, como llevar mejor las cosas y cómo reaccionar ante otras, que me gritarás que me amabas tanto como yo te amaba y que… solamente con nosotros deseabas estar ¡¡Eso me pasa!! – intento zafarse del agarre pero más parecía que él lo había hecho mucho más fuerte y duro, no la lastimaba pero tampoco la dejaba irse, dejo de forcejear al darse cuento de lo había dicho y bajo la cabeza, todo lo que se había prometido guardar, lo había dicho en menos de cinco minutos y toda esa máscara que había perfeccionado por años, acababa de caer como si de un cristal se cayera.

No deseaba subir la mirada y verle el rostro, no soportaría la burla y risa de Inuyasha, ya había dicho suficiente como para sentirse avergonzada y que él le aumentará más, no era lo que tenía en mente, frenó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior hasta el punto de sentir su propia sangre en su lengua, trago el futuro llanto y supo que aunque no pudiera reconstruirla totalmente, tenía que volver a colocarse la máscara.

Sintió como las manos de Inuyasha se aflojaron en las suyas y las bajo, se abrazó a sí misma y justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para alejarse, los fuertes brazos del chico la encerraron entre él, dejándola en un tibio capullo, sintió la mejilla de él posarse en la de ella y como algo tibio le caía en el rostro, ella sabía que era eso y sintió como el labio le temblaba, la mandíbula se le tensaba y los ojos se le volvían nubosos por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en éstos.

-Tú y yo… tenemos mucho que aclarar… - lo sabía, ambos lo sabían perfectamente bien pero no podían dejar que el tiempo siguiera corriendo y sus corazones heridos siguieran lastimándose entre sí, por el bien de ellos mismos y el de Ian, debían de solucionar las cosas. Asintió con la cabeza y dejo que el hombre se desahogará, agradecía internamente que fuera ya entrada la noche y no hubiera muchas personas que desearan comprar cosas en ese pasillo.

***********____________************

Sango rondaba la casa de habitación en habitación pero finalmente se rindió y se dejo caer en el sillón con pesadez, es cierto que la sacaba de quicio pero le hacía falta, era extraño pero él había calado hondo; ya se sentía raro de no verlo o sentirlo cerca, de no escuchar su voz y mucho menos de estarlo controlando por esas sus mañas tan extrañas.

Su vista se mantenía perdida entre los recuerdos de lo que había tenido que pasar luego del accidente en el avión con su familia, desde ese momento se había quedado completamente sola, nadie que amparara por ella más que el padre de Inuyasha a quien solamente logro conocer por un año; llego justo un año después de que sucediera todo entre él con Kagome, fue un hombro para el chico en su momento y de ahí había surgido una gran amistad que cada día se hacía más fuerte, jamás le habían interesado los chicos porque sentía que si lo hacía la podían lastimar, temía a volverse a sentir sola y pérdida por alguien.

-¿Buscándome preciosa? – al escuchar las palabras dio un respingo en su lugar y se giro molesta hacia el chico de coleta que le sonreía galantemente, apretó la mandíbula y le soltó un golpe en el brazo, Miroku se sobó ligeramente y se sentó a su lado mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo y sonreía.

-Entonces… ¿Me buscabas? – la chica se giro para encararlo y enarcó una ceja, no lo aceptaría pero así era, aún no estaba del todo segura de lo que sentía y mucho menos comprendía ese raro sentimiento que le profesaba el chico; así que se lo tomaría con calma, todo se haría lento para no salir lastimada, prefería quedarse callada a sentir como su corazón se rompía porque para él no fuera importante.

-No te creas tanto, te puede hacer daño; en realidad estaba pensando en lo diferente que es esta casa sin la risa de Ian rebotando por la casa – no le estaba mintiendo pero tampoco le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando el vacío del lugar y el silencio reinante en la casa. Miroku observó de reojo el semblante medio apagado de la chica, como perdido entre recuerdos.

-Pronto lo encontraremos, ya verás que todo volverá a la normalidad en poco tiempo, tu confía y ten fe – la castaña se rio quedito y asintió, sabía que debía de hacerlo porque realmente era lo único que podían hacer, eso también la mantenía ofuscada, estaba molesta, quería ayudarlos y sentirse útil pero no veía por donde hacerlo. El chico sonrió tenuemente y la atrajo a él para susto y sorpresa de la chica, la dejó acomodada entre sus brazos y por primera vez desde que lo conocía no estaba intentando nada más con ella.

-Sé que es difícil porque es alguien muy importante tanto para nosotros como para las personas que conocemos y estimamos pero créeme cuando te digo que hay muchos en el caso que no dejarán que nada malo le ocurra – la chica asintió en silencio y se quedo con la vista fija en la nada, sus ojos se entornaban de vez en cuando mientras pensaba y buscaba una posible ayuda para con ellos.

Ella no lo notó pero los ojos del chico adquirieron un brillo especial, único, que pocas veces se le ve, determinación y desafío; dos grandes palabras capaces de provocar en el más cobarde, una fuerza sobrehumana de valor y esfuerzo.

***************____________________***********************

Kohaku se mantenía indeciso entre si entrar y hacer lo que tenía pensando o meditaba en otra cosa y se iba, tenía miedo de lo que podría generar su actuar pero tampoco quería que algo malo les ocurriese, era gracias a Kanna que él había vuelto a tener un hogar, lo poco que recordaba era la voz de su hermana y luego un fatal accidente que lo había dejado a merced de la muerte.

-¿Qué hago?- se debatía internamente entre lo correcto y lo que debía de hacer, cada paso que diera sería doblemente vigilado de cometer un error, hasta ahora Naraku había depositado su confianza en él y por el momento no debía de dar pauta para que se dudará de ello. Tomó aire y pensó que lo mejor era regresar a la casa de Naraku y buscar algo que pudiera usar en contra de él y de paso mandar un ligero mensaje sin que nadie lo notará, con eso podría mantener con un poco de fe a la familia de Ian y a los amigos de la albina.

Se giro sobre sus pasos y se regreso nuevamente por el camino ligeramente marcado entre los árboles del bosque, salió de aquel sitio y lo observó largamente por algunos minutos, soltó un ligero suspiro y se encamino hasta la casa frente a él. Tenía que admitir que era inteligente, no estaban ni cerca del rancho de él pero tampoco estaba lejos, un buen sitio para disimular y aún más si era usando como escudo el enorme y espeso bosque que rodeaba Tonkeda.

-Será difícil que los encuentren aquí si no doy alguna pista – se acomodó la chaqueta porque la nieve estaba más densa de lo normal y salió del terreno de la casa. Sus pasos eran suaves y sigilosos, tal y como había aprendido a lo largo de esos casi cuatro años. Sujeto un dije que pertenecía a su familia y que había pasado de generación en generación. Había buscado por años algún indicio de que hubieran sobrevivido pero no había encontrado nada… mantenía la búsqueda porque su corazón le dictaba que si había alguien, por el bien de esa persona seguiría y por el bien de Kanna e Ian, iba a dar una señal que tal vez… le costará la vida.

* * *

**Ahora no paso tanto tiempo desde que publique el último, ya voy dentro, le falta muy poco a la historia pero ahí vamos, este trabajo he de decir que es uno de los que más aprecio, no solo por la cantidad de reviews que posee sino porque en ella esta… una lucha ardua de mi avance en este hermoso hobbie. **

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia aún a pesar de mis altibajos, les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y por ustedes y porque me gustará seguiré adelante. Espero poder tener el otro aún más rápido que éste y que puedan degustar de la trama como yo lo hago cuando la escribo.**

**Matta ne!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 09 de noviembre de 2009**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO**

Kohaku llegó justo en el momento en que la policía entraba a la casa de Naraku para el allanamiento, se detuvo unos metros antes de la entrada principal y observo los automóviles, no eran mucho pero al parecer, venían los suficientes como para no dejar rincón sin revisar, trago en seco y corrió nuevamente para ver que estaba ocurriendo, al parecer ya tenían al primer sospecho y era la mejor oportunidad para él de dar una ligera pista sigilosa.

Entró lentamente al vestíbulo y se detuvo al ver el gran desorden de la casa, más pareciera que ladrones hubieran entrado a hurtar que policías buscando información no visible, dejo escapar un largo suspiro y camino sutilmente por la habitación, no tocó nada por miedo a mover tal vez, algún dato que les ayudará a darse cuenta de la situación.

-Kohaku… viniste – la voz de Naraku lo sobresaltó pues no esperaba verlo en ese sitio, sino que estuviera con el grupo que allanaba su casa. Se giró lentamente y lo observo de pies a cabeza. A simple vista, parecía un tipo honesto y que no haría nada para dañar a las personas pero era una fuerte máscara que hasta cierto punto envidiaba porque a él podría servirle de mucho para ese momento.

-Sí, tenía hambre y quise regresar pero no sabía que esto estaba ocurriendo - con el tiempo había aprendido a disimular sus emociones para poder mantener a salvo a quienes quería y sabía que tentar a Naraku era algo estúpido. Oye ruidos en la parte superior y levo la mirada mientras enarcaba una ceja y deja soltar un ligero suspiro que a vista de un resoplido.

-Sí, dicen que me tienen como sospecho por un secuestro y están cateando la casa – Kohaku evitó bajar la mirada para que no notará el brillo de ira y molestia que estaba cruzando sus ojos, medio apretó la mandíbula y las manos en sus bolsillas, bajo la vista hacia el desorden y medio movió unas cosas con el pie. Era realmente hipócrita y encima de todo, descarado y desalmado hasta los huesos.

-Ya veo, al menos puedo ir a prepararme un sándwich ¿no? – el mayor asintió y el chico caminó hasta la cocina cuidando de no mover nada para que por si había alguna pista la pudieran encontrar fácilmente, llego hasta la habitación y abrió el refrigerador, sacó lo que necesitaba y se colocó frente al gabinete para comenzar a preparar su merienda, al mismo tiempo pensaba en cómo darles alguna idea vaga de la ubicación de Kanna e Ian. Se debatía mentalmente en si entregaba la laptop de la albina o si daba alguna nota escondida del mapa que le habían dado originalmente para mostrarle donde estarían encerrados.

Colocó el alimento en el plato y tomó el papel en su mano derecha, sujeto la comida y salió con paso lento hacia la puerta pero ésta se abrió de golpe botándolo al suelo y de paso lo que había preparado. Soltó un ligero quejido y abrió los ojos para notar que toda su comida estaba regada en el piso. Se levanto y se agacho para recogerlo cuando se topo con otra persona que le estaba ayudando.

-Lo siento chico, no era mi intención – levantó sus ojos café y se encontró con la mirada preocupada y un tanto apenada de Miroku, su cuerpo resonó fuertemente como intentando decirle algo, se quedo viendo el plato y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sostuvo el plato que el chico le ponía en la otra mano y apretó el papel.

-No tenga pena, está bien, no fue nada – le sonrió amablemente y al pasar a su lado Miroku sintió un ligero empujón, no fuerte pero algo en ese chico se le hacía realmente parecido. Sus facciones las había visto ligeramente diferentes en alguna persona que por ahora no recordaba. Observó la cocina y decidió que saldría a tomar aire, todos los investigadores y el nuevo grupo, investigaban y revisan todo de arriba bajo sin poder encontrar una pista que los ayudará.

Kohaku dejo escapar un ligero suspiro y observo la puerta de la cocina, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió con sumo cuidado a lo que sería la sala de estar, puesto que al parecer no podría ingresar al resto de las habitaciones de la casa. El sonido de pisadas, voces de hombres, muebles moviéndose eran lo único que atormentaba su mente. No estaba seguro de nada pero más valía intentarlo a dejar que algo malo ocurriese.

Una Land Rover Crusier gris se estacionó frente a la edificación y Bankotzu observó a las dos personas atrás con un deje de preocupación, no sabía cómo reaccionarían y no comprendía el por qué de su insistencia en estar en ese sitio.

-No estoy seguro de que tengan que estar aquí – comentó con tono lento, sabía que en ese momento sus temperamentos podrían llegar a explotar fuertemente y lo menos que quería era que sumado a la situación, se agregarán más problemas.

-Tranquilo Bankotzu, si intenta algo me encargo de él – el pelinegro se rió por lo bajo, sabía que por ese lado no tendría de que preocuparse pero más le preocupaba la reacción de ella, porque ahí, se desataría el apocalipsis. Abrió los seguros y espero hasta que ambos hubieran bajado.

-¿Entraremos Kag? – Inquirió Inuyasha, rodeando el automóvil y recostándose en la camioneta, la chica lo observó de reojo y luego clavo su mirada en el rancho, sus ojos seguían cada centímetro que era parte de la propiedad y se recostó contra el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tenía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo y exigirle a Naraku que le entregará a su hijo pero sabía que hacerlo así, podría provocar poner en peligro la vida de Ian y era lo que menos quería.

-No Inu… prefiero quedarme a una distancia prudente… evitar problemas ayudará a Ian – el albino asintió y paso sus brazos por frente de ella, dejándola en una ligera jaula entre su pecho y sus fornidos brazos. Ambos mantenían la vista fija en el bosque tras la casa, Naraku no era ganadero por el simple hecho de que su terreno no estaba capacitado para ello. Pero él no veía más allá de su frente y no se había dado cuenta que ese lugar era exacto para la plantación de algún producto, el mejor por el clima de Tonkeda sería el café pero si no le ponía cuidado perdería esa tierra fértil.

El gruñido que mano desde su garganta solo pudo ser oído por sí mismo, apretó la mano en la cortina y maldijo entre dientes por lo que estaba observando.

-Tal parece que tu… grandioso plan… no está funcionando – el pelinegro se giró y enarcó una ceja molesto por la aparición de la chica. Sabía que tenía razón pero no encontraba la falla de aquello, así que comenzaría a pensar en medidas drásticas que obligarán a ambos a estar separados. Observó nuevamente a la pareja y dejo caer la cortina con molestia. Sus manos se apretaban fuertemente y los nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza.

-¿Vienes solo para hacérmelo notar Kaguya? – la chica viró los ojos y se sentó en el sofá del despacho, se cruzó de piernas y brazos mientras su mente vagaba en una idea que le había estado rondando la mente. No estaba segura de si comentarlo pero tendrían que hacerlo lento para que resultara y primeramente, que Naraku quedará fuera de toda sospecha.

-Necesitamos que alguien atente contra ti

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando ahora mujer?

-Tengo una idea en mente pero necesitamos para eso que tú quedes fuera de toda sospecha, así ambos saldríamos beneficiados y para eso, tenemos que hacer que atenten contra ti – Naraku se sentó en la silla ejecutiva y la observó cautelosamente, algo en ella parecía haber cambiado mucho, muy probablemente un nuevo rechazo por parte del menor de los Taisho la estaba poniendo a crear maquiavélicos planes que les darían muchas oportunidades.

-Habla entonces y lo haremos – la peliverde se acomodó el cabello y tomó aire, comenzó a decir todo lo que su plan conllevaba y un nuevo brillo se apoderó de los ojos del hombre. Dejo reposado su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió macabramente al entender el objetivo. Se levantó al terminar de oírlo completamente y observó nuevamente por la ventana.

-"Muy pronto se odiarán tanto que no querrán volver a verse" – no evito soltar su estridente risa solo para que la única persona en esa habitación lo oyera y temblará del miedo, a veces temía en contarle todo puesto que sabía que algún ligero error le costaría la vida. Los ojos rojos del hombre yacían sobre la delicada figura de Kagome que se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de Inuyasha y esperaba que la policía e investigadores salieran con alguna pista.

Luego de pasar varios minutos, los investigadores salieron sin ningún motivo para poder capturar o tan siquiera culpar y poner como sospechoso a Naraku, la joven pareja dejo escapar un ligero deje de tristeza y se vieron entre sí, Kagome se aferro al cuerpo del albino mientras éste la abrazaba así si para poder consolarla. La hizo subir nuevamente a la camionetilla y cerró la puerta mientras observaba a todo el grupo.

-Lo siento joven Taisho pero no hay nada… es como si realmente no tuviera nada que ver – comentó el detective molesto con que no hubieran podido localizar nada que los ayudará en la investigación y el paradero del pequeño. El chico le sonrió amablemente al hombre y le negó para que no se dejara caer tan rápidamente pero sus ojos fueron atraídos por la presencia de un hombre entre ellos.

-Me puedes explicar… ¿Qué diablos andas haciendo ahí metido Miroku? – el aludido dio un brinco sobresaltado y soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se escondía tras algún miembro del equipo.

-Pues… verás… yo quería ayudar en la investigación, así que me puse a revisar también el lugar – se alejó un poco más al ver que el aura de Inuyasha se volvía negra y apretaba los puños con molestia, todos los ahí presentes se hicieron a un lado y dejaron bien a la vista del ojidorado al chico que ya veía por donde corría.

-¡Serás idiota! ¡No te has dado cuenta que si encuentran algo mientras tú estés dentro, Naraku lo usará para decir que lo has puesto para inculparlo! – el estruendo de un sonido seco y un Miroku noqueado fue el resultado de aquella tan amena platica. Los hombres veían detenidamente el cuerpo que yacía en el pavimento y a un Inuyasha terriblemente molesto y aterrorizante dándoles la espalda. Tenía su mano puesta en el vidrio pero nadie notó que fue para calmarse, sabía que podía estar exagerando las cosas y era la única manera de no descontrolarse. Del otro lado de la ventana, Kagome mantenía su mano en la misma posición y lugar que la de Taisho, sonreía delicadamente para ayudarlo a relajarse, sabía que le costaba mucho expresar lo que pensaba o sentía y a veces, por no decir siempre, se le pasaba de la raya.

-Señor… creo que deberíamos de llevarlo a un hospital – comentó uno de los asistentes del detective al ver que Miroku no volvía en sí.

-¡Ja! Déjenlo ahí, cuando se vea abandonado, correrá nuevamente a buscarnos – todos se giraron hacia la enigmática voz y mucho soltaron silbidos al ver a la pelirroja frente a ellos, enarcó una ceja y colocó las manos sobre las caderas, esas miradas tan deseosas realmente las odiaba. Pero justo en el momento en que iba a decirles de toda su congregación familiar, Kouga bajó del automóvil y se colocó frente a ella.

-Ya basta, dejen de verla así que no es mercancía ni carne en el aparador – su tono era autoritario y amenazante, al comprender el mensaje, todos giraron la vista hacia otro lado y optaron por regresar a las autopatrullas y ver si conseguías más información de otro lado. El último de los policías le hacía una leve reverencia a Naraku y se retiraba con los demás policías.

Naraku, Kouga, Miroku que ya había reaccionado e Inuyasha veían fieramente al hombre en la entrada, éste les sonrió como si nada y se entró a su morada, los cuatro soltaron sendos bufidos y se vieron entre sí, la búsqueda de Ian estaba comenzando y no se dejarían derrotar por ellos, debían de mantenerse unidos y a cualquier pista que pudiera encontrar, informarla para ver como se usaría a su favor.

El pelinegro se mantuvo viendo tras la ventana hacia un vehículo en específico, estaba polarizado pero podía sentir el sentimiento de la mirada de la chica a través de ella, los ojos de Kagome reflejaban odio, cólera, ira, furia y deseo latente de venganza. Todo su rostro demarcaba lo que pensaba hacer en cuando obtuviera de regreso a su hijo, nada la detendría a encontrarlo, sabía y su instinto de madre se lo decía, que estaba vivo y que estaba bien, solo clamaba al cielo porque se lo siguieran cuidando como hasta ahora.

* * *

Ya de regreso todos en el rancho Higurashi, el silencio era roto por el sonido de las agujas del reloj antiguo que poseía la sala de visitas. Kaede preparaba chocolate para todos, ya que la nieve mantenía las temperaturas bajas y ahora el ligero calor de un recuerdo era lo mejor para mejorar esos ánimos tan deprimentes.

-¡PERVERTIDO! – todos siguieron en sus pensamientos luego de aquel grito.

-No cambia

-Ni cambiará – respondió Hakudoshin ante el comentario de Ayame. Kouga estaba sentado al lado de la chica que se mantenía invariable ante la situación con su amigo.

-Sáquenme de una duda – dijo finalmente Bankotzu atrayendo la atención de los presentes, hasta Shippou y Souten que estaban entrando con las tazas se detuvieron al oír al pelinegro, mismo que se sonrojó al notar que había llamado la atención de todos. Carraspeó un poco para darse valor y se dejo caer en el sillón mientras pensaba en la pregunta.

-¿Por qué Ian no aparece en los registros con el apellido de Miroku? – Sango que recién llegaba al sitio se detuvo frente a la puerta y su cuerpo se congelo al escuchar lo que había cuestionado el amigo de Inuyasha. No sabía ese pequeño detalle, él nunca lo había mencionado, por eso se había mantenido tan distante y regía con él… sabía que entre el chico y Kagome había una historia pero no la conocía.

Tanto la pelirroja como el albino se vieron inquisitivamente, Souta comenzó a repartir la bebida y observó a todos, no estaba segura de intervenir pero a esas alturas, debían de decirlo todo, no era momentos para mantenerse en secretos. Y debían de aprovechar que los implicados no se encontraban presentes.

-Eso es porque la señorita Kagome pens…

-¡No lo digas Souten! – pero la chica le negó a Ayame y la hizo que se volviera a sentar mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

-Conozco a la señorita Kagome desde ese momento y sé perfectamente que es algo que haría, no se preocupe señorita Ayame, se lo que estoy haciendo – ambas se vieron y finalmente la pelirroja dejo que hablara.

-La señorita Kagome en aquel momento seguía manteniendo el mismo sentimiento hacia el joven Inuyasha a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Ian era para ella como una pequeña parte del joven, él era su única alegría y en el momento en que lo fue a registrar… supo que no llevaría el apellido de nadie más, sería el de ella o el del joven pero nadie más… luego de eso conoció al joven Houshi pero eso fue cuando el pequeño ya tenía la edad de dos años y a pesar de que él le ofreció reconocerlo ella le dijo que no, muy en el fondo de su corazón, ese sentimiento por el joven Taisho no desaparecía y no creo que desaparezca nunca – todos se quedaron viendo entre sí para luego pensar en las palabras que la chica. Muchas cosas, muchas acciones y gestos de la chica parecían ahora tener más sentido que nunca.

-¿Por qué Miroku siguió con ella a pesar de ello? – Preguntó Kouga al comprender que había mucho más que saber que solamente ese dato, muchos malos entendidos entre la joven pareja, tenían su raíz de esos secretos que no querían decir para no sentirse lastimados.

-Eso es porque el joven también ha sufrido mucho desde la muerte de sus padres, le ha tocado vivir duras situaciones solo y ha salido ileso de varios momentos donde su vida se ha visto peligrada, fueron dos corazones lastimados encontrándose, decidió quedarse con ellos para cuidarlos y estar con ellos hasta que llegara alguien que realmente los valorase y él pudiese encontrar a esa persona que tanto había buscado – el sonido de un leve tosido de parte de Shippou rompió la concentración de todos.

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué si busca a alguien especial, siempre sale que esas sus mañas de pervertido? – cuestionó el castaño mientras se colocaba al lado de la chica.

-Eso es porque quien lo cuido es un pervertido alcohólico, no es malo en absoluto pero tiene una forma muy extraña de ser y el joven Houshi aprendió a esconder su dolor en esas cosas, ha intentado detenerse y hacer bien las cosas pero supongo que eso es precisamente lo que lo ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones

-Todo pareciera un enredo – comentó Shippou mientras veía a todo el grupo en la habitación.

-Si he de serles sincera, el joven Miroku a pesar de toda su apariencia, se que esconde un leve secreto que es lo que lo hace ser así pero eso… solo lo conoce la señorita Kagome – Sango colocó su mano en la puerta y retuvo las lágrimas que se avecinaban en sus ojos, sabía que había algo en la mirada de Miroku que la hacía estremecer, no era solo ese cálido sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer, era también un pedido de ayuda, uno silencioso que estaba siempre presente esperando que alguien lo viera, había comprendido que hacer eso… era la forma en que había aprendido a llamar la atención de las personas.

-Masoquista – pudiera ser esa la palabra que describiera al chico realmente, no le importa recibir dolor si con eso recibía un poco de cariño. Se recostó contra la pared y colocó su mano en el pecho para sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y se encamino hasta donde lo había dejado, abrió la puerta pero no lo encontró, sin embargo un frío cruel se colaba por entre los ventanales de la habitación, se acercó a esta y lo vio sentado sobre los barrotes del balcón, su mirada era fría, sin sentimiento, sería y un fuerte golpe llego a su estómago, se sentí mal por como lo había estado juzgando sin siquiera intentar conocerlo.

El viento le mecía los cabellos con fuerza, su mirada seguía fija en el pueblo que ya se iluminaba con las luces de los faroles, el sol había abandonado el pueblo y la luna se estaba haciendo su más grande amiga por ahora, en el piso de arriba, Inuyasha y Kagome veían el mismo paisaje, sus ojos recorrían cada casa, edificio, local, plaza, terreno. Algo que les indicará donde estaba su hijo.

-¿Cómo crees que éste? – Inuyasha la observó en silencio y se acercó a ella, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo para dejarla recostada en su pecho y él sobre la pared.

-Sé con seguridad que está bien porque tiene todo el carácter y determinación que su madre – la pelinegra se sonrojo fuertemente y agradeció en silencio estar de esa forma porque así, él no lo notaba.

-Así como la terquedad y testarudez de su padre – el corazón del chico dio un brinco por aquel llamado, había soñado infinidad de veces en formar una familia con ella y que un día ella le dijera eso pero no esperaba que lo hiciera pronto. Con este gesto la chica comprendió lo que él tanto había estado soñando y guardando muy en su interior, se sintió culpable y al mismo tiempo la tristeza de aquel día volvió a su ser con demasiada fuerza, mucha más que las anteriores, colocó ambas manos en el pecho de él para intentar alejarse pero se lo impidió.

-Te dije que hablaríamos y aclararíamos todo… no quiero tener secretos contigo, lo quiero saber todo y contártelo todo, ahora más que nunca es cuando más unidos debemos de estar, es nuestro hijo quien está en peligro e intentar lastimarnos el uno al otro no hará beneficio para él – dejó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra y espero, al comprender el silencio, tomó aire y formulo la pregunta que daría inició a una confesión dolorosa por parte de ambos.

-¿Por qué creíste tan fervientemente que me acosté con Naraku? – ella había decidido tomar la delantera y hacer la pregunta que al parecer, todo ese tiempo la había estado atormentando, simples palabras que encerraban mucho sentimiento, mucho dolor y mucha tristeza. Levantó el rostro y ambos se vieron fijamente, lo que él contestará, decidiría el rumbo de aquel interrogatorio para liberar sus corazones de todo lo que llevaban cargando.

-No lo sé… mi estúpido orgullo supongo que no dejo que recordará lo que sabía perfectamente de ti y me deje llevar por los celos… - la soltó del abrazo y dejo caer los brazos a cada lado, bajo la mirada y se quedo recostado en la pared. Kagome lo veía sin inmutarse, dejo caer también sus brazos y su mente viajo al recuerdo de aquel día. Aquel donde supo que estaba embarazada y perdió la mitad de su corazón.

-Tengo la facilidad de hacer tonterías y lastimar a las personas – se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo la cabeza gacha. La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la respuesta, si enojada por su desconfianza y alegre por los celos que lo habían estado manipulándolo. Se postura fue fría y severa, no importaba cuan celoso podría haber llegado a ser, la desconfianza es algo que no se perdona tan fácilmente y menos si por obra de ella, tanto tiempo se lastimo. Al parecer Naraku había jugado perfectamente bien sus cartas como para provocar en Inuyasha inseguridad sobre el amor que ella le profesaba.

-Desconfianza… ¿Cuándo fue que caímos en ese punto? – se recostó en la baranda y observó el cielo casi despejado, medio cubierto por algunas nubes negras que amenazaban con una fría y helada tormenta nevada. No solo él había tenido la culpa, ella debió de haber luchado para demostrarle lo contrario y no huir como lo había hecho pero no podían pedirles mucho a dos chicos de 18 y 19 años.

-¿Por qué no confiamos en el otro? ¿Por qué no intentamos reconciliarnos? – Kagome se abrazó a sí misma y observo al peliplateado que la veía con tristeza y pena.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en buscarme? – Inuyasha se quedo callado pero se descruzó de brazos y colocó ambos brazos sobre la baranda y se rió levemente.

-Tú no puedes imaginar la infinidad de veces que te busque… pero tus padres siempre me negaron algún acceso a ti – todo dentro de la chica se estremeció con fuerza, desde hacía cuanto él había estado intentado arreglar las cosas y ellos no se lo habían permitido, sabía y comprendía que hubieran estado dolidos por el hecho de no haberles dicho la verdad desde el principio pero tampoco era para que llegarán a tanto, ellos no tenían el derecho de negarle a él el verlos.

-Mis… padres… - tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos, sus pensamientos estaban divagando de varias maneras. Se quedo callada observando la lejanía y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, no comprendía porque sus padres habían hecho semejante atrocidad y pasar como si nada. Iba a tener una fuerte plática con ellos. Ella creyendo que era él quien no quería saber nada de ellos y era todo lo contrario.

-No te molestes con ellos… querían protegerte y les comprendo – le acarició el rostro y la abrazo con amor profundo. Le beso la frente y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para hacerla que lo viera directamente, sabía que tal vez ahora estuviera confundida fuertemente y él tenía que explicarle bien las cosas aunque esa molestia con sus padres no había pasado.

-Lo intenté al poco tiempo de que te hubieras marchado pero tus padres me negaron verte, supongo que no sabían nada del embarazo porque según ellos, lo que hice fue levantarte falsos… obviamente no sabían porque realmente estábamos peleando – se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y sonrió tristemente mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz y una de sus manos bajaba por la espalda y se la acariciaba para reconfortarla.

-Supongo que luego del embarazo y ver el parecido de Ian supieron que había ocurrido y el verdadero pleito entre nosotros – la rabia y la cólera de Kagome fue bajando lentamente pero no por eso no tendría esa charla con sus padres, ellos no tenían porque haber intervenido en esa situación por mucho que quisieran cuidarla y protegerla. Pero estar en esos momentos entre los brazos del menor de los Taisho la hacía sentirse realmente segura, deseaba que siempre se mantuviera ese sentimiento pero una duda, una sombra del pasado seguía haciéndola sentir insegura.

-Nena… a pesar de todo, espero que luego de todo, podamos terminar de arreglar las cosas, que creas de corazón que estos sentimientos por ti no han cambiado desde ese día y que confíes en mí ahora más que nunca porque si todo va como estoy pensando… nos querrán poner uno contra el otro – la chica comprendió el por qué de muchas situaciones, era cierto, si eran quienes creían que eran, entonces aprovecharían todos los pequeños espacios que dejarán entre ellos. Debían de mantenerse unidos, ahora más que nunca.

Inuyasha bajo sus labios hasta los de la chica y con cuidado los rozó, quería tentar terreno y suspiro aliviado al notar que ella había dejado puerta abierta, colocó sus labios como debía y comenzó a moverlos lentamente para hacerla sentir perfectamente bien sus sentimientos, aunque tenía la ligera sensación que eso aún no se lo podría demostrar.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero sea de su total agrado, así como a mí me encanta estar escribiendo este tipo de historias y que sean leídos por todos ustedes, saben que toda mi imaginación esta de lleno en este fic. Es el que tengo en mente terminar y luego uno de Naruto. Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, saben que todas sus opiniones son importantes para mí y que las valoro grandemente.**

**Quiero dedicar este fic a tres personas especiales, a mi prima adorada que siempre me ha dado su apoyo para seguir y continuar con esta pasión por la escritura; me ha aconsejado y dado su punto de vista por este fic que a pesar de todo continua conmigo y a mi lado, apoyándome en completamente todo, sabes que eres todo y más para mí nena.**

**A mi querido novio adorado por estar siempre leyendo mis historias y apoyarlas, por ayudarme con la imaginación, por darme fuerza y ánimos cuando entre la universidad y otras situaciones, quiero dejarlo todo atrás y no volver a saber nada jajaja, sabes que te amo nene.**

**A Ahome_23 porque a pesar de que esta me ha tomado bastante tiempo seguirla, ella no deja de leerla y siempre me da su opinión sobre la misma y a todos y cada uno de los que leen esta historia. Gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos en la siguiente. Matta ne!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 26 de diciembre de 2009**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VEINTICINCO**

Los labios de ambos se movían a un solo ritmo pero en diferentes direcciones para profundizar el beso, el viento mecía tenuemente sus cabellos mientras las manos de Inuyasha vagaban por la espalda de Kagome. Sus cuerpo se pegaban más conforme pasaban los segundos, como queriendo eliminar cualquier distancia entre ellos. Sus respiraciones se fueron tornando más agitadas, se separaron levemente para comenzar a reír en voz baja.

-Creo que no es el momento – comentó el peliplateado entre dientes pero sintiendo la presión y el calor en su entrepierna, a eso había que agregarle que su corazón estaba loco por la felicidad de saber que la mayor parte de ese resentimiento entre ellos había desaparecido lentamente, aún había que arreglar algunas cosas pero por el momento tendrían que seguir como hasta ahora.

Por su parte la chica atinó a pegar la frente a su pecho mientras apretaba sus delicadas manos en la cintura de él, movía las piernas de un lado a otro con disimulo puesto que todo su ser había reaccionado a ese sentimiento que mantenía muy dentro de su corazón y que ahora parecía reclamar su salida de ese lugar oscuro.

-Supongo que no- aunque todo su cuerpo gritaba por hacer lo contrario a lo que su mente y boca decían, no pudo crear mayor motivo. Inuyasha enarcó una ceja al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su pequeña joya y tuvo que tragarse el gemido de placer que salió de su ser al verla de esa forma, definitivamente iba a necesitar una ducha de agua helada, mejor si estaba congelada porque aquello sería difícil de controlar a voluntad. Estar lejos de ella, ya era un castigo enorme, aumentado con la desaparición de su hijo.

-Vaya… quién lo diría – una risa ligera y burlesca mano de la boca del chico que la veía de forma arrogante, orgulloso de sí mismo por saberse aún el único capaz de producir en ella esa reacción.

-Con un solo beso, soy capaz de encenderte… eso es un punto a mi favor – sonrió de lado y socarronamente pero en ese momento, los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y se soltó del abrazo para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo mientras se alejaba y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, estaba molesta y eso era lo que más podía temer Inuyasha.

-¡Kuso! Si que tienes fuerza mujer – bramó adolorido mientras se sobaba el área adolorida, al tiempo que su sentido del oído reaccionaba ante las palabras tan hermosas que la chica frente suyo murmuraba sin quitarle la vida, enarco la ceja derecha e inflo las mejillas, vaya que Kagome podía usar un léxico bastante amplio cuando de maldecir a una persona se refería.

-No tienes mucho de donde defenderte baka

-¿Cómo que no? – contrarrestó el chico al comprender las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Tengo mucha más fuerza de voluntad que tú, por eso aún estamos aquí – su ego se hinchó al ver que la chica no contestaba su acotación pero todo se vino abajo al ver la enorme sonrisa de la chica, esto lo descolocó completamente pues no comprendía la diversión de aquella pelea verbal.

-Yo no creo que tu fiel vasallo opine lo mismo que tu enorme orgullo idiota – le respondió con arrogancia mientras le señalaba el bulto en su entrepierna que aún estaba palpitante y exigente de estar con la chica, el peliplateado se cubrió rápidamente la parte señalada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo vivo mientras pasaba una mano por su cara y maldecía a su cuerpo por traicionarlo de semejante manera frente a ella.

-Oh vamos… Inu… sabes que no es la primera vez que te veo así – y con esto una fuerte y sonora carcajada salió de lo más profundo de su ser, riéndose como hacía tiempo no lo hacía; él por su parte estaba en pleno berrinche monumental, tal para dejar grabado para la posteridad; tenía que encontrar una cámara, lo guardaría de recuerdo pero fue esto mismo lo que la hizo volver a ponerse sería y pálido. Aquello había sido como un baldazo de agua fría. Eran exactos, iguales, con algunas ligeras diferencias pero eran como dos gotas de agua y fue cuando su consciente le recordó que ese pequeño niño, fruto de ambos, seguía desaparecido.

El chico notó el cambio en ella y comprendió porque había sucedido la transfiguración de su rostro, rió triste y quedamente al tiempo que pasaba las manos por entre sus sedosos y largos cabellos, odiaba verla en ese estado y se sentía aún mas impotente por no poder encontrarlo y devolverles a todos la felicidad pérdida, especialmente la suya.

-Él está bien, ya lo verás, no te preocupes por eso… después de todo… es un Taisho ¿no? – no quería aceptarlo pero tenía razón, seguía siendo su hijo y por ende, poseía toda la terquedad e inteligencia de la familia de su padre, además sabía que tenía seres celestiales protegiéndolo y que no permitirían que nada malo le ocurriese. Sintió como sus puños apretados eran besados delicadamente y bajo la mirada para notar como Inuyasha se las besaba con devoción para relajarlas y entrelazar sus manos con las de ella.

-Ven, vamos a descansar, mañana será otro día – entraron al dormitorio de la chica que ahora ocupaban ambos y optaron por cambiarse de ropa para poder dormir aunque se aun poco, realmente lo necesitaban, ya llevaban cerca de tres semanas desde el secuestro de su hijo y ahora relajar la mente y el cuerpo les serían de buena ayuda para proseguir con su búsqueda.

* * *

-Miroku – llamó levemente la castaña, el aludido se giró y le sonrió como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aquella imagen removió todo en el interior de la muchacha mientras guardaba la compostura y observaba fijamente al hombre frente a ella.

-Cuéntame sobre ti – al escuchar aquellas palabras no pudo evitar trastabillar, Sango corrió para sujetarlo y así evitarle la caída. Se quedo meditabundo por algunos segundos que se hicieron eternos para la chica, sus ojos no dejaban de analizar cada forma y movimiento de él, quería saberlo todo de él pero temía que con eso removiera quizás alguna vieja herida.

El chico le sonrió abiertamente y asintió ligeramente, mentalmente le pidió disculpas ya que no le podría contar la parte más importante de su vida para mantenerla lejos del peligro y a salvo. No le gustaba mentir pero había aprendido con el paso del tiempo y las diferentes y difíciles situaciones que paso que tendría que ser así si quería que las personas a su lado siguieran con vida.

La hizo sentarse en la silla que poseía el balcón de la habitación, se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a contarle la misma historia que Suoten les hubiera contado anteriormente a los demás. No habrían pasado más de veinte minutos cuando la puerta del cuarto fue tocada levemente pero con autoridad, el pelinegro enarcó una ceja y Sango ahogó una risilla al tiempo que le señalaba para que fuera a abrir la puerta.

-Es Sesshoumaru – le respondió a la pregunta mental del joven.

-¿Qué no sabe tocar de otra manera? – se levantó y abrió la puerta, ambos se recorrieron con la vista y el peliplateado dejo escapar un bufido.

-Dámelo, ya debo retirarme – ambos quedaron en silencio completo sin comprender las palabras que había proferido el chico. Se vieron entre sí y nuevamente a un impaciente Taisho. Sango comprendió que la situación estaba poniendo incómodo al mayor y realmente no tenía intención de oírlo en su molestia.

-El abrigo Miroku

-¿Qué con él? – la castaña abrió los ojos por la ingenuidad del chico y respiró para poder controlar la risa que estaba por desatar.

-Es de él

-Pero si se lo quite a Inuyasha – se intentó defender pero un bramido de parte del ahora ignorado Sesshoumaru los hizo callar.

-Y el muy idiota de mi hermano me lo quito a mí, ahora dámelo – antes de que el próximo pudiera desatarse, se retiro el objeto de aquella extraña discusión y se lo entrego, se quedaron callados mientras lo tomaba y salía del cuarto dando un ligero portazo que los hizo dar un respingo por el susto, definitivamente todos los Taisho y Higurashi tenían esa habilidad. Pero fue en ese momento cuando Miroku sintió la crueldad del frío de Tonkeda abrazarle lentamente.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Siempre es así de amargado?

-Pues no, solamente con los que no son de su familia

-¡Pero si así se comporta con Inuyasha!

-Lo sé pero así se demuestran ellos el cariño que se tienen – le sonrió mientras se sentaba nuevamente pero ahora en la cama que ocupaba el chico. Miroku se acomodó en el sofá al frente y sonrió de lado al ver lo hermosa que llegaba a ser la chica, definitivamente todo un diamante.

-Al menos se aman y creo que debemos de agradecerlo – el comentario a pesar de haber sido sarcástico por parte del pelinegro, fue más uno cómico para la castaña que comenzó a reír abiertamente y como, aunque él no lo supiera, en mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

Sesshoumaru finalmente llegó a la vivienda Taisho, una caliente y humeante taza de café ya le hacía la espera en el recibidor, le medio sonrió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para agradecerle pues con Kaede en la otra casa, él se había quedado encargado de todos los encargos.

-¿Y Kagura?

-Yo muy bien gracias, mejorando de la artritis y pasando este cruel frío, gracias por preguntar – cualquier muestra de una ligera sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro tras el comentario del anciano que aún pensaba en si había dicho algo que no debía pero el peliplateado optó por tomar la taza, negar rotundamente con la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras para poder llegar al cuarto y descansar un poco.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta medio abierta del cuarto de su hija y con cautela, temiendo un poco, la abrió, sus dorados ojos recorrieron el lugar y soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio al ver a la pequeña durmiendo plácidamente, su rostro se suavizo cuando notó a la mujer que le acariciaba lentamente el rostro y tarareaba una canción para mantenerla dormida.

-No creo que quieras que las piernas se te duerman – bromeó delicadamente la pelinegra, sabía que con Sesshoumaru se debían de hacer bien las bromas o el hombre se las tomaría por el lado que no debía y podrían darse las ligeras peleas que todo el tiempo ella ganaba. El aludido enarcó una ceja pero camino a paso calmo hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó tras ella sin dejar de ver a Rin que dormía tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sintió como las tibias manos de Kagura le recorrían la espalda y el rostro de la chica reposaba en su torso, se sentó entre sus piernas y escucho el leve suspiro proveniente de la pelinegra y como ésta parecía buscar refugio entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre nena? – Kagura medio se mordió los labios pero prefirió hablar, sabía que tenía que ser así ya que él no era de andarse con rodeos y no quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta.

-Es solo que trate de imaginarme estar en la misma situación de Kagome – se quedo callado, observando a su hija y de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, comprendía perfectamente a que se refería su esposa, él mismo ya lo había hecho para poder comprender a su hermano. La pequeña apenas e hizo un movimiento por el sueño y un remolino de sensaciones los embargo a los dos, se abrazaron más fuertemente como buscando apoyo en el otro y optaron, en mutuo acuerdo mental, salir del cuarto para dejarla descansar.

Cerró lentamente la puerta del cuarto de su hija y se quedo observando hacia la nada en el oscuro y solitario pasillo de lo que alguna vez fuera su hogar, los recuerdos se hicieron dolorosos al imaginarse el sentimiento de su hermano, los de sus padres si estuvieran vivos y por sobre todo, su propia ilusión que parecía disfrutar de su agonizante tristeza, lo había visto solo algunas ocasiones pero no por eso le era indiferente, era parte de su familia, hijo de su hermano y por ende su sobrino, podía ser todo lo frío que dijeran pero ese pequeño era parte de ellos y había ya tenía la idea de compartir tiempo con él y conocerlo.

El miedo parecía ahora ser su mayor amigo y aliado, el tiempo su enemigo y su mente su verdugo, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que estaría pasando su hermano. No era de las personas religiosas, no tenía una y no deseaba tampoco inclinarse por alguna pero en esos momentos realmente suplico al cielo porque alguien cuidará de su familia y de ese niño que sufría en algún lugar del mundo. Se levanto de la puerta y se encamino hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y todo recuerdo o siquiera mala sensación que hubiera podido tener fue borrada casi instantáneamente.

Diferentes imágenes y recuerdos agolparon su mente e hicieron reaccionar a su cuerpo, deseaba no pensar más allá de lo evidente pero se había estado limitando mucho en las últimas semanas por lo del secuestro, había dejado de lado su parte emocional para hacer resaltar a la racional y que con ella pudieran avanzar mucho más en la investigación pero seguía siendo un humano con necesidades y sentimientos. Nadie podía culparlo de evocar a su mente alocadas situaciones si frente a él se encontraba su esposa con nada más que un camisón blanco de seda y con bordes negros.

La silueta de su mujer se ajustaba perfectamente en ese encantador vestido, haciéndola lucir mucho más hermosa de lo que siempre ha sido, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso por la fascinación, inquieto por las sensaciones y aún más, rígido por el remolino de ideas que afloraban a su favor y el de ella, sabía que tal vez no era el momento pero no lo podía evitar, la amaba y adoraba hacerla suya. Subió la mirada, mientras saboreaba cada curva de su cuerpo, enarco una ceja al ver su cabello suelto y eso lo termino de prender.

Emitió un ligero gruñido que hizo detener de sus actividades a la chica frente a él, se giró para comprender que había sido el causante para semejante sonido que aunque no pareciera, acababa de hacerla reaccionar inconscientemente. Las miradas de ambos se detuvieron en el otro y miles de sensaciones envolvieron sus cuerpos y mentes; deseo, anhelo y sobretodo curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre amor? – él no dijo nada sin embargo, se acercó a ella de manera sigilosa como el depredador acechando a su presa, la obligo solo con los pasos a caer sentada en la cama y con lentitud la fue recostando, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo lo hiciera. Metiendo particularmente su rodilla entre las piernas de ella para abrirse paso, olisqueó su cuello con pasión y sonrió de lado al ver que ella realmente respondía a todos sus movimientos tal y como lo esperaba.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco? – Kagura abrió los ojos y se arqueó al sentir como él se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas y encajaba los sexos, dándole una ligera embestida para provocarla aún más. La chica sonrió maravillada y agradecida porque él se hubiera fijado precisamente en ella, cuando había miles que eran mejor que ella. Le acarició el cabello mientras sus piernas buscaban el roce con las de él, se volvió a arquear mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el amor que sentía el uno por el otro fluyera libremente. Definitivamente Sesshoumaru era la mezcla perfecta entre un esposo tierno y un amante apasionado.

* * *

-Así que… al final el pervertido si tiene corazón – musitó Kouga mientras comía una galleta y Ayame le daba un ligero golpe en la mano para que les dejara a los demás y así evitar una posible guerra ridícula.

-Siempre lo ha tenido… es solo que sus acciones no ayudan a verlo – le defendió Suoten con firmeza mientras Shippou no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era realmente una persona admirable; aun a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, se mantenía optimista ante todo. No negaría que tenía sus momentos de flaqueza pero era normal. Sus mejillas adquirieron prontamente un color rojizo al notar como la mirada de la chica se posaba precisamente sobre él.

A diferencia de él, ella no comprendía porque repentinamente había quitado su rostro y ahora parecía más interesado en ver la nieve fuera. Para nadie pasaron desapercibidos los gestos y miradas de los más jóvenes, así que en acuerdo mental, optaron por dirigirse a diferentes partes de la casa y realizar sus labores, dejándoles con esto un tiempo para ellos solos, tal vez y podían hacer que notaran el sentimiento del otro en ese período.

El castaño al notarse solo con ella, jugó un poco con sus dedos y observó hacia la nada, sabía que no había hecho adrede la oportunidad y tampoco pensaba en desperdiciarla. La observo por el reflejo de la ventana y tomo aire profundamente, se giro y le sonrió; por ahora lo más importante era conservar su amistad hasta que todo terminará y de ahí, ya vería si pedía ayuda para intentar algo más con la chica.

* * *

-Kouga quiero preguntarte algo- el aludido se giró en el vestíbulo pues tenía que regresar a su hogar, la noche ya se había hecho presente y el ambiente era tenebroso como para estar rondando las calles solitarias de Tonkeda.

-¿Por qué me defendiste de los policías? – el pelinegro parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender el punto, no sentía que hubiera hecho algo malo con defenderla o ¿sí?

-¿Y por qué no? – seguía sin comprender el motivo de que pareciera estar tan molesta, se quedo pensativo por algunos momentos y se quedo viendo fijamente a la chica, esta estaba cruzada de brazos y con un ligero movimiento en su pie derecho. La pelirroja se recostó en el marco de la puerta principal al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro hacia ningún lado.

-Se que cuidarme sola

-Lo sé, jamás lo negaría – le sonrió sinceramente y colocó frente a ella, le tomó el mentón y la hizo que girara a verlo. Ella sintió un ligero estremecimiento cuando sus miradas chocaron, bajo la vista levemente y trago en seco, no había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de su mirada como lo acababa de hacer. Se molesto consigo misma por estar pensando en lo que era mantenerse bajo la cálida protección de sus brazos. Pero todo fue malinterpretado por el chico, por lo cual la soltó y se alejo de ella sutilmente.

-Vamos, no te molestes, no era mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera – pero a pesar de haberlo tomado mal, esto solo ayudo a acrecentar el deseo oculto de la ojiverde de querer estar entre sus brazos, especialmente ahora que sentía la falta de su calor corporal.

Pero siendo quien era, Kouga no era de los que callaban sus sentimientos, así que ensanchó la sonrisa la comprender el brillo especial en los ojos de la chica. Sabía por muy buenas enseñanzas que a veces había que hacer locuras para que el corazón fuera feliz y que muy rara vez éste fallaba en sus presentimientos. Se acercó peligrosamente a la chica que al darse cuenta de la situación, ya estaba encerrada entre la pared externa y su fuerte cuerpo, su respiración se agitó y su corazón latía tan rápidamente que creyó, le daría un infarto.

El pelinegro bajo la mirada y la sostuvo a ras de la de ella, rió de lado y para felicidad de ambos, encajó su boca con la de ella, movió delicadamente los labios para iniciar un suave baile entre sus bocas, aunque al principio parecía que no estaba respondiendo, sabía que lo haría pronto ya que su cuerpo estaba temblando por la emoción, así que continuó hasta que sintió el calor de los labios de ella moverse con elegancia y sutileza sobre los suyos.

Siete meses habían pasado desde que todos se habían conocido; suficientes para que nuevos sentimientos nacieran, surgieran y renacieran. La situación a pesar de que era demasiado sombría, creó alicientes para todo surgiera.

* * *

La mañana recién comenzaba, no pasaban de las seis de la mañana cuando ya todos se estaban moviendo para continuar con la búsqueda de Ian. Sobre el mullido sofá del cuarto de Sesshoumaru, reposaba su gabardina, la cual contenía aquello que sería la mayor ayuda que les pudieran proveer pero al parecer, nadie se había dado por enterado de su presencia.

-Amor… ¿Usarás la gabardina el día de hoy? – el aludido negó sonriente y tomó una chaqueta de color blanco hueso, se la colocó y salió del cuarto para poder ir al rancho Higurashi y hablar con el detective para ver si podía tal vez con ayuda de sus contactos, obtener aún mejores resultados que dieran con el paradero del pequeño.

Al salir de la habitación, Kagura tomó la vestimenta y la colocó dentro del armario, se desperezó y observó el cielo, realmente pedía porque algo o alguien les ayudará porque ya hasta ella misma estaba desesperada por la ausencia del niño, no quería ni imaginar cual sería el dolor y sufrimiento de Kagome, debía de aceptar que esa chica tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Por su parte, Kohaku se encontraba sentado en una de las raíces de los tenebrosos árboles nevados en el medio del bosque, arrojó una piedra por entre la vereda y suspiro pesadamente, realmente quería que encontraran la ayuda que les había podido brindar, pero sabía que si para dentro de cuatro días no había ningún movimiento de ellos para rescatarlos, tendría que actuar él personalmente y liberarlos aunque eso pudiera tener un gran sacrificio para su persona.

-Espero que todo funcione o esto se volverá realmente peligroso – se levantó y sacudió sus ropajes, sabía que Naraku estaba demasiado confiado pero tampoco él podía hacer lo mismo, iba a ayudarles, costara lo que costara. Tomó nuevamente la comida que había llevado consigo y sus pasos lentos fueron lo único que rompieron el siniestro silencio que se cernía sobre aquel lugar abandonado y con un gran secreto dentro.

* * *

**Al fin y luego de mucho pero ya logré terminar este capítulo y vaya que me llevo tiempo, no es que no quisiera pero creo que perdí la inspiración por un tiempo, así que me redimo de esta manera, espero poder compensarlos como se debe, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente pero no estoy segura de cuando lo subiré, solo aclararé que no abandonaré esta historia, es una de las primeras en este fandom y hasta no acabar no estaré tranquila.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por leer este fic a pesar de sus atrasos constantes pero me gusta compensarlos con largos capítulos, este va especialmente dedicado a mi prima porque sin ella, no hubiera podido ponerle los párrafos finales y es que siempre esta echándome porras con esto de la escritura, realmente me ha hecho apasionarme por esto y a mi queridísimo novio por tan hermoso detalle al dejarme su review y darle la inspiración cuando creo que se me acaba.**

**Espero poder subir el siguiente pronto y no atrasarlos más, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Matta ne!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 25 de enero de 2010**

**Hora: 19.27 **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VEINTISEIS**

Habían transcurrido ya tres días y no había señal alguna de que hubieran encontrado su nota, se sentía realmente nervioso porque aun no había pensando en que es lo que haría para liberarlos sin que con esto recurriera en problemas serios; sin embargo, un sobre en la mesa del recibidor le llamo la atención, esa podría ser su única oportunidad y tendría que planearlo bien para que todo saliera como debía, no podía fallar, ya que eso significaría: graves problemas.

-Oe Kag… ven a ver esto – la chica se acercó hasta Miroku que le mecía ligeramente en el aire, un sobre color beige, tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que le hizo sentir escalofríos, ella mejor que nadie conocía perfectamente el significado del que él tuviera esa mueca.

-¿Qué con el sobre?

-Ábrelo – lo tomó y sus cejas se curvaron en señal de no comprender el por qué de su felicidad. Realmente no había nada interesante en la invitación en sus manos. No estaba para este tipo de actividades, su prioridad era su hijo y al parecer Miroku lo comprendió, no por eso dejo de sonreír, atrayendo la atención de Hakudoshin e Inuyasha que también se encontraban en la sala.

-Déjame ver – pidió Inuyasha mientras el albino se colocaba al lado del ojiazul y leí igualmente la invitación.

-Sabes que no estamos para este tipo de cosas – advirtió el peliplateado pero los amigos del chico sabían que algo más estaba bajo esa ligera invitación, posiblemente Miroku ya lo hubiera visto y lo mejor era preguntar, no querían ningún tipo de chiste que los obligara a amarrarlo y encerrarlo en el armario.

-Lo sé pero esta sería también nuestra mejor oportunidad

-Explícate – pidió la chica mientras releía la hoja entre sus manos, tal vez si había motivo para estar sonrientes.

-Seguro, ésta convención de ganaderos será a solo unos kilómetros de la casa de Naraku, están invitados los mejores de Tonkeda y tal vez, con la ayuda necesaria, podamos descubrir lo que necesitamos para atrapar a ese tipo y de paso rescatar a tu hijo – la idea no era descabellada, más bien parecía que todo se ponía de su parte, realmente tenían que ponerse a trabajar en este nuevo plan.

* * *

Naraku veía sin interés la invitación en sus manos, jugaba con ella y la mantenía rodando entre los dedos, vago la vista hasta la ventana y sonrió macabramente, podría aprovechar y ahí, acercarse más a Kagome, volverla de su lado; suponía que iría sola, como Inuyasha, así que marcó un número y rió al escuchar la voz al otro lado.

-Bien, ya entendiste lo que tenemos que hacer – la voz permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos y luego contestó, el pelinegro enarcó una ceja y se paso la mano por la cara, tenía que tomar aire para no levar la voz.

-Déjate de tanta tontera, no tienes esa reputación por acto de magia – se tuvo que alejar un poco el auricular del oído para escuchar todo lo que le alegaba la persona al otro lado.

-Escúchame bien, tienes que mantenerlo ocupado, nada más, se supone que ya estuviste con él y le conoces, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo y no me lo interpongas – el mutismo y la seriedad de su rostro demarcaba que estaba comenzando a cansarse de aquella plática que parecía ser un circulo vicioso.

Cruzó algunas palabras más con su interlocutor y colgó, dejando la mano sobre el aparato, recostó el cuerpo en la silla ejecutiva y dejo escapar un lento y largo suspiro, no había vuelta de hoja; después de esta fiesta, comenzaría todo, no podía dejar que más tiempo pasará, tenía que ganarse a la chica a como diera lugar o separarlos eliminando lo único que los mantenía unidos.

El brillo en sus ojos se hizo más profundo, dándole un toque mucho más siniestro, encendió un cigarro y votó el humo lentamente, así era como destruiría a Inuyasha, muy lentamente, arrebatándole su preciada perla, la que hacía muchos años se había ganado el título de la joya de Shikon: Kagome Higurashi. Se la ganaría y entonces, tendría todo lo que se le había arrebatado de joven, ella siempre debió de haber sido para él, no de ese peliplateado.

-Es ahora cuando mi venganza realmente comienza Taisho, no me has visto en acción y más te vale que estés preparado – amenaza y advertencia hechas en el mudo espacio de dos sentimientos chocando entre sí, volcados a un lado obsesivo de su dueño.

* * *

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué tengo que comprarme ropa? – Kagome veía como Sango y Ayame se movían por todo el local, viendo todo tipo de vestimenta, sabía que ese evento no sería cualquier cosa pero tampoco era para que tuviera que gastar, de igual manera se resigno pues a una la conocía de sobra y a lo que había logrado conocer a la castaña, ambas eran de las que no se les podía dar un NO por respuesta.

-¿Gusta algo para tomar? – sugirió una de las encargadas de la tienda pero la pelinegra negó, más que una bebida necesitaba salir de ahí, tomar un poco de aire y ver si de pronto podía relajarse, tanta tensión le estaba comenzando a afectar seriamente, especialmente porque parecía mantenerse con una migraña eterna; era cierto que había momentos que la hacían desaparecer, pero no era para estarlo recordando, no tenía a Inuyasha cerca para calmar sus deseos.

En silencio y aprovechando que las chicas se mantenían ocupadas en otras cosas, se levanto de la silla y salió del almacén. Se acomodó bien el abrigo y camino sin rumbo predeterminado, sus pies se movían solos por las enormes y casi desoladas calles de su pueblo, cada esquina, cada local, cada casa tenían una historia que contarle, que recordarle. Parecía estar dándose a sí misma, un tour por los recuerdos de su vida, una que había intentado olvidar pero al parecer, ésta seguía mostrándose para darle a entender que eso jamás ocurriría, porque era parte de ella, un pasado que siempre estaría presente.

Se detuvo frente a una cafetería, no sería la más glamorosa pero era la que más cariño guardaba en su corazón; el hecho de que fuera ahí donde precisamente ese tonto imprudente se le declarara y que fuera ahí donde tuvieran su primera pelea y reconciliación, eran cosas que jamás olvidaría. Había notado como por más que lo intentará, no olvidaría y tenía que aceptarlo, además, luego de muchas situaciones con él nuevamente, había comprendido que no quería hacerlo. Olvidarlo sería como no saber quién era ella.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, el viento meció sus cabellos y entro haciendo sonar la campanilla, el fuerte aroma a café y postres dulces inundo su ser, haciéndola volver en el tiempo, una ligera risa escapo de sus rosados labios y se encamino hasta la barra.

* * *

Inuyasha por su parte, caminaba por el lado contrario de la ciudad, sus pensamientos venían puestos en una sola persona, su rostro demarcaba el disgusto de tener que tenerlo presente, en cualquier momento del día, era lo que punzaba su ser, la sola idea de que hubiera osado lastimar a su familia le hacía hervir la sangre y el no poder acusarlo como deseaba lo hacía sentir impotencia; tenían casi todo para poder culparlo y aún así no era suficiente para que se creyera que alguien como él, era quien lo había planificado todo por… celos… estúpidos celos.

Sabía que parte de eso también era su culpa, si él en aquel momento, cuando una joven Kagome llegó a hablar con él, la hubiera escuchado; nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo, su hijo estaría a salvo en su hogar y ella feliz con él pero ahora, los rostros de todos se veían con una sola expresión: preocupación. Y claro que tenían que tenerla, no estaban pasando por una crisis económica, no era un pleito conyugal o familiar… era el secuestro de un niño y no cualquiera, sino de su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre, parte de él.

-Inuyasha – la forma y el tono en el que habían sido pronunciados le provocó al chico un fuerte respingo que lo hizo detenerse, no lo había demostrado porque no era de los que lo hacían pero si de vez en cuando, tenía el deseo ferviente de deshacerse de las personas, especialmente de ella.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-No he hecho nada, que yo recuerde, para que me trates tan mal – entornó los ojos, metió las manos en el abrigo y decidió que seguiría caminando, tal vez así ella captaría el mensaje y se retiraría por las buenas, no quería llegar a otros formas para dárselo a entender, pero tal parecía estar buscando que lo hiciera y se lo daría si seguía.

-Ve a casa Kaguya – la chica apretó las manos molesta por esa manera tan fría de tratarla, él sucumbiría por ella y lo haría esa noche, no tenía dudas y haría que la misma Kagome lo notará, solamente de esa forma rompería ese lazo que parecía mantenerlos unidos con firmeza. Esa aparente confianza entre ellos se acabaría, cuando viera lo vulnerable que era él con ella.

-Acepta una pequeña cena ¿te parece? – aquella invitación no le traía buena impresión a Inuyasha pero parecía que no estaba teniendo ninguna idea rara.

-Es para limar asperezas, comprendí que realmente no puedo luchar contra ella, quiero que quedemos como amigos – enarcó una ceja ante el comentario de la peliverde y no evito el soltar sonora carcajada, definitivamente ella tenía un buen sentido del humor cuando se lo proponía y eso era muy raras veces.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿No le veo la gracia? – se puso seria y esto hizo que la risa de Inuyasha parara más no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro, ese que a veces la hacía vibrar porque su cuerpo lo requería, añoraba las noches mágicas que le daba y le habían sido arrebatas por esa mujer que después de tanto tiempo regresaba a su vida, a echarle todo por lo que tanto había luchado.

-Escúchate Kaguya… tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigos – y no mentía, debido al pasado que los unía y a que conocía a la chica, estaba seguro que jamás podrían serlo porque ella realmente no lo aceptaría, aparentaría que así era pero nunca los dejaría en paz. Seguirle la corriente no era lo indicado, rechazarla era la oferta más tentadora, sin embargo tenía que pensar bien en cómo hacerlo para que de una buena vez entendiera la situación y se marchara de sus vidas, dejándolos ser feliz, en lo que cabía la palabra.

Lo vio alejarse a paso calmo del lugar, pateo con fuerza una piedra y aulló enojada de que no cayera en su trampa, al parecer tenía que ser mucho más directa y esta vez con una jugarreta que podría valerle el que fueran al mismo tiempo en diferentes actos. Tenía que hacerlo, destruir esa tonta unión entre ellos, no podía pasar nada serio. No resulto en el pasado, no pasaría ahora.

* * *

Daban las cinco de la tarde en la mansión Taisho cuando un mensajero entrego una carta dirigida exclusivamente para el menor de la familia. Kagura que había recibido el documento se quedo pensativa en la puerta, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese papel, algo le indicaba que no lo entregará.

-Señora – llamó una joven muchacha, entró a la casa y se desplomó en el sofá; estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas raras en esa familia que ya no sabía ni a quien culpar, al parecer no solamente era uno, sino dos las personas involucradas en esta destrucción lenta a los dueños de aquella casa.

-¿Dónde está el abrigo del joven amo? – inquirió nuevamente la chica mientras esperaba la respuesta en el último escalón. La pelinegra se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, contemplando el sobre en sus manos, suspiró fastidiada por sentir que no podía ayudar en mucho y se levanto.

-Ahora te la traiga – la joven asintió y se retiro nuevamente a la parte trasera de la casa mientras la señora subía lentamente; aprovechando, se detuvo unos momentos en el cuarto de la pequeña que ahora jugaba con sus peluches, le dio un ligero beso en la frente y salió tratando de no interrumpirla en su juego.

* * *

A las siete de la noche Inuyasha arribó a la mansión, se sacudió la nieve que tenía encima, debido a que apenas y acababa de empezar a nevar. Colocó el abrigo en el perchero y se dirigió hasta el bar, se preparó un vaso de whisky y tomó un sorbo algo grande, necesitaba calentarse y enfriar su mente para pensar con claridad.

-Inuyasha – volteó lentamente para sonreír al ver que era su cuñada, depositó momentáneamente el vaso en la barra, saludándola con un abrazo, no era difícil identificar su preocupación.

-Creo que tenemos un plan para averiguar más, no te preocupes – esas palabras al parecer, lograron apaciguar un poco la sensación que desde la tarde, tenía a la chica intranquila.

-Intentare no hacerlo pero es un poco difícil – confió mientras se servía un vaso de vodka, sorbió ligeramente y le entrego la carta que le hubiesen dejado horas antes. Había algo que no le agradaba de lo que vendría pero sin saber con certeza, que era, no lo impediría; solo rogaba porque nada malo ocurriera realmente, ya suficientes problemas tenían como para que se les viniera a sumar uno más.

-Inuyasha… no sé por qué te diré esto pero… haz que te oigan, podría ayudarte – se terminó el licor y se retiro para ver que se haría de cena. El chico por su parte no comprendió el mensaje pero supo, por instinto, que tenía que tomarlo en cuenta, le podría salvar. Lo abrió con cuidado, sacó la carta y comenzó a leer.

-Kagome… en mi apartamento… - tenía una duda muy fuerte ¿Cómo era que podía tener acceso a su apartamento? No lo sabía, aún así, tenía que acudir a la cita, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero lo averiguaría. Espero apenas unos minutos en su habitación mientras leía nuevamente su contenía, había algo que no lo hacía creíble del todo pero no estaba con el tiempo para averiguarlo. Depositó la carta en la gaveta de su cómoda, tomó nuevamente su abrigo y salió de su cálido hogar, tenía apenas media hora para llegar.

Manejaba por las calles solitarias del pueblo, con esta nevada, nadie estaría afuera; era un atentado contra la vida, al menos el carro, le proporcionaba el calor necesario para estar sin suéter. Ingresó al parqueo del edificio y salió de éste para ingresar rápidamente al ascensor. Se frotó las manos para darse un poco de temperatura, escuchó el sonido que indicaba que había llegado a su nivel. Bajó y se detuvo frente a la puerta, no comprendía que lo había llevado hasta ese sitio, tuvo la ligera sensación de darse media vuelta y retirarse pero no lo hizo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se detuvo en la oscuridad de su apartamento, cerró y buscó a tientas el interruptor pero unos pequeños brazos le rodearon por detrás, deteniéndole los movimientos, sonrió brevemente hasta que reconoció la manera en que lo tocaba. Se apartó de la joven y se detuvo en el medio de la sala, no necesitaba luz para conocer la identidad de la chica al frente suyo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – gruñó mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, no quería hacer nada descabellado por el simple hecho de que era una mujer. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos mientras intentaba pensar claramente en cómo sacarla de SU apartamento sin armar un escándalo, estaba casi seguro que si no lo hacía bien, ella se encargaría de dejarlo en ridículo.

-No aceptaste mi invitación, tuve que forzarte – sonrió sensualmente mientras prendía la luz de la habitación y se acercaba lentamente. El chico mantuvo la misma postura imperturbable, turbando ligeramente la actitud de la peliverde; sabía que le costaría despertar sus instintos pero no espero la insensibilidad de él.

-No la acepte porque no quería ni quiero nada contigo, ahora por favor, retírate por las buenas

-Oh si no ¿Qué harás? ¿Echarme a patadas? No puedes – era cierto, no lo haría; él y sus malditos principios morales. La chica lo casi obligo a sentarse en el sofá mientras ingresaba a la cocina. Inuyasha resopló molesto consigo mismo, al darse cuenta que no podía decirle que no, como tanto le hubiera gustado; no tenía que estar perdiendo el tiempo en ese tipo de tonterías. Un ligero aroma a filete llamó su atención y supo que realmente había preparado la cena.

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea aceptar la invitación – era probable que Kaguya estuviera siendo sincera en sus palabras y quisiera hacer las paces con él, si así era, entonces con gusto degustaría la cena. Necesitaba limar todas las asperezas que existieran para tener despejado el camino hacia su verdadera felicidad.

Siguió cada paso de la chica mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa del pequeño comedor, se levantó y le ayudo a colocar lo que hiciera falta. Ya con todo listo, se sentaron uno frente al otro, estratégicamente el chico había solicitado que así fuera, pues debía de mantener la distancia aún cuando ella quisiera solamente ser su amiga.

A pesar de que había dicho que era para poder platicar, eso fue lo que no ocurrió mientras comían, el silencio era el señor del lugar, su reino era como la tortura muda para el chico que no comprendía por qué ella sonreía si no habían hecho algún comentario gracioso. De pronto sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse un tanto pesado y se le dificultaba un poco el respirar, no sabía si era porque los ventanales estaban cerrados y el calefactor estaba encendido.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y detuvo todo movimiento, se recostó lentamente en la silla y sintió las fuertes y profundas nauseas que ahora le amenazaban. Se sentía como enfermo, débil y sin un ápice de voz; quería preguntar el por qué se sentía de aquella manera pero ningún sonido manaba de su garganta. Hizo un esfuerzo más pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, cansado y asustado porque ahora todo le daba vueltas, se levantó abruptamente mientras intentaba llegar al sillón.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué tienes? – corrió a su encuentro y le ayudo a sentarse, lo veía con una falsa preocupación que el chico, aún en su delirio, pudo reconocer y fue cuando una idea cruzó por su mente ¿Acaso podría ella ser tan malvada como para intentar matarlo? Bueno, no eran una persona completamente sana en juicio ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera lo previó. Y no había nadie que pudiera llegar a ayudarlo. Estaba completamente solo y a merced de una mujer que solo kami sabría que le haría.

-"Por favor, que alguien me ayude" – pidió mentalmente mientras iba perdiendo la noción de todo, su mente ya era un caos con las imágenes y la voz, no distinguía ni siquiera la luz de la oscuridad y de pronto, una fuerte opresión en el pecho lo hizo querer gritar por un dolor que no comprendía.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome mientras ingresaba un tanto alterada al rancho del chico. Tottosai se quedo en silencio sin comprender su pregunta. Sus ojos se encontraron por leves instantes hasta que el anciano se levó de hombros y continuó con la cena.

-Según escuche, tuvo que salir por una carta que le entregaron, no estoy seguro señorita Kagome, mejor pregúntele a la señora – la chica asintió con una sonrisa y subió hasta la habitación que debían de ocupar en ese momento, tocó suavemente, pidiendo internamente que no hubiera interrumpido algún momento importante para ellos.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y una adormilada Kagura la miraba detenidamente, parecía estar descifrando su presencia en la casa, se desperezó quedamente, ahora si ya parecía más despierta. Pudo notar al fondo, que Sesshoumaru se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, se sonrojó nerviosa al notar que su imprudencia los había sacado del sueño pero es que su preocupación podía mucho más que su pena.

-¿Sabes dónde está Inuyasha? – la mayor enarcó una ceja y la observó sin comprender. Fue en ese momento en que Kagome tuvo una fuerte sensación de pánico y temor, presionarle todo el cuerpo y especialmente su corazón. Sintió que de pronto se había quedado sin aliento y no comprendía la razón.

-Él salió Kag, no estoy segura a donde, creo que si buscas en su habitación encontrarás la carta que le enviaron, tal vez te de una referencia – agradeció con la mirada y casi corre hasta su cuarto, apenas abrió la puerta, sintió el aroma varonil que se colaba por entre sus fosas nasales, llenando cada centímetro de sus pulmones y haciendo que su mente trabajará a mil para recordar todo lo que había vivido con él. Hacía ya años que no entraba a ese cuarto y parecía no haber cambiado casi nada, salvo por algunos detalles en cuanto a color pero la elegancia del mismo, se mantenía intacta; sonrió enamorada y cerró la puerta, recostándose en ésta. Su corazón latía locamente ante la sola idea de volver algún día a ese lugar junto a él y su hijo.

-Ian – se erguió y se acercó hasta las mesitas de noche, intentando encontrar el sobre con la carta que le había mencionado la chica. Abrió caja una de las pequeñas gavetas pero no encontró nada, se sentó en la cama e inspecciono el lugar intentado averiguar dónde podría haberla guardado.

Sus ojos vagaban, sus manos se movían por entre todo el lugar, la desesperación y un sentimiento de miedo inundo su ser, sentía que debía encontrar esa carta a como diera lugar; ya no le importó desordenar el lugar o provocar ruido, le urgía encontrar ese documento.

-¿Qué ocurre? – el ver a Sesshoumaru en la puerta, poco le importo, su mente tenía un solo objetivo, encontrar el tan dichoso papel que sabía, contendría la clave para localizar al menor de los Taisho; no estaría tan preocupada si al menos el idiota le contestará el móvil pero nada. Por eso se había decidido por ir a la casa contigua.

El mayor se quedo casi con el rostro transformado al ver el enorme desorden que la muchacha había hecho en el cuarto, contó mentalmente para poder pasar el detalle y concentrarse en saber porque tanto escándalo cuando su tonto hermano no se encontraba ahí. Suponía que estaría con ella, pues no lo había visto en todo el día, ahora todo indicaba que algo no andaba bien y eso lo hizo despabilarse completamente.

Por fin su vista se detuvo en la cómoda de la habitación, se acercó y tocó levemente la suave caoba con la que estaba hecha. Tomó aire y abrió la primera gaveta, encontrando lo que tanto había buscado. La tomó y rapidez la comenzó a leer. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y fue entonces cuando confirmó su presentimiento. Inuyasha estaba en peligro.

-Sesshoumaru, tenemos que ir al departamento de Inuyasha en el centro – casi gritó pues ya casi había terminado de bajar las escaleras, sacó su celular y disco un número en específico, espero el tono y cuando apenas le contestaron, abrió la puerta impetuosamente para correr hacia el carro seguida del mayor.

-Necesito que envíes agentes tras nosotros, creo que Inuyasha está en problemas – el peliplateado hizo rugir el automóvil y chirrear las llantas al acelerar a fondo. No había necesitado más luego de que su cuñada finalizara la llamada. Agradecían internamente que por la nevada recién pasada, no hubieran muchas personas en la calle, lo que les permitía poder rebasar los límites de velocidad dentro del perímetro rural, no tenían tiempo para estarlo perdiendo, su hermano podría estar ahora… en cualquier condición. Apretó las manos en el volante, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado de pequeños, ahora que tenía una familia, había comprendido a su padre y a su hermano.

-Se que llegaremos a tiempo Sesshouomaru, no te preocupes – era increíble como aún en esas circunstancias, ella parecía no caerse, era como un pilar inquebrantable. Ahora comprendía perfectamente bien porque su hermano la había elegido de entre todas, debía de aceptar que poseía una gran belleza pero sobre todo un gran y fuerte carácter.

Por la velocidad que llevaban, el frenazo fue realmente fuerte, dejándolos turbados por unos leves segundos, se vieron entre sí y bajaron rápidamente del vehículo, siendo seguidos por un grupo de policías listos para cualquier imprevisto. Subieron por las gradas, puesto que era mucho más rápido que el ascensor, llegaron hasta el cuarto nivel y se detuvieron al salir, debían de ser precavido para no alarmar a nadie; no sabían que podría estar ocurriendo y no podrían en más peligro al chico.

Sus pasos fueron sigilosos, callados como si fueron unos ladrones, se recriminaron mentalmente ante la comparación y esperaron frente a la puerta, Sesshoumaru les hizo una seña a los agentes y estos fueron los primeros en entrar al momento de derribar la puerta por la fuerza, lo que vieron los dejó helados a todos.

-Inu… yasha… - murmuró la chica, la cual tuvo que ser sujetada por el ojidorado, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban viendo, ni en sus más locas ideas, hubieran imaginado aquello.

-¡No te atrevas! – gritó a todo pulmón la pelinegra mientras intentaba zafarse para saltar sobre la mujer que los veía asustada. Su postura cambio radicalmente y todos se tensaron ante el leve movimiento de Kaguya.

-No es tuyo… ¡Me lo robaste! Inuyasha es mío ¡MIO! – su rostro estaba pálido, sus pupilas dilatadas a tal punto que parecía que fueran negros, Kagome sentía las piernas temblarle, no quería perderlo. Lo amaba, ahora estaba segura de eso, su mente y corazón ya no luchaban por ver quien tenía la razón, solamente lo querían con ella para que no se sintieron nuevamente solos.

-¡No lo mereces! – las palabras a la pelinegra le entraban y salían de igual forma a la cabeza, en su mente solo rondaba la imagen frente a ella, quería correr hacia él y ayudarlo pero Sesshoumaru no la dejaba, se sentía impotente, ahora era comprendía los sentimientos de Suoten cuando ocurrió el percance.

-Si él no es mío… no será de nadie – sus palabras estaban cargadas de ira, odio y maldad. El sonido del arma cargándose a manos de Kaguya advirtió que debían de moverse con cautela y rápido, evitando el mayor daño posible. Pero justo en el momento en que se la fuerza policíaca hizo un ligero movimiento, el sonido de un disparo alerto y asusto a todos.

-¡Idiota! ¡Pudiste haberlo lastimado! – bramó el mayor de los Taisho cuando observó a la peliverde tirada en el piso y sosteniéndose la mano que sangraba profusamente debido al impacto de la bala con ésta.

-Lo siento pero usted quería que la detuviera ¿no? – no iba a refutarlo pero tampoco era para que se pusieran violentos, le medio sonrió a Kagome para tranquilizarla. Justo en ese momento, la soltó, viéndola como corría hacia el inconsciente de su hermano que yacía en el sofá, respiraba dificultosamente por lo que llamó a emergencias para que enviaran una ambulancia.

Los ojos de la pelinegra poseían una densa capa de lágrimas, las sostenía estoicamente para poder ayudar a ese tonto que tanto amaba, le acarició el rostro con amor pero no evito que finalmente rodaran libremente por sus mejillas cuando notó lo frío y sudoroso que se encontraba el chico.

-¡Dime qué le diste! – exigió sin verla, necesitaban hacerlo reaccionar a como diera lugar. No podía y no lo perdería. Lo zarandeo lentamente pero nada, no abría los ojos y escuchaba como con cada segundo su respiración era más forzada.

-¡Dímelo maldita sea! – sus miradas se encontraron y por primera vez Kaguya realmente tuvo miedo de Kagome, estaba sujeta por dos tipos que ya habían colocado una venda en su mano. Aún así, se compuso rápidamente y le sonrió con pura maldad.

-Te quedarás sola zorra, me quitaste lo que me pertenecía por derecho ahora yo te lo quitare todo, estarás sola, dentro de poco, en este estúpido mundo idiota – la pelinegra y Sesshoumaru se vieron impresionados pues sus palabras no solo implican a Inuyasha, sabían que hablaba también de Ian. Ella sabía dónde se encontraba el pequeño. El mayor casi se salta el sofá para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la mujer y le dedico la más letal de sus miradas, haciendo retroceder, horrorizada, a la peliverde que comprendió su grave error.

-Dime dónde esta Ian y qué le diste a mi hermano – no era una pregunta, era una reverenda amenaza, mucho más aterradora que la que alguna vez le hubiera podido dar Naraku. Sabía que no tenía a donde ir, estaba rodeada y aún si logrará escapar, ellos la perseguirían hasta que lo dijera. No tenía mucho de donde escoger, vago su mirada por el lugar intentando encontrar una rápida solución y sus ojos brillaron al encontrarla; forcejeó con los tipos y logró patear al peliplateado lo suficientemente duro para que desviara la vista por algunos segundos, fue en ese momento cuando el grito de Kagome se oyó por el lugar.

-¡NO!

-Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba – siseó antes de que un segundo disparo se oyera en la habitación. La pelinegra se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras veía como la sangre manaba del cuerpo de la chica, yacía inerte y sin vida alguna, con una risa macabra en su rostro. Realmente la odiaba y le había arrebatado lo que amaba. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de los paramédicos que ya estaban alrededor de Inuyasha intentando tomar sus signos vitales.

No podía evitar seguir viendo a los ojos opacos de la chica frente a ella, Sesshoumaru no estaba en mejores condiciones pero no lo iba a demostrar, se sobaba lentamente la espinilla mientras veía como su cuñada parecía estar ida. No podía culparla, habían encontrado al cómplice del maldito y ahora no había nadie que pudiera darles alguna información.

-"_Tonta Kaguya, hiciste un voto de silencio con tu muerte_" – pensó el ojidorado mientras tomaba aire para mitigar el dolor y se giraba para preguntarle a algún paramédico el estado de su hermano. El mundo para la menor de los Higurashi parecía haberse derrumbado ante sus ojos y no había podido evitarlo.

-Ka… go… me… - el débil llamado manado de los labios de Inuyasha la hicieron salir de su trance. Se levantó casi inmediatamente y se posó a su lado, tomó su mano y le sonrió para darles ánimos a todos. Tal vez el lugar donde su hijo se encontraba secuestrado no lo sabrían por ahora pero era solo cuestión que lo hiciera. Ella había intentado arrebatárselo todo pero estaba segura, que eso no pasaría, que una energía especial y divina los estaba cuidando a todos. Por ahora, acompañaría al chico para estar al tanto de su mejoría.

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo a cierta distancia de la inerte Kaguya puesto que ahora, era jurisdicción del ministerio público encargarse de levantar el cuerpo, meneo la cabeza ligeramente, se alejó y dio un suspiro antes de salir completamente del apartamento.

* * *

-Señora – llamó quedamente una muchacha mientras tocaba con suavidad la puerta, ésta se abrió con lentitud dejando entre ver a la aludida.

-¿Qué ocurre Naomi?

-Es que… ¿Tendrá usted ropa para poner a lavar? – Kagura se giró dejando entrar a la muchacha, se acercó a unas cuantas ropas de vestir y se la entregó a la joven; casi cuando ya se retiraba la hizo detenerse.

-Permíteme, solo sacaré cualquier cosa que tenga mi esposo – le sacó varios papeles y los depositó sobre su tocador, le sonrió en señal de que ya se podía retirar y pensó que lo mejor era salir un poco de ese lugar o terminaría volviéndose loca por no hacer nada. En ese momento, el sonido del teléfono timbrando la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, lo descolgó y se quedó muda ante lo que su esposo le contaba.

* * *

**Bien, rompiendo con la regla, este capítulo es más largo de lo que acostumbro a hacer pero estoy satisfecha con lo que ha salido, aprovechando que estoy con ánimo e inspiración, decidí en continuarla y ya irle dando su tan esperado desenlace. Debo admitir que estaba corta de musa pero ha vuelto y con mayor fuerza.**

**Espero que el próximo capítulo este pronto, no quiero seguir alargando la trama porque no es para llevarla a tanto. Así que pronto estaremos viendo su final. Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer la historia y dejarme su comentario. Estos son grandes incentivos para mi vaga mente y me hace muy feliz darme cuenta que gusta a los demás.**

**Mi meta es terminarla antes de comenzar la universidad y ya luego ir actualizando el resto de las historias de este fandom que tengo pendiente.**

**Siempre gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Matta ne!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 01 de febrero de 2010**

**Hora: 22.06 (un poco tarde pero valió la pena)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VEINTISIETE**

Habían pasado casi tres horas de que ingresaron al hospital, el médico le dijo que no tenía de que preocuparse, que ellos se encargarían de estabilizarlo pero su corazón no pudo confiar en sus palabras. Se sentía cansada en todo sentido, el ligero y breve enfrentamiento con Kagura, escuchar que su hijo aún se encontraba vivo, le había dado nuevas fuerzas para continuar pero saber que por esa información ahora Inuyasha se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte; no era el precio que hubiera querido pagar.

-Señora Taisho – llamó uno de los doctores que se habían encargado de ver a Inuyasha, tuvo que reprimir hacer la corrección de su apellido pues le importaba más saber de la condición en que se encontraba el muchacho. Sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría al ver como el hombre le sonreía.

-Ya está fuera de peligro, está en ventilación mecánica, es realmente impresionante que no hubiera hecho mucho en su cuerpo para la cantidad de veneno en su cuerpo – musitó mientras leía el expediente del ojidorado, Sesshoumaru se puso en pie y se quedo tras la chica que seguía con la mirada fija en el médico.

-¿Qué fue lo que ingirió? – preguntó curioso por saber que había casi matado a su hermano.

-Le suministraron ketamina en cantidades increíblemente grandes pero creo que la situación se agravó por el alcohol, encontraron un poco en su sangre – la pelinegra casi no entendía nada de la explicación pero le bastaba con saber que ya se encontraba bien.

-¿Puedo verlo? – el hombre le sonrió tiernamente y le hizo señas para que lo acompañará pero ella se giró hacia el chico a su lado.

-No te preocupes, quédate con él, yo iré a casa a informar a los demás - los pasillos parecían ser interminables y sentía que había caminado por horas, se detuvieron frente a la puerta y se la abrió con caballerosidad, agradeció el gesto con la cabeza y entró, cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno. Suspiró finalmente aliviada al verlo dormir tranquilamente.

-Inuyasha – murmuró al momento en que observaba el aparato en su rostro, le acarició la mejilla con amor y sujetó nuevamente su mano entre las suyas. La felicidad era tan enorme que no supo como ocultarla, el calor corporal le había vuelto a la normalidad: cálido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar aquí? – no lo soltaba y su sonrisa tampoco se borraba, el encargado se acercó un poco más a la joven pareja y observó todos sus signos vitales.

-Serán unos tres o cuatro días, solo para hacerle unos exámenes más y cerciorarnos de que todo está en orden – ella asintió quedamente y dejo su mirada en el rostro pasivo del chico.

* * *

Parqueo el carro frente a su casa y soltó un largo suspiro, esa noche había sido una de las más pesadas de toda su vida. Se pasó una mano por la nuca para poder destensar el cuello. Se recostó en el asiento, cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de lo vivido en las últimas horas lo hizo abrirlos nuevamente. Tal parecía que por esos momentos, el sueño no acudiría a su presencia. Bufó con molestia porque realmente se sentía cansado, bajó de su automóvil y entró en silencio, apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana y no quería despertar a nadie pero casi se atraganta al escuchar aquella suave voz recorrer la estancia.

-¿Cómo está Inuyasha? – cuestionó la pelinegra sin darse cuenta que casi le provoca un infarto a su esposo.

-Bien, ahora que me vine, el doctor dijo que estaba estable, así que es solo cuestión de tiempo – se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir o comentar al respecto, Kagura se acercó a él, le abrazó y dio un ligero y tenue beso para reconfortarlo. No necesitaban decir nada realmente, se conocían muy bien como para saber lo que pensaba y sentía el otro.

-¿Qué pasará con Kaguya? – sintió como se tensó entre sus brazos y luego soltó una maldición, tal vez no debió de haber preguntado pero es que la duda la estaba carcomiendo, necesitaba saber bien que había ocurrido; a lo mejor y tenían buenas noticia sobre Ian.

-Supongo que la enterraran pero la muy ingenua se llevo el paradero a la tumba, fue su venganza

-Realmente estaba loca… no imagine que llegara a tanto – Sesshoumaru sonrió ante los pensamientos de su esposa y no evito el pegarla mucho más a su cuerpo.

-Cuando los sentimientos se vuelven obsesivos, la gente es capaz de cualquier cosa

-Ven, vamos a descansar un poco – pidió la chica mientras lo halaba y llevaba escaleras arriba, dormir no le caería mal y esclarecería su mente porque ahora ya había un cómplice para investigar aunque estuviera muerto. Su sola testificación frente a un cuerpo policial ya había levantado el ánimo de todos y el detective se estaba encargando de solicitar el allanamiento a la casa de la difunta.

Se recostó en la mullida cama y aspiro profundamente el aroma a lirios que manaba de su esposa y estaba impregnado en las sabanas, la vio caminar un poco por la habitación hasta que se detuvo en el tocador, sonrió y tomó los papeles que anteriormente había sacado del abrigo.

-Creo que son tuyos, los saque del abrigo – asintió y los deposito en la chaqueta que ahora usaba, se coloco un pantalón holgado y se acomodo al lado de su esposa, la abrazo y espero a que Morfeo llegará por él, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que luego de diez minutos, estaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

-¿Alguien me puede decir dónde diablos está Miroku? – todos los que se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente se vieron entre sí para luego negar rotundamente, la chica bufo con molestia y se acomodo su cabello rojo tras la oreja, como aún estaba húmedo había optado por dejarlo suelto. Se sentó al lado de un tenso y celoso Kouga, ignorándolo olímpicamente solo para molestarlo y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Es qué ya lo extrañas? – bromeó Hakudoshin mientras continuaba leyendo el periódico. La historia no había salido en el diario por petición del mayor de los Taisho, querían evitar que todos se enteraran y con eso salvaguardar la vida de su sobrino.

-Necesitaba que me hiciera un favor pero supongo que esperare

-¿Te urge mucho? Porque podría ayudarte – se ofreció algo mordaz Kouga, la chica tuve que soportar estoicamente la risa que le quiso brotar en ese momento.

-No, tranquilo, quería que me averiguará unas cosas pero no es tan importante – comenzó a comer lentamente, dando por terminada la plática, no podía ni debía dar más detalles al respecto pero fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en las sillas vacías. Indago visualmente con los demás para saber que había ocurrido pero ninguno se dio por enterado, así que carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Kag? – todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que finalmente Sango hablo por todos.

-Están en el hospital

-¡¿Cómo?! – al levantarse tan abruptamente, tiró la silla al suelo y todos dieron un respingo por el susto. Kouga se levantó y la tranquilizó levemente, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los presentes, la hizo que se sentará nuevamente y escuchará la explicación.

-Al parecer intentaron matar a Inuyasha anoche, así que ahora están en el hospital, para su recuperación – el silencio se mantuvo por algunos minutos más mientras continuaban con el desayuno y Ayame se encargaba de que su cerebro computara lo que recién le habían dicho. Tenía que ir con ellos, estar al lado de su amiga y apoyarla, se levanto pidiendo disculpas y salió de la casa con rapidez aunque se detuvo en el pórtico levemente apenada.

-No sabes donde esta ¿cierto? – no se giró, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y espero hasta que el chico estuvo a su lado, la obligo a verlo y sonrió divertido al notar su malestar por haber sido descubierta; ladeó el rostro con pena y sintió de pronto los labios del chico sobre su mejilla, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se apartó un poco para poder verlo directamente.

-¿Asustada? – bromeó mientras la sujetaba por la mano y se la llevaba en dirección a su auto, el cual ya esperaba en la entrada del rancho, la hizo subir y luego lo hizo él, una vez adentró, la sujetó por la cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso tierno, suave y pausado. Usaba sus propios labios para saborear los de ella y mordisquearlos a su placer; no ponía resistencia ¿Para qué? Si sabía que al fin y al cabo, ella también quería degustarlo de esa manera, saber que al menos por ahora, él era completamente suyo.

Se separaron y finalmente el carro se puso en marcha hasta el hospital, supondría que ahí se encontrarían algunos policías intentando saber los detalles y ponerlos dentro del expediente, ahora, no solamente era secuestro sino también intento de asesinato y con una persona fallecida por este problema; era muy probable que todo apuntara a Naraku.

* * *

Miroku apareció a mitad de la mañana, se veía bastante cansado y pálido, Sango no evito el preocuparse por el chico, ya que siempre parecía estar en buenas condiciones y de buen humor. Verlo en semejante estado hizo que el corazón se le comprimiera y casi por instinto, se acercó a él, lo observo en silencio hasta que finalmente él se giro a verla y le sonrió como normalmente lo hacía. A pesar de no ser mucho el tiempo de conocerlo, reconocía bien cuando la estaba queriendo engañar, su rostro se tornó aún más preocupado y esto turbó visiblemente al pelinegro que no comprendió su comportamiento.

-¿Dónde habías estado? – sabía que tal vez terminaría dañada, que no fuera la persona que tanto tiempo había estado esperando pero quería sentir ese sentimiento al máximo y especialmente con la persona que lo había hecho surgir, tal vez se arrepentiría más tarde o cuando toda esa confusión terminara pero no lo evitaría; Inuyasha en cierta ocasión le había pedido que se dejará de estar limitando las cosas y las viviera lo mejor posible para que no le pasara lo que a él.

-Fui a darle una vuelta a Inuyasha, me preocupo y de paso le lleve un poco de comida a Kagome, supuse que no había comido nada desde anoche – el chico se quedo sorprendido al ver la sonrisa de alivio en el rostro de la castaña, no comprendía a que venía su repentino cambio, no es que le molestara, al contrario, le fascinaba pero no esperaba que fuera uno así tan radical. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió sensualmente. La chica no evito el tensarse al sentir como su cuerpo parecía estar reaccionando a cada movimiento gatuno que poseía a pesar de saber que esa era solo una de sus tantas maneras de engañar.

-¿Estabas preocupada? – sabía de sobra la respuesta pero tenía que hacerla, quería oírla manar de sus deliciosos labios; esos que lo incitaban a devorarlos. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, notaba el rubor prominente en sus mejillas y una mueca de victoria y ternura se apodero de él. Realmente lo tenía hechizado esa aparente inocencia de parte de ella.

-Tonto – musitó mientras le daba la espalda, aparentando molestia, no quería que se diera cuenta lo que su proximidad había provocado; no estaba preparada aún para lo que vendría, si es que ocurría, disimuladamente se coloco la mano en la mejilla y trago ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo calientes que estaban. Cerró los ojos e intento bajar tenuemente el sonrojo pero no lo pudo hacer ya que al abrirlos nuevamente, tenía frente a ella y mucho más cerca a Miroku.

-Creo que tienes fiebre, deberías de recostarte – te convenció a sí misma de que todos los hombres eran igual de despistados, bufó con algo de molestia pero intento no ponerle atención, a fin de cuentas, ellos no eran nada para que ella le exigiera hacer cosas. Tampoco eran amigos cercanos como para estarse metiendo en lo que él hiciera, era su vida y no tenía nada para justificar su deseable cuestionario.

Optó por apartarse y retirarse a su habitación, enviaría algunas cuantas órdenes a la empresa y se recostaría, tenía la esperanza de que esto le ayudara a esclarecer sus pensamientos y sobre todo sus sentimientos. Se giró y sintió, de pronto, un jalón en el brazo, cuando pudo reaccionar, los labios del chico se movían en un delicado baile sobre los de ella; se había quedado atónita, no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que estaba entre dos decisiones. Tragó y antes de que él se apartara, lo jalo por las solapas y lo pego nuevamente a ella, correspondiéndole el beso.

El sonido de una bandeja tambaleando, hizo que se separaran del susto y Sango escondió su rostro entre el bien formado pecho del pelinegro que sonreía como hechizado, enfocó la vista en la anciana que llevaba algunos trastes hacia la cocina y que los veía curiosa.

-Creo que es mejor irnos – se lo dijo con lentitud, un poco cerca de su oído, provocando en la chica fuertes espasmos que él supuso, eran por el susto de haberlos sorprendido en aquel mágico momento, le hizo un ademán a Kaede y se retiraron velozmente de aquel lugar. La mujer rió como pocas veces lo hacía y negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba su camino.

-Definitivamente Tonkeda tiene un poder mágico para juntar a las personas más extrañas – comentó a la nada, dejando lo que llevaba en el lavavajillas y sacando las cosas de la cocina para poder preparar el almuerzo.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado ya desde el incidente, gracias a la buena movilidad de las cosas, ningún medio se había enterado de la situación y todo había quedado en simples rumores que las personas olvidaron al día siguiente.

-Es que tú si eres terco – bramó molesto Kouga al darse cuenta que Inuyasha intentaba por quinta vez levantarse de la cama, comprendía que estuviera ofuscado de estar en la cama pero tenía que comprender que no había tenido un simple dolor de estómago. Lo habían intentado matar ¡Por Dios! Y él estaba ahí, peleando con todos porque no quería permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar.

-Los hospitales me dan asco – farfulló, al tiempo que se intentaba poner en pie, eso claro hasta que un fuerte golpe en el hombro lo hizo quejarse y caer acostado nuevamente. Todo el cuerpo médico y los mismos visitantes quedaron callados al ver semejante escena, no era normal pero definitivamente era uno de esos casos que no olvidarían jamás.

-¡Quieres ya comportarte como el hombre que tanto te jactas de ser! – no era bueno hacer enojar a una mujer y no querían, nunca, hacer enojar precisamente a la pelinegra del ahora mallugado chico. La mirada letal y fulminante que le dirigía, no daba pauta a una dramatización o intento de berrinche. No había dudas que quien más miedo daba de los dos, era ella.

-¡Feh! ¡Detesto estar aquí, ya me quiero! – Ayame no sabía si realmente el peliplateado tenía cerebro y lo usaba o lo mantenía de adorno para aparentar; enfrentarse a Kagome era como hacerle frente al peor de los demonios. Aunque ahora que lo analizaba, él era el único con el suficiente carácter para controlar a la indomable Higurashi y viceversa, era un solo complemento del otro.

Las excusas y quejas, iban y venían, comenzando a marear a la concurrencia, así que un sabio doctor, optó por interrumpir, aún temiendo por su propio bienestar físico. Tomó aire, sujeto la tabla con la papelería y se acercó a los signos vitales del chico que parecían estar en los parámetros normales para admiración de todos.

-Es increíble joven Taisho – se quedaron en silencio y observaron al médico delante suyo, éste reía divertido ante las maneras tan extrañas en que reaccionaban los dos jóvenes.

-Creí que tardaría mucho más tiempo en recuperarse debido a la dosis tan alta que ingirió pero según los exámenes todo en su cuerpo ha vuelto a la normalidad – el chico evocó una sonrisa arrogante al escuchar el comentario del profesional y miró de soslayo a la chica que bufaba molesta, sabía que con eso, él exigiría que lo dieran de alta y saliera. Temía por su vida y al menos en el hospital, había estado bien atendido; no quería que nada malo le ocurriera nuevamente, ya no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría si algo así llegará a ocurrir.

-Tonta – murmuró al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, la comprendía, él tampoco quería volver a pasar por eso pero no tenían porqué ser tan negativos ahora que tenían una nueva pista con respecto a la ubicación de su hijo.

-Bruto – respondió en defensa mientras se levantaba de la cama y le daba espacio al anciano para terminara de revisar al peliplateada y diera su veredicto final; ambos se vieron fieramente pero luego sus rostros se suavizaron y esbozaron una sonrisa abierta y natural. Todos los amigos de la pareja se quedaron anonadados ante aquella muestra de amor. No había dudas de que ellos eran el uno para el otro, provocar semejante cambio en una persona con el temple y carácter que habían conocido, no cualquiera lo hacía.

-Supongo joven, que ya no es necesario que permanezca aquí, solo le suplicare jovencita que si lo ve ponerse mal, lo traiga de inmediato – le dio el resultado y el expediente a uno de los residentes y se alejo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro; poco a poco abandonaron la habitación dejando únicamente a los allegados al paciente. Se vieron entre sí sin saber qué hacer, oficialmente estaba bien pero aún temían que existieran haber secuelas según había explicado el médico.

-Bueno, con esto damos por cerrado este caso – comentó divertido Bankotsu al tiempo que todos soltaron carcajadas, no era un momento para estar riéndose pero no podían evitarlo, su amigo había sobrevivido milagrosamente a una muerte segura. Ahora era cuando más vigilancia tendría la casa y eso ya era un problema para todos. Especialmente para los más jóvenes que ya resoplaban visiblemente fastidiados.

-Nosotros iremos a terminar de ver las cosas para la fiesta – Sango y Ayame se retiraron dejando estupefactos a los demás ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigas? No lo sabían pero una sonrisa surco el rostro de la pelinegra, ahora podía decir que tenía muchas personas a su alrededor que se preocupaban por ella y le ayudaban en todo cuanto podían. No podía pedir mucho más, con eso se daba por bien servido; faltaba encontrar a su hijo y cuando eso ocurriera, estaría realmente completa. Estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo con el testarudo de Inuyasha, retomar su antigua vida y ser feliz junto a las personas que más amaba.

Se despidió de todos asegurándoles que no tenían de que preocuparse, ella se encargaría de llevar al chico a casa y ayudarles en lo que pudiera pero le había pedido a Miroku que hiciera un poco de tiempo para platicar como era debido, éste había aceptado sin rechistar y salido con el resto de los hombres, quedando solamente ellos dos. Sintió como de pronto era casi levantada en el aire y ahora se encontraba sobre el regazo del chico que le hacía latir como loco el corazón. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntar cuando sintió los labios cálidos y apasionados del peliplateado sobre los suyos, no tardo en corresponder y quedarse así por unos minutos hasta que el aire les falto y se tuvieron que separar ligeramente.

-Es hora de irnos – no había palabras que ansiara oír en esos momentos como las que ella había articulado, sin esperar alguna otra orden, la bajo de la cama y él también lo hizo.

* * *

Kohaku estaba casi desesperado, no había señales de Kagura y tener a Naraku de ese humor, no era precisamente lo mejor. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y sus ojos se perdieron en el techo de la habitación, ya no sabía ni qué hacer para que alguien notara la localización del pequeño Ian y Kanna; sabía que de seguir así, los tendría que ayudar él mismo pero no quería que todo saliera mal. Siendo como era y como lo conocía, era muy probable que nunca lograran salir del bosque.

-¿Qué haré? – se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y gimió de angustia, estar en esa situación era realmente increíble, todavía se preguntaba cómo es que había aceptado ser parte de ese teatro creado por mentes retorcidas y obsesionadas con lo que nunca podrían tener. Se levantó y observó la arboleda en la lejanía; pronto iría a darles una vuelta puesto que debía llevarles comida pero ya no quería seguir en ese cruel y tonto juego.

-Por favor, que alguien vea la nota – suplico quedamente al tiempo que salía del cuarto con rumbo a la cocina para poder prepararles algo pues el almuerzo estaba próximo.

Colocó la última pieza de comida en la canasta y la envolvió para mantener el calor de las mismas, era un camino un tanto largo y no quería que les llegara fría, suficiente con que tuvieran que vivir de los restos de madera que apenas y mantenían el calor en aquel viejo y olvidado lugar. Se detuvo frente a la entrada y camino por el largo y oscuro pasaje, se detuvo frente a la puerta, tuvo que echar un poco de su aliento cálido sobre las manos para que al contacto con el picaporte, no le doliera; hizo un esfuerzo enorme para poder abrir la puerta y cerrarla antes de que el frío se colara y turbara el ambiente que había en ese sitio, dejo la canasta en la mesa y notó como los dos únicos ocupantes se le acercaron.

-Pensé que no vendrías – la albina tomó un poco de lo que había traído Kohaku y lo puso en el plato para que el infante pudiera comer con tranquilidad, a duras penas ahora podía sacarle una conversación y no digamos de intentar dormirlo, eso sí le llevaba tiempo y estando en ese lugar, ya no tenía idea de que fecha u hora era mucho menos de si era de día o de noche.

-Yo siempre vendré pero han estado pasando cosas extrañas allá afuera

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kagura no aparece – la chica se mantuvo en silencio, intentando saber que era lo que le habría ocurrido. Tal vez y había cometido una imprudencia y su hermano se había deshecho de ella o podría ser que simple y llanamente se hubiera marchado, no la conocía así que no podía sacar una teoría válida para su repentina desaparición.

-¿Tú crees que mi hermano tiene algo que ver?

-No, esta vez creo que tu hermano está limpio de todo esto – se vieron unos segundos antes de que ella terminará de acomodar los alimentos y se sentara un tanto alejada del pequeño para poder mantener la conversación sin alterar el ya casi muerto carácter del chico.

-Sácanos por favor, ya no soporto verlo en ese estado – le oprimía verlo tan triste y desesperanzado. Le hubiera gustado salir corriendo de ese sitio y llevarlo hasta sus padres pero no podía, él no se lo permitía y no le daría el lujo a su hermano de que le pusiera una sola mano encima; le había tomado un cariño especial y se había prometido a si misma cuidarlo mientras alguien los liberaba.

-Por ahora no puedo, el invierno está más cruel que de costumbre, morirían en pocas horas, dame unos días más por favor – no acostumbraba a rogar pero era por su bien, sabía que le comprendería pero es que no podía lanzarse solo porque sí, tenía que tomar en cuenta cada posible consecuencia y pensar en cómo saldrían librados sin tener alguna baja y es que eso era su única oportunidad, sino funcionaba, entonces aprovecharía después de la fiesta que era cuando Naraku viajaría al extranjero para una reunión de negocios.

* * *

El día había llegado, la tan esperada fiesta estaba lista y todos esperaban que ese fuera el día definitivo, Kagome casi estaba al borde de un fuerte colapso nervioso e Inuyasha cada día más intratable; se les comprendía perfectamente y por eso buscaban desesperadamente la manera de ayudarlos.

-No quiero ir – dejo caer su cuerpo pesadamente en la cama y casi hipo por aguantar un sollozo, se pasó las manos por los ojos para quitar cualquier tipo de rastro de las lágrimas y gimió de impotencia. Ya estaba desesperada, casi un mes sin saber de su hijo la estaba consumiendo lentamente, quería y ansiaba morir si algo le había pasado pero se mantenía fuerte en la idea de que se encontraba bien, su instinto de madre y mujer nunca le había fallado, no lo haría en ese momento tan importante.

-Vamos Kag, ya casi es la hora – subió los ojos hasta el reloj digital y supo que tenía razón, se observó y volvió a soltar otro gruñido, ni siquiera se había terminado de arreglar, tampoco era que lo hiciera tiempo record. Se sentó en la cama y se levanto casi a rastras, tomó el vestido y se lo colocó, se miró en el espejo y tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa para darse valor y continuar con todo esto.

-Kag, ya es tarde – volvió a llamar el chico mientras movía desesperado un pie y estaba medio recostado sobre la puerta, no oyó el ruido del pestillo correrse y solo atinó a meter las manos frente a su cara al momento de caer; levó la mirada y se topo con la mejor de todas las visiones, un hermoso ángel había bajado del cielo y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él.

Se levantó y sacudió sus ropas antes de fijarse en la vestimenta de su acompañante, era un vestido blanco strapless, la cintura estaba perfectamente amoldada y en ésta se hallaba un decorado de enredaderas negras, el volado de la falda no era pronunciado, solo un poco, al final tenía un pequeño encaje negro, dándole así, un aire glamoroso; llevaba sandalias de tacón blanco con imitación de diamantes en las correas. Tragó ligeramente e intento apartar todo pensamiento que les prohibiera asistir a la reunión.

Ella no estaba mejor que él, verlo en ese esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, abierta en los primeros tres botones y zapatos negros formales, lo hacía ver, arrebatadoramente sensual y varios pensamientos de dudosa procedencia, inundaron su atormentada y anonada mente.

-¿Vamos? – ella asintió y se dejo guiar por el brazo de él que ahora se encontraba rodeando su cintura, Inuyasha no podía evitar sentir el dulce y embriagador aroma a flores exóticas que manaba del sedoso cabello de la chica, se turbo por unos segundos antes de recuperar la compostura y detenerse en la entrada. Ya todos estaban más que listos y arreglados pero Sesshoumaru iba solo.

-¿Qué paso con Kagura? – la pregunta salió tan repentinamente que todos hicieron silencio. El mayor de los Taisho se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento antes de observar a su cuñada.

-Rin tenía un poco de fiebre, venía a avisarles que nos quedaremos hasta que esté bien, nosotros les alcanzamos luego – no espero respuesta, se retiro, dejando a todos en la misma posición inicial. La tensión que inconscientemente se había creado, desapareció casi por arte de magia; no había dudas de que el hermano del peliplateado si creaba un aire sofocante con su sola presencia.

-Pobre su esposa – musitó Ayame intentando alivianar el momento, lo cual consiguió, ya que algunos soltaron menuda sonrisa, Inuyasha por su parte solo enarcó una ceja y sonrió, no les diría nada porque si no, se perdería la imagen de su hermano y no quería tener problemas con él por el momento; ya luego de solucionado todo, probablemente volverían a ser como antes, era su manera de ser y podían cambiarla mucho.

Los minutos fueron agonizantes y extrañamente eternos, el camino parecía nunca tener fin y el resoplo de satisfacción se pudo escuchar perfectamente dentro del vehículo. Descendieron y le entrego las llamas al chico que esperaba paciente en la puerta para llevar los automóviles a los diferentes parqueos; la sujeto de la mano y la apretó para afirmar el agarre, Kagome comprendió lo que él podía estar sintiendo en ese momento, ella tenía que convertirse en el calmante o terminarían habiendo problemas serios.

La música estaba ligeramente fuerte para que se oyera en el enorme salón, todos eran conocidos de la joven pareja ya que siempre habían sido su círculo social, habían algunos que les costaba recordar pero bastaban un poco de palabras cruzadas para obtener el recuerdo deseado. Todos comentaban lo bien que se veían como pareja y sobre si el regreso de ella, se debía a su ahora "estable" relación con el chico. Para nadie era sorpresa que el niño que viniera con ella, fuera hijo del menor de los Taisho.

A pesar de que la música seguía sonando y las personas conversando, la vista de los dos se detuvo abruptamente en la persona que ahora hacía ingreso al lugar, las personas alrededor de los chicos callaron y guiaron sus vistas hasta el nuevo invitado y no evitaron el sorprenderse por su presencia. Todos parecieron hacerse a un lado cuando Naraku camino a paso firme hasta ellos.

-Es un gusto tener por aquí – comentó con una sonrisa llamativa hacia Kagome que lo veía reticente, nadie comprendía el por qué de aquella curiosa mirada de odio entre los tres. Hacia unos años habían sido grandes amigos y ahora parecía que todo ese sentimiento había sido reemplazado por otro más fuerte.

-Claro que sí, yo también poseo un rancho – le recordó mientras daba un paso y afirmaba su postura seria, el pelinegro enarcó una ceja ante la manera tan feroz en que le hablaba, eso había sido una de las cosas que más le habían atraído de ella, nunca se dejaba de nadie a pesar de ser mujer.

-Lo recuerdo y es por eso que es un agrado tenerte de vuelta – pero justo cuando iba a acariciarle el rostro, sintió una fuerte mano que se lo impedía; se giró hacía el culpable y entonces se pudo sentir lo que era realmente una mirada de odio puro, todos sintieron que les faltaba el aire y no era porque estuvieran encerrados. Sabían que esa fiesta había pasado de ser apacible y tranquila a una muy peligrosa.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora si es oficial, este ya es el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia y lo hago así, porque ya tengo el final casi listo, no se preocupen, estoy apresurando los deditos para que me salga como tanto lo deseo y sea del agrado de ustedes. Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, especialmente a las que me dejan su comentario.**

**Este salió mucho más rápido que los anteriores y supongo que ha de ser porque su final está muy cerca, me entristece y alegra saber que casi lo termino. Ya todo está arreglándose lentamente, necesitaba y quería ponerlos a prueba a todos ya que soy una persona muy real, me gusta tocar temas de la vida real y que vean que nada es color de rosa en esta vida.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan su comentario, eso me anima e inspira a continuar, no solo con esta historia sino también con las demás. También a mi prima del alma, mi confidente y amiga de travesura, mi tapadera como dirían algunos y mi alcahueta según mi novio jajaja. También a ese chico que me hizo perder los estribos cuando lo conocí, porque me dio la inspiración y el impulso para este capítulo.**

**Así que nos leemos en la próxima. Matta ne!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 12 de febrero de 2010**

**Hora: 16.51 (más temprano que todos los demás capítulos y eso ya es mucho decir)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO**

La fiesta siguió, hasta donde se puede, de forma normal; intercambiando información para mejorar al ganado, las nuevas tecnologías, los mercados abiertos, las mejores inversiones. Kagome evitaba el estar con Naraku a solas, realmente le hacía sentir malestar su sola presencia pero tenía que disimular frente al resto de las personas.

Inuyasha por su parte, compartía información con el resto de los ganaderos. Sus ojos se centraban en su acompañante a unos metros de distancia, hablando con las esposas y novias, su sonrisa era realmente encantadora y única. Aunque su boca y palabras se mantenían entre el grupo de hombres, su casi completa atención, la tenía ella sin darse cuenta. Necesitaba encontrar el momento perfecto para encararlo y hacerle decir la verdad. Ya no tenía dudas que fuera él, el culpable de la desaparición de su hijo.

Los minutos pasaron, el peliplateado giró el rostro para encontrarlo con los de la chica que le robaba el aliento pero se alarmó al no encontrarla, se excusó y se paseó por el salón sin poder localizarla; tuvo un fuerte presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de acontecer, tenía que encontrarla pronto, no quería que le pasará nada, primero muerto antes que eso.

Ante su paso apresurado, empujo a un par de caballeros y se disculpó con algunas damas, necesitaba encontrarla.

* * *

Sus ojos chocolate veían detalladamente la organización del evento, el cuido en los arreglos, la seguridad; al parecer, los directores no confiaban en juegos limpios y no era para menos. Todos estaban ahí por intereses y muchos de ellos con fuertes asperezas por limar; tal vez no eran como la que se cernía sobre ella pero se parecían, era mejor esta preparado a que lo tomarán desprevenido.

Viró de lado y se sintió perturbada al chocar con la mirada penetrante de Naraku, esos ojos rojos que brillaban cual llamaradas infernales, se abrazó a sí misma y desvió el rostro, no quería seguir teniendo algún tipo de contacto con él y por eso mismo, optó por salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco; estar entre tantas personas, la hacía sentirse extrañamente mareada.

Se aferro al barandal del balcón y aspiro profundamente para luego exhalar despacio. Sabía porque se sentía tan nerviosa y con una ira implacable en su interior pero debía de hacerlo según lo trazado, no quería echar a perder todo por cuanto habían trabajado todos, sería injusto de su parte, ser precisamente ahora, impulsiva. No quería poner en peligro la vida de nadie y mucho menos la de su hijo que ya llevaba un poco más de dos meses sin ver. Ni aún porque había puesto también una denuncia por la desaparición de Kanna.

¿El por qué Naraku no se preocupaba por su hermana? ¿Habría algo que no supieran en la relación con ellos? Ya no sabía ni que pensar, solamente deseaba que esa sensación de tristeza y agobio terminara de una buena vez. Quería sentir a su hijo entre sus brazos y saberlo bien, temía por su bienestar y el culpable de eso se encontraba a unos metros en el salón.

-No deberías de estar sola – dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz tan tétrica, se giró lentamente y lo encaró, no temía hacerlo pero si estaba preocupada. Necesitaba respuestas y las buscaría de alguna u otra manera, no se rendiría, menos teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Alzó la barbilla con orgullo y lo observo con arrogancia.

-No tengo por qué temer a estar sola… ¿o sí? – la sonrisa casi siniestra en el rostro del hombre la hizo sentir insegura, mentalmente llamaba a Inuyasha para que le ayudará, sabía que aunque hiciera todo en su poder para poder librarse si algo ocurría, no podría contra su fuerza física. Dio un ligero paso hacia atrás y la presión de la baranda contra su espalda la hizo ahogar un gemido de susto al darse cuenta que de alguna extraña manera, había quedado acorralada, su única forma de escapar por si él intentará hacer algo, era golpearlo para distraerlo o saltar al jardín en la parte baja. Cualquiera, era peligrosa.

-Deberías… eres hermosa y estas completamente sola en un lugar oscuro, donde nadie podría oír o ver algo – se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella pero haciéndole ver que con su sola presencia, podía explicarle todo cuanto deseaba y quería hacer.

-¿Por qué has venido con ese arrogante y engreído? – preguntó como si poco le importara la razón pero en verdad que si le interesaba. Quería conocer el motivo que aún los mantenía unidos, se suponía que Kagura tendría que haberlos separa y al parecer, había fallado.

_-"Nunca dejes que otros hagan tu trabajo" _– se dijo mentalmente mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto, verla al lado de él le hizo hervir la sangre pero se contuvo estoicamente para mantener las apariencias, ahora que estaban solos, podía sacar todo eso que mantenía dentro y que no quería aceptar.

-No es de tu incumbencia – se dio media vuelta para poder retirarse de ahí y sentirse más tranquila, aunque su corazón le decía y pedía que lo encarara y preguntara aquella que la estaba atormentando tan grandemente. Aún así, su razón le gritaba que se alejara, que de seguir así, eso podría estar en graves problemas y había dicho algo real, estaba casi completamente sola porque no creía que con el ruido ensordecedor del interior pudieran escuchar los gritos que ella pudiera emitir.

-Oh – pero justo cuando ella quiso pasar de su lado, sintió como era fuertemente halada por el brazo y su cuerpo estalló contra la pared al lado de las puertas, demasiado conveniente pensó cuando comprendió quien había sido. Sus manos estaban apretadas contra la dura estructura y sentía la respiración agitada del hombre sobre su rostro; su mirada era realmente aterradora, no evito el tragar secamente al sentirse acechada de esa manera; nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a tener ese temple tan cambiante.

-Veras que si me interesa… ahora dime… ¡¿Por qué diablos has venido con ese maldito?! – lo miró intensamente, como queriendo averiguar lo que lo había llevado a ese punto, necesitaba saber el motivo por el cual los odiaba tanto y mucho más, verlos juntos.

-Repito que no te importa – había levado ligeramente la voz, lo encararía y le demostraría que no le hacía la mayor pizca de miedo, definitivamente había visto peores caras y gestos, reacciones aún más aterradores en precisamente su enemigo. Intento soltarse pero él afirmó más el agarre en sus muñecas, no dejaría que se fuera y mucho menos que se alejara sin darle la respuesta que quería.

-¡¡Tú eres mía, solamente mía!! Te quiero lejos de su presencia – bramó, su mente analítica no pudo contra sus celos obsesivos, había perdido casi totalmente la razón; su respiración era realmente agitada y sus ojos destellaban en la ira más profunda. Se removió bajo de él para ver si podía de alguna manera alejarse pero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que estaba fuertemente sujeta contra la fría pared por el cuerpo de él, sintiendo un ligero sentimiento de nausea y mareo al sentir como el cuerpo de Naraku con la cercanía con el de ella.

-¡Suéltame! Yo no soy tuya ni de nadie, no soy un objeto a coleccionar – le dio un fuerte pisotón y se alejo solo un poco antes de ser detenida nuevamente por la mano fuerte y áspera del pelinegro. Jalo fuertemente pero al parecer, esta vez, había aplicado mucho más fuerza que la vez anterior; hizo un nuevo intento pero el resultado fue el mismo. Naraku resoplaba mientras intentaba minimizar el dolor en su pie, la miro con furia y tiro de ella para dejarla encerrada en la esquina entre la baranda y la pared, no escaparía de ella, ya no.

-Eres mía te guste o no – la atrajo por el cuello y la besó a la fuerza, Kagome luchaba por soltarse y no le correspondía en nada el beso, le asqueaba sentir su beso y se sentía que estaba traicionando a Inuyasha, lo empujo por el pecho, casi haciéndolo caer sentado y se limpió la boca. Hervía de la cólera y su sentido de raciocinio se fue al caño.

-¡Eres un completo estúpido! ¡Entiende de una maldita vez que jamás seré tuya, ni aunque fueras el último hombre en este mundo! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo maldito bastardo! – no lo pudo retener, sabía que era él, su corazón se lo gritaba a todo pulmón. El hombre frente a ella se erguió y todo su semblante se puso frío y serio. Sabía que había dado en el clavo, ahora solo debía de saber hablar y tendría la información que quería. Se acomodó las ropas que se habían desordenado por la ligera pelea, normalizo su respiración y trato de tranquilizar a su alterado corazón.

-Eres una tonta… ¿Crees que si yo tuviera a tu hijo, te diría algo? – sonrió de lado y enarcó una ceja, haciéndolo ver realmente macabro, algo dentro de ella pareció alterarse y le tiró una alerta instantánea de salir de ahí inmediatamente. Sabía que su sentido de supervivencia raras veces fallaba, observó de soslayo las ventanas ligeramente abiertas y corrió hasta ellas, justo antes de llegar fue levantada por los aires y pegada contra la columna. Se quejó ligeramente por el dolor que todo su cuerpo sintió y supo que algunas de sus costillas estaban ligeramente lastimadas pero no tenía tiempo para estarse compadeciendo.

-No juegues con fuego preciosa… que no sabes con quien estás jugando – sintió un horrendo escalofríos por su cuerpo al sentir la lengua del hombre pasearse por su cuerpo, detenerse en su cuello y haberle emitido esas palabras, en el susurro más aterrorizante, esas palabras iban cargadas de muchos sentimientos negros y peligrosos; todo parecía estar siendo dicho en doble sentido, no solamente en cuanto a ellos tres sino también con su hijo.

-Dime donde esta mi hijo – exigió, sabía que podía estarse poniendo en peligro pero le urgía saber de su hijo. Él detuvo el movimiento en su cuerpo y se alejo escasos centímetros, afirmó más su cuerpo contra la columna sintió que más de algo había craqueado dentro de ella, cerró los ojos por el ligero dolor y quiso gritar porque le ayudaran; extrañamente tenía la garganta seca y su voz se negó a salir.

-_"Inuyasha ayúdame"_ – el agarre en su cuerpo se aflojo completamente y escuchó algo caer con brusquedad tras ella, se giro y se encontró con la enorme y ancha espalda de Inuyasha, la sensación de alivio la recorrió completamente y optó por quedarse detrás de él. El chico estaba que no cabía en sí de la molestia.

-Ahora si cavaste tu propia tumba idiota – siseó con tenebroso tono, hasta Naraku tuvo miedo de él, jamás lo aceptaría pero realmente los Taisho eran de temer. Observó a la mujer tras de él y gruño con fuerza al verlos juntos; eso no podía ser, él no permitiría que eso pasara, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que los mantenía tan unidos a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por separarlos.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, sentía el cuerpo realmente adolorido, había sido un solo golpe pero fue tan poderoso como para hacerle sentir la misma sensación por todo el cuerpo. Se levantó y limpió la sangre que manaba de la comisoria de los labios. Los miró con seriedad, su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno por la situación ni por la palabra de los jóvenes frente a él. El silencio pareció adueñarse de la situación a pesar de que a solo unos pasos, había una gran fiesta.

-Destruiré la unión que existe entre ustedes y entonces, finalmente, serás mía; como siempre debió de ser – Inuyasha le cortó el paso y camino hacia él, Naraku se mantuvo en la misma posición; se veían casi tan fieramente que la tensión se podía palpar. La chica se mantuvo alejada de ellos por su propio bienestar, ya suficiente le dolía el cuerpo por lo que él le había hecho.

-Tú no harás nada porque no te dejare… dime dónde está mi hijo – no era una pregunta, era una orden exigente.

-Nunca lo sabrás – pero mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar detenerlo, salieron algunos hombres y les sonrieron, ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se alejaron ligeramente para ver a los invitados, de cierta manera, Inuyasha usó su cuerpo para cubrir a Kagome y nadie notará lo que había pasado.

-Señor Naraku, lo habíamos estado buscando, queremos que nos dé unos cuantos consejos sobre algunos comercios – el pelinegro los miró unos ligeros segundos y asintió, se acomodó el saco y se encaminó con ellos hasta desaparecerse entre la multitud. Fue en ese momento cuando el peliplateado se viró y observó detenidamente a la chica que temblaba ligeramente por el susto que se había llevado. La atrajo hacia él y le beso la coronilla para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Dime qué te hizo – pidió gentilmente mientras le daba toda la protección que podía para que se sintiera calmada. Ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y tomó aire con fuerza, necesitaba tranquilizarse y hablar sin que la lengua se le enredara. Le empezó a explicar lentamente y sin perder detalle de todo cuanto había sucedido, notó sus diferentes gestos ante cada palabra y supo que cuando terminara de relatar, ese sentimiento de furia y cólera hacia Naraku crecería.

* * *

-¿Qué tal? – todo quedo sumido en silencio y la sonrisa aliviada de su esposa lo hizo relajar todo el cuerpo, esas dos horas lo tenían realmente tenso y tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo.

-Le ha bajado la fiebre, esta normal, ahora solo será dejarla descansar por esta noche – se levanto y le dio un tenue beso en la frente a la pequeña que yacía descansando en su mullida cama. Se giró y camino hasta su esposo que se haya recostado en el marco de la puerta con la mirada fija en ella.

-Creo que podrías llamar a Souten para que la venga a cuidar mientras vamos – se detuvo frente a él y éste volvió para ver a su hija; no quería dejarla a otras manos que no fueran las de ellos pero era realmente importante su presencia en ese acto, máxime ahora que iba a estar la persona culpable de todos sus desvelos y malos ratos.

-Sí, es lo mejor, llámala y yo iré por los abrigos – la chica sonrió y le dio un tenue beso antes de caminar hacia el teléfono, el chico se giro y entro a su habitación, tomó los dos abrigos y se detuvo a media habitación. Revisó todos sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta que le hacía falta algunos papeles.

-Aquí están – los sujetos y uno de ellos llamó su atención, especialmente porque estaba escrito con una caligrafía que no conocía. No recordaba haber recibido ningún papel de nadie, se sentó en el borde de la cama y jugo un poco con él. Lo medito algunos segundos y dejo el resto de los documentos sobre sus piernas, algo le decía que lo que hubiera ahí… sería realmente grande.

Abrió el dichoso papel y sus ojos vagaron sobre la delicada caligrafía, sus ojos a medida que leía se fueron abrieron lentamente, se detuvo abruptamente cuando termino y no evito que un fiero gruñido manara de lo más profundo de su ser. Kagura se detuvo a media llamada y sintió un fuerte escalofrío por su cuerpo, sabía que ese sonido pertenecía a su esposo y únicamente lo hacía cuando estaba completa y totalmente molesto.

-Pero que… - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando lo vio como no lo había visto antes, no sabía ni como describir ese aspecto tan aterrador y sombrío que ahora poseía. Tuvo la sensación de echarse para atrás y salir corriendo cuando lo vio acercarse a ella con paso firme, sintió el fuerte bufido dándole en el rostro delicadamente, sus ojos destellaban sentimientos que no había visto nunca. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan expresivo.

-Llama al detective… ya sé donde esta – Sesshoumaru noto la confusión en el rostro de la chica y como temblaba ligeramente, muy probablemente de la impresión al verlo de esa manera tan… abierta. Relajó el cuerpo y le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, la haló hacia él y la dejó encerrada entre sus brazos, como pudo, la pelinegra colgó el teléfono y lo abrazo, no creyéndose aún lo que había visto segundos antes.

-Llámalo por favor, ya sé donde esta – dicho esto, le mostró el papel que había estado escondido por bastante tiempo entre sus documentos. Los ojos rubíes de la chica danzaron al ritmo de su mano y enarcó una ceja, realmente no estaba comprendiendo nada de lo que ocurría.

El chico sonrió de lado y lo depositó en sus manos mientras se separaba y llamaba él directamente al detective. Ella no pudo menos que impresionarse al darse cuenta que estaban casi dando una declaración valiosa pero fue en ese momento cuando comprendió un solo punto.

-Tenemos que ir ahora – el chico mantuvo la llamada, terminó de dar las indicaciones y observó a su esposa.

-No podemos esperar a que todo pase, Naraku no está en ese lugar, no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir como si nada, debemos también decirle a Inuyasha y Kagome – realmente pensaba en todo, no se había dado cuenta que tenían que darle esa información a su hermano, ir ahora era realmente lo más aconsejable, si alguien informaba a ese tipo, entonces todo se vendría abajo.

-Díselos… yo me adelantaré – tomó las llaves del automóvil y corrió escaleras abajo, tenía que apresurarse, ahora más que nunca, el tiempo era oro.

* * *

Kagome estaba intentando por todos los medios mantener a Inuyasha en el balcón y hacer que ese fuerte arranque de ira se apaciguara. No iba a permitir que cometiera un homicidio frente a tantas personas, ella misma no estaba segura de poderse controlar pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Por favor Inuyasha, ahora no podemos armar un escándalo – ya no sabía ni que decir para poder calmar al chico frente a ella, su desesperación era cada vez más grande a medida que pasaba el tiempo y en vez de que la situación se calmara, pareciera empeorar de maneras nunca imaginadas. ¿Cómo luchar contra alguien que tenía toda la razón de estar como lo estaba? No se podía pero tenía que seguirlo intentando.

En ese momento el sonido del celular del peliplateado lo hizo por unos segundos salir de ese ensimismamiento y se quedo mudo y rígido delante de ella. Parpadeó ligeramente para pasarse la mano por el rostro y mascullar algunas cuantas cosas, le besó la frente y sujeto el móvil, enarcó una ceja al reconocer el número y contesto turbado.

-Dime – al escuchar el tono de la voz de su cuñado, tomo conciencia de todo lo que había pasado, tenía que aprender a controlar ese mal genio que poseía o le acarrearía muchos problemas que podían involucrar a su hijo. Pero se quedo de piedra al escuchar todo lo que le estaba diciendo la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la pelinegra frente a él, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, se sentía desesperada y ya no era por Inuyasha, había algo más allá de eso, su sexto sentido le estaba queriendo decir algo que aún no comprendía. Iba a preguntar nuevamente pero los varoniles dedos del chico se pusieron sobre sus finos labios y le mantuvieron en silencio mientras él contestaba con algunos monosílabos y una ligera sonrisa comenzaba a surcar su rostro.

Estaba sintiéndose aún más abrumada por todo, no comprendía ese extraño cambio en el chico pero sabía y presentía que tenía que ver con Ian, su corazón se lo estaba gritando y necesitaba confirmarlo inmediatamente. Cortó la llamada y la observo por unos segundos que para ella parecieron eternos, no soportaba tanto silencio, finalmente, él sonrió y le sujeto la mano para poder pasar entre la gente y salir de ese sitio.

-Pero Inuyasha… espera… - no podía llevarle el mismo paso puesto que el caminaba más rápido que ella, a como podía con sus zapatos, logró correr hasta quedar a su lado y esperar a salir del salón para poder hacer todas las preguntas que necesitaba.

Él sabía que había algo extraño, ya tenían la información que necesitaban, no sabía que le había entrado los detalles pero se lo agradecía internamente. Miro de soslayo a todo su alrededor mientras salía pero tenía un mal presentimiento, no pudo encontrarlo entre las personas y rogaba que él se encontrara en el baño o en alguna esquina hablando con más personas.

Una vez afuera y habiendo recibido todo el aire puro que le otorgaba su pequeño pueblo, le hizo señas al encargado para que les llevara su automóvil, éste asintió y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

-Me vas a decir ahora ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – estaba harta de que siempre se tenía que enterar de todo cuando él ya había tomado decisiones.

-Ya te cuento

-Si estás pretendiendo que entre nosotros realmente vuelva a existir algo entonces empieza por darte cuenta que somos dos, no uno y que yo también tengo derecho a opinar – estaba cruzada de brazos, el rostro serio y su mirada desafiante era más que suficiente para hacerle entender que estaba hablando en serio. Suspiró profundamente y comprendió que tenía razón, no podía seguir haciendo las cosas como las llevaba porque ya no era solo él, ahora tenía una familia y ella tenía todo el derecho de saber y opinar.

-Lo siento – no era normal que él ofreciera una disculpa y la tomó de sorpresa, no supo ni que contestarle porque no tenía voz para ello. Bajo los brazos y ladeó el rostro hacia la infinita espesura de los árboles.

-Te contaré todo cuanto está ocurriendo pero cuando estemos en el carro, no quiero que nadie se entere – cuando el carro estuvo frente a ellos, subieron e Inuyasha pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. La observó por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió, con esto, dio paso a contarle todo cuanto le había comunicado Kagura; el rostro de la chica pasó por diferentes gestos y brillos hasta finalmente quedar en una sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo – se sentía como en shock, era como si de pronto toda aquella capa negra sobre ellos desapareciera por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia. Aún así, no comprendía el por qué tanta desesperación por llegar, se supone que ya casi todos iban para allá. Su mirada café se posó sobre el paisaje afuera y el viento pareció acariciarle el rostro, dándole ánimos como cada día cuando despertaba.

* * *

El detective se detuvo junto al chico y sonrió de lado, realmente era muy bueno en lo que hacía, apenas y había obtenido la ubicación dos minutos antes de que les llamaran para informarles de la ayuda obtenida.

-Ahora comprendo porque tienes ese puesto a tan corta edad – el más joven sonrió aún más y aparcó el automotor a tan solo unos metros de la entrada al bosque, notó que realmente era el mejor escondite para cualquiera que no estuviera en su posición. Bajaron lentamente y éste le hizo señas al detective para que les indicara a sus hombres que se mantuvieran cuidando el perímetro, se detuvo junto a cinco personas más y finalmente ingresaron al área.

-¿Cree que sea buena idea dejarlos ir solos? – cuestionó el asistente del detective que se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento.

-Sí, sería peor ir con ellos, probablemente solo entorpezcamos el rescate – no le gustaba admitirlo pero ellos no eran los expertos en estas cosas, sus responsabilidad y obligaciones eran cosa comunes, no tan complejas y complicadas como un rescato, mucho menos de tan gran envergadura.

-El bosque está demasiado silencioso – uno de los agentes se mantuvo en su posición desde las ramas altas de un árbol para tener mejor campo visual de la situación, iba a agregar más al comentario cuando una figura entre los troncos le llamo la atención, se supone que no había nadie más que ellos.

-Señor

-Lo sé… debe de ser Sesshoumaru, recuerden que él también obtuvo la información… - le hizo un además a otro para que fuera tras él y le informará de la situación, no quería que si surgía algún imprevisto, la situación se complicará y fuera difícil el rescate del pequeño.

El aludido corrió con sigilo entre los obstáculos del lugar, su entrenamiento le había enseñado a pasar desapercibido y llegó hasta él cumpliendo con éxito este objetivo; sin embargo, tuvo que reaccionar casi inmediatamente cuando se vio sorprendido por el ataque del mayor de los Taisho, el cual ya le apuntaba a la frente con una Nice-Tac 9.

-Disculpe... – no tenía idea de reaccionar, se supone que su instinto y enseñanzas aprendidas debieron de haberse activado y reaccionar pero había algo en la mirada dorada de ese hombre que le provocaba una fuerte parálisis en el cuerpo, era impresionante como parecía que su cerebro no podía enviar las órdenes correctas al resto de su ser.

-Si valora su vida, no vuelva a hacer eso – musitó Sesshoumaru mientras se giraba y continuaba corriendo, ahora sabia quienes eran los que iban en la misma dirección, eso le aliviaba un poco y apresuró el paso, escuchaba perfectamente bien los pasos del chico tras él; estaba seguro que lo dejaría en todo el camino, tal vez para protegerlo o posiblemente para mantener la situación de todos controlada por cualquier cambio.

* * *

-¡Detective! – el grito lo emitió la chica castaña que en ese momento descendía del vehículo, tal cual lo hacían los demás; al parecer, la información ya había sido divulgada a todos los involucrados. Solo pedía que no hubiera llegado a oídos de Naraku o toda esa operación se vería en fracaso.

-¿Dónde están ahora? – cuestionó Kouga mientras carga su semiautomática, no iba a abandonar a su amigo y menos ahora que todo parecía estarse solucionando. Los oficiales se vieron entre sí y supieron que tenían que detenerlos, no podían permitirles el paso o eso pondría en peligro la vida de todos los que ya se encontraban dentro del recinto.

-Si mueve un solo músculo, le vuelo la cabeza – todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos ante la seriedad y el escalofrío les recorrió las espinas dorsales. Nunca la habían visto de esa manera tan fría, como si no le importará realmente tener que matar a alguien para cumplir su meta. Tal parecía que la chica no era lo que tanto aparentaba, sabía de armas y como utilizarlas, se reconocía por la que usaba.

-Una Beretta 92 – el detective giro a su asistente que se encontraba tanto o más impresionado que él. La chica dio un paso hacia ellos, apuntando especialmente al asistente que trago en seco al darse cuenta que no estaba bromeando en cuanto a sus acciones.

-Adelántense – ni siquiera se giro a verlos, pero ellos no necesitaban que lo hiciera, sabía que era a ellos a quienes les hablaba, asintieron y corrieron hacia donde les había indicado Kagura.

-Vamos Ayame, no creo que nos detengan ahora – solicitó Kouga mientras veía al resto desaparecer uno a uno, la pelirroja bajo el arma y desvió la mirada de los policías, asintió y corrió a su lado perdiéndose ellos también.

-¿Ella realmente lo iba a hacer?

-Si Thomas… lo hubiera hecho si realmente los hubieras intentado detener – esa familia era un misterio andante, desde sus integrantes hasta los amigos de la misma, ya nadie sabía que esperar de todos ellos. Observó el cielo ahora cubriéndose de inmensas nubes negras y espero que todo saliera bien. Muchas veces ese tipo de cosas eran malos presagios pero esperaba que no fuera así.

* * *

-Veo que todos han venido – comentó Miroku al escuchar por su intercomunicador lo que el detective le comentaba, sonrió y negó rotundamente al darse cuenta de lo tercos que eran todos y el corazón tan puro que poseían.

-Creo que es aquí – se detuvo disimuladamente unos metros antes y con habilidad llego hasta donde se encontraban las raíces de un frondoso y enorme cedro. Bastante listo si tenía que admitirlo. Se adentro con cuidado de no hacer ruido y tanteando pues no estaba usando luz alguna que lo guiara, no quería que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Dos agentes más se habían quedado tras él para cuidar el lugar, los otros tres se habían divido el terreno para ir a revisar y ver si encontraba alguna pista que lograba incriminar a Naraku de ser el culpable y con esto, dieron con todos los que se habían sumado al rescate, informándoles del procedimiento a seguir ahora que ya estaban dentro del campo.

Cuando el jefe del grupo llego hasta la puerta se preocupo al notar que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y la luz estaba intermitente, sujetó el radio y con la otra mano sostenía su pistola. Abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que observó lo dejo realmente desencajado, ese tipo no tenía sangre en el cuerpo, revisó primeramente que no fuera una trampa y hasta cuando estuvo seguro, corrió hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama que se hallaba en el sitio. Le tomó el pulso y respiro un tanto aliviado y preocupado.

-Llamen a una ambulancia, enviare a uno de mis agentes con ustedes, tenemos una persona herida, es Kanna, la hermana del involucrado, creo que se dio cuenta de nuestros movimientos… repito a todos los que escuchen que se mantengan alertas, detective, cierre el sitio para no dejarlo salir, a juzgar por la herida, acaba de ser – cortó la información y salió rápidamente para informarles de cuidar a la chica dentro y de indicar el camino que debía de seguir el cuerpo de socorro, al menos la herida era en una zona donde no se implicaba órganos vitales, no estaba sangrando demasiado pero le preocupaba que la verdadera hemorragia estuviera internamente.

Todos actuaron conforme se les había informado, ahora mucho más cautelosos que antes, el hecho de que los civiles fueran trabajadores, no implicaba que no supieran como defenderse. Así que se volvieron parte activa del equipo.

* * *

-Creo que todos están ya aquí – el detective por segunda vez se sorprendió ante la aparición tan silente de la joven pareja. Los observó detalladamente y comprendió que tampoco iba a poder detenerlos, no podía aunque quisiera, los hermanos Taisho llevaban algo dentro que los hacía realmente peligrosos y amenazantes, residía no solo en la presencia que infundían al estar en algún lugar, sus enigmáticos ojos ayudaban a que esa sensación acrecentará. Era como estar viendo demonios sobre la tierra y esa no era buena referencia.

-Sí, al parecer Naraku se encuentra dentro del perímetro puesto que encontraron a su hermana realmente herida, una ambulancia viene para acá… - no tuvo que agregar nada más cuando ya los dos corrían en dirección al bosque.

No hablaron en el transcurso del camino, no era necesario, sus pensamientos estaban sobre su hijo, implorando que todo saliera bien y que él se encontrara bien. Se detuvieron de súbito al escuchar algunas pisadas, se guiaron hasta estas y sonrieron agradecidos al ver a Sango junto a Bankotsu y un agente.

-Hola chicos – el pelinegro alzó la mano para poder aliviar el ambiente, se acercaron y ya pudieron informarse correctamente bien de todo lo ocurrido pero para Inuyasha no pasó desapercibida la risa que le había dado el agente a la joven dueña de su corazón, hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado pero no hablo al respecto, no era el momento para ello, ya luego preguntaría como se debía.

Continuaron el trayecto por al menos diez minutos hasta un disparo se dejo oír en el aire, todos se concentraron en averiguar de dónde había salido y corrieron como posesos hasta el lugar. Al llegar todos se detuvieron abruptamente ante la escena que tenían enfrente.

Al parecer lo habían rodeado sin imaginarlo, el hombre frente a ellos era un perfecto demente, su mirada rojiza parecía ser la puerta al propio infierno pero fue justo en ese momento cuando Kagome notó algo que la impresionó.

-¡IAN! - quiso correr hasta el pequeño que lloraba asustado pero la detuvo un agente, ella veía como su hijo trataba en vano de soltarse de aquel hombre pero su pequeña fuerza no era nada comparada con la de él. Los hermanos Taisho se iban a mover pero cada uno fue detenido por sus compañeros, sabían que actuar de forma imprudente, pondría en juego la vida del niño que estaba en medio de todo. Además, no podían pasar por alto el hecho de que estaba armado.

-Eres un maldito malnacido – bramó con fuerza Inuyasha mientras sentía como su sangre hervía y clamaba la sangre de ese tipo. Le odiaba como jamás se imagino que fuera posible y le haría pagar por todo el sufrimiento que les había hecho.

-Oh pero si es el tonto de Inuyasha… - fue ahora Kouga quien tuvo que detenerlo con toda la fuerza que poseía, era increíble como aumentaba su fuerza cuando se molestaba y es que ahora, esa palabra estaba lejos de expresar lo que realmente sentía el peliplateado.

-Suelta al niño – demando Sesshoumaru intentando estar tranquilo, haber trabajado con Kagura le había ayudado a comprender los comportamientos humanos, ella era psicóloga y le había explicado muchas cosas que él ya había aprendido por cuenta propia.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si es él precisamente quien me dará lo que quiero? – comentó mientras lo acercaba a él y le sonreía macabramente, el pequeño dejo de llorar para sentir el terror en carne propia, ya había tenido suficiente como seguir soportando más y al parecer eso aún no terminaba.

-¡Ya déjalo Naraku! – la rabia contenido en la pelinegra era palpable, el chico que la sostenía estaba casi al límite de detenerla. Ella sostenía estoicamente las lágrimas, necesitaba ser fuerte para que su hijo lo fuera y tenía que alejarlo de ese maldito a como fuera, no podría vivir si algo le llegase a suceder.

-¡NO! Porque es por su maldita presencia que no estás conmigo – Inuyasha comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia Naraku, observo como Miroku y Sesshoumaru también hacían lo mismo en diferentes direcciones, no podían hacerlo sentir acorralado o los pondría en problemas grandes.

-Él no tiene la culpa de nada – la mirada de Naraku chocó contra la de Inuyasha, ambos estaban realmente serios, nadie sabía que decir o agregar al comentario.

-¿En serio? Suena tonto suponiendo que es por él que ustedes están juntos de nuevo

-Eso no es cierto

-Dime por qué no

-Porque si Kagome y yo estamos juntos, no es por una obligación para con Ian… es nuestro hijo y te guste o no, nos amamos

-Si claro, se aman tanto que confiaste en ella a ojos cerrados hace casi siete años atrás – el chico tuvo que reprimir una maldición al escuchar el comentario, aún le dolía darse cuenta que tenía razón, parte de todo aquello era su culpa por no haber confiando en la pelinegra desde un principio, nada le hubiera costado sentarse con ella y aclarar las cosas.

Sango intento acercarse a él, aprovechando que estaba desprevenido pero el cuerpo de Miroku sobre el suyo la hizo reaccionar, se incorporó rápidamente y notó que había sido lastimado en el brazo.

-Lo siento – musitó al darse cuenta que ese hombre era realmente peligroso, no estaba descuidando a ninguno de ellos y no de haber sido por ese tonto libidinoso, muy probablemente ahora estuviera muerta. Otro agente intentó hacer el mismo truco osado pero esta vez, si acercó en el abdomen del hombre que se quedo arrodillado por el dolor que sentía.

-Tú fuiste el culpable de aquello – dijo con veneno y hiel la mencionada, él desvió su mirada rojiza hasta ella, a pesar de estar forcejeando con el sujeto y demostrarle el más puro sentimiento de odio; difícil de encontrar en ella, se veía realmente hermosa, no perdía el glamour y la elegancia que la caracterizaban.

-¿Yo? ¿Culpable de qué?

-Tú hiciste que Inuyasha no confiará en mí, se supone que eras nuestro amigo y lo único que te interesaba eras tú mismo… eres un reverendo caprichoso, siempre lo has sido y no aceptas que no todo lo que quieras en esta vida lo vas a tener

-Corrijo preciosa… TODO lo que yo quiera, lo obtendré – Kagome se tranquilizó y le dirigió unas cuantas palabras al hombre frente a ella, éste asintió y la liberó; debía de pensar bien las palabras pero es que era tanto lo que deseaba decirle que no sabía bien como expresarlas.

-No Naraku, si realmente eres un hombre, acepta que hay cosas en la vida que jamás tendrás

-Entonces eliminaré lo que se me interponga – dicho esto levantó de mala manera al niño hasta dejarlo casi a su altura, colocó la pistola en la sien del chico que ahora sollozaba aterrado buscando ayuda de alguno de sus padres.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! – Inuyasha se lanzó sobre Naraku, todos tensaron el cuerpo, los agentes se colocaron en posición para fusilar y el sonido de dos disparos resonaron en el sitio, asustando por segunda vez a los pájaros, habitantes de aquel inmaculado sitio.

-¡NO! – fue el único grito que resonó por todo el bosque al tiempo que la luna llena era cubierta por una gruesa nube negra, dejándolos sumidos entre la oscuridad ahora gobernante de la situación.

* * *

**Ahora si diré que me costó, no es fácil imaginarse este tipo de situaciones y mucho menos, la manera en que van a reaccionar todos. Me tomó un poco más de tiempo, pues me ha tocado estar dando vueltas para el regreso a la universidad, lo que significa, poco tiempo para poder seguir actualizando todas mis demás historias pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por seguirlas.**

**Éste ya es el penúltimo capítulo, así que con el siguiente, daré pro finalizada esta historia; quise darle mayor énfasis al rescate pero siento que me falto, en fin, son ustedes los que al final deciden que si estuvo bien o medio bien este capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos nuevamente por sus comentarios, he respondido a todos aquellos que me han dejado algún medio para realizarlo. También a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leerlo pues es para ustedes que hago esto.**

**Especialmente a mi prima que siempre me ha echado porras para continuar con mis proyectos y la que más apoyo me ha dado para seguir adelante con mis sueños y metas. Así como también a mi novio que ahora se encuentra lejos, yo sé que no es porque quieras pero te agradezco por permanecer al pendiente mío, yo sé que dentro de muy poco nos volveremos a ver. Los amo mucho chicos.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, nos leemos en el siguiente. Ja ne!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 21 de febrero de 2010**

**Hora: 20.07 (realmente se me hizo complicado este capítulo)**

**Nota: **Después de la primera división, escuchen la canción "Angelus" de Hitomi Shimatani.

* * *

**CAPITULO FINAL**

Todos se habían quedado en completo silencio, los ojos abiertos y la respiración detenida. Jamás, por su mente paso, que algo así terminaría por suceder.

Sesshoumaru corrió hacia su hermano y el pequeño Ian, Kagome logró reaccionar para correr y colocarse al lado de su cuñado, la mirada de todos se dirigió hacia el serio chico que apuntaba aún su arma hacia donde ahora yacía sin vida, el cuerpo de Naraku.

-¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste? – musitó admirado Bankotsu mientras se posaba a su lado y observaba la escena, todo había sido tan rápido que nadie creyó ver en él, semejante destreza. Eso solamente lo lograba una persona muy entrenada y que hubiera vivida situaciones semejantes; si lo analizaban, ese perfil no pegaba con el chico que habían conocido, tal parecía que él les debía muchas explicaciones.

-Es una larga historia – respondió con el rostro serio pero rápidamente lo cambio por uno alegre y sonriente, lo que sorprendió al chico a su lado, definitivamente era un tipo bastante raro.

-Señor, el joven Hakudoshin informó que se quedará con la chica herida, los médicos ya vienen en camino y el detective mencionó que en cuanto al reporte, sería mejor que lo hiciera usted ya que esto está fuera de lo que se habían imaginado – todos callaron sin comprender el por qué ese agente se refería a él con semejante respeto y con tanta información confidencial.

-Muy bien teniente, encárguese del resto – el chico asintió y comenzó a dar las instrucciones pertinentes. Sango se detuvo frente a él y lo encaro entre confundida y un tanto reticente, ahora se sentía traicionada y que había sido vilmente engañada.

-Creo que tenemos mucho tiempo para que nos cuentes – Miroku la observó y supo que no lo dejarían ir hasta que no les contará todo, aún a sabiendas de que saberlo les traería muchos problemas. Levó la mirada hacia su vieja amiga y sonrió al ver que ella también lo hacía. Tal vez, después de todo, ya era hora de tener amigos en quienes confiar como lo hacían ellos con él.

-Creo que por ahora lo importante es llevar a Inuyasha al hospital – en ese momento un grupo de hombres vestidos de blanco ingresaron a la zona, se quedaron en silencio al ver lo que había ocurrido, corrieron hasta el peliplateado que se hallaba sentado en el suelo, Ian aún se mantenía pegado a su torso y él no lo soltaba.

Aprovechando la situación, el cuerpo de paramédicos corrió hasta el chico y lo examinaron completamente, diagnosticando únicamente una herida en el brazo que fue donde la bala le pasó rozando, de ahí en más, estaba en perfectas condiciones pero para poder curarlo, debían de llevarlo a un área completamente limpia y libre de contraer alguna infección.

-Anda amor, suelta a tu padre – pedía Kagome mientras intentaba soltar al pequeño del chico, otro especialista le había indicado que debido a la manera en que Inuyasha lo había cubierto para protegerlo, él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, que tal vez lo único que necesitaría serían unas charlas con el psicólogo para poder hacer que no lo traumara este episodio de su vida.

-Hijo, escúchame, ve con tu madre, ustedes vendrán de todas maneras conmigo al hospital – la chica alzó la vista al escuchar el tono de voz que había usado para dirigirse al infante, debía de aceptar que desde hacía casi siete meses había cambiado muchísimo, costaba reconocerlo del chico arrogante y orgulloso que había conocido.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, verás todo, así estaremos todos juntos – el pequeño asintió ligeramente y soltó el agarre para dejar que su madre lo cargara, el chico se levantó y sacudió sus ropas sin evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, nunca antes su cuerpo se había resentido tanto por un dolor, podría ser porque no era únicamente por lo de su brazo sino porque mental y emocionalmente ya se había podido liberar.

-Miroku, te dejó el resto a ti – le pidió la joven Higurashi mientras acomodaba al pequeño entre sus brazos y se iba tras el menor de los Taisho y el cuerpo médico. El aludido sonrió y los observó alejarse, se giro para ver que más tenía que hacer antes de realmente decir que todo había terminado pero se topo con la mirada acusadora de todos. Se rió nerviosamente y desvió el rostro ligeramente para no verlos directamente, sabían cómo perturbarlo como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, especialmente esa chica con los ojos castaños más hermosos que conocía.

-¡Bien! Les diré todo pero déjenme terminar con mi trabajo – pidió con resignación, era obvio que no se los quitaría de encima hasta que no les contará la historia completa y no es que le molestara hacerlo pero creía que existían cosas más importantes en ese momento. Por ejemplo, el sujeto que ahora yacía inmóvil a unos metros de ellos.

-Señor – posó la vista en el más joven de su equipo y adoptó nuevamente la imagen fría y seria que tuvo momentos antes.

-Llamen a la morgue para que venga por el cuerpo, en éste estado ya no se le puede juzgar por todo lo que hizo, así que esperaremos la confesión de la hermana y con eso cerraremos el caso – los hombres afirmaron antes las palabras de su líder y se retiraron, prontamente los policías forenses aparecieron, llevándose consigo el cuerpo.

-No esperaba que todo esto terminara así – comentó distraída Ayame mientras veía como las nubes se alejaban y dejaban el firmamento completamente despejado con la luna llena en su esplendor. La risa de Miroku atrajo nuevamente la atención de los que parecían estar perdidos ante todo lo acontecido.

-¿Y ahora cuál es el dichoso chiste? – musitó molesta por semejante interrupción, especialmente de él.

-No puedo creerlo que después de tantos años viviendo este tipo de cosas, aún te sorprendan los resultados – pero la risa volvió sin parar, se tuvo que sujetar el estómago, realmente esa chica podía decir las cosas más graciosas y fuera de lugar.

-Supongo que aún y a pesar de los años, espero que todo llegue a un final donde no hayan lastimados

-Sigues pidiendo mucho, especialmente en nuestro caso

-No está de más mantener la esperanza – y no lo era, sus pensamientos no estaban tan errados, tal vez por su corta estadía en ese puesto es que aún no veía todas las caras de esas situaciones pero sabía que con el tiempo y la dedicación suficiente, aprendería a hacerlo.

* * *

-Detective…

-Lo sé, no creí que así terminaría todo – comentó mientras veía como subían el cuerpo en el carro policial, parpadeo ligeramente para luego sacudir la cabeza y tomar nota. A su jefe realmente le gustaría saber que habían atrapado a semejante hombre.

-En cuanto al resto de las personas…

-Déjalo, él era nuestro único sospecho y lo atrapamos, así que todo quedo resuelto – el asistente lo observo sin comprender como es que todo ese asunto había terminado en cuestión de dos horas pero agradecía que el único muerto, hubiera sido el culpable de todo. Sonrió para sus adentros y apunto que tomaría un buen curso en el extranjero para especializarse, le caería muy bien a este pueblo tener gente como esa.

* * *

La cara de Inuyasha era digna de recordar, Sesshoumaru y Kagome evitaban el tener que reírse de cómo se encontraba el pobre chico y es que no era para menos. Ya al ingresar al hospital se le encontraron algunos otros golpes y raspones que una vieja y dedicada enfermera se apresuro en curar; sobraba decir que hasta las momias de Egipto podrían tenerle envidia.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No se burlen!

-Oh hermanito, créeme que me encargaré que recuerdes este día

-Tú haces que recuerde cada día de mi maldita vida – bramó con rabia e intentando ver si de alguna manera, se deshacía de ese bendito vendaje y ver si aún sus pulmones recordaban como respirar.

-Lo sé y ahora lo haré más seguido – el chico bufó ante el comentario y optó por quedarse así, nada ganaba con pelear con él mismos ya que ni su "esposa" ni su adorado hermano le ayudarían con semejante trampa. Ambos rieron divertidos al ver semejante actitud por parte del joven Taisho.

-Creo que los dejare por ahora, iré a ver como siguió Rin – se despidió quedamente de antes y desapareció tras la puerta, Kagome se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y sonrió agradecida porque todo hubiera terminado para bien, esa situación le había enseñado a ser mucho más fuerte y valiente como nunca antes se hubiera imaginado. Tal vez todo había sido parte del designio para todos, ya que aunque algunos no estuvieran confirmados, muchos corazones se habían unido.

-¿En qué piensas? – le interrumpió el peliplateado que la veía curioso, ya que ella no era de las chicas pensativas sino más bien de las parlanchinas.

-Supongo que en lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas en los últimos ocho meses…

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Hasta cierto punto, porque no me hubiera gustado que Ian pasara por eso pero… creo que eso es parte del destino que todos teníamos que pasar – se sentó a su lado y le palmeó la mano con amor.

-Bueno, espero que ya pronto me saquen de aquí y así podamos recomenzar – la chica enarcó una ceja ante su comentario y lo miro expectante.

-¿Eso es alguna clase de declaración?

-No, lo que esperas que diga no será en un hospital y yo viéndome como el primo perdido de Tutankamon – bramó al darse cuenta nuevamente de la situación en la que se encontraba, odiaba verse de aquella manera y por más que había solicitado la ayuda de alguien, nadie se la había proveído, así que ya se había resignado.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Ian? – inquirió el chico al ver a su pequeña replica caminando por la habitación como lo había estado, segundos antes. La chica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y salió corriendo del cuarto como posesa, gritando el nombre de su hijo.

No muy lejos de ahí, Sesshoumaru iba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, muy raro de ver en él y es que minutos antes, había dejado a su sobrino en el área de cuidado para los niños de los pacientes del hospital. Sabía que tendría una gran pelea con su hermano cuando lo encontrarán pero es que no podía evitar, hacerlo sufrir, ya era parte de su relación y su personalidad.

* * *

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Por qué no se sientan en la sala y me dejan tomar agua tranquilamente? – preguntó Miroku, llegando casi al límite de su paciencia, miró letalmente a Ayame, quien brillaba por la ausencia de su ayuda. Ninguno se movió de su sitio y supo que tendría que tomarse le vaso en la sala para que lo dejarán respirar un poco más. Se sentó pesadamente en los sillones y observó el líquido en sus manos.

-Bien, pero júrenme que lo que les diga quedará entre nosotros, si alguien dice algo más, me aseguraré de callarlo para siempre – la mirada que les dedico a todos fue tan seria y fría que comprendieron que no podían abrir la boca, la amenaza iba en serio.

-Soy un agente encubierto de la DGSE, nací en Francia y debido al vínculo de mi padre con ellos, termine como uno más, estuve haciendo algunas misiones y resolviendo casos hasta que termine en Inglaterra hace como cinco años por un gran movimiento en un solo hombre…

-Ese hombre resulto ser Naraku – interrumpió Ayame, llamando la atención de todos, Kouga le hizo una mueca dubitativa pero por fin emitió la pregunta que deseaba.

-Soy una agente de la AISE – finalmente la duda estaba resulta pero no encontraban la conexión entre ambos si eran de diferentes entidades.

-Lo que nos mantiene unidos es que los actos que Naraku estaba cometiendo, no estaban afectado solo a Estados Unidos, también lo hacía con Europa, así que se designaron diferentes agentes para este caso de los países involucrados en el problema, por eso terminamos involucrándonos con el FBI y la CIA – depósito el vaso en la mesa y se levantó para recargarse en la pared y cruzarse de brazos, desde ahí, tenía mejor perspectiva de todos y sus reacciones.

-Le teníamos cargos serios que lo podrían haber llevado a cadena perpetua pero creo que es mejor como termino – la pelirroja se desperezó y nuevamente volvió a sonreír tal y como lo hubiera hecho días antes.

-Varios países le acusaron de narcotráfico de drogas, tráfico de armas militares, homicidios y venta ilegal de información a entidades peligrosas en diferentes naciones – él sonrió para sorpresa de todos y observó como el clima, a pesar de ser invierno, había mejorado bastante; ahora le daba el paso al verano.

-Supongo que si era mejor su muerte – comentó despreocupado Bankotsu, miró de reojo a Hakudoshin que se encontraba de lo más tranquilo leyendo el periódico.

-Y cambiando de tema… veo que te llevas bien con la hermana de Naraku – el albino regreso la vista hasta el pelinegro y mantuvo su misma postura seria y concentrada.

-Si es así o no, no es de tu incumbencia – volvió su mirada hasta el periódico y lo ignoró tan limpiamente que las carcajadas inundaron el lugar. Un comentario como ése, era el que hacía falta para que el lugar volviera a la calma y a la tranquilidad.

Todos sabían que a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían notablemente y para el bien de todos, ya suficiente sufrimiento habían tenido y estaban conscientes que años de muy buenos momentos vendrían ahora.

* * *

_**Tres meses después:**_

-¡Inuyasha! – el grito asustó a los pájaros que yacían tranquilamente en los árboles cercanos al rancho. El nombrado sintió un fuerte escalofríos por el cuerpo y optó por salir rápidamente de su cálido hogar para no ser parte de la furia implacable de su esposa.

-¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez? – preguntó curioso Shippou al anciano Tottosai que tallaba alguna imagen en el trozo de madera que tenía en la mano.

-Podría hacer una larga lista de las opciones pero mejor dejemos que sea la misma señora la que nos diga – sonrió para sus adentros y continuó con su entretenida labor, ahora que ya estaba viejo, todas sus labores se las había delegado una a una a su nuevo sucesor.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Kagura sorbió un poco de ese delicioso té frío y espero hasta que Kagome estuviera sentada, disfrutando del desayuno con ella. La observó de arriba abajo y sonrió abiertamente al ver como la pequeña había cambiando ligeramente en el último mes, se giró y notó como Ian jugaba entretenidamente con Souten y su hija Rin. La brisa fresca y reconfortante del verano.

-Ian, no corran lejos de aquí – se sentó en la silla y observó como corrían por entre las flores, tomó un sorbo de su limonada y descansó la espalda en la silla. Ambas rieron divertidas y se giraron al oír el bocinazo del carro de Sesshoumaru, Kagura alzó la mano a modo de saludo y le guiñó el ojo a su cuñada.

-Señora, le vino una carta – agradeció mudamente a Kaede y la abrió lentamente, leyó y no evito una estridente carcajada, llamando la atención de la mayor.

-¿Algo divertido que nos cuente Italia?

-Sí, al parecer, aún se está acostumbrando a vivir en una ciudad muy "civilizada" – soltó nuevamente una carcajada y depositó el papel sobre la mesa para que la otra chica pudiera tomarla y enterarse de la nueva vida que llevaban Ayame y Kouga. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en que lo mejor para los dos era estar en aquella ciudad y que de vez en cuando se visitaran para mantenerse al tanto de todo.

-Creo que al final, todos encontraron la felicidad, especialmente Sango

-Sí, nadie se hubiera imaginado que el chico que nos ayudo con la ubicación del secuestro fuera el hermano que creyó muerto – ambas sorbieron nuevamente y se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente rieron divertidas.

-Definitivamente todo en este mundo es un misterio… ¿Y has tenido alguna noticia de ellos?

-Uno que otro correo pero nada más, a lo que Sango cuenta, le va bien en su nuevo trabajo como directora de una escuela infantil y la relación bien, hasta que Miroku hace alguna que otra maña

-Creo que eso ya es parte de su encanto – nuevamente las risas hicieron acto de presencia y tuvieron que limpiarse las lágrimas. Todas estas nuevas situaciones les causaban gracia pero les alegraba enormemente el que todo hubiera terminado de aquella manera tan justa para los involucrados.

-A lo que escuche Hakudoshin viene de vez en cuando

-Sí, creo que encontró a su media naranja – le dio un mordiscó a su emparedado y no pudo evitar el gemir de alegría al saborearlo.

-¿Kanna? ¿Y por qué no le dice nada? – Kagome se levó de hombros y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

-Él tiene más la forma de ser de los Taisho, un tanto meticuloso y cuidadoso pero también es impulsivo e imprudente… supongo que con ella quiere hacerlo bien

-Hablando de los Taisho, escuché que apenas en la mañana le gritabas – eso pareció traerle molestos recuerdos a la menor que ya apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos intentando controlarse. No era bueno que tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos hacia el hombre que ahora era su esposo.

-Sí… el muy idiota me marco – Kagura levó la ceja y la miro curiosa, no comprendía realmente de donde venía la molestia que expresaba tan bien.

-No me importaría si hubiera sido pequeña pero… - se bajo el cuello de la blusa que llevaba y la chica abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, se tragó la risa y la observó fijamente; la marca en su cuello, más parecía una mordida pero eso no era lo peor de todo, ésta era ligeramente muy grande, demasiado para el gusto de la portadora y difícil de ocultar, salvo mantener el cuello de la blusa levantado.

-Si te soy sincera… no le veo el caso a que te molestes con él por eso

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digamos que… esa es la marca de los Taisho

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que quiero decir es que Inuyasha no es el único que lo hace y según me contó alguna vez Izayoi… Inu no también lo hacía – terminó su té y se acomodó mucho mejor en la silla, aprovechando la sombra que la sombrilla en la mesa les ofrecía a esas horas de la mañana.

-¡Ay no! Eso quiere decir que esto será siempre

-No seas tan dramática, porque no creo que no te haya gustado – la menor casi se atragantó ante el comentario de la chica y tosió ligeramente, tomó aire profundamente y jugó con el líquido. Hizo una mueca con el rostro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-No puedo creer que Sesshoumaru haga eso

-Créeme, hay muchas cosas que no saben ni se imaginan de él

-¿Tan misterioso es?

-Bastante pero disfruto de ese misticismo en él – la chica parecía tan tranquila y relajada cuando hablaba de su esposo que realmente se comprendía el estado en el que se encontraba, su amor parecía desbordar su cuerpo.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo para que quiera vivir aquí nuevamente? – desde hacía unos días tenía la duda puesta en la punta de la lengua pero no había encontrado el momento propicio para hacerla, hasta ahora.

-Supongo que ahora que el rancho quedo solo porque mi cuñado esta contigo, quiere hacerse cargo, además, aunque no lo acepte en público, la vida aquí siempre le gustó; se hará cargo del rancho como su hermano y dejarán a sus padres descansar y disfrutar de la vida que aún les queda, sufrieron mucho para llegar a esto, se merecen lo que tienen – Kagome sabía muy bien de que hablaba, ahora que sus suegros vivían de un lado para otro en sus viajes, tenía que haber alguien estable, cuidando de lo que tanto tiempo los hizo sufrir pero que al mismo tiempo, les dio las cosas tan maravillosas que ahora tenían y no estaba hablando de lo material, sino del fuerte lazo entre él y su esposa.

-El embarazo te está sentando bien – comentó Kagome mientras pedía más bocadillos a Kaede que había llegado para llenar los vasos.

-No soy la única, a ti ni se te nota todavía

-Bueno, en cuatro meses no notas nada

-Tampoco en dos, así que no pidas mucho – se rieron divertidas y giraron a ver los a los niños que venían gritando por algo que yacía entre sus manitas. Se levantaron lentamente para bajar de la terraza hacia el jardín y así compartir un poco más de tiempo con ellos.

-Creo que al final, todo salió muy bien – comentó Myoga a la anciana que ahora veía por la ventana de la cocina como las mamás corrían tratando de hacer que sus hijos soltaran a las lagartijas.

-Sí, las pruebas más duras tienen las mejores recompensas

-Te levantaste bastante filosófica hoy – el sartenazo retumbó por toda la cocina.

-Sigue con tus chistecitos y comerás pasto con las vacas

-Pero que resentida mujer… - se sobó el brazo y observó tal y como lo hiciera Kaede momentos antes. Sonrió y levó la mirada al cielo, agradeciendo que todo hubiera terminado para el beneficio de todos. Ahora que el destino había actuado, ya solo era cuestión de que ellos, terminarán de hacer el trabajo por el resto de sus vidas. Al final, todos los deseos bien intencionados, tenían su recompensa, así como los corazones puros siempre obtenían los mejores frutos de la temporada.

-Supongo que éste es el mejor final – comentó Tottosai entrando en el lugar, ambos ancianos se rieron quedamente y finalmente Kaede negó para seguir preparando los bocadillos.

-Yo más bien diría que éste es solo el principio de un largo camino…

**EL FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Finalmente y luego de cuatro largos años… esta historia ha llegado a su final… Ahhh que triste que me siento, le había estado dando vueltas al asunto para darles el final que merecían todos y creo que me ha quedado muy bien. Es el primer proyecto que termino desde que comencé a escribir en , no es mi primera historia pero no negaré que le tome mucho cariño y escribir la última frase fue realmente difícil.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que estuvieron siempre al tanto de esta historia, ya sea desde el inicio y después. Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, sus comentarios y la paciencia que tuvieron para conmigo ya que no negaré que hubo temporadas en las que tarde una infinidad en actualizar. A mi prima, por estar siempre conmigo, a lo largo de todos estos años y dandome su apoyo incondicional. A mi novio, que al inicio de ésto fuera solo mi mejor amigo y ahora la mitad que me hacía fallta. Los amo a los dos. ¡Muchas gracias chicos!  
**

**Besos y abrazos para todos. Espero poder leerlos en mis otras historias. El haber visto tanto reviews me hizo sentir muy feliz porque es para ustedes, para su deleite imaginario que me dedico a hacer estas cosas y no hay mejor pago, que el haberlos hecho disfrutar por unos minutos.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente historia que continue. Ja ne!!!!**


End file.
